Daisy Dursley
by Tourmaline20
Summary: what if Dudley weren't an only child? Petunia and Vernon have a daughter when Harry and Dudley are seven, how will this little girl change the Potterverse? OC and OOC
1. New baby

Daisy Dursley

What if Dudley was not an only child?

a/n it's been a while since my last story, but I had a major paper to work on and there was no time for anything else. Sorry.

Halloween 1981

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not the type of man who like to leave anything unfinished, he always wanted to have all of his bases covered no matter the circumstances. Unfortunately, that was not possible in this situation, James and Lily Potter were dead and there was nowhere else to leave their young son Harry except here with his last living relatives the Dursley family. Albus knew the Dursley's had a severe dislike of magic and would be unwilling to allow Dumbledore to visit or see the child regularly and if Dumbledore did go see Harry it could lead others to Harry's location or add more difficulties to the relationship which would occur between Harry and his family.

However, Dumbledore was not leaving Harry helpless here, he had asked Mrs. Figg and squib who was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix to keep an eye on Harry and report back to Dumbledore regularly on the boys well-being. As Dumbledore walked away leaving a one year old Harry lying on a porch light in the middle of a fall evening he couldn't help feeling guilt rise in his stomach. Dumbledore raised his eyes to the sky and offered a silent prayer to whoever may have been listing to look after Harry and keep him safe. Dumbledore had no way of knowing that he was leaving Harry to a journey that no one should have to face alone.

Hprlhprlhprlhprl

Harry was awoken the next morning by Petunia Dursley's scream as she went to put out the milk, to say Petunia was shocked to find her nephew lying on the front step would be like saying the Sears Tower was a fairly tall building. Petunia and Vernon were not happy to have Harry in their lives and at first they considered simply sending him away:

Vernon, "Petunia, I don't want one in the house. Can you imagine our Dudders interacting with one of their kind? There's no telling what he might pick up."

Petunia sighed heavily as she balanced her son on her hip while he screamed for more ice cream even though he'd already thrown up from eating some, " I agree with you Vernon, but you read the letter he said that people would be 'keeping an eye on things' and if they have someone watching the house."

Vernon interrupted, "Spying is what I would call it."

Petunia said, "As would I, but if someone is watching and we get rid of the boy they might come after us and Dudley." Petunia nuzzled her cheek against her sons head as he continued to scream while ignoring Harry's cries all together.

Vernon thought for a moment, he didn't want the boy to stay, but he also didn't want their lives to be further interrupted by freaks. Vernon considered it a while before finally saying, "fine, I don't like it but he can stay. However, we need to get some things straight he can never know the truth and he will not be one of them."

Petunia sniffed disdainfully, "Well of course, did you think I would want him to be like that."

Vernon grunted in agreement and turned on the television as Petunia finally put Dudley down and went to change Harry's diaper. The next six years of Harry's life were anything short of pleasant, the  
Dursley's did all they could to keep him as downtrodden as possible. Harry was given only Dudley's old hand-me-downs for clothes and was forced to do dozens of chores for the family and received very little food. Vernon would often take his rage out on Harry, blaming the young man for everything and constantly yelling at and insulting him. Dudley took on his parents mindset and would get his friends together in order to torment and beat up Harry. All in all Harry's life was rather miserable, but today was one of the better days for him. Petunia hadn't been feeling well over the last week or so and had gone to the doctor in order to see if she had the flu so Harry was left in his cupboard.

The cupboard under the stairs had been Harry's bedroom for as long as he could remember. The cupboard was small with only about five feet high and four feet wide there was just enough room for Harry and his few possestions, most people would be uncomfortable in such a small space, but Harry found it comforting. The cupboard was the only thing in the entire house that was truly his and the only place he could go to get away from his so called 'family' Harry was sitting on his bed (which was basically a cot) playing with a toy knight a strange man with a tall hat had given him one day. Harry hadn't known the man, but he seemed nice enough and Harry had wanted the toy, he had been especially surprised when Vernon and Petunia had let him keep it. Petunia had said something about 'them watching' and Vernon had agreed to let Harry have the toy.

Vernon Dursley was currently sitting in the living room watching television with his son Dudley, Vernon was on the couch while Dudley was in the chair. They couldn't share the couch because they were both so large that they wouldn't fit on it together. As Harry listened the television jingle about a minty toothpaste and wondered why Petunia wasn't back yet, she'd been gone two hours, surely it shouldn't take so long to have the doctor tell her she had the flu.

As if in response to his thoughts Petunia pulled her car into the driveway at that moment and ran into the house, "Vernon, oh Vernon it's wonderful."

Vernon Dursley stood, "What? What's wonderful you don't have the flu?"

Petunia squealed with joy, "no, I don't Vernon I'm pregnant."

Vernon spluttered while Dudley squeaked, "What?"

Petunia said, "We're going to have another baby."

Vernon went forward and kissed his wife, "that's wonderful."

Dudley however was not so thrilled, "I don't want a baby. It's bad enough having 'him'" he shouted pointing to the cupboard, "in the house I don't want anyone else."

Petunia soothed, "Oh, Diddykins don't cry, Daddy and I will always love you nothing will change that, this baby will just be someone we can all love."

Dudley wailed, "I don't want to love it I don't want there to be a baby!"

Harry rolled his eyes, his large piggy cousin had always been a spoiled little brat, but this was taking things a bit far. Although Harry couldn't help privately agreeing with Dudley, Harry had never liked any of his family and the last thing he wanted was a smaller version of Dudley running around the house screaming and pooping in its trousers. Harry pushed his ear next to the cupboard grate so he could hear better, he always liked it when Dudley got in trouble.

Vernon said, "Now Dudley, I know this comes as a surprise, but this baby is going to be in our lives and our family and you're going to have to accept that whether I like it or not."

Dudley screamed, "I don't want to!" there was a loud thump as Dudley started screaming and Harry realized Dudley had thrown himself to the floor in a fit. The rest of the day was incredibly annoying Petunia and Vernon did everything they could to calm Dudley down, but nothing worked. Dudley spent the rest of the day screaming and pounding on the floor and the walls. Dudley simpered up and cried and even made himself sick on purpose, but nothing worked Vernon and Petunia insisted the baby was going to stay and there was nothing Dudley could do about it.

Harry was thrilled, he loved when Dudley didn't get what he wanted and aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon told him 'no' incidents like this didn't happen often, but they always made Harry's day when they did. Seeing Dudley miserable also helped Harry get through the enormous amount of chores Petunia gave him that night, apparently she wanted the house to be extra clean for when the baby came. Harry wanted to snap that the baby wouldn't be here for another nine months (Harry may have only been seven, but he knew enough about babies to know that ), but he knew what would Petunia would do if he mouthed off to her and kept his mouth closed.

Harry crawled into bed at 11:30 that night and collapsed from sheer exhaustion. Dudley didn't speak at all the next day, Vernon and Petunia tried to talk to him a few times, Petunia even offered to go buy Dudley some double chocolate chip cookies with Reeses pieces in them which was a favorite of his, but Dudley still didn't answer. Petunia finally seemed to give up and turned to Vernon, "Vernon, we need to decide where the baby will be staying. I think it will be o.k. to keep a crib in our room until the little one starts to sleep through the night, but eventually they will need their own bedroom."

Vernon nodded, "absolutely dearest, now I think you'll agree Dudley's second bedroom is just too small, the guest room would work well, but then where would Marge stay when she comes to visit?" 

Harry rolled his eyes, aunt Marge was Vernon's sister, she hated Harry and everything about him. Whenever she came to visit she spent the entire time following Harry around criticizing everything thing about hi and every action he took no matter how simple it was. Petunia turned to Vernon saying, "Well dear I know it isn't ideal, but maybe Marge could stay in that hotel at the end of town when she comes to visit. It's a nice place and they allow pets. Besides as much as I love your sister we can't put her staying with us above our child."

Vernon nodded, "you're right dear, Marge won't like it, but she'll just have to get used to not being able to stay in the house unless she wants to sleep on the couch, I'll see if she might want to take the bed that's in the guest room and if not we can have charity come pick it up and we'll start buying furniture and such as soon as the room is clear."

Harry shook his head, heaven forbid they consider moving the bed into Dudley's second bedroom and letting Harry sleep there. Petunia smiled, "Oh it'll be just wonderful."

Dudley snorted, but didn't say a word. Harry couldn't help agreeing this kid was going to be nothing but trouble. Harry knew that Petunia and Vernon would spoil the baby the same way they had spoiled Dudley and the baby was going to be up all night crying and Harry would probably be pulled into taking out diapers and helping with cleaning bibs and those stupid uni things that babies always wore.

Breakfast passed in a tense silence, because it was Saturday neither Dudley nor Harry had to worry about school, but Harry had a lot of chores to take care of as usual. As he washed the breakfast dishes Vernon called Marge to tell her about the baby and ask if she wanted the bed in the guest room, Marge squealed so loudly Harry was able to hear her standing nearly two feet away from the phone. Marge agreed to take the bed and said she'd rent a truck and come pick it up in a week.

Vernon and Petunia spent the rest of the day discussing the baby, they sat on the couch holding hands and cooing at each other, which basically made Harry sick to his stomach. As they went out to the store to look at baby things Petunia simpered, "Oh Vernon, this is going to be so much fun."

Fun was probably the last word Harry would use to describe the next nine months, after the first week or two Petunia started throwing up like no tomorrow and Harry was more often than not required to step quickly outta the way when she dashed to the loo. Dudley stayed in a horrible mood no matter what his parents did, Petunia and Vernon tried to get Dudley use to the idea of having a younger sibling, but Dudley was totally against it. Petunia and Vernon even took Dudley to see some sorta specialist to try to help him accept the idea, but even that didn't help. Whenever they weren't trying to get Dudley to lighten up Vernon and Petunia were preparing for the new baby.

After Marge picked up the bed Vernon took the nightstands and lamps out, but left the dresser in, Petunia said that she was worried about the baby getting tangled in the cords and wanted to buy new lamps that were safer.

Four months into the pregnancy Petunia found out she was having a girl so she and Vernon went out and bought some pink paint for the nursery, Petunia said it was called apple blossom. Vernon laid down tarps in the guest room and had Harry paint the nursery saying that, "if a speck of paint gets anywhere else in this house it'll be your head boy."

Harry carefully painted the walls, the top part was the hardest because he had to use the rolly thing to get to the top of the walls. It was high and hard to move around, Harry kept accidentally swinging it around and falling over onto on his butt dropping the roller. More than once Vernon shouted, "Boy what are you doing up there?" Harry finally finished the top and was able to move down and use regular brushes. By the end of the day Harry's arms felt like they were on fire and his clothes and body were covered in paint. As Harry came out of the room Dudley caught sight of Harry as he was coming out of the bathroom and laughed, "It looks like you have a pink mustache."

Harry stuck in his head in the bathroom and saw that he had somehow managed to get paint right under his nose which did in fact look like a pink mustache. Harry also saw that he had pain in his hair, under his chin, and all over his arms. Harry couldn't help laughing at his own reflection, for once he and Dudley completely agreed on one thing, he looked absolutely ridiculous. Harry showered without managing to get half the paint off his body and then went downstairs to change. Petunia looked at his clothes and determined they were past saving then threw them away.

Harry wasn't complaining, like everything else he had the clothes had once belonged to his cousin Dudley, they were too big for him. The pants were brown and had huge holes in the knees and the red shirt went past his wrists and was torn along the hem. It took a week for Harry to get all the paint off his body and in the meantime Petunia started having cravings for the weirdest food (strawberry ice cream with pickles and caramel sauce) she was also snipping at everyone for the slightest things and bursting into tears for no reason.

Harry was shocked (and partially thrilled) when one day Dudley said, "Mum, do we have to keep the baby? I mean it's bad enough having him" He pointed at Harry, "Around, but the baby is going to be a pain maybe you could do something you know. My friend Piers said his aunt gave a baby up for adoption maybe you and Dad could do that."

Petunia went red and Harry ducked behind the wall, Petunia swung back and smacked Dudley hard across the cheek causing him to fall to the floor. Dudley burst into tears and Harry was speechless he'd never seen Petunia strike Dudley. Petunia shouted at him, "I never want to hear you say that again Dudley Vernon Dursley, this baby is your sister and whether you want her around or not or like it or not she is going to be here and nothing will change that."

Petunia walked away and left Dudley on the floor, Harry wasn't sure what to think. Secretly Harry had always wanted to see Petunia put Dudley in his place the way she just had. Harry had always thought the one thing Dudley needed was for someone to finally tell him no, but now that he stood there watching Dudley cry on the floor he couldn't help feeling bad for his overly large cousin. Dudley had never been treated like this before and he had no idea how to deal with this. Harry wasn't sure either, his cousin had done nothing but torment him and make him miserable for as long as Harry could remember, but Harry felt sorry for him.

Cursing himself loudly with a few of his uncles saltier swear words (which someone his age shouldn't even know) and finally sat down next to Dudley and put an arm around his shoulder. Dudley pushed Harry away and Harry fell against the floor, but he sat up and did it again. Dudley didn't push Harry away this time he just sat there and cried. Harry wasn't sure what to do so he stayed right where he was and didn't say anything. Finally Dudley stopped sniffling and said, "I really have to get use to this whole baby thing don't I?"

Harry sighed, "We both do."

Dudley starred at Harry who shrugged, "I don't want the baby around, but I know better than to say it to aunt Petunia."

Dudley nodded then stood up and walked away. Dudley went up to his room and spent the rest of the day sitting on his bed seeming to stare off in space. Dudley was quiet the next week, but not in the same way he'd been since he'd found out about the baby. Finally, Dudley seemed to accept the truth about the baby and started acting nicer about it. Dudley helped Petunia loud some of the furniture into the new nursery and even helped his parents put up the baby's crib. Petunia's mood seemed to settle a little in the next two months and she also started gaining weight like crazy. Petunia and Vernon started debating over what to name the baby and finally settled on Daisy Ann Dursley, since Petunia and her sister were both named for flowers it seemed appropriate to continue the tradition.

As the months dragged on Petunia seemed to find more and more for Harry to do, it wasn't easy, but Harry managed it and to his great surprised Dudley helped him out now and again. Then one day in May Harry woke up in the middle of the night on May 3rd as Petunia and Vernon were coming down the stairs.

"Duddikins, Potter come on the baby is coming." Harry grabbed his jacket and the bag aunt Petunia had told him to pack and the beginning of the month then left the cupboard, Dudley came running down the stairs behind his parents wearing his pajamas and a sweater holding a small suitcase in his hand. Vernon said, "Mrs. Figg will take you over to her house and we will call you as soon as the baby arrives."

The door rang and Vernon opened it to reveal Mrs. Figg standing on the front porch wearing a flowery moo moo, "Vernon escorted an incredibly large Petunia into the car as Mrs. Figg took the boys and stood on the steps to watch them leave. Dudley waved to his parents while Harry scratched his head, Mrs. Figg took them over to her house, she couldn't stay at the Dursley's because she didn't want to leave her cats alone, Harry and Dudley went upstairs to the guest room. Harry fell asleep almost immediately, but Dudley tried to stay up and wait, but fell asleep in about an hour.

Harry woke a little later the next morning and came downstairs with Dudley to find Mrs. Fig serving porridge for both of them, "No news yet." She said when they came into the kitchen. Dudley said, "it's been six hours already."

Mrs. Figg smiled knowingly, "Labor usually lasts a minimum of eight hours."

Harry winced and Mrs. Figg nodded, "Yes, I know not a very pleasant experience."

Harry sat down and started to eat while Dudley followed. After breakfast they went into the living room, neither of them was sure what to do so they just turned on the T.V., Dudley wasn't really paying attention to what was on. The rest of the day passed in a kind of tense nervousness, every time the phone rang they thought it was Vernon, but it never was. Then at around 4 p.m., 27 hours after Petunia had gone to the hospital the call came. Mrs. Figg was in the kitchen pouring food into a cat bowl and answered, "Hello, Vernon congratulations. How's Petunia doing? Wonderful, and the baby? Oh 8 ½ pounds quite a big girl. Yes of course. Here Dudley."

Mrs. Fig handed the phone to Dudley who took it, "Hey Dad, how's Mum? Great give her a kiss from me. When will you guys be home? Alright see you then bye. Here Mrs. Figg."

Dudley handed the phone back and turned to Harry, "Everything went well, Mum's really tired and sore, but she'll be fine, Dad says they'll be home with the baby by the end of the week."

Harry nodded, "Well that's good."

Dudley nodded and said, "Aunt Marge is going to come down and visit the baby maybe stay a few days."

Harry fought to keep from groaning out loud the last thing he wanted was to spend three days with aunt Marge, but he took comfort in the fact that she would be staying in a hotel and not actually in the house with them. Harry hoped the baby would distract Marge from him. Mrs. Figg made a special dinner of fettucine and garlic bread in honor of Daisy's birth, she also gave the two of them chocolate chip cookies that tasted pretty good. Harry was surprised because whenever he'd stayed over before Mrs. Figg had just had him look at pictures of her cats, apparently having Dudley around made her more hospitable.

Harry and Dudley went to bed late that night, despite all his bellyaching about the baby he seemed genuinely happy to be a big brother, "It's going to be so weird having her home." He said as they went to bed.

Harry said, "yes it will."

Marge came down the next day. She arrived at Mrs. Figg to see Dudley, Harry was surprised when the door opened and Ripper didn't come charging in. Dudley ran up as Marge gave him a hug and asked what Harry was wondering, "Where's Ripper?"

Marge sighed heavily, "I had to leave him behind, I couldn't take him in to the hospital with me and I didn't want to leave him alone in a hotel even if pets are welcome, he's been chewing on everything in sight lately."

Marge turned to Harry, "Well I see you're still here."

Harry rolled his eyes, ""Yes."

Marge scowled at him, "Don't you get snippy with me you nasty little runt, you should be damn grateful Vernon and Petunia have taken you in and given you a decent home. Lord knows they don't need to extra burden you put on their family especially with the new baby being here. You would have been straight into an orphanage if you'd been left on my doorstep you troublesome brat."

Harry scowled but didn't say anything. Marge turned back to Dudley, "And how do you feel about being a big brother?" 

Dudley said, "It was weird at first, but it's really exciting."

Marge smiled at him, "Yes it is, it'll be so nice to see a little one around again." Marge pinched Dudley's cheek, "You know you were so cute when you were a baby, I'm sure you're little sister will be just as adorable."

Dudley rummaged in his pocket for a moment and then pulled out a five pound note, "Here, would you get the baby something from me?"

Marge smiled, "Oh what a sweet little boy, of course I will."

As Marge turned to leave she gave Harry one last scathing look, "And you, I don't want to hear that you're giving Mrs. Figg or Vernon and Petunia any trouble, it's going to be hard enough for them to adjust to having a little one around they don't need any trouble from the likes of you."

Marge left the house before Harry could say anything, it was probably better that way because Harry had absolutely no idea what to say to that. Marge didn't come back until dinner time, she showed Dudley and Mrs. Figg pictures of Daisy, while continually sneering and at Harry and telling him how much harder it would be for 'dear Vernon and Petunia' to deal with him now that the new baby was here.

Harry did his best to ignore her, but he did sneak a peak at the pictures, Daisy looked, well weird was only word Harry could think up. She was a small wrinkly looking creature wrapped in a pink blanket, but Harry couldn't help thinking she did look kinda cute. Marge stayed until 9 then went back to the hotel she was staying at promising to take Dudley to see Daisy the next morning. It took Dudley a while to get to bed that night and Harry was surprised how well he seemed to be dealing with everything considering all the fuss he'd put up previously. Marge arrived bright and early the next morning to take Dudley to the hospital and spend the day with her. Harry of course was left with Mrs. Figg, who seemed to be acting nicer toward Harry than usual.

Mrs. Figg let Harry watch television and even took him to the park after lunch, it was one of the few times Harry had been allowed to play like a normal child, he ran to the swings and delighted in going as high as he could than jumping off, it made him feel like he was flying. Harry also went down the slide and took a turn on the Meri go round. Mrs. Figg brought Harry back to her home and he helped her clean her cats litter boxes then fill the food and water bowls.

Marge brought Dudley back to Mrs. Figg's later that night and left without a word to Harry, which surprised him incredibly. The rest of the week passed quickly, but not fast enough for Harry Marge wasn't around much, but when she was she made sure to constantly insult Harry and make him miserable. The day Daisy came home Marge brought them to the Dursley's house. As they entered she turned to Harry, "Now you behave yourself do you hear me! We are going to welcome them and the baby home and I want you to be as helpful as possible do you understand you little brat?"

Harry sighed, "Yes Ma'am."

Dudley helped Marge hang a 'welcome home' banner she'd bought at a local store, and put a case of flowers in the living room. Half an hour later the Dursley's came home. Vernon helped Petunia get out of the car and then carefully lifted a small car seat from the back. Petunia walked slowly, obviously still tired and worn out even though it had been a week since Daisy was born. Marge shouted, "Well what are you waiting for? Get the door for them!"

Harry opened the front door and stood back so he wouldn't get in the way. Petunia came in and walked over to give Dudley a hug, "Hello sweetie."

Dudley hugged back as Vernon carefully placed the car seat down on the floor and bent down to pick up Daisy. Vernon straightened, "Welcome Home darling."

Harry peaked around the door to look at his new cousin for the first time while Dudley and Marge stepped forward. She was asleep with a pink cap on her head, she didn't look as scrunched as she had in the pictures. Harry thought she looked cute, Petunia turned to Dudley and asked, "Would you like to hold your new sister?"

Dudley bit his lip, "I don't know."

Petunia nodded, "It's o.k. Dudders, when you're ready."

Dudley nodded, Harry could tell that he was still a little uneasy with the baby, Petunia sat down while Marge turned to Harry, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get started on dinner move."

Harry nodded, "yes Ma'am."

Most people wouldn't expect a seven year old to be able to cook, but Harry had been helping Petunia in the kitchen since he was four, and had started making meals by six. Harry knew that because Marge was visiting he would make pork chops because it was one of Marge's favorites. Harry took the pork chops out of the freezer and placed them in the microwave to thaw as he pulled a pan out of the draw and sprayed it with pam. Harry grabbed a seasoning packet from the cupboard and placed it on the stove top then added water.

Once the microwave beeped Harry pulled out the pork chops and put them in a cooking bad with the spice mix then threw it all in the microwave. It was a fast easy way to make a nice meal that didn't take too much prep time.

Harry washed his hands to get the raw meat off and then decided to do potato's as a side. Harry grabbed several potatoes out of a bag his aunt had bought two weeks ago and then washed them and started peeling. He could have done baked, but aunt Marge hated baked and Harry knew he'd catch Hell if he did. It took Harry about 15 minutes to peel the potatoes, it probably would have been faster if he'd had bigger hands and hadn't kept dropping them. Harry took out a bowl and began mashing potatoes up then used the beater to finish, after adding butter and milk he placed it all on the stove and took the peelings out to the trash so they wouldn't stink up the house.

By this time Daisy was awake and had started to fuss, aunt Petunia took the baby upstairs to nurse while Dudley, Vernon, and Marge stayed downstairs and watched television. Harry rinsed the extra potato off his hands and placed the beater sticks in the sink along with the bowl he made the potatoes in. Harry then set the table for four, knowing he would never be welcome and put out silverware and cups for everyone. Harry ducked into his cupboard and grabbed a book called The BFG Harry had gotten it form Dudley's second bedroom. Dudley kept his extra toys and everything he didn't want in his second bedroom. Most of it was junk and Harry often wondered why Dudley didn't just throw it all away, but the one thing Harry liked about the second bedroom was that there was a bookcase full of untouched books in it. Harry would often go in and pick a book to read, Dudley never noticed they were gone and as long as Harry kept the book hidden and was careful no one noticed.

Harry sat ready as the food cooked, stopping to check on everything and add a little salt to the potatoes. After about 15 minutes Harry grabbed a gravy packet from the cupboard and began making gravy for the potatoes. The gravy was easy to make and only needed to add water and mix it on the stove in a pan. As the gravy cooked Harry grabbed a bowl and started making a salad with crutons, cheese, and dressing. Harry stuck his hands in two sandwich bags and mixed the salad as everything finished up.

Harry put his book back and placed the salad on the table then put two tongs inside it. Harry waited a few minutes then out the potatoes in a large bowl with a square of butter on top and used a ladle to place the gravy in his aunts gravy boat. Harry put both items on the table with the salad and plates the pulled the pork chops out of the oven and brought the plates over to serve them up. Harry made sure to cut one up and check it was cooked.

Harry put the cut one on Dudley's plate knowing his cousin wouldn't care then placed it all on the table and went to the living room, "Dinner's ready." By this time Petunia was done feeding the baby and had come down to eat. Petunia put Daisy in a bouncing baby chair and set it down by the table as they all began to eat. Harry stood to the side knowing he wouldn't be asked to eat with them.

The Dursley's ate while Harry tried his best to ignore the hunger churning in his stomach, the meals with Mrs. Figg had left him feeling fuller than usual, but Harry still wanted to eat. After they were done Harry cleared the plates and took whatever happened to be left over, as usual there wasn't much, but it made his stomach feel better.

Marge left soon after dinner to go back to her hotel. She was staying a few days because the ladies fo the neighborhood were hosting a party for Petunia in honor of Daisy being born and because she wanted to be on hand in cased something should happen. Petunia put Daisy to sleep in her crib. Harry crawled into his cupboard and fell asleep reminding himself that spring break was ending tomorrow and he and Dudley would both have to go back to school. Little did he know, that having Daisy in the house would cause a greater change in Harry's life than he ever thought possible.


	2. Family?

The night Daisy came home wasn't easy for any of them, like all newborns Daisy woke every two hours needing to be fed, burped, and changed. Harry actually slept through it more than Dudley because he was used to noises in the house and his cupboard was farther away from the nursery. However, Harry was still exhausted when he got up for school the next morning and no one else looked much better.

Petunia sleepily served them all breakfast then Harry and Dudley left for school while Vernon left for work. Harry was half conscious during the morning group meaning and his first classes, but he used the morning break to take a nap in corner of the library. The rest of the day went better after that and Harry actually managed to follow what his teachers were saying to him. When Harry and Dudley got back home Dudley went inside to watch television while Harry started doing his outdoor chores; mowing the lawn, weeding, watering, and spreading manure on the flowers, trimming the trees and checking for fallen branches or other things in the lawn.

As Harry was finished he noticed what was going inside the house for the first time. Petunia was shouting, "Dudley Vernon Dursley you need to be more careful. I had just gotten Daisy to sleep when you slammed that door."

Daisy was crying loudly while Dudley stuttered, Harry couldn't help the slight grin that came across his face, Petunia never disciplined Dudley. Dudley said, "I'm sorry Mum I didn't know."

Petunia sighed, "I know, but you need to think of these things, when you come in the house do so quietly, no slamming doors, no dropping heavy things on the floor, don't turn on the living room TV. without checking to see if Daisy is sleeping there before doing anything noisy or turning anything on."

Dudley answered meekly, "Yes Mum, I'm sorry Mum."

Harry grinned again as Petunia said, "I understand, just be more careful in the future."

Harry walked inside making sure to turn his face to an impassive look because he knew his aunt would be furious if she saw Harry happy, especially if he was happy over Dudley's misfortune. Not long after Daisy started to fuss Marge came by, she gave Dudley a chocolate bar and threw Harry a nasty look

Harry started did the laundry and the dishes while Marge eyed him angrily as though waiting for Harry to suddenly pick up a kitchen knife and run at the Dursley's in some sort of murderous rage. Spent the rest of the day sulking in his room while Harry spent it doing chores. Aunt Petunia was angry that Daisy hadn't napped and since she wasn't going to take it out on Dudley she took it out on Harry, Marge nodded in satisfaction and added her own comments about what a useless waste of space was and how his rotten parents were to blame for everything wrong with him. Harry had to keep biting his lip and tongue to keep from simply snapping at Marge and telling her to stuff it. Harry wasn't really sure what stuff it meant, but he'd heard an older boy say it and the teacher had gotten really mad which meant it had to be bad. The next few days were fairly similar, Petunia was exhausted having to take care of a newborn who only slept for two hours at a time and she took her bad moods out on Harry.

Harry didn't see much of Daisy, Vernon and Petunia wanted to keep him as far from the baby as possible. Harry didn't really understand why, but he thought it was for the same reason they didn't treat Harry the same way they treated Dudley. Harry had only asked his aunt about his parents once and all she'd said was they were no good unemployed lowlifes who were killed in a car accident. However, sometimes when strange things happened around Harry (like the time Dudley was going to beat him up and ended up thrown into a wall without Harry even touching him) his aunt would mutter about her dratted freaky sister and Harry who had inherited his mother's abnormality.

Harry couldn't help wondering if he had some kind of disease that was passed from mother to son that the Dursley's were afraid Harry would give to Dudley or Daisy.

Harry was only seven, but he knew that if he was sick he would have to take medicine or see a doctor regularly, but he didn't do either. However, the Dursley's had never given Harry proper medical care so it was possible that if he had something they weren't bothering to take care of him. Still, Harry was never really sick, well at least not anymore than the kids did so if he did have something why did he never get sick or feel weak or have trouble doing things?

Harry tried not to think about this a lot, but it was hard when his aunt kept giving him dirty looks or pushing him away whenever he got too close to Daisy. Even if Harry was simply walking passed her on his way to the bathroom Petunia and Vernon still seemed to take it as some kind of great offense. Dudley slowly got use to Daisy being around the house, but he still seemed a bit wary of her. Harry figured Dudley was terrified his parents would love Daisy more than him and he couldn't stand that idea.

Marge would often come over after school was over and help Petunia out, she would take Daisy and feed or watch her while Petunia got some extra rest. Marge would also use this time to torment Harry, she would follow him around as he did his chores and correct every single action he made and insist he do even the most simple tasks over and over again until it was 'done correctly' by the time she'd leave for the night Harry was so tired he could hardly stand. The only good thing about all this was the exhaustion allowed Harry the ability to sleep through Daisy crying in the night.

Finally, the day of the baby shower came, the party was being held at the house of aunt Petunia's friend Yvonne. Harry was naturally not invited to come, so he was going to stay with Mrs. Figg again. Marge arrived just in time for breakfast the Saturday morning of the party. She came in and sat down at the breakfast table while Ripper followed at her heels. Harry rolled his eyes and quickly made up a plate for Marge. As he went to give it to her Ripper snapped at his heels, Harry jerked back, but fortunately managed to avoid dropping anything. Marge scowled at Harry, "Leave Ripper alone." Then bent down to scratch the dog between the ears, "oh my good little baby, did the nasty little brat scare you? It's alright, Mommy won't let him hurt you."

Harry placed Marge's plate on the table and grabbed a bowl of kibble and water for Ripper, he carefully placed it on the floor making sure to stay at least a foot away so Ripper couldn't lunge at him. The dog growled low in his throat, but didn't snap again. Harry had two pieces of toast with peanut butter and a glass of milk for his breakfast. As he looked around the table he saw Dudley was scowling at Daisy as petunia fed her a morning bottle. Harry knew what the problem was, Dudley was jealous that there was going to be a party of Daisy and not him. Dudley had gotten a little better around Daisy, but he still wasn't too keen on her. Dudley would often pout or complain when Vernon and Petunia were playing with her or spending time with her instead of him and he still refused to play with her. Dudley would hold Daisy for a little while if one of his parents asked, but that was about as warm as he got with his sister right now. After breakfast Harry cleared away the dishes and took out the garbage. After everything was done Vernon walked Harry across the street to Mrs. Figg's then turned and left without so much as a good-bye the second Harry was in the house. Harry spent the day looking at cat pictures once again.

The party was over by three and Vernon came to pick Harry up in the same manner he'd dropped Harry off in. when they got back to number 4 Harry gasped. There was a pile of gifts lying around the living room floor. Ripper was rolling around in a pile of ribbon chewing on what looked like the remains of a rubber duck, no doubt a party favor. Dudley stood against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest, once again angry that he had gotten nothing. Marge took one look at Harry and barked, "Well what are you waiting for? Bring these things upstairs now!"

Harry grabbed the nearest gift, a beautiful pink blanket with little bunnies all over it and carried it up to the nursery along with a box of diapers. Petunia had also been given, a collection of new baby clothes, several stuffed animals, books about and for babies, and a few baby toys like rattle and teething rings. Harry put every item away (with Marge following behind him giving him dirty looks and making insulting comments the entire time) looking longingly at them and wishing that just once someone would give him a small gift. After the gifts were put away Harry folded up the gift bags and put them in the storage cupboard in the laundry room, Petunia liked to reuse bags. Harry then threw away the remains of the packaging and wrapping paper that had been on the gifts and began making dinner.

Harry settled on a simple, but delicious meal. Harry saw some defrosted beef in the fridge and placed it in a bag with a nice marinade that everyone liked. Harry then pulled out some vegetables and began cutting them up and setting the table. Harry made a nice stir fry meals with some freshly baked bread for dinner. The Dursley family sat and ate without so much as acknowledging Harry's existence (Daisy was asleep in a bouncy chair that Petunia had gotten that day). The family ate and Harry cleared the table, soon after dinner Marge kissed Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley good-bye and left so she could get home, it would be a long day.

Harry woke up feeling relaxed the next day, without Marge around the house was much easier to be in, it felt like someone had opened up the windows and curtains after a long winter or a harsh storm and everything was airing out and getting clear. Harry spent most of Sunday alternating between his chores and the rest of his homework assignments. The next few weeks where slightly better Dudley still seemed hesitant and often angry around Daisy, it was clear to Harry that his cousin was not happy to have a little sister and equally unhappy to be sharing his parents attention with her.

Despite all of that Harry came inside one day and found Dudley sitting on the couch playing peek-a-boo with his sister. Fighting hard not to laugh and wishing that he had a video camera Harry walked over to his cupboard and started his homework before starting to set the table and cooking part of dinner. While Harry wasn't around the baby much he couldn't help noticing how Daisy seemed to bring out a side of the Dursley's he had never seen before. Whenever Harry would see Petunia with Daisy she was smiling and laughing playing with the baby or talking sweetly to Daisy and she changed her diaper, gave her a bottle, or burped her.

Vernon to seemed a different person around Daisy than normally. When he came home at night Petunia would hand Daisy over to him so he could see his daughter after being at work all day and Vernon would sit down in his chair and start talking to her, "Oh my sweet Daisy, how was your day today, did you have fun with Mummy?"

Daisy would goo and coo and Vernon would say, "Well that's nice to hear, Daddy had a very good deal go through today and the traffic home was nuts, but Daddy is so happy to be home with you."

Harry would often be distracted from his chores while he watched in total shock as Vernon sat talked gently to Daisy. Harry couldn't help feeling jealous at the fact that Vernon and Petunia never behaved that way to him and wondered once again if there was some underlying reason for it he didn't understand. Vernon would talk to Daisy for about an hour, usually he would get Dudley involved asking his son about his day and getting Daisy involved in the conversation as much as possible with an infant.

Vernon also played with Daisy, he would lay her on her back on the couch and spread her arms saying, "So big, so big, little Daisy is so big!" He would also play peek-a-boo with her and tickled her belly and cheeks. Vernon was usually the one who fed Daisy during dinner and changed her during the night so Petunia could take a break and spend some time with Dudley.

Despite the fact that the Dursley's seemed to want Harry to stay as far from Daisy as possible that didn't stop them from having him take wet and dirty diapers out to the trash, placing her clothes in the laundry, and cleaning her bottles. Harry was amazed at how many more clothes Daisy needed washing than the rest of them did, but he supposed it made since. After all Daisy was always spitting up and drooling all over everything, even with bibs she still got her clothes dirty and needed them cleaned a lot more often. One good thing that came from Daisy being in the house was that the Dursley's didn't have as much time to be horrible to Harry as they usually were. 

The Dursley family were not even close to nice to Harry, but they didn't go out of their way to cause him trouble as they had before. Dudley didn't seem to do 'Harry hunting' as much as he use to and Petunia and Vernon were so busy with Daisy they didn't have as much time to smack Harry or give him spankings for no real reason, and because Petunia and Vernon were often busy giving daisy a nightly feeding they didn't always remember to lock Harry in his cupboard which made it easier for Harry to sneak out at night and grab extra food from the kitchen.

After having Daisy home for a week Petunia felt comfortable taking Daisy out for walks, if Harry was home she would often take him and Dudley with him. Petunia took Dudley so she could show off both of her children, she took Harry so he couldn't ruin the house or get into anything while she was gone and Vernon wasn't around. Petunia delighted in bragging about her daughter to the neighbors saying things like, "Yes isn't she just so adorable? She's getting so big and so strong, she's already moving her head around, of course she can't actually hold it up by herself yet, but she's good at moving around and she's started to track movements a little. If you wave your hand around her or in front of her she'll look at it even if she can't really see you yet."

The ladies of the neighborhood seemed to love Daisy, they would walk up to her stroller and coo and baby talk or make faces and talk about how sweet and cute she was. Petunia would always smile and hold her head up high as though Daisy being so sweet and cute was directly related to Petunia being there at the time. Harry thought it was actually more like some kind of miracle that Daisy was so nice with her family being the way they were, but of course he knew better than to say so out loud.

It wasn't easy adjusting to having Daisy around the house, she still tended to wake Dudley and Harry up at night when she needed feeding or a change or something similar, but as time went by Harry got use to it. Harry would often sneak naps during his free periods at school. Children in his grade had a free study period every morning and Harry would often find an unused out of the way corner to tuck in for a nap or he would take one during recess. Harry would crawl into one of the open spaces in the bottom of the playground equipment and sleep. The slides at school were all built with wood frames that had different levels with gaps in the sides for kids to climb through, there was a two foot space between the first level and the ground for kids to crawl under and because people rarely went in there Harry would use the space to catch up on his sleep.

Because Daisy had been born in May it was only about three weeks until school let out, but this actually made it harder for Harry to get extra rest. Petunia watched Harry like a hawk during the summer and as usual she buried him with a ridiculously large list of chores to do. This made it harder for Harry to sneak off and take naps during the day. Despite the fact that Harry was kept as far from Daisy as physically possible while still living in the same house he still picked some things up. Taking out diapers for Petunia Harry learned how to properly change a baby. And watching Vernon and Petunia feed Daisy during meals he learned how to make bottles, feed Daisy, and burp her.

Harry didn't know why all of this seemed important to him, but for some reason he felt drawn to Daisy as though the two of them had something in common that he couldn't quite put his finger on. As time went on they all got use to having Daisy in the house. Dudley still seemed uneasy around Daisy, he was often somewhat reluctant to hold her or help change her, but as time went on he got better. By the end of June Dudley was more than willing to sit on the couch and hold Daisy and had even feed her some of her bottle a few times (while one of his parents helped of course).

As Daisy got a closer to being a month old her hair started coming in, at first it looked like it would be blonde like Dudley and Petunia's, but after a while it got a bit darker and become an obvious light red. Petunia looked furiously at Harry when she saw this as though Harry were directly responsible for Daisy's hair color. This time Harry knew what was bothering his aunt, Harry didn't know much about his parents, but he did know that his mother had been a red head and Petunia was furious that her perfect daughter had anything in common with her lousy dead sister even if it were something as simple as hair color.

As Daisy got older she started sleeping longer, by her second month she was also starting to hold her head up and would turn when she saw movement. She couldn't see clearly, but she could notice things moving around and would look in a direction when people waved or did something else.

Things around the Dursley household were getting easier, but Daisy still needed a lot of care. One summer day Harry came in after finishing three hours of outside chores in burning heat, he could already feel the sunburn, to be confronted with Petunia holding a screaming Daisy in her arms. Petunia tried to get Daisy to nurse, but she didn't seem to want to eat, she also checked and saw that Daisy wasn't wet or dirty and she didn't need to burp. Petunia continued rocking her as she paced back and forth across the floor muttering, "Come on baby what's wrong?"

Daisy continued to cry as Petunia looked over to where Harry was getting a drink, "well, what are you standing there for? Help Me!"

Harry swallowed, "What do you want me to do?"

Petunia huffed, "Go upstairs and get her passie then bring it down here now!"

Harry ran up to the nursery and grabbed the pacifier off the baby changing table then he brought it down and handed it to Petunia. Petunia put it in Daisy's mouth, but Daisy still kept crying. Petunia glared at Harry, "This is all your fault get out of my sight."

Harry didn't need to be told twice, he went into the living room and started to clean it up by dusting the mantle and knickknacks then he cleaned off and wiped down the coffee tables, rearranged to coach and, since Daisy was already crying, started vacuuming. As Harry started running the vacuum across the floor Daisy started to settle, as Harry moved the vacuum closer to the kitchen she stopped all together, five minutes later she was fast asleep. Harry finished the vacuuming as petunia put Daisy down in her bouncy chair. Petunia laid down on the couch and took a nap of her own as Harry put the vacuum away.

Daisy slept most of the afternoon and went to bed that night fine. Harry was sleeping peacefully when a loud pounding came on his cupboard door, at first he tried to roll over and ignore it, but then the pounding came louder with Petunia's insistent, "Get up right now!"

Harry turned over groggily, and muttered, "What's going on?" Harry swung his legs over and got up out of bed as he opened the door. It was still dark outside, a quick glance at the clock told Harry it was 1am. Then he noticed aunt Petunia standing there holding a screaming Daisy. Petunia shouted, "Start running the vacuum she won't sleep."

Harry stumbled out trying to keep his feet from falling out from under him as he walked over to the laundry room and grabbed the vacuum. Harry kept running it, but Daisy only cried louder, Petunia even walked closer to it, but it didn't work. Finally Petunia cuffed him overhead, "Forget it you're useless!"

Harry turned off the vacuum and crawled back into his cupboard, Daisy continued crying. Harry went up to the bathroom and took out a case of ear plugs the Dursley's bought for Dudley to use in swim class. Harry took two out and rolled them up then placed them in his ear. The sound dulled enough so that when Harry crawled into the cupboard he was able to fall instantly back to sleep. Petunia however wasn't so lucky. It took until 3am for her to get Daisy back to sleep. Harry woke early the next morning, he wasn't sure what had woken him until he heard a noise, curious Harry turned around and saw that one of his earplugs had fallen out and the TV. was on, there was a commercial about a video war video game playing and the gun shots were what had woken Harry. Petunia and Vernon were obviously still asleep along with Daisy.

Harry knew Vernon would be up soon and Dudley would probably start whining about food so Harry went upstairs and used the bathroom so he could shower and brush his teeth. Harry came back downstairs and started cooking some pancakes with eggs and bacon, he knew it was Petunia's favorite and hoped it would put her in a better mood. Harry set the table as the burners heated up. As Harry stirred the pancake batter he heard Daisy crying, Harry gasped in shock as Vernon came downstairs carrying Daisy in his arms. Vernon went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of breast milk then handed it to Harry, "Turn the faucet on hot and run this under it a few minutes."

Harry did as asked, and then handed the bottle back to Vernon who held it in his hands, "A little longer."

Harry did so then Vernon sat down and started to feed Daisy while Harry finished cooking. Harry had seen his uncle feed Daisy before, but this was the first time Vernon had got up for Daisy instead of Petunia. Dudley started eating right away, but Vernon waited until Daisy was done and burped before he ate. Petunia came down as they were finishing, Harry threw a plate in the microwave for he and poured her a cup of coffee. Petunia ate and drank as she thanked Vernon for taking care of Daisy and barked at Harry to start the laundry.

The next few weeks passed quickly, but as time went on strange things started to occur. Once Harry was doing the dishes while Petunia tended to a fussing Daisy, Daisy continued crying while Petunia looked for something to calm her, a moment later Daisy's favorite toy, a blanket with a stuffed bear on top appeared in her hands. Daisy stopped crying as Petunia turned to Harry, "What have I told you about doing those freaky things in my house?"

Harry said, "I didn't do anything."

Petunia pointed to his cupboard, "Liar."

Harry spent the rest of the day in his cupboard, but couldn't figure out what it was he was supposed to have done. Not long after that Petunia was giving Daisy a bath in the sink when she realized that she'd forgotten the shampoo, she shouted for Harry to get, but before he could go upstairs Harry saw something that scared him down to his socks, the shampoo bottle was floating through the air. Harry shouted, "Ghost, Ghost, Aunt Petunia uncle Vernon the house is haunted there's a ghost."

Petunia held Daisy as she turned around, "What are you yelling about?" then she gasped as the shampoo bottle landed right next to Daisy in the sink. Harry said, "You see aunt Petunia it's a ghost."

Petunia snapped, "Shut up. It's not a ghost it's, it's." Petunia looked around, "It's you, this is all your doing."

Harry blinked, he didn't see how this was his fault he certainly wasn't a ghost and he definitely didn't bring a ghost into the house, "Aunt Petunia I swear I didn't do anything."

Petunia said, "Don't you lie to me these sorts of things are always your fault, you and that awful freakishness you brought into my beautiful home. Get into your cupboard now."

Harry went to his cupboard wondering if this had something to do with the reason Petunia and Vernon never wanted him around Daisy. Petunia insisted over and over again the house was not haunted and that, "there is no such things as ghosts!" However, Harry couldn't help wondering that if there was no such things as ghosts and that hadn't been what had made things float around then what did? What was going in this house? Harry spent the next few days feeling like there was a tornado in his brain, his thoughts were whirling around constantly and he had no idea what to think or what to believe.

More and More unusual things started happening around Daisy, and Petunia always blamed Harry, but a lot of times weird things would happen when Harry wasn't even around. Once Petunia sent Harry to the store to buy some groceries and when Harry came back Petunia ordered him straight into the cupboard. Another time Harry was out watering the flowers and Petunia screamed loudly inside, Harry ran into the house and saw Daisy's bottle floating through the air.

Harry was shocked as Petunia sent him to his cupboard again. That night Vernon came home, and as soon as Daisy was asleep and Dudley was enraptured by the television, they went upstairs and started arguing loudly. It went on for over an hour and Harry couldn't help feeling a sense of dread rising inside him because his aunt and uncle usually only fought about him and it never ended well. Finally, Harry heard Vernon coming downstairs, he held his breath and closed his eyes as tightly as he could praying that Vernon would just leave him be, but it wasn't to be.

Vernon yanked the cupboard door open and pulled Harry out by his ear shouting, "You think this is funny do you boy?"

Harry stuttered, "I swear, I didn't do anything."

Vernon pulled Harry into the laundry room and Harry felt his stomach drop, "Don't give me that boy, you know how we feel about that freaky stuff of yours now take off your shirt and assume the position."

Harry shuddered as he took off the overly large red shirt that his cousin Dudley had thrown away and leaned over the dryer bracing his hands on it. Harry gritted his teeth and braced himself as he heard the zink of Vernon's belt coming off. A moment later his back exploded in pain, Vernon brought the belt down again and again saying, "You will knock off this freakish nonsense of your do you hear me? We will not tolerate anymore of you and your nonsense especially around our sweet Daisy. We will not have you corrupting her you hear me. No more of these problems."

Vernon brought the belt down again and again while Harry tried to keep himself on his feet knowing that his uncle would be furious if he collapsed. Eventually Vernon stopped and Harry sank onto his bottom as Vernon left the room saying, "No more of this, no more."

Harry carefully stood up and the world instantly began to spin, he bit his lower lip and leaned heavily against the wall using it to support himself as he limped into the kitchen. Harry could feel the blood running down his back and thighs from the fresh welts that now crossed his back and would eventually scar over to join the extensive collection he already had. Harry walked to the large washtub sink in the laundry room and grabbed a clean rag sitting by it as well as a bar of hand soap Petunia always kept there for when Dudley came home covered in muck.

Harry ran the warm water and rubbed the soap into the rag. He knew this was going to sting, but he had learned from experience that he needed to keep his wounds cleaned. Harry remembered when he was four and hadn't scrubbed off after a time his uncle had backhanded him and caused Harry to get a nasty cut on his back from being thrown against the kitchen door. Harry had gotten sick and Vernon and Petunia had been furious when they'd had to take him to the doctor to get antibiotics to treat the infection he'd gotten. Harry hissed loudly as he carefully washed his back as best he could, obviously he couldn't reach everywhere, but he would simply squeeze the rag over his back and let the soapy water drip down.

Once he was cleaned Harry took an ointment from the first aid kit and rubbed it on as best he could his head reeling and his back screaming at him the entire time. Finally, Harry grabbed a clean bath towel and stumbled into his cupboard, he lied down on his stomach and draped the towel on his back to absorb the bed and fell instantly asleep. Harry slowly recovered from his injuries careful to avoid his aunt, uncle and cousin as much as possible. Harry's eighth birthday passed without much acknowledgement from his relatives. Petunia gave him a chocolate cookie and a pair of uncle Vernon's old socks as a gift.

Strange things continued occurring around Daisy and more and more Vernon and Petunia argued about it. Finally, around mid August Harry saw that Vernon had moved the rickety old bed from bedroom where Dudley kept his old toys and things he didn't want (his second bedroom) and moved it into the nursery. Harry wrinkled his brow curiously that afternoon Petunia said, "take all of your things and put them up in the nursery then sit on the bed and wait for me."

Harry blinked wondering what was going on, but knowing asking questions wouldn't be a good idea so he just moved and did as he was told. It only took Harry one trip to move everything up, Daisy was sleeping peacefully in her crib as Harry carefully placed the duffle bag of his belongings onto the floor. Once Daisy started fussing Petunia came upstairs, she looked truly awful as though she'd been up all night crying, her hair was mused and her eyes had rings around them. Harry didn't understand what was happening. Eventually, Petunia turned to him and said, "This is all your fault, you know. We knew, we knew when we took you in you were and abnormal little freak and we knew it would be dangerous for Dudley to be around such bizarre creature as yourself, but we never imagined it could."

Petunia paused as she sniffed loudly tears falling down her cheeks saying, "It is all your fault, Daisy is a freak just like you, so now she is your responsibility."

Harry jerked back in shock as though he'd been slapped, "What?"

Petunia said, "You will take care of her, you will feed, her you will change her, you will pay for her food and diapers and other necessities."

Harry gapped in total shock, this must be some kind of joke on his aunt's part, "But how can I do that, I have to go to school and I'm too young to get a job. How can I pay for anything and how am I supposed to look after he, I don't knew anything about babies?"

Petunia turned to him and gave him a dark look of utter loathing and absolute hatred, "That's your problem not ours."

Then she turned slamming the door behind her waking Daisy up in the process. Harry sat there for several minutes starring in shock at the door expecting his aunt to come back in and take care of Daisy but she didn't. Harry swallowed hard and walked over, he bent down carefully putting one hand behind her head and the other under her back as he lifted Daisy up and started rocking her back and forth as he paced the floor singing 'Hey Jude' in an attempt to calm her. It took twenty minutes and four singings before Daisy finally went back to sleep, Harry hoped she would sleep for a little while, but he knew even if she slept for three hours he would still have to figure out what to do next.

Dudley came home not long after Daisy had fallen asleep, Harry peaked out the door as Petunia and Vernon walked up to him with Petunia saying, "Dudley darling we need to talk."

Vernon put a hand on Dudley's back and steered him into the living room, Harry sat back down on the bed and waited. They talked for over an hour and several times he heard Dudley shouting, "What what are you talking about? How's that possible? What do you mean? What's changed? Why is she a freak now?"

Vernon and Petunia didn't shout back so Harry couldn't hear their answers. Once the talk was done Dudley came walking up the stairs looking white as a sheet and trembling head to toe. Instead of walking to his bedroom, Dudley walked up to Harry and said, "They said Daisy is a freak just like you and you're supposed to take care of her now."

Harry looked back as the small baby sleeping in the crib and said, "Yes that's what she said, are you hear to rub it in my face." Harry knew he could get in big trouble for talking to Dudley like that, but he was so overwhelmed he honestly didn't care at this point.

Dudley shook his head and walked over to the crib starring at Daisy as though she held the answers to life and the secrets of the universe, "no, I won't she doesn't look any different than she did. Mum loved her so much Mum was so happy and so nice to Daisy and now she can't stand Daisy, but Daisy doesn't look any different now and I can't tell."

Harry asked, "can't tell what?"

Dudley turned around still looking stricken, "What makes her a freak? Mum and Dad have always called you a freak and you've always been a freak, but Daisy hasn't and I can't tell what makes her one or why mum and dad want you to take care of her now. What if they decide I'm a freak to? What if they stopped loving me?"

Harry gasped as he finally recognized the look on Dudley's face as one of pure and absolute terror, "you're really worried aren't you?"

Dudley nodded, Harry wasn't sure how to feel, on the one hand Dudley had always been ridiculously nasty to him. His cousin had made beating Harry into a game he and his friends still played, but looking at Dudley's face Harry couldn't help feeling sympathy for Dudley, and for the first time in his life, Harry also felt a kinship with his cousin. Hoping he wouldn't regret what he was about to do Harry said, "I don't know what makes us freaks either, and I don't know what will happen if Vernon and Petunia decide you're a freak to, but maybe we can help each other."

Dudley looked up as Harry paced the floor once again a crazy plan blooming suddenly in his mind, "Dudley what if we decide the three of us are a family?"

Dudley looked at Harry like he was insane, "We already are."

Harry shook his head, "No I mean you and I promise right here and right now that we will stop fighting with one another. You promise to stop beating me up and making fun of me and that you will help me with Daisy and I will promise you that I will be there for you and help you as best I can under any circumstance. If aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon decide you're a freak then I promise I will help you and I will be there for you. We will be a family the three of us. You, me, and Daisy, and forger aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon, we will have to lie and act like we still hat each other around Petunia and Vernon, but we will both know we don't mean it and that we are there for each other. We are family."

Harry gave Dudley a determined look, and his cousin nodded, "O.k." then he left and came back holding his pocket knife.

Harry starred at it confused, "what are you doing with that?"

Dudley said, "I heard these older kids at school once talking about being 'blood brothers' we cut our hands and swear to things and it will show we are both serious about it."

Harry nodded as he held out his hands Dudley cut a small portion both of Harry's palms and then his own. They held their hands together, as they stood with their other hand resting on Daisy as she slept and said, "we swear that we will always be there for each other and support and help each other as best we can. We swear to treat each other and Daisy as family and that we will not let anything change this or separate us from each other."

As they finished they each felt a huge rush of energy run through them, Harry and Dudley gasped loudly and daisy stirred n her crib but did not wake and then they both felt this incredible since of calm and strength and connection between each other. For the first time they grinned at each other and knew that they had truly become a family.

a/n so here it is. For those of you also reading A family's journey I will not give up on that I just wanted to do this as well.


	3. Parenting 101

Crash Course in Parenting

Harry and Dudley stood there for a moment with their hands together smiling as they felt the deep connection running through them. A moment later Daisy started to cry, Harry looked over to her and instantly started to panic, "o.k., o.k, what do I do?"

Harry started to pace as Daisy continued to wail, Vernon shouted form downstairs, "Boy, you Keep her quite! You don't want me to come up there and do it for you!"

Dudley scrunched his face up looking annoyed while Harry tried to think, "o.k., let's start with the basics. She's probably hungry and needs a change at the least."

Harry walked over to the crib and carefully put one hand under Daisy's head and the other under her back then lifted her up, as he moved her to his shoulder he felt her bottom and sure enough it was wet. Harry carefully walked over to the changing table keeping Daisy held close so he didn't accidentally slip and drop her. Harry couldn't help feeling completely terrified that he might accidentally hurt Daisy. Once they made it to the table Harry put Daisy down and opened her little pink uni, he took her diaper off, unfortunately Daisy hadn't finished and ended up peeing all over the changing table and herself.

Harry and Dudley swore as Daisy cried louder, Harry picked Daisy up and took the uni off, "I'm going to clean her off can you take the cloth off the pad?"

Dudley nodded, "Yeah, shouldn't I put something else on it?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Use one of the extra pillow cases it should be big enough."

Dudley grabbed the pack while Harry carried Daisy into the bathroom still crying, he grabbed washcloth and wetted it down with soapy water then carefully put her in down on top of the bath matt, leaning her against his knee so she didn't fall, and cleaned off her back and legs. Harry dried her off and took her back into the nursery, he put her down on the now uncovered matt and placed a clean diaper on her.

Harry walked over to the closet and grabbed a new uni, it was yellow with a star on it. Once Daisy was changed Dudley came back, "I threw the stuff in the laundry with a bundle of towels so mom wouldn't see."

Harry grinned, "thanks."

Dudley picked up the changing matt then slid the pillow case over it, it took a little shaking, but he got it all the way inside. Dudley put it down and then asked, "Why is she still crying?"

Harry struggled to think over Daisy's continued wails eventually he said, "o.k. she's changed and now she needs to eat, all the milk is downstairs." Harry carefully carried Daisy downstairs while Dudley came after.

Dudley asked, "Can I help?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah why don't you go pour some of the breast milk in the fridge into a bottle then warm it up please."

Dudley nodded and ran ahead while Harry continued walking, he would move one foot forward and put it carefully down on the step then the other. Harry knew he must look ridiculous, but he was terrified of falling while holding Daisy. Harry walked into the kitchen holding a crying baby and looking like he was walking across glass or burning coals. Dudley had filled the bottle which he handed to his mother asking, "is this warm enough?"

Harry had to fight to keep from looking shocked, he had told Dudley they had to keep things quite and this was not the way to do it. Sure enough Petunia asked, "Why are you getting a bottle ready?"

Dudley looked panicked, but Harry answered, "He was trying to play his computer game, but Daisy's crying was too loud Dudley said he would get the bottle just to shut her up."

Dudley nodded in understanding a gave his mother an annoyed look, "Exactly, I was just about to start playing Mega Mutiliation and I couldn't focus because of all that wailing."

Petunia shrugged and held the bottle, "A little longer."

Dudley put the bottle under then practically shoved it at Harry while giving him a wink, "Here."

Harry sat down at the kitchen table and tried to balance Daisy they way he'd seen Petunia do, but he couldn't seem to get it right. He turned Daisy to the side and put the bottle to her mouth, but she wouldn't drink she just kept crying. Vernon shouted, "Will you keep her quiet."

Harry said, "I'm trying I don't know why she won't eat."

After a few more minutes of crying Petunia came into the kitchen and turned Daisy a little more angling Harry's elbow up and making the back of her neck rest directly on the joint, "Now."

Harry put the battle in and a moment later Daisy started to suck, Harry gave a sigh of relief as she stopped crying. About half way through the bottle she stopped, Harry started to pull the bottle away and she started sucking again, after doing this a few times Harry figured that you just had to wiggle the bottle to keep her eating. Harry's arm began to get sore from holding Daisy, but he didn't move he just sat there. Finally she finished, Harry put her over his shoulder, feeling relieved to rest his arm, he carefully patted her back for ten minutes until she finally burped. A moment later Harry felt something wet leaking onto his shirt, he carefully pulled Daisy back and saw a large glop a spit up on his shirt.

Harry sighed, he didn't really care, like most of his clothes this shirt had been Dudley's it was at least three sizes too big and an ugly burnt orange with holes along the hem, but he didn't have a lot and now this would need to be washed.

Harry put Daisy on his other shoulder and walked out of the kitchen saying, "Aunt Petunia."

Petunia turned and Harry continued, "Um those bottle will only last a few days maybe a week are you going to keep using that pump thing?"

Petunia got the sour lemon face she always got when Harry started asking questions, "No, Daisy is starting to get old enough for baby food anyways."

Harry nodded, "So I'll have to buy some then?"

Petunia nodded, "Yes you will."

Harry walking away as quickly as he dared carrying Daisy back upstairs to find Dudley waiting in the nursery shifting nervously from foot to foot, "Sorry, I just didn't think."

Harry shrugged, "it's o.k., but we'll have to be more careful."

Dudley bit his lip as Harry put Daisy on the floor and took out a mirror made of plastic which he held up to Daisy's face, "Who's the pretty baby in the mirror? That's you Miss Daisy Ann Dursley, yes it is yes it is."

Dudley asked, "what do we do now?"

Harry kept playing with Daisy, but said, "We need to think about how to pay for everything. Aunt Petunia says I need to pay for everything for Daisy."

Dudley asked, "Maybe you can get a paper route."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Paper route?"

Dudley nodded, "Yes that kid what's his name? Pete Thorton, the tall kid with the beady brown eyes who always has skinned knees form school. He has a paper route and I heard him say he makes ₤300 a month."

Harry whistled, "That could help pay for it all, but aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon would never let me get one."

Dudley smirked, "Well I could get one and give you the money, I could tell mom and dad I'm saving up for something."

Harry grabbed a set of blocks and put them on the floor, then he helped Daisy up so she was sitting leaning on against him (she wasn't old enough to sit up on her own), "We still need to come up with ideas in case they won't let you get a paper route or if it isn't enough."

Dudley thought a moment, "There's another kid at school who mows lawns for money."

Harry counted the blocks for Daisy and suddenly inspiration hit him, "That's it, I could do stuff I do here for other people to get money, mow lawns, plant and weed flower bed, clean gutters, maybe even clean rooms, rack leaves in the fall and shovel snow in the winter."

Dudley sat down and started playing blocks to, "That could work, you should also buy stuff cheap or second hand. There's the Goodwill, Salvation Army, and what's that place that does kids clothes you know?"

Dudley started to whistle a jingle from a television commercial and Harry nodded, "Yeah, Once Upon a Child. Don't they pay people for old kids stuff?"

Dudley said, "Yes they do, that could be another way to get money and you can buy a lot of things like soap and toothpaste and stuff at the dollar store."

Harry asked, "Dudley can you grab a notebook or something so we can write all this down?"

Most people would be surprised how well Harry was taking everything in, but the truth of the matter was Harry was terrified and nervous as all Hell, but he knew that if he stopped and let himself panic he'd never stop. Harry also knew that if he got worked up Daisy and Dudley would both get upset and they didn't have the time for a three person freak out. As Harry sat playing with Daisy he prayed to whoever might be listening to help them and protect them as best they can.

Dudley went to his room and came back with a notebook he wrote down everything they'd talked about as Harry started stacking the blocks in a pyramid. Daisy would knock them down then laugh she seemed to love it. As they finished the list Harry said, "We need to think of what we need to buy. Daisy will need food and diapers and wipes, baby powder, and that stuff aunt Petunia gives Daisy so she doesn't get a rash."

Dudley walked over and picked up a purple bottle, "Desitin?"

Harry nodded, "Write it down or we'll forget."

Dudley pointed to the drawers, "You also need to set aside some money for clothes those won't fit Daisy forever."

Harry nodded, "Toys and books to, then there's stuff we need to save up for."

Dudley looked confused, "Like what?"

Harry pointed to the crib as he stacked the blocks again, "She can't sleep there forever."

Dudley said, "It will be a long time before she starts sleeping in a bed and do you really think mom and dad would make you pay for that?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think they won't? Best to start saving now and not ask later."

Dudley looked over the list, "How much do you think this will be?"

Harry shrugged as Dudley put the list down, "I don't knowt. After Daisy goes to be tonight I'll start making up signs for the lawn work and stuff so people will know to call me."

Dudley asked, "How are you going to get everything around the house done? And who's going to watch Daisy when we are in school or when we're working?"

Harry felt his head start to pound, for a moment he had felt like things might be o.k. and he could possibly manage this newest challenge, but now it all came crashing back down and he felt like he was back at the starting line again. Harry shook his head, "I don't know, aunt Petunia won't watch her and Mrs. Figg can't do it all the time. Even if she could we'd have to come up with some excuse for aunt Petunia not watching her."

Harry rubbed his head with the palms of his hands, "This is going to be really hard."

Dudley nodded, "I know. Maybe we could look at some of the old grocery receipts mom has sitting around and see how much paying for everything will be."

Harry blinked in shock , Dudley was never very smart and Harry wasn't use to him having good ideas, "yes, we can use your calculator and add it all up. I should also start checking the paper for coupons. We need to keep acting like we hate each other. You know, fighting in front of Petunia and Vernon and saying nasty things about each other."

Dudley raised an eyebrow, "You want me to be mean to you?"

Harry snickered, "Not as much as you use to, and we both will always know we don't mean it. Do you remember last month we had that read aloud at the school library where the lady did sign language for the book?"

Dudley nodded and Harry asked, "do you remember what this means?"

Harry held up his hand with his two middle fingers down and his pinky, thumb, and pointer finger up. Dudley thought, "um, it means 'I love you' right?"

Harry smiled, "It does, and that's how we'll always know we don't mean it, whenever we have to act nasty to each other we'll do this so we know that we don't mean it."

Dudley looked at Harry like he was nuts, "That sounds really weird."

Harry shrugged, "do you have a better idea?"

Dudley rolled his eyes and sat down, after a while Daisy got tired of the blocks games so Harry rolled her onto her back while Dudley grabbed her toes saying, "I got your feet, I got your feet." He moved Daisy's legs back and forth saying, "Kick, kick, kick your legs, kick your legs."

Daisy smiled and laughed at Dudley and Harry couldn't help joining in. They played with her for a least an hour before she started getting fussy again. Harry picked her up and started walking around rocking her in his arms the way he'd seen aunt Petunia do, but it didn't work. 

Daisy continued to cry and after a few minutes it became clear why as a very nasty smell hit Harry's nose. Harry put Daisy down on the changing table while Dudley grabbed a plastic grocery bag. Harry put the clean diaper under Daisy and opened the dirty one.

"EWW!" Harry and Dudley said together as they looked at the large mess, Harry wrinkled his nose saying, "How'd she fit all of that inside her tiny little body?"

Dudley said, "Why don't you change her now and worry about that later."

Harry took the wipes and started cleaning her off. It took three wipes before they got it all and put the new diaper on. Harry took the diaper out to the trash while Dudley stayed with Daisy, as Harry came back up Petunia shouted up the stairs, "Diddykins, we're going to the store why don't you come with?"

Harry got up and saw Dudley sitting there holding Daisy looking like a deer caught in the headlights and completely terrified. Harry picked Daisy up saying, "Go it'll be o.k."

Dudley swallowed and said, "o,o, O.k. Mum." His voice sounded nervous and shaking as he answered.

Petunia came upstairs just as Dudley got to the stairs, "Diddy are you alright? You sound a little off."

Dudley took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down, he put on a fake smile and said, "I'm fine."

Petunia gave him a searching look and finally said, "If you're sure. We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

As Petunia went to grab her keys the nasty smell hit Harry again, he turned to Daisy saying, "Are you farting?"

Daisy laughed and shook her fists in the air, but the smell didn't go away and soon Daisy started to fuss again. Harry rolled his eyes, "you gotta be kidding me."

He looked and sure enough Daisy was dirty again, Harry figured she must not have finished the first time and changed her again. Unfortunately Daisy still wasn't done and Harry had to change her for a third (and thankfully final time). Harry sighed, "At this rate, we'll need new diapers by tomorrow."

Daisy finally settled down and stopped crying Harry sat with Daisy on his lap looking at the toy mirror Daisy kept reaching out to touch it, "do you think that's another baby? That's you Miss Daisy, that's you."

Daisy smiled and laughed, then she started fussing again, Harry wrinkled his brow in confusion, what could be wrong, she wasn't hungry and certainly didn't need a diaper change. Harry put Daisy over his shoulder and patted her back, but she didn't need to burp either, Harry carefully put Daisy down in her bouncy chair so he could grab the vacuum from the hall closet. The second he put her down Daisy stopped crying, she grabbed onto the small plastic elephant that hung off the bouncy chair and pulled on it smiling and laughing.

Harry blinked in surprised, "What you just want to play on your own? That's fine."

Daisy and played laughing as she kept pulling on the elephant as Harry watched her play he couldn't help smiling, she had this great look on her face. Without really thinking of it Harry grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil. Most people didn't know it, but Harry loved to draw. Art class in school included drawing people and it was always Harry's favorite part, he had gotten the pad of paper from Dudley's second bedroom after his cousin had thrown it away. Dudley had gotten the pad for a birthday present when he was five and never used it so Harry did. Harry turned to a clean page, he was starting to run low, and began to draw.

Harry starred at Daisy's face and began to recreate it with his pencil, it wasn't too hard he'd been looking at Daisy all day and she was doing fairly well. Harry drew the big smile on her face and the dimples in her plump cheeks. By the time he finished Harry heard the car pull into the driveway. Vernon shouted, "Boy get down her and help us with this stuff!" the loud shout made Daisy cry. Harry sighed as he dropped his pad and picked up the baby then walked downstairs going just as slowly and carefully as he had before.

Vernon was standing in the door holding a 24 pack of Mr. Pibbs while Petunia came in behind with a large grocery bag and Dudley followed. Vernon sneered, "Keep her quiet." Harry rolled his eyes and put Daisy down in the spare bouncy chair in the kitchen then flipped the switch to make it vibrate while he went out to grab the rest of the groceries. There were three more bags in the trunk Harry lifted one up by the bottom and carried it into the house while Dudley came outside and got the second. Harry put the grocery bag on the floor in the kitchen right next to the fridge and went out for the last one. By the time Harry came back Daisy had settled a little and was looking around the kitchen following everyone's movements.

Harry unpacked the groceries and put things away as Daisy gave a few grunts and basic baby sounds. Harry folded up the grocery bags and put them away in the cupboard behind the garbage can. Daisy seemed o.k. until Petunia walked in front of her, at first Daisy just cooed and wiggled her fingers at Petunia, but then she started crying. Harry picked her up and rocked her as he checked to see if she was wet, the diaper was clean so Harry put her passie in her mouth to try and calm her down, but that didn't do any good either.

Harry knew she wasn't hungry and he tried rocking her back and forth and singing but nothing seemed to help. Vernon gave Harry a dirty look Harry kept rocking Daisy as he walked across the floor. After a few minutes Petunia walked by and Daisy seemed to cry louder, Harry suddenly had an idea, "aunt Petunia I think she wants you."

Petunia snapped, "Well she isn't going to get me is she."

Harry put Daisy in her chair and started running the vacuum but it didn't work. Harry took Daisy upstairs and kept rocking her around trying to calm her. Daisy cried for over an hour before she finally fell asleep from exhaustion. Harry put her down in her crib as Dudley came upstairs looking upset, "Sorry, I would have come sooner but The Great Humberto was on and I couldn't come up with a good excuse to meet my favorite show."

Harry said, "You couldn't have done anything Daisy wanted Petunia, I guess she'll just have to get use to Petunia not being around."

Dudley looked incredibly sad to hear that and Harry couldn't help feeling the same way. Dudley looked over and saw the drawing pad, he picked it up and said, "Wow, this is really good. I didn't know you could draw like this."

Harry shrugged, "It's something I really like."

Dudley started flipping through the pages he laughed at a drawing Harry had done of Vernon with boar tusks then gave Harry a dirty look. Harry blushed and shrugged knowing Dudley had seen the picture Harry had drawn of his cousin as a pig. Dudley kept flipping through and then held up a drawing of a woman and asked, "who's this?"

Harry smiled, "My angel."

Dudley raised an eyebrow, "You like this lady?"

Harry said, "not like that, her name's Poppy Pomfrey and she's really nice."

Dudley scratched his head, "I don't know her."

Harry said, "I know, you remember two years ago when we both got chicken pox?"

Dudley nodded and Harry continued, "Well remember aunt Petunia had to go out to the store and didn't want to leave us alone so she had Mrs. Figg come over to watch us."

Dudley nodded again and Harry continued 

_Flashback_

_Petunia picked Harry up and laid him on the couch which she had put a bed sheet on, "This way you won't get anyone sick, we can't let anyone know about your room so you stay her. You behave yourself and don't go telling anyone anything you understand."_

_Harry nodded feeling his head throb as he did so, Harry felt so sick his head was aching and he was burning hot his entire body itched and his stomach wouldn't stop rolling he felt like he was on a never ending roller coaster .Mrs. Figg came inside and talked with Petunia for a while. Harry was so foggy headed he couldn't concentrate enough to follow what they were saying. Petunia left and Mrs. Figg came over to the couch looking concerned, "Harry how are you?"_

_She put a hand on his forehead while Harry gave a weak, "water."_

_Mrs. Figg gasped, "Dear Merlin you're burning up." Mrs. Figg ran into the kitchen and Harry heard the sink running a moment later she came back with a cool glass of water and helped him sit up and drink it. Once he was done Mrs. Figg went back, and after a few minutes started talking, Harry figured she was on the phone with someone, "Poppy I need you here right now he's burning up and I think he needs a healer."_

_Harry was too out of it to really notice time, but it didn't seem very long before a knock came at the door. Mrs. Figg opened it, "Oh thank goodness you're here he's lying on the couch you need to take a look at him."_

_The woman walked up to the couch and Harry smiled, she looked lovely, she wore all white and seemed to glow like a real angel Harry instantly relaxed around he. Poppy came over and took off his shirt and gasped, "how did he get this scar?" (at the time Harry had only had the one long scar that had gotten infected)Mrs. Figg told the woman the story Petunia and Vernon had told the neighbors and the doctors. Poppy didn't seem to completely believe it, but Harry's current condition was more important she did something weird that made Harry feel tingly all over. _

_Mrs. Figg said, "Harry this is Poppy Pomfrey she's a nurse friend of mine who I called to help you out."_

_Harry nodded weakly feeling his head spin as he did so, he was surprised no one ever bothered to look after him and having someone hear just to take care of him was a shock. After a moment Poppy gasped, "It's good you called me when you did he's very ill and needs immediate treatment."_

_Mrs. Figg asked, "It's really that bad, he only has the chicken pox."_

_Poppy sighed, "yes and that's probably what his family thinks and why they haven't taken him to a doctor yet. Arabella, it is very rare, but children can die from chicken pox and Harry has a severe case. Fortunately you called me in time to treat him, but if you had waited a few more days he would have needed to be hospitalized and may have died."_

_Before Mrs. Figg could answer Dudley started to whine from upstairs, "I want some water." _

_Mrs. Figg went to look after Dudley while Poppy began to pull things out of her pockets, "Harry I have a po, er I mean an ointment for your chicken pox, but I have to put it all over. It will feel weird, but it will help you o.k."_

_Harry blushed, but he felt so sick it didn't really bother him (that much), "O.k."_

_Poppy took off his clothes and rubbed him head to toe in a cool gel like substance that smelled funny like a mix of cough drops and wax. After getting him cleaned up and dressed Poppy handed him a vial, "Harry this is some medicine I'd like you to take it doesn't taste very good, but it will help you feel better."_

_Harry drank, the medicine was green and thick and tasted kinds a like stale cereal, Harry forced himself drink it and Poppy gave him another, "You need to drink this to."_

_Harry made a face, but Poppy said, "now don't bother with that young man, you'll take it no matter what and if you're a good boy I'll give you some nice peppermint tea."_

_Harry brightened Peppermint tea was one of his favorites Harry took the other medicine it was sticky and syrupy. After forcing it down his throat he turned to see a cup of tea, Harry looked curiously at it wondering where it had come from, but he drank it anyways. It was delicious, a nice warm cup of tea not too hot to burn his mouth, but enough to make his insides feel so much better like he'd just sank into a cozy bath. Of course Harry had no way of knowing that because he'd never had a warm bath before. _

_Poppy stayed with Harry the rest of the day looking after him, giving him warm soup and tea and more medicine, she even read to Harry from some of Dudley's story books. When Petunia came back she was shocked to see a stranger in her home, but Poppy took her into the kitchen and talked to her for a very long time. Petunia actually kept giving Harry medicine the rest of the week and allowed Poppy to come visit to check on him and see him a few hours. Harry was actually kind of sad when he got better because it meant Poppy would be leaving. _

_Harry had cried as he hugged her good-bye she'd kissed his forehead and promised to come see him before she left._

_End flashback_

Harry pointed at the drawing pad, "I call her my angel. Every year I save up all the spare change I can find and buy her a card and a box of candy for Christmas, Poppy always comes to see Mrs. Figg and we get to see each other. It's never very long, but it's nice."

Dudley shrugged and put the pad down, "sounds like it."

The two of them just starred at each other for a few minutes before Harry sat down, "o.k., so we need to figure out how we're going to get everything done to help pay for the things Daisy will need."

Dudley looked back at the pad obviously confused at the change of subject, but it seemed like Harry didn't want to talk more about this Poppy lady so he sat down next to him and they started to brainstorm.

a/n sorry this took so long but with the holidays coming up spare time isn't something I've had a lot of thank you for your understanding and patience and MERRY CHRISTMAS. 


	4. Making plans

a/n: several people have asked what will happen when Hogwarts starts and if Dudley will be a wizard now. If you want to know you need to read, I do not do spoilers. Also, to give you a time frame I am following the books, according to D.H. Harry's parents died in 1980 when he was 1. Therefore, this story takes place in 1987.

Making plans

Harry and Dudley sat on the floor while Daisy slept Harry said, "O.k. first we need to figure out how to get you a paper route."

Dudley shrugged, "I'll just ask my parents, they'll never say no to me."

Harry said, "I know, but you've got to have a good explanation. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon will think it strange if you suddenly say you want a paper route. They give you pocket money so you don't need more cash."

Dudley said, "Yeah, but I could say I want to earn my own money, or say that I want to start out in the business world so I can succeed like Dad."

Harry blinked several times, Dudley had always been fairly stupid (or at least always acted that way), and it was a surprise for Harry to hear him talking intelligently, "That would work. Then we need to think about what I'm going to do. If I am going to work for people I need to let them know, and I'll need them to be able to call me and tell me when they need me to work, which also means I'll have to talk to aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon, they won't be happy about people calling me here."

Dudley shrugged, "there's nothing you can do, those portable phones are way too much money. Even if you had the money to afford one you have to be 18 to buy one."

Harry nodded, "So first I need to figure out how to let people know I can work for them."

Harry snapped his fingers then looked nervously over at Daisy afraid she might wake up, fortunately she just turned a little and stayed asleep. Harry kept an eye on her for a few minutes before saying, "I can put up some flyer and stick them in people's mailboxes, even put some up at the grocery store and the coffee shop. I could use the machine at the library, it's the same one they use at the school newspaper to make copies. Where you turn the crank and it'll make a bunch."

Dudley said, "Will you be able to use it? Wont' you have to pay to use the machine?"

Harry sighed as he reached under the cot that was his bed and pulled out an empty mayonnaise jar, Vernon kept some in the garage to put nuts, bolts, and screws and such in. Harry had scrounged an empty one to keep things in. Harry used this one to hold spare change.

Harry said, "I'll have to take this to the bank and get it cashed, I don't think I can just use change."

Dudley asked, "Will the bank let you do that?"

Harry nodded, "yes I've done it before with no problem. There should be enough in here, I guess it's kind of an investment."

Dudley asked, "How will you get Mom and Dad to let people call you on our phone?"

Harry leaned back so he was lying on the floor and starred up groaning loudly, "I don't know, maybe I can just remind them it's in their best interests if people can call me so I can work." 

Dudley pointedly asked, "You really think it will be that easy?"

Harry said, "No, but what other choice do I have?" and banged his head lightly on the floor before blushing again, the last thing he needed was for Daisy to wake up and start crying.

Dudley said, "Even if Mum and Dad do say yes and you start working like tomorrow or something do you really think you'll make enough to buy groceries next week?"

Harry sat up so he was starring Dudley eye to eye, "Will you stop making so much sense. It freaks me out. And to answer your question I honestly don't know. I'm not sure how much we will need to buy, how much it will cost, or if I will have enough to buy it all. My head hurts."

Harry's head was throbbing, it felt like something was jumping up and down inside his skull. Dudley got up and walked out, Harry figured Dudley had had enough for one day and was going to his room or back downstairs to watch t.v. Harry stayed on the floor trying to figure everything out as his thoughts spun wildly, he was incredibly surprised when Dudley came back in after about ten minutes, "Here."

He thrust a small tine box at Harry, Harry held the box looking at it curiously. Dudley said, "open it."

Harry opened it and gasped there was a small pile of money inside it. Harry gasped in shock, he couldn't believe Dudley was giving him money, just as the amazement hit a sudden feeling of disquiet came with it, "Dudley, you didn't take this money from the younger kids at school did you?"

Harry was happy to see Dudley agreeing to help him, but Harry didn't like the idea of accepting money that had been stolen from other kids. Dudley shook his head, "no, it's money I've saved from the pocket money Mum and Dad give me and little that's left over from my birthday money. I haven't counted it in a while so I don't know exactly how much it is, but it should help."

Harry starred at the money, then Dudley, then back again. He did this several times before saying, "Thank you."

Dudley nodded and Harry began to count there was 35 pound in it! This would definitely help, Harry sighed as he sat back and grabbed his sketch book then started to draw. Dudley asked, "What are you doing?"

"Making up the flyer' Harry answered, "We also have to think about babysitting, Mrs. Figg might be willing to take care of Daisy while we're at school, but Aunt Petunia will have to be the one to ask. Imagine how Mrs. Figg will think of it if I ask."

Dudley said, "So just tell Mum that unless she wants to take care of Daisy during the day she needs to call and schedule someone to help, it's not like you'll have to pay Mrs. Figg you know she'll do it for free."

Harry shrugged, "I know, I just hope it works out."

Dudley said, "Harry I know Mum and Dad don't really care about you, but if you start missing school to take care of Daisy people will notice and they'll come around asking questions which is the last thing Mum and Dad want and you know it."

Harry nodded, "that's true." And continued drawing, one thing Dudley and Harry both knew was that the Dursley's hated people getting into their business and hated anything that might make them seem odd or abnormal in the eyes of the neighbors. Harry continued to draw, he came up with a couple of designs for the flyer, but nothing really seemed right, "I just can't think of how to say this, there's something that it feels like I'm missing."

Dudley asked, "Why don't you let me look?"

Harry handed over his sketch book and Dudley flipped through the four pages of flyer mock-ups Harry had drawn. After going through a few times he held up the third one, "I like this the best."

The flyer had a picture of a garden in a circle, then there was a broom and dust pan in a second circle, and a rack and shovel in a third. Underneath the circles were the word, 'Harry Potter's gardening and cleaning will mow lawns, pull weeds, trim trees and bushes, shovel snow, rack leaves, pick up fallen fruit, and clean garages, sheds, and rooms, eight pounds a job.' Then there was a listing of their address and phone number.

Harry asked, "Do you think that's too much money?"

Dudley shrugged, "I'm not sure, I don't really know how much people make for this sorta thing. Besides, you've got to pay for yourself and Daisy so even if you ask for a little more it's not like you don't need it."

Harry sighed, "I know, but I don't want to charge so much money that people won't ask me to work for them. I suppose I could just try it at this price and if I don't get any calls I could lower it, but I'm worried it'll take too long."

Dudley shrugged, "Nothing else you can do really, if you don't charge enough you won't be able to pay for everything."

Harry nodded, "This is going to be impossible."

Dudley handed him the drawing back and Harry held it up still looking it over and thinking about what he needed to change. As he considered it Daisy turned in her sleep, Harry decided to switch gears so he stood and picked up the baby monitor, "Can you go get your calculator while I go get those grocery receipts aunt Petunia saves?"

Dudley said, "sure, not a problem." And turned walking to his room, Harry flipped the baby monitor on ad carefully walked downstairs. Aunt Petunia always kept the old grocery receipts in a jar on the counter, she said uncle Vernon needed them to 'do the books' Harry wasn't sure what that meant, but he knew it was important somehow. Harry opened the jar and pulled out receipts from the last few weeks then took them back upstairs.

Dudley was sitting with his calculator and a notebook, Harry gasped, "diapers are £19.99, wipes are £13.69, Diaper rash cream £5, baby shampoo, £3, baby powder, £3, then we will also need to buy baby food, I'll check the paper and see how much that will be and there's probably other things we haven't thought of yet."

Dudley finished putting numbers into the calculator, "It's about £45 with tax and everything."

Harry nodded feeling his head start to throb, "If I did one job a day every day, £8 times 7. How much is that?"

They hadn't started multiplication in school last year so it wasn't a skill Harry or Dudley had. Dudley punched in the numbers and said $56, but Mum and Dad won't let you miss church and most of the people around her won't ask you to work on Sundays."

Harry nodded, "So 6 times £8 then."

Dudley punched it in, "£48."

Harry sucked in a breath, "it will be close, but with the money from the paper route, if Petunia and Vernon say yes we should have enough, plus extra I hope. I just have a feeling that it won't be as easy as it sounds." Harry snapped his fingers and said, "But, if I work two jobs a day that will be double."

Dudley did the math, "That's 96 pounds a week, if you can make that much it should be more than enough with money I get from a paper route, if Mum and Dad say yes."

Harry nodded, "That should be enough, but there's so much else to do and so much more that needs to be taken care of. I don't know anything about babies and even if I read every book there is I still don't know if I'll be able to take care of Daisy the way she needs it. We're only eight Dudley how are we going to do this?" Harry's voice had gotten frightened as he spoke and it was obvious he wasn't doing well.

Dudley shrugged helplessly having no answer for Harry finally he reached over and gave his cousin a hug for the first time in his young life. Harry leaned into Dudley and cried quietly, he wanted to just sob, but he knew if he did it would wake Daisy up, eventually Harry stooped an pulled back giving Dudley a quiet, "Thank you." And receiving a, "You're welcome." In return, after a while Dudley stood and went back to his room. Harry wasn't sure why, but he figured that it have been as big of a day for Dudley as it had for Harry and his cousin just needed time to relax and think things through, Harry knew he certainly did. Harry lay down on his bed and sighed as he starred at the ceiling. Harry felt like his head was spinning, as he looked over to see the small baby sleeping in the crib he felt another stab of panic grip him.

Harry thought of simply taking Daisy somewhere and leaving her there, he had seen scenes in television shows and movies were people left babies on the doorsteps of churches and orphanages where the baby would be taken in and cared for. Still, Harry knew it wouldn't work there weren't any orphanages in Surrey, and even if there were everyone knew the Dursley's and Daisy so they would just call Petunia and Vernon and return Daisy.

Harry shuddered as he thought of what Vernon would do to him if Vernon found out Harry had tried to give Daisy away. The only church Harry knew was the local Protestant church and the priest there was a friend of the Dursley's. Harry knew there were churches and orphanages in London, but he had only been into the city twice, once for a school field trip to Buckingham Palace, and once when Petunia had been forced to take Harry with them on a shopping trip.

Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to get into London by himself with a baby and he definitely knew that even if he could get to London he couldn't just wander around such a big city alone with a baby and hope to find someplace safe to leave her. What's more even if Harry could succeed people would ask what had happened to Daisy and Vernon and Petunia would be angry about having to make excuses with the neighbors or worse the police. Moreover, Harry couldn't be sure Daisy would be sent somewhere she would be loved and well cared for.

Harry turned over in bed and walked over to the crib, Harry gently ran a hand along Daisy's arm as she slept. Daisy squirmed a little in her sleep, but Harry could have sworn he saw her smile, "It's going to be hard for both of us little one, but I promise you I'll do all I can to take care of you and protect you. I'll do my best, I really will, but you need to know I'm just a kid myself and there's a lot I can't do and don't know, I just hope I don't screw everything up. You and me, and Dudley are in this together, we're a family now and maybe that'll be enough. I don't really know, I just want you to remember that we love you and we'll do our best."

Harry just stood there for a while running his hands up and down Daisy's arm as she slept. Harry didn't know how this was going to work or if it was even possible for it to work, but as he starred at the sweet little baby sleeping in her crib Harry couldn't help feeling that maybe, just maybe things could work out for the best.

a/n that's all for now, this chap's a little shorter than I intended, but that happens. Next chap will be more baby issues any thoughts or opinions are welcome please review.


	5. overwhellemed

Harry stood starring at Daisy feeling absolutely terrified and completely unprepared, Harry hadn't thought it was possible to be so completely and totally scared of something or so unsure of the future. Harry had always known what was coming, each day on Privet Drive was pretty much the same as the one before it, do chores, get yelled at, be beaten up by Dudley, go to school, go home. Lather, rinse, repeat, now everything had changed.

Harry sighed heavily and straightened himself up, "O.k., I need to get going, first things first talking to Petunia and Vernon."

Harry turned on the baby monitor and took the other one downstairs with him. His aunt and uncle were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. Petunia was crying while Vernon held a hand over hers, "I'm sorry Pet, I know how hard this is for you, but I promise we can get through this. I'll call the doctor and make an appointment tomorrow, that way this won't happen again."

Petunia asked, "What if it doesn't work sometimes those surgeries can come undone."

Vernon huffed, "I'll see a specialist if I have to."

Petunia nodded, Harry cleared his throat. His aunt and uncle turned to him with looks of utter loathing on their faces. Harry sighed and walked forward feeling like he was going to his execution, "Aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon I have a few things I need to talk to you about Daisy."

Harry sat down, "she's asleep right now, but it this is going to work I'll need some help."

Vernon growled, "We're not giving you any bloody money boy."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't want money." Harry put down the flyer, "This is how I am going to make money for her and I'll need to have people calling the phone here so I'll need your permission. Plus school's starting a month or two and someone will need to watch Daisy."

Vernon's face turned red, "So you're going to shirk your chores here are you? Don't think we'll let you get away with that boy, we never wanted you here and it costs a lot to keep you. You had better earn your place and you're going to do what needs to be done."

Harry had to bite his tongue to keep from calling his uncle something nasty, "I won't be shirking my chores sir." Harry had found that Vernon felt better being called sir then uncle because Vernon saw it as a sign of respect and demonstrated Harry knowing, understanding, and accepting his place in the 'family'. Harry explained, "If you and aunt Petunia write me a list I'll do my chores here in the morning and then work for other people in the afternoon. Daisy is usually up pretty early anyway and even when she starts sleeping late I can manage getting up early and getting everything done."

Vernon harrumphed, "So we have to write a list for you then?"

Harry took a deep breath, "It will be in your best interests if you do sir."

Vernon gave Harry a hard look, "And you want us to arrange some kind of babysitting for a child you caused to be abnormal and let people call you on our phone so you can make money. I suppose we're just supposed to sit here all day and take your messages like some kind of secretary."

Harry shook his head, "No, I wouldn't ask you to simply sit here and take messages and things like that. Everything I need you to allow me to do is going to help you. If Daisy doesn't have someone to watch her while I go to school there are only two options. Either aunt Petunia takes care of her while I'm at school or I stop going to school and watch over Daisy. If I stop going to school people are going to ask questions and look into things, they'll think it's weird if I suddenly stop going to school and they may come here to the house and start asking questions."

Harry let the hidden threat hang, neither his aunt nor his uncle liked the idea of other people digging into their lives (despite aunt Petunia's constant spying and gossiping on and about the neighbors) and they both knew that if people started poking into their lives someone could find out to truth about Daisy and Harry and then the Dursely's would be in a lot of trouble and could end up losing everything. Harry pointed out, "I know aunt Petunia doesn't want to look after Daisy and I'm sure Mrs. Figg or someone else would be happy to look after her during the day."

Petunia took on what Harry called her sour lemon expression, she looked as though she had swallowed something truly sour and was incredibly unhappy. Vernon was strongly red in the face and looked as though he might explode, but Harry could tell that they both saw the reasoning in what he had said and that this option was the only real option if they wanted to completely wash their hands of Daisy as their responsibility. Harry hoped they would agree because he was terrified of leaving Daisy with Vernon or Petunia for any extended period of time, they had never taken care of him properly and Harry knew they would treat Daisy the same way. What's more Harry was afraid of something happening to Daisy that would cause her permanent harm or even kill her if the Dursely's weren't careful, which Harry knew they wouldn't be.

Harry knew it was a miracle he himself had survived his childhood and was in as good a condition as was. Vernon seemed to be shifting back and forth not sure what to do. Petunia burst out crying and just sat there shaking her head saying, "gone, gone, my beautiful baby girl lost."

Harry wanted to shout that Daisy was fine and Petunia was more than capable of taking care of her, but he knew better. Finally Petunia said, "Well alright then, we'll call Mrs. Wellington and arrange a sitter." Vernon gave her a strange look, but Petunia just said, "We'll call Mrs. Wellington." Harry and Vernon could both tell by the look in her eyes she would not be talked out of it.

Vernon nodded and said, "and you can have your bloody business, but you make sure no one calls too early in the morning or too late at night. This business better not interfere with your work around the house and nobody better ask any bloody questions understood boy?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir, I promise everything will be fine."

Harry knew he couldn't actually be certain that promise would be kept, but he knew he had to say it. The baby monitor went off and Harry heard Daisy cry so we walked back up the stairs. Harry was surprised Petunia had said she would call Mrs. Wellington and not Mrs. Figg, Mrs. Wellington was a 50 year old woman who had moved in with her 30 year old daughter Ms. Sandra Wellington after Sandra had gone through a very nasty divorce two years prior. Mrs. Wellington ran a day care out of her daughters house for the neighborhood children, she agreed (rather generously) to take care of the kids for free saying that as a good Christian woman it was her duty to do so. Everyone in the neighborhood liked her and she did a great job. Most people went to her for child care, but even so Harry had been surprised Petunia would suggest it and Vernon would agree to it.

Harry had assumed Petunia would send Daisy to Mrs. Figg because she wouldn't want Daisy around 'normal' children and because that was who always looked after Harry. Vernon and Petunia knew Harry didn't like it all that much at Mrs. Figg's (which was partly why they sent him there) and Harry thought they would send Daisy to Mrs. Figg's for the same reason. As Harry reached the top of the stairs he assumed it that despite the Vernon and Petunia changing their views on Daisy so suddenly they still had some parental devotion to her.

Harry picked Daisy up and patted her bottom to see if she needed a diaper change, but she was clean. Daisy continued crying, Harry thought she might be hungry, but wasn't sure. Harry didn't want to give Daisy a bottle if she wasn't going to eat it because it would be wasted and they couldn't afford to waste it until Harry had the chance to go to the store. Harry walked Daisy around patting her back trying to decide how to know if she was hungry or not.

Harry looked around the room and saw Daisy's passie sitting next to the changing table. Inspiration struck Harry, if Daisy took the passie and really started sucking on it that would probably mean she was hungry and if she didn't then she probably wasn't. Harry took the passie and put it carefully in Daisy's mouth, she gave it a few strong sucks before spitting it out and crying, Harry tried again, but it was clear Daisy wanted nothing to do with it. Harry shook his head walking Daisy back and forth trying to calm her with no success, he put her in her bouncy chair he gave her a mirror, he tried everything he could think of, but nothing worked. After over an hour of this Harry decided to try a bottle anyway so he took Daisy downstairs and took another bottle out of the fridge silently praying that they had enough to get through the week.

Harry heated it up and sat down just as is aunt and shown him and started to feed Daisy. She took the bottle and ate almost half of it before she started turning her head away showing she was full. Harry put the bottle on the counter and burped Daisy carefully. After a few minutes Daisy started to cry again, Harry checked and she still wasn't really wet so he started to pace holding Daisy as he did so.

Harry talked to himself, "o.k., o.k., what can I do here? Of course the vacuum."

Harry put Daisy in the chair they kept for her downstairs, grabbed the vacuum out of the closet and started to run it. Daisy didn't quiet down. Vernon shouted, "You get her to stop soon boy or I will."

Harry shuddered as he picked Daisy back up, as Harry stood he glanced outside and saw that it was a sunny summer day outside. Harry shrugged and said, "Why not?" to himself than carried Daisy upstairs, Harry put special bay safe sun block aunt Petunia had bought on Daisy's head, neck, arms, and legs. Harry put a small orange bonnet on Daisy's head and grabbed her diaper bag slinging it over his shoulder before picking Daisy back up and carrying her back downstairs as she continued screaming and crying.

Harry carried Daisy out to the yard thinking that even if Daisy didn't settle down at least this way she would be outside the house where she wouldn't disturb the Dursley family and therefore wouldn't incur Vernon's wrath. Harry stepped out into the sunlight blinking at the difference from being inside the house. Harry paced Daisy around the yard bouncing her up and down trying to get her to settle with no success what so ever. Daisy cried for over an hour, and by that time Harry's head was pounding and he felt like bursting into tears himself. Harry was tired from walking around, his arms, feet and back all ached from holding Daisy so long and he felt like collapsing in total exhaustion.

Harry sat underneath the tree in the back yard and changed Daisy's diaper, she was wet, but it was only a recent development, Harry thought it was a little odd how long it had been since she needed to be changed, but decided not to worry about it unless it continued or became a serious problem. Harry leaned against the tree and changed Daisy. As she lay on her back she began to grab at the grass and pull up tuffs. Daisy stopped crying as she pulled up grass, Harry didn't know why this was cheering her up, but he honestly didn't care at this point. Harry just shrugged as he sat with Daisy in the shade of the tree letting her play and do as she liked.

It didn't feel like they had been out there that long before Aunt Petunia started to shriek, "Boy! Where are you? I need you to help me with dinner get inside this instant!"

Harry sighed as he picked up Daisy and carried her back inside, as they stepped not the house Harry took her bonnet off and placed her in the bouncy chair, strapping it so she wouldn't accidentally roll out, then he went to help his aunt. Petunia was making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner along with rolls and green beans. She had started making the meatballs, rolling hamburger with bread crumbs and some cheese. As Harry re-entered the kitchen from the sitting room she barked, "Start on the spaghetti and don't you dare burn anything."

Harry took a package of pasta out of the cupboard and put it down next to the stove as he reached to one of the cupboards close to the floor to pull out a pot big enough to cook dinner for four. One of the only good things about helping his aunt make dinner was that Harry could add more food and ensure he himself got enough to eat. As Harry filled the pot with water and added a couple of pinches of salt Daisy, who had been pretty quite since they'd gotten inside, spotted Aunt Petunia and reached her pudgy little hands out to Petunia. Petunia of course walked by without even looking at her daughter. Daisy started to cry again, Harry sighed as he put his head back feeling a headache start.

Petunia barked at him , "I told you to keep her quite."

Harry literally had to bite his lip to keep from snapping at his aunt, "I'm sorry Aunt Petunia, but Daisy wants you, that's why she's fussy she wants you to hold her and play with her and all."

Petunia gave Harry a nasty look and just walked by ignoring him, Harry started the water boiling as Daisy continued to cry. It would take a few minutes for everything to get ready so Harry had time to help her. Harry picked Daisy up and started bouncing her gently on his hip as he hummed 'hey Jude' to her hoping it would calm her down a little. Harry didn't know why this particular song seemed to help her out, but apparently it did. Daisy settled a little put still kept following Petunia across the kitchen as she cooked. Harry kept Daisy on his hip as he walked back to the pot, careful to keep the baby away from the hot water Harry added the noodles and pulled out the strainer one handed. Harry had to put Daisy down when he drained the water, something she made abundantly clear she did not appreciate, but as soon as the noodle and sauce were together Harry picked her up again. Petunia dished the plates and called Vernon and Dudley downstairs.

Dudley gave Harry the love you sign as he saw Harry balancing Daisy as he sat awkwardly at the kitchen table. Harry ate one handidly while bouncing Daisy up and down on his knee, occasionally she would reach out and try to grab some noodles, she didn't managed it, but did get sauce all over herself and Harry. By the time the dishes were piled in the sink Daisy was hungry again so Harry made her another bottle reminding himself to count them later so he knew how many they had left.

Harry took Daisy upstairs to feed her and burped her when she finished the bottle, he kept her upstairs and played with her for a couple more hours before he took her into the bathroom. Daisy need to be cleaned up, but Harry knew he couldn't manage her in the bath tub, Daisy was too slippery when wet and the bath tub was too deep for him to comfortably hold Daisy without risking dropping unless there was another option. Harry took Daisy back into her room and gently placed her in her crib then ran downstairs and opened a large cupboard where his aunt kept a large silver serving bowl. Harry picked the bowl up and carried it upstairs where he placed it in the bathroom, he went and took Daisy form her crib then took her clothes and diaper off (making sure he had more of both).

Harry carefully filled the serving bowl with warm water then stepped into the tub with Daisy, Harry placed her in the bowl, which was large enough for her to sit comfortably in. Daisy laughed as she splashed in the water, Harry knew he was going to get wet, but he honestly didn't care this was the only way to get Daisy clean and he wouldn't risk hurting her. Harry could have just washed Daisy in the kitchen sink, but it was currently full of dishes and left over food. Harry took the wash cloth and wetted it rinsing Daisy off, Daisy continued to laugh and play in the water she seemed to really enjoy it. Harry rinsed her hair and put a small amount of shampoo onto it, Daisy had a lot of hair on her head she looked like a chia pet that had just started to sprout. Her hair was a light color, but it looked a little darker than Petunia or Dudley's hair.

Harry kept one hand on Daisy while he gently rubbed the shampoo in then he turned the faucet on and took a scoop of water from it which he used to rinse the shampoo off. Fortunately the shampoo was designed not to sting in the eyes so Daisy didn't get fussy, she spluttered the water and giggled loudly. Harry let her splash around a little before reaching over the side of the tub and picking up a red towel he had left there. Harry wrapped the towel around the slippery baby then wrapped his arms securely around her waist and picked her up Daisy fussed a little obviously upset about the cold that suddenly hit her after being taken out of the warm water.

Harry placed her on the bathroom floor and rubbed the towel around her to dry her off and warm her up then he put a new diaper on her and got her into her pajamas. Daisy's pajamas were a fluffy pink, the kind that had footies in the bottom, there was a yellow duck right on the center and it looked cute. Harry picked Daisy up and as he came out Dudley was waiting for him, "You're wet." Sure enough Harry had water all along the legs of his pants and the front of his shirt.

Harry shrugged, "It'll dry, can you do me a favor?"

Dudley asked, "what do you need?"

Harry sighed, "I used aunt Petunia's serving bowl to give Daisy a bath can you dump it out and put it in the kitchen sink."

Dudley looked at him like he'd grown a second head," You what?"

Harry shrugged, "She needed a bath and I couldn't just put her in the tub, the serving bowl was the only thing I could think of that would work."

Dudley continued starring at Harry before going into the bathroom, "You really did give her a bath in this didn't you?"

Harry said, "there wasn't another option."

Dudley took the serving bowl downstairs saying, "how didn't they notice this?"

Harry pointed out, "Maybe they just didn't care or didn't realize what I was doing, they've mostly been ignoring me all day so maybe they just didn't really see me. I don't know."

Dudley took the bowl downstairs and Harry took Daisy to their room. Harry started to rock Daisy as he walked her back and forth hoping to help her fall asleep. Daisy started to cry again and Harry felt his head pound as his shoulders ached from holding Daisy so long. Harry walked back and forth rubbing Daisy's back and singing to her. Harry began to dance shifting form one foot to another as he continued singing it took over twenty minutes before Daisy fell asleep. Harry kept singing and rocking for about five more minutes to be sure Daisy was really out before he put her in her crib.

Harry covered her with a thing yellow black that had green stripes than turned on a small plastic music box hanging from the crib and put a small teddy bear Petunia had gotten next to her. Harry gave a sigh of relief as he quickly changed his clothes. It wasn't quite 8:30 yet, but Harry was exhausted and knew Daisy would be up several times in the night and he needed to get as much sleep as possible. Harry put his pajama's, which consisted of an old blue shirt of his uncles that he had taken. Vernon had wanted to throw it away after it had gotten caught in the car door and too badly ripped to be repaired.

The shirt was ripped at the bottom, but since it was so long on Harry it didn't make much of a difference to him. Harry turned off the light, as he flipped the nightlight on so he would be able to see when Daisy got up in the night and fell asleep quickly. Harry lay down and fell asleep quickly, Daisy woke up a few hours later crying. Harry sat up straight and walked over to the crib, he picked her up and felt that her bottom was wet, and judging by the way she was crying she might be hungry to. Harry changed her diaper and took her downstairs were he gave her a bottle.

Daisy fell asleep half way through the bottle, Harry knew it wouldn't keep so he dumped the rest out as much as he hated to. Harry walked around the kitchen patting Daisy's back trying to get her to burp with no success. Sure enough ten minutes later Daisy was up and crying. Harry kept walking back and forth patting her back saying , "Come on Daisy, come on you need to burp." It took another fifteen minutes for Daisy to burp and then Harry had to get her back to sleep. By the time he had it had been nearly an hour and Harry was totally exhausted once again.

Daisy slept until around 5 then she woke again. Harry groggily dragged himself out of bed wondering how he was going to adjust to doing this for weeks and months on end. Harry fed Daisy a bottle then changed her diaper and her clothes so he wouldn't have to do so later. Harry changed his own clothes and brushed his teeth, it was ridiculously early, but Harry knew that if he wanted to get his chores done and still have time for those flyers and Daisy he would have to do things this way. Harry grabbed the baby monitors and took Daisy downstairs, he strapped her in her bouncy chair and went outside. Harry was reluctant to leave Daisy alone, but he had no choice.

Harry went outside and tended the flower beds (he would have mowed the lawn as well, but it would have awoken the neighbors) then trimmed the hedges and the tree in the back yard and placed the waste in the container for the community compost pile. Harry came back inside and sighed in relief as he saw Daisy still sleeping peacefully, his heart had been hammering the entire time he'd been outside. Harry started doing the dishes, as they didn't have a dishwasher Harry did them by hand. Daisy didn't awake at the noise, Harry had washed dishes numerous times when she'd been downstairs napping because if he didn't they'd never get clean.

Once the dishes were done and the trash taken out Harry washed his hands and started a pot of coffee knowing it wouldn't be long until the Dursely's were up. Harry's next step was to turn on some of the lights and dust and clean the living room, fortunately Harry could vacuum without worrying about waking anyone because Daisy would sleep through it and the Dursely's would never hear it upstairs. Unfortunately, today was Thursday and that meant the couch and chairs had to be cleaned (aunt Petunia insisted). Harry took the cushions off and piled them in a corner near the fireplace then he cleared out all the large items he saw. There was a chunk of plastic that looked like it had been a tag for some item, a few pieces of food and some other items then he vacuumed into the nooks and crannies of the couch and chairs.

Once he put the living room back together Harry went to the entry way he took the floor mat outside and flapped it to knock the dust off somewhere it wouldn't get all over the floor. Once the matt was clean Harry put the shoes on the door stop and swept the floor (it was wood so the vacuum didn't work as well) and then put everything back. Harry lined the shoes up by size; Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, and his were last. Harry vacuumed the stairs, and exhausting task and made sure there wasn't any laundry in the washer that needed to be placed in the dry. Harry's final task was to clean off the kitchen table and then wash the windows. By the time he was done Harry was exhausted he lay down on the couch and instantly fell asleep.

Harry didn't know how long he slept there, but it certainly didn't seem long enough, before he knew it Dudley was shaking his shoulder, Harry sat up blinking as Dudley said, "Mum and dad are up, Mum'll be down soon and want your help with breakfast."

Harry nodded as he yawned loudly, he was so damn tired. Daisy was starting to stir, she didn't cry this time and Harry picked he up, Daisy cooed and made a grab for his glasses. Harry moved his head back and despite being exhausted couldn't help giving a small smile. Just as Dudley had predicted Petunia came downstairs she looked around the newly cleaned living room and gave a disdainful sniff. As strange as it may seem Harry knew that was as close as he would get to approval. Petunia barked, "Get started on the eggs."

Harry sighed as he put Daisy back down and made sure she had her two plastic elephants and stuffed lion on her bouncy chair. As soon as daisy was back in the chair she started playing with the toys, she looked around as a bird began to sing outside trying to find the source of the song then went back to her elephant. Harry took the egg carton out of the fridge and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard that he could use to scramble them in.

As Harry started the eggs Petunia took out sausages and started cooking them, Harry poured the eggs onto the frying pan yawning widely. Harry quickly put toast in the toaster and grabbed spatula to us on the eggs, Petunia put plates out, Harry switched over to minding the sausages while Petunia took over the eggs. Soon the delicious smells of cooking filled the kitchen, it didn't take long before everything was done. Petunia plated the food and as usual Harry got the smallest portions, he was only given one sausage, half a piece of toast and about half a serving of eggs.

Harry's stomach growled loudly, but he ignored it reminding himself that at least he was being given something and not completely deprived of food. Harry placed the plates on the table and poured coffee for Petunia and Vernon. Daisy started to fuss so Harry picked her up and made her another bottle, Harry fed Daisy and burped her as Dudley and Vernon came down and began eating their food. By the time Harry got to his meal things were a little cold, but he didn't care he ate it anyway.

Harry put Daisy down in her chair and strapped it then started to clear the dishes. As he did Petunia said stiffly, "I called Mrs. Figg yesterday she agreed to take the girl from 1-3 today, you will have that time to get your posters and whatever ready."

Harry fought hard not to let his relief show on his face, even though he knew there was a long way to go he thought that maybe this was a sign things might actually work out. Maybe.

a/n next chap will be harry and Dudley setting their jobs up Dudley talking to parents about paper route any opinions or ideas speak now.


	6. Starting out

a/n o.k several people have asked how Harry is going to explain buying all the baby stuff? What's going to happen in church? And several other things I can't remember right now. I promise to answer all these questions, but can't do it all at once so work with me and be patient.

Harry finished the breakfast dishes and cleaned the sink out, then he put sun block on Daisy once more and took her back outside along with her bouncy chair and a ring of plastic keys. Harry put Daisy on the top of the back steps so that she was in the shade, but out of the way, then he went to the garage and took out the lawn mower. Harry pulled the started, it took a few pulls before it started, but once it got going Harry started to push across the lawn. Daisy seemed happy to play while Harry mowed the back and front yard (careful to keep away from Daisy so he wouldn't get grass all over her or have a stick fly out of the mower at her). Once the lawn was done Harry put the left over grass in a bag and added it to the compost pile.

By this time Daisy was fussy again, this wasn't too surprised she had been sitting out there for an hour and was probably bored or angry. Harry went over and picked her up, she felt a little warm despite being in the shade, fortunately she wasn't overly hot. Harry took her inside the cool house, Daisy continued to fuss because of the sudden change in temperature. Harry took Daisy upstairs to the nursery and took out a toy that was one of those you pushed the different buttons on to make little plastic animals pop out of.

Harry sat Daisy in front of him so that her back was leaning against her knees, Harry wondered when she would start sitting up by herself, but decided not to worry about it right now. Harry pushed an orange button and a monkey popped out. Daisy stopped crying and starred curiously at it. Harry pushed the next button and went down the line, the he pushed the animals back down and started at the beginning again. Half way through the second time around Daisy stuck a pudgy hand out and pushed down. Harry snuck his finger under her and gave the necessary pressure to make the plastic panda under the button come up.

Daisy grinned broadly, and moved onto the next button. She did this for a while laughing and clapping her hands. Harry let Daisy play with the toy until she got sick of it, he picked her up and grabbed a book from the book case across the room from the changing table and started to read to her from a book on nursery rhymes, "Hey diddle diddle the cat and the fiddle, the cow jumped over the moon, the little dog laughed to see such a sight and the dish ran away with the spoon." Harry red one rhyme after another Daisy laughed at several of them obviously enjoying some of at the funny words in theses tails.

Harry couldn't help smiling as well as he read each nursery rhyme, Harry wondered what exactly a tuffet, curd and whey, or some of the other things in the book were. Eventually Harry's stomach started to grumble and he looked up surprised to see that it was already lunch time. Harry was shocked, he couldn't believe Daisy had gone so long without needing food or a change. Almost on cue Daisy started to fuss, Harry took her downstairs for a bottle as he smelled aunt Petunia making grilled cheese sandwiches, Harry skirted around his aunt balancing Daisy on his hip as he grabbed another bottle. Since Daisy wasn't completely out of control yet Harry took a moment to count the remaining bottles left.

One entire shelf of the fridge had been set aside for the baby bottles, it was about half empty now. Harry was surprised when he saw there were about 16 left. Harry sighed heavily, he'd have to figure out what to buy for Daisy soon because these bottles would not last them very long, Harry heated the bottle up and then sat down and started to feed her. Daisy ate quietly, Harry was surprised to see she wasn't reaching out for Petunia, but hoped it meant she was getting use to Petunia not being around, although he knew better then to simply assume everything would be fine instantly.

After Daisy ate Harry grabbed a small towel his aunt used to handle the tea pot and put it over his should along with Daisy. It took about five minutes for Daisy to burp, but she managed it. By the time Daisy was done so was Petunia, she called up the stairs, "Duddy, Vernon, lunch is ready."

Petunia gave Daisy and Harry a dirty look as she walked by, it seemed to Harry as though Petunia was taking Daisy being a 'freak' as some sort of personal insult, like Daisy had purposely become a freak just to piss Petunia off. Harry shrugged as he put the towel in the laundry room and sat back at the table. Petunia served up grilled cheese and sliced apples with tomato soup, Harry got half a sandwich and half an apple. Vernon and Dudley came down and started to eat, Dudley looked at Harry's plate then his own. Dudley picked the apple up and sneered at it like the apple had offended him somehow, "I don't want this. Here" he said snidely shoving it to Harry, "You eat it."

Harry smiled at his cousin behind Petunia's back, while Vernon had his face stuffed in his soup. Harry ate slowly, having learned long ago that if he ate slowly the food would keep him full a little longer. After lunch Harry put Daisy down and started clearing up the dishes, Harry washed them along with the pan and small pot Petunia had used to cook the meal then placed them in the rack. By then it was almost 1, Harry picked Daisy up and went upstairs, he grabbed all the money he had including the bag of change, an old backpack he had that once belonged to Dudley before the zipper had broke, and the flyer he had made.

Harry then packed as much stuff as he could think into the small pink baby bag his aunt had bought for Daisy when she was pregnant. Harry threw in diapers, a few small toys, wipes, cream, and then he went downstairs and took a bottle from the fridge. Once Harry was ready he felt and looked a little ridiculous, the backpack was on his back and the baby bag now hung over his right shoulder hanging across his body and resting on his left hip. Harry walked back upstairs and picked Daisy up out of her crib, she gave him a confused look as he lifted her out and went downstairs. Aunt Petunia was waiting downstairs, "give her to me."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "huh?"

Petunia scowled angrily at him, "What do you think people will say if they see you carrying Daisy over to Mrs. Figg's even if I'm with you? Now give her to me. The last thing we need is for people to start asking questions, God forbid anyone find out we have two freaks living in the house right now."

Harry bit his bottom lip feeling a slight surge of anger as he handed Daisy over, Petunia took the baby looking incredibly annoyed by having to hold her own daughter. Petunia sniffed at Harry and snapped, "Come along."

Harry walked next to Petunia as they crossed the street. Daisy laughed as Petunia carried her across the street, the baby was happy to finally have her mother's attention again. Daisy smiled and cooed all the way to Mrs. Figg's, unfortunately the trip was short and it didn't take long for them to arrive at her door. Petunia knocked and a few moments later Mrs. Figg opened the door, she smiled at Petunia, "Hello, Petunia dear wonderful to see you."

Petunia put on a false smile and carefully handed the baby over (Harry could see that Petunia was trying to get rid of Daisy as quickly as possible without making it seem like she was). Mrs. Figg took Daisy, as Harry slung the baby bag off his shoulder and placed it inside right next to the door. Mrs. Figg smiled, "Oh look at you little Missies, aren't you just the cutest little thing? Look at how big you're getting, you'll be running around after your brother in no time. She's so lovely Petunia."

Petunia nodded, "thank you, I appreciate you doing this Arabella, I have to run so many errands today it's ridiculous. I know Harry will be fine with me, but all that driving around going from place to place would be just too much for Daisy."

Mrs. Figg smiled broadly as she began to bounce Daisy up and down, "Oh I understand completely." As Harry watched Mrs. Figg bounce Harry he couldn't help feeling a slight sense of panic. Even though he knew Mrs. Figg was an o.k. person, Harry couldn't help feeling scared of leaving Daisy alone with her, Harry kept picturing something awful happening and couldn't help wondering if this was normal behavior, or just lack of sleep.

Petunia grabbed Harry shoulder (a little tighter and harder than necessary) and steered him back to Privet Drive, "Come along then." Harry turned and reluctantly walked back to the house, he kept checking back over his shoulder looking at Daisy and Mrs. Figg, until Mrs. Figg kicked the door shut with her foot. Petunia pointed at the car, "Get in." Harry got in without asking what was going on (he knew better than to ask questions). Petunia drove them to a small grocery store about fifteen minutes away and got out. Harry followed, Petunia turned to him looking down her nose she said, "You have until 3 to get everything done, meet me back at Mrs. Figg's then. Understand?"

Harry nodded as Petunia turned and marched angrily into the store without so much as a backwards glance. Harry shrugged and started walking toward the nearest street light, the bank he needed to visit was four blocks down and three blocks over. Harry pushed the button and waited for the walk signal before he crossed the street and kept going, it took him about twenty minutes to walk to the bank, Harry tried to flatten his hair and make himself look as nice as possible, Harry knew it was nearly impossible and reminded himself that he should think about setting aside some money to get himself some nice clothes to replace the worn rags he wore.

Harry walked into the bank and saw a smiling slim blonde woman standing behind one of the counters, she greeted Harry warmly, "Hello Harry, nice to see you."

Harry grinned back, "Hello, Ms. Wells. Could you change this into paper money for me?"

Harry held up the bag full of change and Ms. Wells nodded, "Of course I will just give me a minute."

Ms. Wells walked over to a large machine in the corner of the bank, there was a loud clang of change as she dumped it out, Harry heard it sifting around inside the machine clinking around and making noise. It took a few minutes before the change was done, a receipt printed out of the machine and Ms. Wells grabbed it, then walked back over to the cash register, "O.k. Harry you've got £32.75 here."

Harry blinked, "Really?" with the money Dudley had given him that was over £60, Ms. Wells nodded, "Yes indeed, how do you want it?"

Harry thought for a moment, "A ten, three fives, and the rest in ones." Harry knew it was a pain to ask for so many small bills, but it was the best way to make the money last because then he didn't have to keep breaking big bills for things that only cost like £4. Ms. Wells counted out the money and handed it to Harry how placed it in his backpack with the rest of the money (Harry didn't want to put it in his pocket because he was afraid it would fall out and get lost). Then he turned and left the bank, turning right towards the library.

Fortunately Little Whinging was a small town, the kind of place where most of the local businesses were all in the same general area (including the library). Harry turned and started walking, the library was down sat on bottom of two hills so it was impossible to go there without walking up a big hill. As Harry walked he looked at the other stores and house nearby, one house had a long rock wall in the back yard with big bird and cookie monster painted on it, another house had a huge basketball court in the back with lights and everything, and a third was a small cottage sized house surrounded by flowers.

Harry would sometimes wondered what it was like for the people who lived in those houses and what his life would be like if he lived there to. Then he would remind himself that just because a house looked nice did not mean the people who lived there were nice, after all number 4 looked like a great house from the outside, but living there was anything but fun.

Harry stopped when he realized he was standing in front of the doors of the library, he hadn't even realized that he'd gotten there. Shaking his head Harry walked inside, the library was a large cozy looking building that always made Harry feel warm when he walked inside. The machine that was used for making copies was in the back it was a large machine with a flat bottom, there was a large wheel on the back and a hand crank on the side. The machine was on a desk with a scrawny teenage boy sitting behind it, it was easy to spill things and the library insisted people get help when using it. Harry handed the flyer over and said, "I'd like to make some copies of this please."

This kid looked up, "How many?"

Harry thought for a moment, "How much would fifty copies be?"

The kid answered automatically "£8"

Harry nodded, "Fifty please."

The kid nodded and started setting up the machine, he did a lot of complicated things with the machine, Harry tried to follow what he was doing and how, but it was way too complicated for him to really understand. Harry took the 10 out of his pocket and handed it over, it took nearly half an hour to make all the copies. Harry glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 2, the boy Handed Harry the copies and Harry stuck them in his backpack. Harry walked outside and looked around, he decided he give one flyer to Pastor Patrick for the church bulletin board and put a bunch in people's mail boxes (he'd seen people do that with ads for restaurants and stores, and maybe see if he could put a few on the boards inside the stores around. Harry knew he had to get home fast, he saw that the 2 O'clock bus was pulling out and ran over getting on just in time. As he put his money in the driver said, "Cutting it a little close their kiddo."

Harry blushed, "Sorry, I had to do some work in the library."

The driver grunted as Harry sat down, Harry wasn't the only kid alone on the bus (although he was definitely the youngest) the driver didn't really notice him, he had more important things to do than look after other people's kids, after all if this boys' parents thought he was old enough to ride a bus alone who was the driver to say he wasn't.

They got back to Privet Drive quickly the driver nodded knowingly as Harry got off, he was satisfied that the kids had only been on the bus a little while so it wasn't that weird that he was riding alone. Harry waited for the bus to pull out before her walked to the head of the block and started walking down the street, he stopped at every mail box he passed and put a flyer in, Harry walked two blocks down and then turned and walked back doing the same thing. The last thing he had to do was stop by the church, The First United Protestant Church was a larger white building that stood half-way between were most of the house stopped and the stores began, it took Harry a while to walk there, but he made it well enough.

Pastor Patrick was standing outside the church putting letters on the large black sign that hung outside, he smiled at Harry, "good afternoon Harry, how are you this fine day?"

Harry said, "Fine Pastor Patrick, I was wondering could you put this up on the church bulletin board please?"

Harry held up the flyer, Pastor Patrick took it and read it over, "You're starting a business?"

Harry nodded, "Yes I want to make some extra money."

Pastor Patrick nodded, "Want to buy some extra candy or saving up for a new bike?"

Harry thought, "Saving up, I want to have my own money, uncle Vernon says you need to be able to make your own way in the world."

Pastor Patrick gave him an appreciative look, "That's very good advice, you should try to make your own way, but remember you should never be afraid to ask for help if you feel yourself taking on too much. And Remember young Harry, your education comes first, I don't want to hear that you're shirking school to earn a few extra dollars."

Harry gave an obedient nod, "Oh no sir, I'll still try hard in school."

Pastor Patrick smiled, "Well alright then." He put the flyer in the basket he used to carry the plastic letter and turned back to Harry, "Harry why are you wearing that? I know you have much nicer clothes."

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon bought Harry a few nice outfits, one was for church, and the others were for Harry to wear when Petunia had guests over so people would be offended by Harry looks. Most people assumed Harry had lots of nice clothes and just wore rags because he was lazy or didn't care. The truth was Harry couldn't risk destroying the few nice outfits he had and facing the wrath of his aunt and uncle. Harry shrugged saying, "I was doing some yard work for aunt Petunia and didn't want to get my clothes all dirty so I just threw these on."

Pastor Patrick said, "Very well, good luck with your business Harry."

Harry shook his hand, "thank you sir."

Harry walked away and made it to Mrs. Figg's just in time, Petunia was already there she barely acknowledge Harry as she knocked on the door which swung open to reveal Mrs. Figg holding a crying baby. Daisy had never spent a day in someone else's home before and Mrs. Figg was a stranger to her so she was upset. Petunia said, "I'm sorry Arabella."

Mrs. Figg just shrugged, "It's fine Petunia, I think Daisy just needs to get use to being around strangers is all."

Mrs. Figg handed Daisy over while Harry reached in and grabbed the baby bag which he slung over his shoulder. Petunia thank Mrs. Figg and carried Daisy back home, as soon as they got inside she handed the still crying Daisy back to Harry and walked into the kitchen. Harry rocked Daisy trying to calm her, she was not happy and he could tell it was going to take a while. Knowing aunt Petunia would complain Harry took Daisy upstairs. Dudley met him at the top of the stairs and said, "I'm going to talk to Mum and Dad about the paper route as soon as Dad gets home. Do you need anything?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't think so." Harry picked up the passie and gave it to Daisy, but she just spat it out and started to cry louder, Harry could tell she wasn't hungry. He checked her diaper and saw that she wasn't wet and certainly hadn't pooped, "I think she's just cranky, there's probably nothing anyone can do."

Dudley nodded and went into the nursery with Harry, Harry was surprised that Dudley was choosing to spend time with them when Daisy was so fussy, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Harry walked Daisy around rocking her and singing 'Hey Jude' Harry sang it several times, but it didn't do much good. Harry decided to change and started singing few songs he knew like 'Bah, Bah Black Sheep' and 'This Little Light of Mine'.

Finally, Harry started to hum a sweet tune, he didn't know the word of the song, but it was a song he used to hum to himself nights alone in the cupboard when he was cold, tired, hungry, and in pain. Whenever he hummed that tune Harry always felt warm and safe, while he couldn't be sure Harry thought it must have been the song his mother had sung to him when he was small. Harry continued dancing around hoping from one foot to another and singing trying to calm Daisy down, finally, either out of exhaustion or the comfort of the movement Daisy leaned her head against Harry and closed her eyes.

Harry nearly sighed with relief, but he knew he shouldn't stop right away, Harry continued moving and singing for several more moments before he put Daisy down in the crib and stretched his aching shoulder muscles.

Harry turned to Dudley, "Thank you."

Dudley shrugged, "I didn't really do anything."

Harry tilted his head back, he really wanted to get some sleep, but he knew he had to start reading now while he had the chance. Harry walked over to the book shelf saying , "I'm going to read through as much of these as I can."

Dudley walked over next to him and picked a couple up. Harry starred incredulously at his cousin, Dudley never read anything unless he absolutely had to, it's not the Dudley couldn't read he was just in the mindset that if it was any good there would be a movie or television show about it. Dudley walked back over to the rocking chair and sat down, "I may as well read it to. Do you want to sit here?"

Harry shook his head, he didn't mind sitting on his bed to read, in fact he preferred it because reading in the rocking chair made him feel a little dizzy. Harry started going through the book, it was one of those generic ones that gave a little bit of general information about everything having to do with babies. As Harry read he spoke to Dudley, "This says that when you're starting a baby on solid foods you should just give them one a week, and give it to them once a day or so then move onto something else."

Harry leaned back thinking, "Because Daisy's been having breast milk and still needs milk most of the time I think what I should do is buy some of that baby formula that people use instead of breast milk. Then get her drinking that and once she's doing o.k. get her onto solid foods. I think I'll buy some baby food or applesauce or something when we go to the store tomorrow." Petunia always went grocery shopping on Saturday because it was the most free time they had during the week and that way they would miss attending church on Sunday. Harry continued reading and after a few minutes said, "It also say Daisy will start sitting up by herself soon, then in the next couple of months she'll role over and be pushing herself up on her hands and knees, then comes crawling (usually around eight months) and then walking. Uh-oh."

Dudley looked up, "What?"

Harry leaned his head back and groaned, "according to this Daisy could start teething soon."

Dudley sat up making the rocking chair move, "Seriously?"

Harry nodded, "Babies can start teething as early as 3-4 months (a/n my niece and nephew both started teething around this time), but it can also start around 10 months."

Dudley asked, "So there's no way to know?"

Harry shook his head, "It doesn't look like it, the book says to just keep an eye on the baby and see it they're up all night crying, drooling a lot, develop a sudden slight fever, or start chewing on things." Harry read verbatim from the book Dudley pointed out, "well she hasn't really done any of that and teething rings are pretty cheap so you should just buy a couple if you can and hope for the best."

Harry said, "That's what I was thinking. I also thought I would try and set some money aside to buy myself some clothes. I wouldn't buy them new (unless it was like socks or underwear), but it would be nice to have some clothes that fit. I'll have to make sure Daisy has everything first, but I think I can do it."

Dudley said, "It can't hurt." Dudley put the book down and said, "I think I heard something." Harry looked out the door and saw Petunia walking around downstairs carrying a plastic basket she used for laundry. Harry told Dudley Petunia was coming upstairs to collect the wash and Dudley quickly put the book down and ducked back into his room before his mother even noticed him.

Daisy slept until Vernon got home, Harry read through the book and felt like his head was about to explode, there was so much to consider. The books said that it was important to talk to babies and play with them to help them learn to talk and encourage their development, it also said it was important to let Daisy play on her stomach for a while throughout the day and that keeping a baby on a good schedule to keep things stable and make it easier for them. Harry knew it would be hard to do all of this, but the last one would probably be the hardest part, Harry didn't have a lot of control of what went on in the Dursley house, Petunia kept things in the house on a well established time table, but if Harry was going to earn money to pay for things he would need to work and people wouldn't always need him at the same time every day.

Harry knew he had a lot to figure out, but he reasoned that he could keep Daisy on a basic schedule and hope that it would work out. As soon as Vernon got home Dudley went downstairs and Harry picked Daisy up as she started fuss, a distinct smell hit Harry and he knew Daisy needed her diaper changed. As soon as he took it off he was greeted with the sight of a very dirty diaper. Harry wrinkled his nose as Daisy laughed. Harry grabbed the wipes and said, "what you think that's funny? It's not funny it's stinky." Harry made his voice higher like a cartoon character and Daisy laughed. Harry kept talking funny to her as he changed her diaper, it took him quite a while to get her completely clean, "How do you fit all of this in your tiny little body huh?"

Daisy kept laughing as Harry changed her then he picked her up and took her to the bathroom were he grabbed a plastic bag, put the diaper in it and walked out to the trash can with the baby on his hip. As Harry came back in he saw the Dursley family sitting on the couch, Dudley was talking, "Mum, Dad I want to get a paper route."

Petunia asked, "What ever for Dudders? We give you more than enough pocket money don't we?"

Dudley nodded, "Yes, but I don't want you and Dad to give me anything I want to make my own money, I want to be a businessman like you dad."

Vernon puffed himself up with pride, "That's my boy, making his own way in the world. Petunia this will be good of for Dudley he can get some experience and that'll help him when he's older. It'll teach him responsibility and help him learn to balance several duties."

Petunia looked a little concerned, Daisy started to fuss so Harry took her into the kitchen for a bottle as Petunia said, "I don't want Dudley to take on too much."

Dudley piped up, "Mum I promise that if I feel like I can't handle it I'll tell you right away and I'll quit."

Petunia cautiously asked, "And what about winter? Dudley you can't go riding your bicycle around at 5 A.M. when it's only ten degrees outside and the grounds covered in frost. It's far too dangerous."

Vernon said, "Well I can give Dudders a ride in the car when the weather is bad, he'll just have to wake me up. I'll just catch a little extra sleep when the papers are done. Come on Pet let him try it."

Petunia chewed her lower lip, "Well alright."

Harry had to fight the urge to cheer as he gave Daisy a bottle, Petunia came into the kitchen and started making some pork chops for dinner. They all ate quietly, Daisy sat in Harry's lap making baby noises and clapping her hands. The next day passed in relatively the same fashion the only difference came just after lunch when Petunia was going to the store, she shouted, "Boy come on!"

Harry took all of the money he had with him along with a list of things he thought they would need and a few things the books talked about, such as buying special water to go into the baby bottles and making sure to have small plastic spoons to use when starting on baby food. Plastic spoons were preferred because metal spoons could often hurt a child and as babies got older they liked to hold their own spoons and metal spoons often had narrower handles that made it hard for small children to grip.

Harry double checked he had everything and then he picked Daisy up, grabbing her baby bag just in case. Dudley had offered to stay and watch Daisy saying he'd make up some excuse to tell his parents but Harry had said no because he was worried about leaving Daisy alone in the house with Vernon even if Dudley was there. Harry carried Daisy downstairs and followed aunt Petunia took Daisy into her arms, walked her out to the car, and put her in her car seat.

Harry put the baby bag on the floor in between himself and Daisy and sat down behind the passenger side seat. Harry closed the door and Petunia started driving, "When we get to the store she can stay with me and you will get what you need as quickly as possible and put it in the cart so people just think you're getting things for me. I'll have the cashier give a total once everything is paid for and you will pay me back as soon as we get back into the car with absolutely no argument is that clear?"

Harry sighed, "Yes Aunt Petunia."

It only took about 15 minutes for them to arrive at the grocery store, it was one of those large stores that had a little bit of everything. Petunia found an empty cart in a nearby cart corral and then picked Daisy's car seat up and put the seat and the baby inside. Harry slid the baby bag onto the bottom and trotted to keep pace with Petunia as she walked inside as quickly as possible. Harry took out the list he and Dudley had made a few days earlier (he'd gone over it twice to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything). Harry looked around and read the signs hanging above the different isles and saw the two isle dedicated to baby items.

Harry headed that way giving Daisy one last cautious look before Petunia shooed him off, Harry picked up exactly what was needed, diapers, a few plastic teething toys (Dudley was right they were cheap) diaper rash cream, wipes and special water for Daisy's bottle along with baby food. Harry picked out some applesauce (reasoning that he would eat it if Daisy didn't like it) and some mashed bananas as well. Harry walked back to the cart dropping everything off, the only problem came when Harry had to get the baby formual there were two shelves dedicated to that! Harry had no idea which one to buy, knowing that his aunt would be furious if he took any longer than absolutely necessary and that he had no other way to decide what to get, Harry walked back to Petunia and asked, "Which type of baby formula should I get? There's regular, Sensitive, soy, extra care, go ad grow, and organic."

Petunia answered tersely, "Get the sensitive, Daisy doesn't really have any digestive problems, but it might be a bit of a shock for her to switch and something that helps with fussiness and gas will be helpful." Harry nodded and got the canister, Petunia picked up the families usual weeks worth of groceries and then they started towards the check-out, as they walked a neighbor who lived next door to them spotted Petunia and walked over, "Hello Petunia, oh my just look at that sweet little girl"

She tickled Daisy's chin as she talked causing the baby to laugh, "She is absolutely adorable Petunia, reminds me of my own darling little girl when she was young."

Petunia put on a very forced smile, she had always beamed when people complimented daisy before ,and now she looked like someone who had just been told they needed several teeth pulled, "Oh thank you, she is getting big isn't she?"

The neighbor nodded, "Yes, they do grow so fast."

Petunia said, "I'm sorry to interrupt Helen, but we've already been here a while and I want to get home before she gets fussy."

Helen backed away, "Oh yes of course I'm sorry. I'll talk to you soon." Petunia quickly ushered them to the cashier muttering , "third time today."

Fortunately the line for the cashier was short today and they didn't have to wait long, Harry was shocked to see how much everything had cost, when he'd tallied the prices with Dudley Harry hadn't counted sales tax in, nor had Harry accounted for the fact that Aunt petunia could have bought some of the items when they were one sale. Making a mental note to ask Dudley to save him newspapers so he could start clipping coupons Harry packed everything up and then followed aunt Petunia to the car were he loaded it all in and paid her the money (he had only £12 left now). Harry unloaded the groceries once they got home, by this time Daisy was starting to get fussy so Harry made her a bottle and sat down to feed her.

The rest of the night passed fairly well, Harry gave Daisy a bath in the sink and changed her into her pajamas for bed. Harry knew it was going to be a long night, but the thing that worried him most was what would happen at church tomorrow.

A/N that's all for now next chap will be the family at church and then the story will pick up a bit and start going a little faster (each chap won't be a day anymore). Any suggestions are welcome please review.


	7. Going to church

Get me to the church on time

Harry was awoken at 12 A.M by Daisy crying, Harry got up and took her down to the kitchen. He put Daisy in her bouncy chair and grabbed an empty bottle and the baby formula, harry read the instructions and saw it said you needed 2 scoops of formula for every three ounces you poured. Harry poured the special water he'd bought for Daisy then added the formula and shook it up until it was well mixed. Harry didn't bother to heat it under the sink because the bottle hadn't been in the fridge and therefore didn't need to be heated.

Daisy continued to cry as Harry picked her up and sat on the couch and began to feed her, Daisy fussed a little as she took the formula, but after rocking her gently he gave her the bottle again. It took three more tries before Daisy finally began to drink from the bottle, she was obviously confused by the change in the taste of her bottles.

Once Daisy finished eating Harry put her over his shoulder (along with a kitchen towel he'd salvaged to for the purpose) and burped her which caused her to spit up on the towel. Harry tossed the towel in the hamper as he carried Daisy back to her crib and put her to bed, Daisy was up about an hour later needing a diaper change. Daisy got up again around 3:30, Harry was happy to notice she was taking the formula with a little less fuss (although it wasn't nearly as easy as giving he breast milk had been).

Daisy got up again at 5 and Harry fed her then left her inside as he went out to do his chores, just as he'd done the other day. The only big difference was today he had to clean the bathroom, Harry didn't know why, but his aunt Petunia insisted that both bathrooms be cleaned on Sunday's. Harry carefully took all the items off of the sink and placed them in the tub, because there was nowhere else to put them, then got started.

Harry grabbed some Windex and used it to clean the mirror then he put some soap on a washcloth and used it to scrub the sink. Once the sink was clean Harry rinsed his hands with soap and water then put everything back on the sink and cleaned the tub out. Harry hated cleaning the tub, he had to wash off the shower head (which he could only do by standing on the side of the bathtub) then clean the walls and floor of the tub. Harry had to take his socks off when he did it because there bathtub was always wet.

Once the tub was clean Harry did the toilet. He swished it out with a toilet brush and cleaner then used the same washcloth he'd used on the rest of the bathroom to wash off the outside of the toilet. Harry took the cloth downstairs and tossed it into the washing machine he washed his hand. Harry knew his aunt and uncle's bathroom would need to be cleaned, but it would have to wait until they woke up to do that.

By 6 Harry's chores were done so he sat down on the couch and took a nap for a little while. The Dursley's would be up at 7 to be at church by 9 and Harry would have to get coffee and breakfast ready. Harry woke up as Dudley shook his shoulder, Harry blinked up at him as he stood up and walked into the kitchen, Daisy was still sleeping in her bouncy chair.

Harry started a pot of coffee and began setting the table, aunt Petunia insisted on making Sunday breakfast herself. Sure enough a few minutes after the coffee was started Petunia came down, she sneered at Harry as she started making some pancakes and eggs with bacon. Harry tended to the pancakes as Petunia focused on the eggs and bacon. As Harry flipped a pancake onto the plate Daisy started to fuss, Harry walked over and picked Daisy up, holding her on his hip.

Harry continued to make pancakes, keeping Daisy away from the fire. Daisy looked around watching as people Vernon and Dudley came in. Vernon kissed Petunia on the cheek as he poured himself a cup of coffee and barked, "where's my paper?"

Harry put the last pancake on the plate then took Daisy outside and picked up the paper, he carried it back inside the house along with Daisy. Vernon took the paper as Daisy started to fuss, Harry picked up a little blue bear that had a bell inside which jingled when you shook it. Daisy loved it for exactly that reason, she grabbed the bear and laughed as it jingled for her. Harry couldn't help smiling, sometimes Daisy was just too cute.

Aunt Petunia dished them all up the Dursley's got three eggs and three pancakes with two slices of bacon. Harry got one slice of bacon, one pancake, and half the same amount of eggs with a glass of milk. His aunt and uncle made sure he drank milk and other such things because without it he would start looking sickly and people would begin asking questions. Uncle Vernon read the paper muttering about as he went along, "They're talking about raising taxes again, honestly it's hard enough to pay for everything as it is and they want more. Stupid, greedy, politicians."

Harry carefully ate one handed as he bounced Daisy on his knee, he was still hungry when he finished eating, but he knew better than to complain. Harry took Daisy upstairs and got her changed, Harry knew Petunia would want Daisy to look nice so the neighbors would think well of the Dursley family. Harry grabbed a small dress from the closet, it was all pink with a bit of a ruffle along the bottom and sleeves. Harry changed Daisy's diaper and then started to get the dress on. Harry rolled the dress up to make it easier to get over Daisy's head.

Daisy however wasn't in the mood to get dressed, she kept jerking her head around and squirming her arms and legs. It took Harry nearly 15 minutes to wrestle Daisy into the dress and button up the back. By that time Dudley was dressed, ready to go and standing outside the door, "how's it going?"

Harry turned and gave him a dirty look, "Can you take her for a little while so I can get dressed?"

Dudley nodded and took Daisy from Harry then went into his room, Dudley sat on his bed and started to read to Daisy from the nursery rhyme book. Harry brushed his teeth and hair then changed not his Sunday suit. It was a small grey suit with a black bow tie that Harry always hated to wear, he thought it made him look like one of those obnoxious little kids in old movies that took place at the turn of the century. Once he was changed Harry packed Daisy's bag full of diapers and a few toys then he went downstairs and grabbed a bottle and a the canister of formula the night before then he remembered he needed the water.

Harry smacked himself on the head," Great just great."

He rummaged around in the kitchen until he found and empty plastic sports bottle, aunt Petunia had started jogging since Daisy was born to lose the baby weight and she always kept an extra clean water bottle in the kitchen cupboard. Harry filled the bottle with the baby water and added it to the bag. Slinging the bag over the shoulder Harry went upstairs and got Daisy so Petunia and Vernon wouldn't freak out if they saw Dudley holding her.

Just as Harry came out of Dudley's room Vernon shouted, "get in the car boy!"

Harry carefully walked downstairs and as soon as he got to the bottom Petunia said, "Here give her to me."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Petunia scoffed at him, "honestly, what do you think people will say if they see you putting her in the car or carrying her into church. I'll hold her during the service then you take her when we get back home." Petunia explained this as if it were the simplest most obvious thing in the entire world.

Harry carefully handed Daisy over and Petunia took her grudgingly, and they walked to the car. Petunia put Daisy in her car seat then Harry and Dudley sat in the back seat, Harry sat in the middle because Dudley was too big to fit. The drive to church was short, they probably could have walked, but Vernon liked to show his car off and he thought it was beneath his family to walk even if it would have saved them on gas money if they did.

Pastor Patrick was standing in front of the door of the church greeting everyone as they came in just like he always did. Harry carried the baby bag while Petunia held Daisy, Daisy looked around watching all of the people come and go, even though she had been to church before she still wasn't use to being surrounded by so many different people.

Daisy continued to move around watching people coming and going. Petunia scowled as she saw a boy from their neighborhood go in wearing his soccer uniform, a lot of the kids in Surrey played sports and had games on Sunday like the boy Petunia was starring at they didn't have time to change between church and a game. Petunia always said it was disrespectful to wear something like that to church. Harry thought it was a little presumptuous of her to always be judging people, but of course he'd never said anything.

As they walked inside several people walked over and started talking to Petunia and cooing over Daisy. Petunia's smile was very forced as she thanked them and sat down in a nearby pew. Pastor Patrick took his place behind the pulpit, welcomed them all to church, and began his sermon. Daisy unfortunately was not cooperating, she started fussing about half way through the service.

Petunia bounced Daisy on her knee and tried to get her to stop, but Daisy only got louder. Finally Petunia picked up the baby bag and quietly slipped out the side door towards the restroom. No one looked poorly at Petunia or said anything, there were several young children in the congregation and everyone was use to this kind of thing. They all actually thought it was cute, Pastor Patrick just went on with his sermon without missing a beat, all he did was smile indulgently at Petunia as she left the room. Dudley also flashed Harry an amused smile as Petunia left which Harry returned as he tried not to snicker, knowing what he'd get if he did.

Petunia came back a few minutes later with a sour look on her face that Harry guessed was a result of her having to change Daisy's dirty diaper. Once Pastor Patrick ended the sermon everyone got up and went into the greeting hall, it was a large room off the main chapel where they always had coffee and some breads and pastries for everyone to enjoy and talk.

Petunia took a cup of coffee while Harry snuck a croissant from the table to help fill his stomach which was growling lightly. Petunia started chatting with one of the neighbors as she kept Daisy on hip. Many people came over to talk to Vernon and Petunia, the two of them smiled and spoke pleasantly. Petunia held Daisy the entire time, but aside from keeping the baby in her arms Petunia acted like Daisy wasn't really there. For Harry it seemed like Petunia was treating Daisy more like a satchel or a handbag then her own child.

Eventually they all left, Harry smiled as he saw several people eyeing the sign Pastor Patrick had put up for him. Harry hoped he would get calls and lots of people would ask him to work for them because he knew that he would need a lot of money to do so. By the time they got back home Daisy was fussy again and Harry figured she wanted another bottle. Petunia thrust Daisy into his arms as they got into the house and went upstairs to change muttering about, "annoying little brat making all that fuss in church."

Harry was surprised when Dudley piped up, "Mum, it's not like she did it on purpose."

Petunia smiled at him, "Oh my dear Dudders you have such a big heart, always caring about other people and trying to protect those weaker than you. My dear sweet boy."

Harry took an extra outfit from the diaper bag and changed Daisy quickly so she would get milk all over her dress and require Harry to wash it, then took her into the kitchen and gave her a bottle. Daisy started sucking on it fiercely as Harry held her. Once daisy was done eating Harry took her upstairs, he put Daisy in her crib and changed into a ragged old shirt that had long since lost its color and a pair of brown pants with holes in them. Harry picked Daisy up and was about to play with her when he heard Vernon ranting, "It's disgusting, bad enough we have to lie to Marge so she doesn't learn about the fact that we now have two freaks in this house, but you have to take on the burden of dealing with that girl."

His voice softened as he said, "Oh Pet, there's got to be a better way."

Harry heard Petunia sniffling as she said, "no Vernon there isn't, we just have to learn to live with it that's all."

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed the diaper bag then took Daisy out into the backyard with a few plastic toys. He put some sun block on himself and Daisy as he sat them both down in the shade of the elm tree that was in the backyard. Harry could tell Vernon was going to rant for a while, and even though he didn't think Daisy understood everything Petunia and Vernon were saying he didn't want her in the house as they yelled about what a problem she was to them.

It was a nice sunny day outside and Daisy kept pulling the grass up by the roots. Harry made sure she didn't eat any, he shuddered at what changing Daisy's diapers would be like if she ate grass. Eventually the shouting from inside the house settled down and Daisy started to fuss so Harry picked her up and took her inside to give her another bottle, he knew Petunia would be starting lunch soon and wanted to make sure Daisy was fed before Petunia started to cook so they would be out of the way.

Harry made Daisy another bottle and again Daisy was stubborn in taking the bottle. Finally she settled down and ate quietly then Harry burped her over his shoulder once again using a rag to keep her from spitting up all over. Harry heard his aunt's feet coming down the stairs so he picked Daisy up and quickly darted out of the kitchen leaving the bottle in the sink.

Petunia soon started to cook, Harry planed to avoid her as much as possible, but of course Daisy had other plans. Harry had settled the two of them down in the living room to let Daisy explore the rest of the house some more, but the second he got the two of them situated Daisy started to fuss, Harry checked her diaper and saw that she didn't need to be changed, he tried putting her over his shoulder again, but she didn't need to burp. Harry then picked her up and took her upstairs to the nursery before Vernon and Petunia started complaining.

Harry tried rocking and singing to Daisy for several minutes, he danced back and forth hoping form one foot to another as he sang for over twenty minutes with no success. Daisy just kept crying. Petunia called everyone down for lunch, Harry resigned himself to a very long afternoon and headed downstairs with Daisy who was still crying. Petunia scowled, "You keep her under control boy."

Harry explained, "I don't know what's wrong aunt Petunia."

Harry put Daisy in her highchair and took a few toys from the living room to put on the table part so she could play if she wanted to. Petunia served everyone lunch, she'd made grilled chicken with French fries. As usual Petunia gave Harry a smaller portion of everything than the others. Harry ate as quickly as possible while Daisy continued to cry. Once he finished Harry tried running the vacuum, but that didn't work either.

Harry quickly took Daisy upstairs noting the angry looks on Petunia and Vernon's faces as he did so, Harry put Daisy carefully on the floor of the nursery and gave her some toys, but she didn't want to play she just kept crying. Dudley came upstairs and asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know what's wrong with her."

Daisy cried for nearly an hour before she finally fell asleep. Harry placed her in her crib and went to clean Petunia and Vernon's bathroom. Once it was clean Harry came out to see Petunia waiting for him, she scrutinized the bathroom checking around edges and corners for dirt or specks Harry might have missed (there weren't any) finally she simply sniffed and said, "Get out."

Harry left without another word and saw Vernon standing in the hall, Vernon grabbed Harry by his collar, "You keep her in line do you hear me boy."

Harry said, "I'm sorry uncle Vernon, I was trying to, but she just wouldn't stop crying."

Vernon cuffed Harry over the head hard enough for Harry's vision to swim as a sensation of vertigo overwhelmed him momentarily and his ears to ring. Harry leaned heavily against the wall as he swayingly walked into the nursery and collapsed onto his bed. A few minutes later Harry heard the door open, he sat up feeling a sharp pain in his head as he did so. Dudley stood in the doorway holding an ice packet out to him, "here you go."

Harry took it with a grateful, "Thanks" as he pressed the ice pack onto the back of his head where Vernon had hit him. Harry hissed as ice made contact with his head, it stung badly. Harry leaned back against the bed resting his back on the pillow as he pressed the ice in. Dudley sat on the edge of Harry's bed and stayed there.

Daisy slept for about two and half hours before she woke up Harry didn't know what had made her so upset in the first place. As he picked her up to change her and get some new clothes on her, "I really don't know what her was bothering her so much, maybe having Petunia hold her during church confused her or something."

Dudley shrugged, "I don't know you can check those books and see what they say."

Harry shrugged as he put Daisy on the floor to play, "I'll try, but books can't tell you everything."

Dudley nodded and went downstairs to watch a movie with his parents, Dudley knew it would look weird if he started avoiding his Mum and Dad for no apparent reason (even though he had a VERY good reason for doing so). Dinner was a quiet affair, Petunia had made pork chops with cream of mushroom soup and mashed potatoes on the side. Daisy sat in her highchair and played while they ate, she was quiet though Harry noticed her following Petunia around with her eyes. Harry thought that his idea about daisy feeling confused about Petunia being why she was so upset. As Harry leaned his still aching head back he knew that he had a very long road ahead of him.

a/n that's all for now, sorry it took a while, but I had some other things to work on.


	8. Finding your way

Finding your way

a/n o.k. several people have asked me if I am going to time skip and when we will get to Hogwarts. I promise Hogwarts will be in this story and we will time skip, each chap will be a year so it will be about three more chaps maybe four (including this one) before we get to Hogwarts, but I promise you we will get there. Please bare with me I want to do justice to my work. The next few chapters will go through the year focusing briefly on specific times of the year.

After their first trip to church the next few days started to settle into a vague pattern. Harry would be up with Daisy most days, he was getting use to not sleeping a lot and taking naps whenever he could, and Petunia and Vernon mostly ignored both of them. Harry actually started getting calls from people wanting him to work for them to his great relief. The first week Harry only had three lawn mowing jobs and nothing else, but Dudley was able to help Harry pay for all of the groceries Harry needed to buy with some of his pocket money. Harry did his best to put aside some money whenever he could. Harry didn't have a lot, but he saved when he could, Harry would often gather loose change then take it to the bank to get cashed and put it away.

That week was also the week Dudley applied for and was accepted to his paper route, Harry was thrilled but there was one problem:

Harry sat changing Daisy's stinky diaper wondering once again how such a small baby could make such a huge gross smelling mess. As Harry finished putting Daisy's clothes back on Dudley came in, "Harry I got good news and bad news."

Harry picked Daisy up, "What's the good news?"

Dudley said, "I got my paper route."

Harry grinned, "Dudley that's fantastic."

Dudley frowned, "but, Mum and Dad set up a bank account for me, most of the money will go into it, I'll only be able to keep £50 a week. Mum and Dad say I shouldn't need any more than that and nothing I can say or do will change their mind."

Harry bit his lip and tilted his head back trying not freak out. Harry knew that if he went spastic it would only result in Vernon beating the living crap outta him which he wanted to avoid at all costs. Harry felt his head spin, but he forced himself to think it out, "o.k., o.k., it won't be easy, but we'll make it work. Dudley can you make sure to save a Sunday paper for me."

Dudley shrugged, "I don't know, probably why?"

Harry explained, "Because the Sunday paper has all of the big coupons in it for food and stuff so if I start cutting out coupons maybe we can save some money and make things work."

Dudley nodded, "I suppose it's the best we can do."

Harry took Daisy outside so he could throw out the diaper and took her back inside to play in the living room. Once Dudley started his paper route, Harry was surprised with how early Dudley had to get up to deliver the papers. They had to be sent by 6 so Dudley had to get up at 3:30 to have everything delivered and set to go. The first morning Dudley came home he was completely exhausted and fell asleep on couch. Then he spent the entire day complaining about how sore and tired he was. Harry did his best to keep himself and Daisy away from Dudley so he could have a break.

That was also the day Petunia started taking Daisy to day care. Petunia had joined every neighborhood committee she could, the garden club, the P.T.A., The 4H club, Women's space, and the literacy association of Surrey. Petunia wanted to spend as much time away from Daisy as she could while still not neglecting Dudley or arousing suspicion about why Daisy was in day care so much.

Harry started getting more calls from people as some of the neighbors began to recommend him to other people. It took a few weeks, but Harry was eventually able to get up to two jobs a day, but he was often left sore and exhausted. Those first few weeks were the longest of Harry's life, he was balancing working and taking care of Daisy at the same time, he often ended up working longer than he expected and coming home feeling tired did not make it easy staying up late with Daisy or watching over her at all.

More than once Harry would get cranky and snappy, and it was a struggle not to shout at his aunt and uncle or Daisy. When it would all become too much Harry would do everything he could to keep his clam, he would close his eyes and count to ten, he would put Daisy down then go outside and pace the backyard a few times, or he would think back on what it had felt like all of the times Petunia and Vernon had yelled at him for no reason and it would help him keep control of himself. Eventually life fell into a reasonable pattern.

Harry would be up with Daisy whenever she got up in the night, then he would get up permanently at 5 A.M and do as many chores as he could, Harry would sleep until Dudley got home from his paper route and would start making breakfast for the Dursley family. Dudley would sleep until about 9 and then he and Harry would play with Daisy until around 1 and then take her to day care. Harry would do whatever jobs he got called for.

Harry mowed lawns and did a lot of yard work for people, tending flower beds, cleaning out garages and other such things. People always called Harry back because he did a very thorough job, Petunia always inspected everything Harry did as closely as possible and punished him severely for even the smallest mistake. As a result Harry was detail oriented and went the extra mile, he didn't just mow the lawn, trim, the edges, and clean up the grass, he also made sure to sweep the extra mess off the porches and front steps and even pull up weeds he saw as he mowed. People said Harry did the same degree of work as a professional service. What's more making more money meant Harry could now regularly put away ten dollars a week for an emergency fund for any big purchases he or Daisy might need.

The only problem was that working in the middle of the day usually left Harry feeling hot and exhausted, so he decided to change his schedule. Harry would do one job in the morning (usually around ten) and Daisy would go to Mrs. Wellington's during that time then come home for lunch and some play time. Harry would go back to work at 3 or 4 depending on when people needed him and Dudley would watch Harry during that time without Petunia and Vernon noticing. Harry didn't want to take Daisy back to Mrs. Wellington twice in one day because he thought it would look suspicious.

Daisy was doing well, she was still fussy and more often than not Harry got yelled it for Daisy keeping the family up, but to his great relief no one ever hurt Daisy. Daisy's worst days were whenever they went to the store or church because she didn't understand why Petunia would be fine with her one moment than not care at all the next. Those were the longest days for Harry who had to deal with a screaming baby and a screaming uncle both at the same time.

Dudley did all he could to help them out, he would watch Daisy when Harry had to do extra chores or sometimes when he needed extra sleep (there were days Harry would come home and be so tired he could hardly walk straight) and helped feeding her and changing her, Dudley also loved to play with Daisy and she soon became very close to the two young boys.

Daisy also started avoiding Petunia and Vernon, because they were always so cold towards her. While she was too young to understand what was going on as a baby she could sense the hostility and it upset her enough to want to stay away from them. No one really noticed because whenever they were in public Petunia and Vernon acted like regular parents, it was only inside were the truth came out. Things were going well until school started in September.

It was a week before school was due to start, Daisy was now almost five months old, she hadn't started teething or crawling yet, but she was able to sit up on her own and she was more than capable of reaching out and grabbing anything and everything that caught her interest. This meant Harry had to keep a very close eye on her, tonight was a particular example. Harry had been on the phone with a neighbor named Mr. Pierce who wanted Harry to clean out his basement when he'd turned and saw Daisy reaching for Vernon's car keys (which had fallen out of his pocket when he's stood up from the couch to go to bathroom). Harry instantly dropped the phone and grabbed the keys placing them safely on the kitchen table out of reach and giving Daisy a severe, "No."

Daisy started to cry so Harry picked her up and balanced her on his hip as he finished the call, one of the good things about all of the work he did was that it gave him extra physical strength, which meant despite the fact that Daisy was gaining weight it wasn't hard for him to continue holding her and picking her up. Once the phone cal laws over Petunia called Harry into the living room, Harry walked n carrying Daisy and Petunia sniffed disdainfully at the two of them, Petunia had grown more and more hostile towards both of them as the time went on.

Daisy's hair had started to grow in and thicken over the last few weeks and it was now painfully clear that she was a red head, this seemed to make Petunia even more angry at Daisy (if that was possible) Petunia seemed to think having red hair made Daisy even more of 'freak'. Harry had heard Petunia mumbling, "Just like Lily, exactly like. Just what we need another bloody freak in the house and for everyone to know." Harry had listened because he didn't know anything about his parents and this was the first time he learned his mother was a red head. Harry brought himself back to the phone call and carefully kept Daisy away from Petunia as best he could.

Petunia starred at Harry looking upset, Harry stood there and waited, after a few minutes Petunia said, "When school starts she will go to day care during the day, then when you are done with your little jobs we will go pick her up, understood?"

Harry nodded, "Isn't that going to be hard though, her being in day care for like eight hours and won't people think it's weird?"

Petunia snapped, "Don't ask questions, Mrs. Wellington won't tell people how long Daisy in with her during the day and everyone knows I have a lot to do so it's fine."

The day school started Harry did his morning chores as usual and then got ready for school, Petunia had bought his school supplies at the dollar store (except his backpack which had been Dudley's last year), but Harry really didn't care. Petunia walked Daisy over to day care as Dudley and Harry went to the bus stop. School was a blur for Harry, he it was just the typical 'welcome back to school this is what we will be doing this year' speeches that they always sat through.

After school Harry dumped his bag and things in the bedroom he shared with Daisy and then went to work, because it was fall he was starting to get calls for raking leaves. Harry raked two lawns then went to get Daisy with Petunia. They got home at 4:30 and Harry played with Daisy until about 5:45 when he started helping Petunia with dinner. Once they had eaten Harry did the dishes with Daisy on his hip then played with her, gave her a bath, and (after over an hour and a half of singing and dancing around) got her to sleep. Unfortunately, that meant he wasn't able to get his homework started until 9:30 and didn't get it finished until almost 11.

Harry wasn't doing as well in school as he had been before, but because he had always dumbed his work down so he wouldn't be too much better than Dudley (and get pounded for it) no one really noticed. Daisy kept doing strange things, Mrs. Wellington often remarked how she would be looking for something of Daisy's and all of a sudden it would appear at her side, or how toys would often end up in places she knew she hadn't put them. Fortunately, nothing weirder ever happened at daycare, but Daisy would often make things float around in the house or sparks would come from her fingers when she was excited or scared.

Petunia and Vernon would always get furious when these things happened, they would yell and shout then Vernon would give Harry a thrashing (either by taking a cane to the back of his legs or a belt to Harry's back). Dudley would help clean Harry's wounds and tend to his injuries, it was one of the only things Harry was truly grateful for. The other thing Harry was grateful for was that no matter how angry Vernon and Petunia were or how badly they went after Harry they never once raised their hand to Daisy. Taking care of a baby at his age was anything but easy, but Harry knew he loved Daisy fiercely and he didn't think he could stand the idea of seeing Vernon abuse her and not being able to do anything about it.

Harry, Daisy, and Dudley were all somehow managing to muddle through, but it was hard for all of them. There were days Harry would be up late doing his homework and be so tired the next morning he could hardly walk straight. Harry often got headaches from lack of proper sleep and many times he had been forced to keep daisy in clothes there were worn out or too small for and extra week because they needed all of the money he made to buy food.

Dudley didn't have it easy either, Vernon and Petunia were fine around him, but he was scared. Dudley still didn't understand what made Harry and Daisy freaks and what it would take for him to become one to. Therefore, Dudley started acting a little more skittish around his parents, he was always careful to behave well and not to mouth off. Dudley didn't through tantrums or break things the way he had before, he also stopped tracking mud through the house (more to help Harry than anything else) and was working hard to behave well.

Daisy was also having trouble, she seemed to enjoy being with other kids and spending time with Mrs. Wellington, but she didn't like being away from home so much. Daisy would also get fussy after church and when they went shopping because Petunia would be fine with her during that time and as soon as they got home she'd practically throw Daisy at Harry.

Another problem with Daisy spending more time with other children was that she was now more exposed to germs and in half-way through October she got a very nasty cold. Harry convinced Petunia to take Daisy to a doctor, he said prescribed her some cold medicine and Harry was left to look after her. He had to give Daisy the medicine with an eye dropper, meaning he had to put it in her mouth and get her to swallow. Daisy hated this and would cry whenever it happened. The cold made her more tired, but the headaches from the cold made her fight the urge to sleep and more than once Harry was up with her half of the night beginning her, "Please baby just go to sleep." Harry would often end up crying himself out of sheer exhaustion and frustration. Finally the cold passed, but Harry himself got sick. Fortunately, his a immune system was stronger than Daisy's and he didn't get as sick, but Harry couldn't stop working so it took him much longer to get better. Eventually things returned to normal and Harry kept things balanced without anyone noticing the strain it was having on him.

All in all things were not going well, but Harry kept working and when the leaves started falling he started getting more and more calls for people needing their lawns raked and it got easier to keep going. In fact Harry got such a boost in funds that he was able to buy clothes for himself. Harry had a Mr. Thompson (the home-ec teacher at their school) to take his measurements so Harry would know what size he was and the first thing he did was buy himself new socks and underwear. The next week he went to a nearby fabric store that was selling t-shirts five for ten dollars. They were plan shirts, and the store probably thought people would buy the shirts cheap and spend a fortune decorating them, but Harry didn't care. The week after that he went to the local Goodwill and got himself new pants, (he didn't bother buying shorts because he knew he'd have grown out of them by the time the weather turned nice again).

It took nearly a month to get all he needed, but Harry was finally able to throw out all of Dudley's ill-used rags and wear his own outfits. Vernon had beaten Harry with a cane calling him and ungrateful little freak for 'being too good to accept' what Vernon and Petunia had given him, but Harry accepted it.

Many people at school complimented him on his new appearance and seemed to think that taking more responsibility for how he looked was a good sign. Harry still had to stay up late to do his homework, but he was getting better at school and his grades were starting to pick up. Dudley noticed Harry's hard work and it began to inspire him:

It was nearly midnight and Harry was just finishing the three page paper he needed to write on the Greek Myths when Dudley poked his head in the door, "what are you doing up this late?"

Harry rubbed his eyes as he finished the sentence he'd been writing and said, "Finishing my homework."

Dudley looked at him like he was a nutcase, "Why do you put yourself through all of this?"

Harry sighed as he stood up and took off his glasses, "Because I am not an idiot. I know the second I turn 18 Vernon and Petunia will throw me out and I will not leave Daisy here under any circumstances. If I am going to provide for both of us in the real world I need a decent job, and if I want to get a decent job I need to go to college, and if I want to go to college I need to get good grades." (a/n I know this is kind of after school special, but I grew up in a house with two struggling parents and while we always managed things well enough I knew from an early age that this was what you had to do to make things work in life and I still believe it today).

Dudley blinked at Harry as he started to change (Dudley winced in sympathy at the scars littering his cousins too thin body) then Dudley went back to his room and sat down. Dudley starred at his own back pack for a good ten minutes before he stood up grabbed his bag and began to redo everything he'd done (half-hazardly that afternoon). Dudley did not sleep that night and the next day Dudley waited until the free period and went to talk to Mr. Hogarth who was the teacher for students needing extra help in their classes.

Mr. Hogarth eyed Dudley suspiciously, "Why do you want to do this now Mr. Dursley? I've read your permanent record."

Dudley stammered nervously, "You did?"

Mr. Hogarth nodded, "I read the permanent record of every student in this school. What's more I've been teaching here longer than you've been alive and you have never really cared about your school work so why the sudden change?"

Dudley bit his lip nervously, he knew he couldn't tell Mr. Hogarth the truth (it would make trouble for everyone), but he could outright lie Mr. Hogarth might spot it and start asking the wrong type of questions. Finally Dudley said, "I'm sick of being an idiot. A lot of kids here are afraid of me, but they also make fun of me because I don't do well. I don't want to be some bozo working at a job you could probably teach a monkey to do. I want to do better."

Mr. Hogarth eyed him questioningly, "If you want to do this I will help you, but I expect you to work at this Mr. Dursley, if I find that this was some kind of joke or that you aren't putting the necessary effort into succeeding I will not be happy."

Dudley thought for a moment, he wasn't used to working hard at school, but he remembered Harry sitting up late doing work, and walking around with circles under his eyes and said, "I will work at this I promise."

Mr. Hogarth nodded and gestured to the empty chair in front of him, "Well let's get started shall we. The first thing you need to do is take this." He grabbed a test book from a nearby drawer and said, "This is an assessment test. It will help me understand where you are academically and where you need to go."

Dudley took the test and started going through it. Dudley managed to finish the test, but he could tell by the look on Mr. Hogarth's face he hadn't done well, he nodded and said, "Alright Dudley this will be difficult and frustrating, but I am willing to help you. Now the first thing you need to do is start reading more, it doesn't matter what you read, magazine, comics, short chapter books, but read something it will help you in the long run. Plus I want you start coming to spend time with me after school three days a week so you'll need your parents' permission."

Mr. Hogarth gave Dudley a permission form and Dudley took it home to get it signed. When Dudley told Petunia he was going to try harder in school to get into college she started crying, Petunia kissed Dudley and the next day she went out and bought him a box of his favorite treats. Vernon had stood proudly saying, "That's my boy, not going to laze around like some people (he gave Harry and Daisy a dirty look) he's going to work hard and succeed. Put your nose to the grindstone Dudley and someday you'll be a great business man just like me."

Dudley had forced a smile at the comment, but Harry saw him fighting the urge to panic at the idea of Dudley becoming just like Vernon.

After that Dudley started working harder at school, because Harry usually didn't pick Daisy up from day care until 4:30 or 5 Dudley actually got home before them. The weeks were hard Dudley struggled over simpler tasks (Mr. Hogarth had told Dudley he was actually about one grade behind where he should be in most subjects), but Dudley refused to back down, he was determined to keep at it no matter what it took and his grades slowly started getting better.

Around November something interesting happened, a new students came to their school named Scott Jacobs, he was gangly looking black boy with a batman backpack and their Teacher Mrs. Daniels sat him next to Harry:

Scott grinned at Harry, "Hello, I'm Scoot Jacobs."

Harry shook his hand, "Harry, Harry Potter. I like your backpack."

Scott held it up for Harry to see, "Thanks, Batman's my favorite superhero, I like all of them, but Batman's the best."

Harry asked, "You read comics."

Scott nodded enthusiastically, "all of the time." Then he handed Harry a copy of superman, "Here, you can have it I've read it twice."

Harry took it gingerly he had never received a present before (except for the toy knight he'd gotten from the strange man in the tall hat he'd who'd once bowed to him in a shop). Harry said, "Thank you."

Scott said, "We can read it during recess if you want."

Harry grinned happily, "that'd be great thanks."

Later that day at recess the two boys sat under a tree reading the comic book What Happened to the Man of Tomorrow? Harry (who had never read a comic before) was a little confused but he knew enough about Superman to know the back story and Scott was happy to fill Harry in on stuff he didn't get. It was clear from that day Harry and Scott were on the start to being great friends and since Dudley wasn't bullying Harry anymore Harry didn't have to worry (as much) about anyone scaring Scott away.

Harry and Scott spent a lot of time together at school, Harry introduced Scott to Dudley. Dudley liked him well enough, but he could tell Scott was Harry's fried more than anything else. Still, the three boys often spent a lot of time together playing games or just joking around. As Harry and Scott started spending a lot of time together, most people left them alone because they saw Harry and Scott as 'the nerdy duo'.

Piers and several others bullied them, but Scott was used to it and stayed with Harry because Harry was one of the only people who didn't tease him and who also liked the same kind of things. The two boys could often be seen playing ball or running around the playground, but more often than not they were sitting under a tree reading comics. Dudley had stopped hanging around with Piers and the rest of his former 'gang' after watching becoming more aware of how his father lorded over Harry and experiencing his own nearly constant fear around his parents in case he was suddenly declared a 'freak' Dudley didn't have it in his heart to beat up younger kids anymore. In fact, he started to defend them from the boys he had once considered his friends.

One afternoon Dudley happened to come across Piers in the hallway, the rat faced boy had back a girl up against a wall, "nice backpack kid, let me see it."

Piers reached out to grab her bag when Dudley shouted, "Hello Mrs. Sanders nice day outside isn't it?"

The boys all turned and the girl and the girl ducked to the side then ran away, Piers looked around the hall trying to spot their math teacher. When he saw no one was there Piers turned back to Dudley, "Dirty little tattle tail, what's the matter loosing your nerve?

Dudley simply said, "No, I think I'm getting some."

Piers walked up to Dudley until they were standing toe-to-toe, Piers said, "So now you're too good for us?"

Dudley shook his head, "no, I'm just trying to change."

Piers sneered, "change? Change into some snotty woosie little nancy boy who's suddenly a teachers pet."

Dudley turned around and started walking away, "Go suck an egg the lot of you."

Piers grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, but Dudley was too big for Piers to spin around or yank back, "Don't you walk away from us."

Dudley starred him directly in the eye, "Piers, I'm not some kindergartener you can push around, remember that I can take any one of you in a fight."

Piers asked, "Yes, but can you take all of us."

Before Dudley could answer another voice piped up, "You really willing to try that Piers? Your on probation as it is, if you get caught "beating up any more kids you'll be expelled."

Piers glared angrily at the speaker, "You both better learn to watch your back."

Piers and the rest of Dudley's gang walked off and Dudley saw the other speaker, his name was Franklin Morris, other kids often teased him about having two last names, and he was the captain of the school soccer team. Franklin was the same age as Dudley and Harry, he was a tall boy with sandy brown hair, blue eyes, and freckles all over his face. Franklin wore glasses, but unlike Harry his wear nice looking and well kept.

Dudley said, "Thanks."

Franklin nodded, "No problem those guys are idiots."

Dudley shrugged, "I was to."

Franklin said, "Maybe things are different now."

Dudley grinned, "I'm trying to do better."

Franklin said, "Good luck." And turned to walk away.

As he left Dudley shouted, "Thanks."

After that Dudley would often stop to talk to Franklin and the two of them slowly became good friends, Dudley introduced Franklin to Harry and Scott and soon the four boys could be seen playing games of basketball or soccer on the playground when they weren't hanging around in smaller groups of two. Dudley started helping out the other kids in their class, he told them all of the tricks Piers and the others used and what they could do to stay away from his former gang. Piers got annoyed at this, but being so young he had the opportunity to come up with new ways to torment the other children.

Harry was very proud of his cousin and incredibly happy, this was the first time in his life he'd ever had a friend, but there was a problem, Harry couldn't spend time with anyone but Dudley after school. Harry couldn't go to Scotts house and Scott couldn't come over to his.

Harry explained about his after school jobs, and Scott was o.k. with that, but Harry also had to come up with a reason they couldn't hang out on the weekends. Harry said it was because he had to help with Daisy (which was true) Scott didn't seem to care, but what really surprised Harry was what Scott did later on.

It was a Friday afternoon and Harry met Scott at recess, Scott grinned, "Harry would you like to come over this weekend?"

Harry sighed, "Scott, I would love to, but you know I can't."

Scott grinned, "yes you can, I talked to my mom and she says its fine for you to bring Daisy over, my little sister Fin is the same age and mom wants Fin to spend more time with other kids. She's worried about Fin having trouble with other kids because everyone else in our family is so much older than she is."

Harry felt like singing, "That's great, we can come over at 1 and stay until about 4 if it's o.k."

Scott nodded, "Should be fine."

The two of them ran off to meet Dudley and Franklin for a basketball game, Harry couldn't stop smiling he'd never had anyone invite him over before or make special arrangements for him. What's more Harry could still work, he always scheduled two jobs on Saturdays one in morning around ten and one in the afternoon around 4 that way he could spend more time with Daisy and he didn't have to work during the hottest part of the day.

Harry took Daisy over to Scotts that Saturday saying Petunia had dropped them off and left quickly because she had to do some last minute planning with the garden club. They all went to the park and for the first time in months Harry could play while someone else watched Daisy. Daisy seemed to love Scotts sister Fin who was a happy little baby that kept giggling at everything. Meanwhile Harry and Scott played superfriends and went on an imaginary quest to stop Lex Luther from destroying the world.

After that Harry would often meet up with Scott his mom and sister in various places around the neighborhood. Harry even got to know Scott's dad, an engineer named George. George was a nice man who liked Harry and saw him as a good friend to Scott. Harry's only regret was that he couldn't spend more time with the family and bring Daisy along, Harry felt that it would be better for Daisy to be around people who weren't either ignoring or insulting her almost constantly.

As the weather turned colder Harry kept working, he started shoveling people's driveways, he made good money, but the problem was that it didn't always snow during the winter and once someone's driveway was shoveled it might not need it again for a while. What's more other people often paid professionals to do their driveways because they were afraid of accidents happening because the snow hadn't been cleared properly.

Harry did his best to earn extra money, whenever Daisy grew out of clothes he would sell them at second hand stores. Petunia would take Harry to the store and give him the money (provided Harry asked nicely and made sure Petunia had time alone with her romance novel in return), but even a large collection of clothes usually didn't make more than £30 at best.

Between sealing things, shoveling, and Dudley Harry was making it work (barely) what Harry really needed was a way to make some more money (especially with Christmas coming) and he was incredibly surprised when Dudley came up with the solution. Dudley was walking back home from a snowball fight with Franklin and several of the other neighborhood boys when he came across a girl named Sarah Renalds, she was two years older than Dudley and had short red hair with brown eyes.

Sarah was walking from the door of a house carrying a clipboard, Dudley asked, "Hello, how are you?"

Sarah said, "Fine."

Dudley pointed to the clipboard, "what's that for?"

Sarah held it up, "I'm selling chocolate for band, we take orders from people then order it and the money goes to help pay for band trips and such."

Dudley said, "Good luck." Then turned and ran home, as soon as he got there Dudley saw Harry playing with Daisy, Harry held Daisy in his arms as he rolled back and forth on the carpet. Daisy laughed and blew raspberries as he did. Dudley laughed and said, "Harry I figured out a way to make some extra money."

Harry stopped rolling long enough to answer, "Great, how?"

Daisy started to fuss so Harry started rolling again as Dudley explained what he'd just talked to Sarah about. Harry asked curiously, "So you think I should sell candy?"

Dudley shook his head, "No, cookies. Remember Mum did the bake sale with the 4H club. and she's got a ton of left overs', flour, chocolate chips, nuts, everything we need to make cookies."

Harry bit his lip, he had helped Petunia with cookies before so he knew exactly how far the supplies they had would go, "I think it'll work, we can take orders now, then make the cookies and give them back to people around Christmas they'll make great presents. You could tell Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon you're selling them to make money for a Christmas present or something."

Dudley nodded, "Perfect."

Dudley talked to Petunia and Vernon that night and they agreed to let him sell the cookies, Vernon called Harry downstairs, "Listen boy, I want you to help Dudley with this you hear me?"

Harry said, "Yes sir." Quickly and Vernon shooed him out of the room, Harry left as fast as he could, he had learned the hard way not to test Vernon even when he was in a good mood. The next day Harry and Dudley counted out how many bags of ingredients they had and Harry figured they had enough to make more than enough cookies for everyone.

The next day they set out going door-to-door and taking orders from everyone they could think of. Mrs. Figg happily ordered a dozen chocolate chip and walnut cookies. As soon as the boys left she floo'd Dumbledore and told him. Mrs. Figg had been keeping an eye on things and was happy with what she'd seen, both boys had improved. Harry was wearing better clothes, he had a friend, he was spending more time with people in the neighborhood, and she hadn't seen him doing nearly as much work as he once had. Dudley was also improving, his grades were picking up, his behavior was getting much better, he was no longer some spoiled bully picking on smaller weaker children, he was becoming a responsible and caring young man.

As the door closed Mrs. Figg heard Harry say, "Man my feet itch."

Dudley said in an annoyed voice, "Your feet itch because you're wearing three pairs of socks."

Harry said, "I don't have any choice, if I don't my feet get cold when I shovel. What I really need are some of those special wool socks they make for winter and longunderwear. And I don't mean the cheap kinds they sell at the drug store I mean the real stuff."

Dudley asked, "So why don't you go buy some?"

Harry sighed, "Because they're really expensive."

As the two boys walked away Mrs. Figg smiled to herself as she thought of the question Poppy had asked her about what to get Harry for Christmas that year. Mrs. Figg walked over to her fire place feeling absolutely thrilled about hoe Dudley and Harry were improving. She'd noticed that Harry was not as ridiculously thin as he once had been and was starting to fill out (this was because Daisy was eating regular food and Harry was able to have some for himself).

Mrs. Figg contacted Dumbledore and told him that Harry's life with the Dursely's seemed to be getting much Dumbledore. Dumbledore was happy to hear this, he took it as a sign that Petunia was finally getting passed whatever issues she'd had with Lily. Dumbledore thought Daisy's birth might have cause Petunia to develop a new perspective on her nephew.

Mrs. Figg contacted Poppy and told her what Harry had said. The next morning Poppy went to Diagon Alley and bought five pairs of high quality insulated socks and the same of long underwear. They would magically adjust to Harry's size (she would just tell him that they were made to fit kids ages 8-12 or something so he wouldn't get suspicious). Poppy also got Harry a new chess set and a book on how to play chess and different strategies. The chess set was designed no to move the way Wizarding chess sets usually do, but it was uniquely designed. The pieces were carved to look like animals the white side had Lions as king/queen zebras as knights elephants as castles/rooks, monkeys as pawns, eagles as bishops. The Black side had Panthers as king/queen, Snakes as knights, Bats at pawns, gorillas as castles/rooks, wolves as bishops.

Harry and Dudley continued going door-to-door and got orders from everyone in the neighborhood and then some, by the end of the month they had dozens of orders. Harry and Dudley started organizing orders (those with nuts and those without, chocolate, white chocolate, and butterscotch, there were only a few of those). As They got everything together Harry said, "The problem is we need to put these somewhere and we don't have any containers."

Dudley thought for a minute, "I think I know where to get some come on."

Dudley lead Harry up to the attic, over to right behind an old box of documents (tax returns, house and car payments, etc.) there was a stack of metal boxes going to the ceiling. Harry blinked, "Wow, this will work, but are they safe to use? For all we know they could be over 50 years old."

Dudley picked one up and read the bottom, "Copyright 1979, they're not 50 years old."

Harry sighed, "We'll need to clean them."

Dudley made a face, "I know."

Harry said, "We can start baking middle of December and deliver a week before Christmas."

Dudley nodded and the two of them began bringing the tins downstairs, they stacked them in the laundry room and started cleaning them out. It took most of the day for them to get done (Harry had to get Daisy form Day care and come back), but by the end of the afternoon an entire pile of tins were drying on top of several towels in the laundry room.

The weeks leading up to the holidays were fairly hectic, Harry shoveled whenever he could and he and Dudley kept making plans for the cookies. Meanwhile Daisy seemed to be getting cranky. Harry was up one night with her, she was crying and had a slight fever, but Harry couldn't find anything else wrong with her. Harry tried everything, but nothing seemed to work , she just kept fussing. Finally, out of sheer desperation, Harry flagged down Aunt Petunia on her way back from the loo, "Aunt Petunia, I don't know what's wrong, Daisy has a fever, but it's not high and nothing else is wrong with her. Daisy's crying, but she's not wet or hungry, or gassy."

Petunia gave Harry a dirty look then did something that completely shocked Harry, she put her finger inside Daisy's mouth! After a moment Petunia pulled off and went back toward the loo to wash saying, "Her teeth are starting to come in, grab some of the oral pain killer or a teething ring or both."

Harry blinked a few times before saying, "Thank you." And grabbing a bottle of baby Orajel from the shelf he kept Daisy's other baby items in. Harry put some on his finger and carefully ran it along Daisy's gums, Daisy cried at this, but she seemed to calm down after a moment or so. Harry walked downstairs and took a teething ring shaped like a bumblebee out of the refrigerator and put it in Daisy's mouth.

Daisy settled a little, but she was fussy the rest of the night, after that Daisy started drooling like crazy, it took nearly a week for her first tooth to come in, it was in the front of her mouth on the bottom gum. By the time Daisy's tooth came in the tins' Dudley and Harry found were dry and ready to use, it was nearly two weeks before Christmas so Harry and Dudley started organizing their orders, chocolate, chocolate with nuts, white chocolate, white with nuts, and butterscotch or butterscotch with nuts. Then they started cooking. Working together the two of them could do about six batches a day, by the end of the week they had them all done (they'd gotten orders for 30 batches of cookies from people living around them). Dudley and Harry had decided to charge £7 for a dozen cookies, the people they'd sold to had paid them half when they ordered and would pay the other half when the cookies were delivered.

Before delivering the cookies Harry went to the dollar store and bought three rolls of wax paper to put in the tins so the cookies wouldn't task weird. When he got home there was a pile of boxes in the bedroom he shared with Daisy. Harry asked his aunt about them and she said, "Marge sent Christmas presents for both of the children. You can wrap them for her if you want. I won't throw them away because I don't want to waste Marge's money and she'll expect to see pictures of the girl unwrapping the presents."

Harry nodded, "Yes Ma'am." Harry personally didn't care why Petunia wanted him to wrap the gifts, but he was happy she would have something else to open. Harry put the gifts in the corner and went back downstairs, Daisy was at Mrs. Wellington's (Harry didn't have any shoveling jobs today, so she could stay there for a bulk of the afternoon). Harry and Dudley put the wax paper in the tins then put the cookies on top. Harry tied silver ribbons on the boxes of cookies that didn't have nuts and gold ribbons on the ones that did.

The next day they set out and delivered the cookies, people paid Dudley and Harry their money and gave them a little extra because they felt bad for the two boys walking around in the snow. Harry grinned (he'd never had so much all at once before). After delivering the cookies Harry picked Daisy up and took her home. That night he opened the gifts Marge had sent. There were three boxes of clothes each containing three different outfits the size of the clothes was for children 9months-1year, it was older than Daisy, but Harry didn't mind. Daisy grew so quickly it was hard to keep her dressed sometimes and a few items she had were nine months so it should work out perfectly. Marge had also sent a baby box, a small plastic toy with different fixtures on it that made noise or reflected items on it (a/n I used to love these things shame they don't make them anymore). The last item was a copy of Disney's Winnie the Pooh.

Harry nodded and placed the presents on the floor under his bed deciding he wrap them the next day after he bought Daisy her presents from him. The one thing Harry wanted to ensure was that Daisy got presents and such for important occasions he didn't want her to feel as abandoned as he had often felt living with the Dursley family. Harry left Daisy with Mrs. Wellington the next day and went to the store with Dudley, the store was having a sale on smaller toys two packages for £3. Harry got one that had a three rubber duckies in it and another with three little plastic penguins in it, Harry thought Daisy would like to play with them when he gave her a bath in the sink. Harry also got Daisy a stuffed Winnie the Pooh to go along with the movie Marge had bought, the bear was only £10, Harry also grabbed Harry a large purple marble colored rubber ball for £2. Daisy was a little young for sweets (and she only had one tooth) so Harry got her a packet of vanilla pudding to go with the bath toys as apart of her stocking stuffers. Harry picked out a framed picture of Superman for Scott for £8, a new pair of shin guard for Franklin (who's old ones had broken when one of his older brothers accidentally stepped on them) for £12.99, and box of chocolate for Poppy (like always) for £10, and a model airplane kit for Dudley for £14 (Harry hid it so Dudley wouldn't see). Harry knew Dudley would like the airplane kit, because he loved airplanes. Petunia and Vernon had taken Dudley to an air show for his sixth birthday and for weeks after planes were all Dudley could talk about, it was a love he still had. Harry waited in line as the cashier rang up the purchases and placed them in a bag. All totaled Harry had spent £68, but considering he was buying presents for five people that wasn't too bad.

Harry went to pay while Dudley picked a few things out, Dudley got Daisy a set of small toy plastic cars (6 for £8) and a little stuffed cow that was £2 and a stuffed horse the same price as the cow. Dudley had also gone to the goodwill la few days before and bought Daisy two books they'd had on sale, one was Goodnight Moon and the other was called Let's Make a Rainbow. The two books were made of thick cardboard so Daisy wouldn't be able to rip them.

Dudley grabbed the toys and went to pay. Harry was waiting when Dudley was done (Dudley was one of the only people who could use the express lane). Harry went home and picked Daisy up, he took her into the living room and took a large plastic train engine for her to play with. Daisy loved it because it's wheels moved and it made whistling noises when you pushed a button on the side. Daisy played for over an hour before she started getting tired. Harry took her upstairs and after half an hour of singing got her down for a nap. Harry used the time to wrap all of Daisy's presents then took everything but the stocking stuffers downstairs and out them under the Christmas tree.

Dudley watched Harry from upstairs and smiled as he went to wrap the presents he'd bought for Daisy and Harry. Dudley had gotten Harry a new sketch book (his old one was almost full with all of the pictures Harry drew of Daisy) new pencils, charcoal, and a new eraser. Dudley had also gotten Harry a box of zebra cakes, they'd had them in school about a month ago as a treat for a classmates birthday and Harry said he really loved them.

Dudley kept the presents in his room so he could give them to Harry on Christmas without his parents seeing. This was the first year Dudley had made a huge stink about how many presents he was getting, looking back on it Dudley felt stupid for acting like such a whiny little brat for so many years. Dudley felt silly thinking back to how much all of those gifts had once meant to him and how strange it was that he honestly didn't care now.

Of course Harry didn't spend the entire holidays working and such, they had several snowball fights with Franklin and Scott (many times the four of them pretended they were fighting famous battles from old wars or their own imaginations). They also built snowmen and went sledding. Because Harry didn't have a sled of his own he often had to share with Dudley or one of the others, but no one really minded.

As Christmas came closer there were several parties and events for the two boys and Daisy to look forward to, Mrs. Wellington was having a Christmas party that Friday for people in the neighborhood. Harry took the presents he'd gotten Franklin and Scott (hiding them in a backpack he was carrying some of Daisy's things in so no one would see) and went along with. Harry carried a tray of chocolate covered strawberries his aunt had made and a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies Harry himself had made. It took several trips to get everything into car, but soon they were off. Once they arrived Harry moved whilst Petunia took Daisy from the car (again to avoid suspicion) and brought her inside, Petunia took off Daisy's snowsuit and got her out of her car seat (which was getting a bit tight on her) then put Daisy with the other children her age that were already there. Harry and Dudley unloaded the car in two trips and walked over to the other children.

Harry sat with Daisy and saw Scott come over with his mother and Finn Harry smiled at them, "Happy Christmas."

Scott and his mom both said, "Happy Christmas" as Finn was put on the floor.

Harry opened the backpack and took out Scott's present, "Here you go Scott."

Scott took it and handed Harry two presents one was a bag with a large Christmas tree on it and the other was wrapped in red paper, "here you go Harry, I would have used wrapping paper on both, but that wouldn't work for this."

Harry was shocked, he had never received a Christmas present before, and had honestly not expected to get one. Harry handled the present gingerly as though it were made of glass. The others laughed at him a little so finally Harry just took the green tissue paper out of the bag to see a plush basketball inside it. Harry tore open the other present and saw a toy spy kit; the kit came with a pair of plastic silver binoculars, a set of fake handcuffs, a magnifying glass, and a plastic gun that would blink a red light when you pulled the trigger.

As Harry swallowed hard feeling a strong sense of gratitude Scott asked, "Do you like it?"

Harry nodded, "they're brilliant, open yours."

Scott tore off the wrapping paper, "Wicked Harry, thanks."

Mrs. Jacobs handed Harry a wrapped present, "Here Harry it's to Daisy from Finn."

Harry instantly felt guilty for not thinking to do the same, but before he could say something Dudley spoke from behind him, "Here Mrs. Jacobs it's to Finn from Daisy."

Harry turned and gave his cousin a grateful look as he placed the present in front of Daisy, Daisy grabbed a corner and tore, it took her a little longer to get it open than an older kid, but eventually Daisy picked up a plastic toy boat for the bath tub. Harry thanked Mrs. Jacobs as Finn unwrapped the stuffed horse that Dudley had picked out at the store when he'd gotten Daisy's presents. Scott handed Dudley his present as Dudley did the same, Dudley had gotten Scott a black hooded sweat shirt with a yellow batman insignia on it. Scott loved it, Harry knew that Dudley got money from his parents to help buy things for his friends, but Harry couldn't help wishing he could have gotten something better for the people he cared about. Scott got Dudley a plush criket ball and a harmonica which came with a book that taught you how to play it.

Dudley grinned, "thanks Scott, this is great I've always wanted to learn to play the harmonica."

Scott said, "you're welcome"

A moment later Franklin's voice came from the left, "Hello, Harry, hello Dudley, hello Scott Happy Christmas."

The three of them turned and said, "Happy Christmas." Together, Franklin handed out their presents and they did the same. Franklin grinned wildly at the new shin guards, "Thanks Harry these are perfect."

Harry grinned proudly, Scott got Franklin a plush soccer ball (he was captain of the soccer team after all), and a toy dragon, the dragon was purple with moveable wings and it roared when you pushed the button. Franklin liked it a lot and Harry thought it was pretty cool as well.

Dudley got Franklin an Optimus Prime transformer toy. Franklin whistled, "Dudley thank you this is great."

Franklin handed over a small wrapped gift, Dudley opened it and found a plastic RAF airplane on a stand, it was a model that could also serve as a paperweight.

Dudley grinned broadly, "thanks Franklin it's just like the one we saw at the store."

Franklin turned to Harry and said, "I'll be right back with your present, I didn't want you to see it."

Harry raised an eyebrow, a moment later Franklin came back with a small blue sled that was just big enough for two people. There was a large red bow tapped to the middle of it, Harry's eyes lit up, "Franklin, thank you."

Franklin said, "You're welcome" and handed Scott his gift, Scott opened it to reveal a flashlight made to look like a lightsaber, "Wow Franklin, thank you this is so cool." The flashlight lit up and made the lightsaber noises when you pushed the button, Harry had to admit it was cool. Harry loved his sled, but he wasn't sure how to get it home. Dudley noticed this and high signed Harry to the corner, by this time they had become quite adept at getting each others' attention without anyone knowing. Once they were away Dudley said, "We can put my harmonica in your bag and I'll take the sled so Mum and Dad think it was my present."

Harry nodded, "It seems weird Franklin and I got toys and you got that." Harry pointed to the harmonica.

Dudley laughed, "It's not weird at all, I saw this at the store when Scott was asking me what to get you and I told him I would like to learn to play, but knew Mum and Dad probably wouldn't buy me one. It sounds weird, but I really did want this."

Harry nodded and they went back to the others, Harry felt incredibly overwhelmed to receive so many Christmas present after years of getting nothing and was incredibly grateful to his friends for their kindness. The party only lasted a few hours, but the food was good and the boys were able to laugh and joke together, they wanted to play, but there were too many people for any games. Daisy loved seeing Finn and everyone was sad when it was time to say good-bye. The Dursley's were the first to leave (Petunia and Vernon didn't like Harry being around 'normal people' too much. Harry followed Dudley's advice and hid the harmonica as well as his new plush basketball in the backpack. Dudley carried the sled and told his parents it was a gift from Franklin (this wasn't actually a lie the sled was a gift from Franklin, Franklin had simply given it to Harry instead) and they all loaded back into the car.

Once they got home Dudley complained about taking the sled into the garage so Harry did it, smiling at his cousin as he walked down the driveway. Once they got upstairs Harry put Daisy down for a nap, gave Dudley his harmonica, and put his basketball on his bed. The next few days passed quickly and before any of them knew it, Christmas Eve had arrived. Petunia and Vernon took Dudley, Harry, and Daisy to the evening Christmas service at the church like always. Petunia started put the ham in the slow cooker for Christmas Eve and told everyone to get ready to go.

Harry took Daisy upstairs and changed her into a dress, it was green fake velvet with red on the fringes and a little silver bells sewn into the skirt. Harry, put a bib with candy canes around her neck (she had been drooling like crazy ever sense her teeth started coming in) then got changed himself. Harry put on a dark suit with a blue bow tie and white shirt. Harry had bought it at a second hand store when he outgrew the old suit his aunt Petunia had given him.

Harry took Daisy downstairs, put Daisy in her snowsuit then in her car seat (again Harry noticed the car seat was getting too small for her) then took daisy out to the car. Petunia brought a tray of various desserts for the church gathering after the service, as usual Petunia had Harry put the try in the meeting hall while she took Daisy into the church. Harry couldn't help feeling nervous as he left Daisy alone with Petunia and Vernon, but he reminded himself that Dudley was there and Petunia would never do anything in the middle of church with everyone around.

Once the dessert tray was put away in the kitchen where it would be kept in the fridge until after the service. The Christmas Eve service was beautiful as always, there was a replica of the manger seen with live people from the neighborhood and a reenactment of the entire manger as Pastor Patrick read it aloud from the bible. The kids in the choir sang several songs, and Daisy was actually good the entire time. She laughed and clapped her hands and made her usual baby noises, Daisy was mostly saying things like goo, and bah, bah, bah, and other things. Occasionally Daisy would just give a loud shriek and laugh, but thankfully it didn't happen in church.

After the service everyone went to the meeting hall and talked and ate a few things. Everyone left by 5, (the service was always in the afternoon so people could have dinner and such with their families. Once they got home Harry started helping Petunia with dinner, Harry made the mashed potatoes and green beans while Petunia focused on the ham, dinner rolls, and the desserts.

Dudley sat on the floor in the living room playing with Daisy, Vernon looked unhappy at this, but he was willing to tolerate it temporarily. It didn't take long for the house to fill with the smells of food, Harry set the table and began putting the food in serving bowls and the bread on a plate. Everyone sat down and Harry took some baby food out of the fridge for Daisy. Harry fed Daisy some mashed bananas as the Dursley's ate, Harry fed Daisy until she shook her head 'no' Harry wiped her mouth off and sat her on his knee as he served himself, the food was colder now, but it was still good. Christmas was one of the few times during the year the Dursley family didn't care about how much Harry ate, so he had his fill Harry took ham, mashed potatoes, green beans, a roll, and a large slice of pudding for dessert along with a some shortbread.

After dinner Harry scraped the plates and put the dishes in the sink then put the left overs' in the fridge. It was tradition for Dudley to get to open one present on Christmas Eve. Harry and Daisy sat on the floor playing with her toy train (she really loved that thing) as Dudley opened a toy race track for Hotwheels cars. After opening his present Dudley sat with his parents and they turned on a Christmas Carol. Daisy started getting fussy about an hour into the movie so Harry took her up to bed. Harry changed Daisy's clothes and cleaned her off using a washcloth, even though Daisy could sit up on her own Harry didn't feel comfortable giving her a bath in the tub. The Dursley's bathtub was so deep Harry had to practically bend himself in half to reach in and hold Daisy, which was dangerous and uncomfortable.

Once Daisy was in her pajamas and asleep (which actually didn't take as long as Harry thought it would) Harry took her stocking stuffers downstairs and put them in the stocking he'd gotten her. Harry fell asleep that night feeling pretty good. Daisy slept until about midnight and got up for a bottle, then was up again at three for a bottle and a change. Harry got up with Daisy at five as usual, Harry brushed his teeth and hair then got himself and Daisy dressed.

Dudley got up about an hour after Harry did, Daisy was sitting on the floor in their room playing with Harry. Dudley came in carrying the presents he'd gotten them both. Harry reached under the bed and took out the present he'd gotten Dudley. Dudley said, "Harry you shouldn't be spending money on me."

Harry shrugged, "I already bought it so you may as well open it."

Daisy goo'd at the presents and Harry sat her in his lap to help him open them, Harry gasped at the sketch book and art supplies Dudley had gotten him along with the zebra cakes, "this is great Dudley, thanks." Again Harry felt incredibly thrilled to be getting present once again.

Dudley opened the airplane kits, "wow, Harry thanks."

Harry said, "You're welcome."

Dudley handed Daisy her presents, "Happy first Christmas Daisy."

Harry helped Daisy open the stuffed cow, two books, and the plastic toy cars. Daisy shook the cars as Harry took them out of the cardboard box. Daisy instantly started running the cars across the carpet, crashing them into each other and just making them go. Occasionally she would roll one across to Harry or Dudley, but some of the cars accidentally hit the wall, Harry was worried about them causing damage so he told her 'no' and would grab her hand and guide the car back onto the floor whenever she went to roll it too far.

Harry, Dudley, and Daisy went downstairs and Harry turned on the t.v., one good thing about Christmas time was that there were always kids movies and such on so Harry could let Harry watch t.v. more than she normally did. Harry usually didn't have Daisy watch t.v. because when school was in session he didn't get done with work until later and by the time they were home there weren't a lot of kids shows on. When school wasn't in a factor Harry liked to let Daisy go somewhere and play to blow off some energy, but he would usually turn on Sesame Street or Fraggle Rock and let her watch it. Daisy say with Dudley as the movie Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer came on and Harry started coffee.

Petunia and Vernon came down soon and Petunia made French toast for breakfast along with some fresh fruit and cookies. Petunia had also bought doughnuts for them to share. Harry had a bit of everything and fed Daisy some blueberry yogurt for breakfast. Once breakfast was done Petunia said, "Already Diddy time for presents."

Harry picked Daisy up and took her into the living room, "You get presents to Daisy."

Harry took the stocking down and left Daisy pull the stuff out, Harry unwrapped the ducks and the penguins and Daisy instantly started to suck on them. Fortunately, the toys were too big to fit into Daisy mouth all of the way so Harry didn't have to worry about her choking on them. Petunia took Pictures as Daisy and Dudley opened the gifts from Aunt Marge, Dudley had gotten some new clothes, a new r.c. car, and a copy of the Ghostbusters movie.

Daisy didn't really get what the movie was, but she instantly loved the baby box and spent several minutes playing with it before Harry had her open the gifts he'd gotten for her. Daisy cuddled the stuffed Winnie the Pooh and bounced the ball a few times, but Harry was worried she might accidentally throw it into the Christmas tree so he ducked the ball behind the couch where Daisy wouldn't see. Dudley opened the presents he got from his parents including a new Gameboy (the hand held system had just been released), and a G.I. Joe action figure, Dudley got boxes and boxes of presents form his parents. Dudley gave Vernon and Petunia the presents he'd gotten them, for Vernon Dudley had bought a new dress shirt and for Petunia Dudley had got a necklace with a little angel pendant that came with matching earrings.

Petunia gushed at the gifts while Harry took away the wrapping paper, Daisy loved playing with it, but there was too much risk of her sticking small pieces in her mouth and swallowing them. Harry did leave out the cardboard boxes some of the toys came wrapped in and Daisy started crawling in and out of them. Harry put Daisy inside one of the larger boxes and started pushing her around behind the couch outta the Dursley's eyesight. Daisy loved it, so Harry kept the box for her to use.

Christmas was a great day and Harry was glad Daisy had had a nice day, Harry was also amazed to have received his first Christmas presents from Dudley and his (Harry's) friends. Christmas passed and before long Harry found himself running to Mrs. Figg's to see his aunt Poppy, Harry grinned and ran into her arms as he saw Poppy standing in Mrs. Figg's living room, "Poppy, it's so good to see you Happy Christmas."

Poppy eagerly returned the hug, "Happy Christmas Harry."

Harry handed her the box of chocolates, "Thank you Harry, you know my husband keeps joking that you make it harder for him to buy me presents because you always get me my favorite gift."

Harry smiled as she handed him his packages, Harry unwrapped the long underwear and socks, "How did you know?"

Poppy shrugged, "A little birdie told me."

Harry opened the chess set and his eyes goggled out, "Poppy, it's beautiful thank you so much."

Poppy blushed, "You're very welcome Harry."

The two of them spent a wonderful day together and as usual Harry was very sad when he had to say good-bye to her. As much as Harry loved seeing Poppy saying good-bye to her always hurt. Harry didn't have time to mope because Daisy needed him and he had to get back to work.

With the socks and underwear Harry found it much easier to do shoveling and other outdoor work, he felt incredibly grateful to Poppy for her kindness and he loved the new chess set. There wasn't a lot of time for Harry to play with it, but just seeing it made him feel warm inside because he though t of his Aunt Poppy. After New Year's Eve school started again, Harry continued shoveling, but again it didn't make as much as he needed so Harry and Dudley sold more cookies for Valentines day and again they made a lot of money. February was also Scott's birthday, Harry was invited to his party and was happy to go. Harry arranged it so Daisy would be with Mrs. Wellington during the party and because Scott lived so close Harry didn't have to worry about Petunia finding out he could just go on his own.

Because Scott had a winter birthday they all went skating at a local park, Harry had never really been skating before and spent most of his time falling on his butt. After a while Harry gave up and soon the birthday group started a snowball fight which ended in everyone getting wet. When they went back Mrs. Jacobs gave the mall vanilla cake and they opened gifts, Harry bought Scott two lego sets, the kind that were made to build a particular things. One was a set to make a lego car and the other was to make a lego boat, they were both small (it was about £15 for both). Harry also got Scott a king sized Nutroll (his favorite). Scott loved them all and the day was great for all of them.

After that winter passed quickly Harry was able to spend time sledding and having snowball fights with his friends, and also taking care of Daisy's teething. It was never easy, but by sheer repletion and some blind luck Harry had gotten into a kind of routine that vaguely worked for them all. The only problem was Harry had to buy a new car seat for Harry, and had to use some of the money he had saved doing it, a new car seat was £100, but Daisy needed it her old car seat was simply too small, it was starting to get stuck on her butt when Harry took her in and out of it. When March came the snow began to melt, many people called Harry to help start early spring cleaning, but that didn't start until almost half way through the month. The left over cookie money helped Harry and Daisy get by, but Harry made a mental note to try and think of a better way to make some extra money during that time of year.

As March ended another interesting thing happened a nutritionist named Sandra Stiles came to speak at their school, she explained about the importance of maintaining a healthy diet and the dangers of being overweight such as diabetes. Dudley was incredibly shocked by this, no one had ever told him being fat could make you sick, after the nutritionist was done speaking Dudley talked to her and she explained that being overweight could lead to high blood pressure, heart attack, stroke, blood clots, and other serious problems.

Dudley had gone slightly green to hear this and asked, "what can I do?"

Sandra explained, "Watch you eating habits and switch to healthier foods, eat celery, carrots, berries, apples, or bananas instead of potatoes. Have healthier cereal, hard boiled eggs, or oatmeal for breakfast. Have whole grain bread with sandwiches and lean meats like turkey, chicken, and fish. Here" She handed Dudley a book, "This should help you."

Dudley read through the book and talked to Petunia about eating better. By the end of the week Dudley had cleaned all of his usual junk food of cakes, crisps, chicken nuggets, french fries, and other things out of the cupboards and fridge and replaced them with fruits and vegetables and the kind of things Vernon called, "Rabbit food"

Petunia started cooking healthier meals, but Harry didn't mind too much, Daisy had eight teeth in all and was eating more solid foods as long as Harry cut them up for her so Harry could now buy food for himself and Daisy. That way if Petunia made something Harry didn't want Harry could cook something else saying Daisy wouldn't eat it (which he knew was true, after all how many babies would eat a spinach salad). Dudley really stuck to his diet and started doing weights on top of his paper route, it wasn't long before Harry could see a noticeable drop in Dudley's size.

Daisy, kept getting bigger and eventually Harry was forced to pay for a new car seat, it was incredibly expensive, but with the money Harry had been saving he managed it without tapping them out. Daisy loved that she could sit up in her new car seat and see everything when they were riding in the car. Harry often laughed at her as she laughed and pointed to things out of the windows. Vernon grumbled and complained, but Harry ignored it.

This was also the time Daisy started learning to crawl, she loved being able to get around on her own and explore the world. The only problem was Daisy started approaching the Dursley family. When Daisy crawled over to Petunia, Petunia would ignore her, after a while Daisy started pulling on Petunia's leg. Petunia sneered and her and gave a harsh, "Go away."

Daisy instantly started crying, Harry ran over and picked her up, "Aunt Petunia she's only a baby."

Petunia said, "Well you keep that, BABY away from me." Petunia said the word baby as though it were naughty word. Harry walked away with Daisy crying loudly, Daisy tried going up to Petunia a few more times, but learned quickly to leave her alone. While Petunia's behavior was deplorable Vernon's was worse, one day Daisy crawled over to him and stood up so she was leaning on his knee (Harry hadn't noticed because he was washing the dishes). Vernon roared at her, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Daisy instantly started crying, Harry took her outside and walked her around the yard, even so it took her nearly an hour to calm down. After that day Daisy avoided Vernon like the plague and Harry personally couldn't blame her for it. Harry played with Daisy as much as he could and kept her out of the house and away from Vernon and Petunia as often as he could. Still, Harry couldn't avoid number 4 entirely and the hostility towards Daisy continued, fortunately it never escalated to violence, but verbal and emotional abuse was still hard to deal with.

As time went on Daisy became more cautious around Vernon and Petunia and other people in general if she didn't already know them. Petunia told people that Daisy was 'just shy' because even though she spent time with Mrs. Wellington Daisy was much younger than her brother and wasn't used to being around large groups of people. The neighbors accepted this because many children went through the same thing. As the weather got warmer, Easter came. Harry went to the store and found a cloth Easter basket kit for only £1, Harry bought it for Daisy knowing it would be cheaper to reuse that basket instead of buying a new one every year. Harry also got Daisy a set of thick multi-colored chalks and a sand bucket and shovel set that were £3 each. As he was checking out Harry heard a lady behind him talk about how the next store down was having a sale on stuffed Easter toys so he went and bought Daisy a brown terrycloth rabbit for only £5. Because Daisy was eating more solid food Harry got her some chocolate covered peanut butter eggs and some soft baked cookies.

Meanwhile Dudley was working on a project that would change a great deal. Dudley was doing a family tree for one of his classes, he was looking through some of the boxes in the attic for old paper work from his grandparents and great-grandparents. As Dudley rifled through the box he saw a folder labeled, 'Lily' and opened it. When Dudley saw the contents he gasped inside were a handful of pictures of Harry's mother, one was of Lily when she was about six standing with Petunia (who was eight). It was obviously the first day of school because the two girls were carrying lunch boxes and backpacks.

The picture was black and white (not surprising considering it was probably over 20 years old), Dudley flipped through and saw a picture of labeled 'Lily and James' Dudley knew immediately the man in the photo had to be Harry's Dad (he looked too much like Harry to be anyone else). Lily wore a long elegant dress and James wore a dark suit and tie, the two of them were standing in front of a Christmas tree (obviously it was the first Christmas Lily had introduced her future husband to her family). There was a color picture of James and Lily standing in a large room full of people, this one was in color, Lily wore a long beautiful dress and James. Dudley blinked a few times, James was wearing a long dark outfit that looked like a dress, Dudley knew the photo was of their wedding and wondered why a man would wear a dress to his wedding, as Dudley studied the photo he saw several other men wearing the same thing and figured it must have been some kind of religious thing or cultural tradition. The last photo was also in color, it was of James and Lily holding a baby in their arms (Dudley knew it was Harry).

The pictures were all in really good shape, Dudley gathered them and bought four photo frames to go with them. Dudley put them in an Easter basket for Harry with some frosted sugar cookies made to look like Easter eggs and Mars bars (Harry's favorite). When Harry and the Dursely's got back from the Easter services Daisy went through her basket and instantly started sucking on the plastic shovel Harry got her which caused Harry and Dudley to laugh. Once Daisy was down for a nap Dudley grabbed the basket he'd made for Harry and put it behind his back, "Happy Easter Harry."

He held out the basket and Harry took it, Harry gasped in shock when he saw the photos, "Dudley, How? Where?"

Dudley explained, "I found them in the attic when I was doing the family tree project."

Harry took each photo out of the basket, handling them like they were made of spun gold, Harry felt tears welling in his eyes as he saw them. Harry had never known what his parents looked like before now, he was so choked up it took several moments for him to speak, "Dudley, thank you, this is, thank you."

Dudley blushed, Harry carefully put down the picture with him as a baby and ran over to give Dudley a huge hug. Harry couldn't imagine receiving a better present under any circumstances. Harry had to hide the photos where his aunt and uncle wouldn't see, but he didn't care just having them meant more to him than he could ever say. Harry would often look through the pictures when Daisy was sleeping, or when he had some (very limited time to himself), still Harry was careful to always keep an ear out for his family and place the pictures away whenever he wasn't looking through them.

Harry promised himself he'd get Dudley something truly spectacular for his birthday as a 'thank you'. As May approached Daisy's birthday got close, Marge sent Daisy some more clothes and a riding toy that could be easily changed into a toy Daisy could walk with Marge had sent the ride/walk toy in a box so Harry had been forced to put it together. Harry got Daisy a cheap vanilla cake at the grocery store and bought some edible letters and a box of candles form the dollar store. Harry still had to get Daisy a present from him, but he knew he also wanted to do something for Daisy's birthday, Harry had an idea, but he would need aunt Petunia to agree to it.

The week before Daisy's birthday Harry went to talk to Petunia after Daisy was down for a nap, "Aunt Petunia."

Petunia turned and said, "What?" harshly.

Harry sighed, "I want to take Daisy to the aquarium for her birthday, but we will need someone to take us there because the bus wouldn't really work."

Petunia stiffened, "And why should I agree to help either one of you?"

Harry took a deep breath to keep himself calm, "I will give you the money before we go so you don't have to pay for anything. People in the neighborhood are going to ask you what you did for Daisy's first birthday, wouldn't it be easier to not have to lie completely about it?"

Harry waited a few moments, he knew it would be difficult either way, but he had played the best card he could, how Petunia would look in front of the neighbors. Petunia stood there chewing her lip, finally after a very pregnant pause she said, "Fine, we will go on Friday after school you had better be ready and have all of the money ready or I will not take you."

Harry nodded, "Yes Aunt Petunia Thank you."

Harry left quickly before she changed her mind, grateful that he had decided to ask for permission when Vernon wasn't around because Vernon would never have allowed it. Harry went to the store the next morning after his first job of the day (which was helping a neighbor with her garden). Harry got Daisy a plastic toy elephant, it was blue with squishy ears. Daisy had been missing the old one that had been on her bouncy chair (Harry had sold it when she'd outgrown it, but the only way to get money for it was to have the toys still attached). Harry also got Daisy a set of 24 large lego Duplo blocks, they were the kinds that would be easy for her to hold without being too small to swallow. Harry got the farm set because Daisy really loved that stuffed cow Dudley'd gotten for her as well as the Old Mcdonald story book Harry often read to her.

Harry wrapped the presents along with what Marge had sent and got the cake ready before he left for school. Friday was a nice spring day (something that they had not been getting a lot of due to rain). Harry and Petunia picked Daisy up from day care as usual then Harry, Petunia, and Dudley went to the aquarium (Vernon had a late meeting). Harry handed his aunt a handful of money, but they didn't need much (the aquarium only cost £12 for adults and £7 for kids, Daisy was free because she was so young) so they only needed about £30.

Aunt Petunia drove them to the aquarium and Harry pushed Daisy in her stroller, Daisy loved seeing the fish, she babbled her usual baby talk and wiggling her fingers at the tanks. Harry took her out of the stroller and held her on his hip (people didn't think it was weird because a lot of older brothers did the same thing), she waved at the fish and put her fingers on the glass (Harry made sure she didn't pound). Petunia stayed back from the three of them with her arms crossed looking incredibly unhappy. There were small fish, huge seat turtles, dolphins, and penguins, when they stood in front of the dolphin tank Daisy moved her hand in a circle and the dolphin spun as well. Daisy squealed in delight and clapped her hands then did it again.

It took ten minutes for Harry to get Daisy away from the dolphin and he was only able to distract her because of the huge sea turtles. Daisy loved just watching the, swim by. They stayed at the aquarium for about an hour and a half, as they left Daisy started to cry (it was clear she didn't want to leave all of her new fishy friends) so Harry had an idea. Harry side stepped into the gift shop and took Daisy over to the toys, "O.k. Daisy you can pick one fishy to take home with you just one."

Harry held up one finger, Daisy crawled over to the stacks of toy fish and reached up taking several off of the shelf. Harry sat next to her and said, "One."

Daisy gave him a pout as though saying, 'I want to take them all home', then she reached forward and grabbed a plastic toy sea turtle. Aunt Petunia paid (with Harry's money) then they left. Daisy played with her turtle all the way home. Harry grabbed her gifts and brought them downstairs while Dudley sat in the living room with Daisy. Once everything was set up Vernon came home and Petunia took out a camera saying, "Marge will want to see photos."

Vernon nodded as Harry helped Daisy tear into her gifts, Daisy wasn't too interested in the clothes, but she loved the elephant and the blocks. Daisy loved the little riding toy and instantly began scooting around on it. The only problem was Daisy still acted very cautious around Petunia and Vernon and kept sinking back when she got too close to them, stayed with Daisy keeping a hand on her and comforting her as best he could, but it was still difficult for her. Petunia took a few more pictures and Harry made dinner. Grilled chicken with vegetables and toast. Harry cut everything up for Daisy and let her eat. After dinner Harry took out the cake and put a candle on it, Petunia reluctantly lit the candle and Harry and Dudley sang 'Happy Birthday' Dudley helped Daisy blow out the candle (for the picture for Marge).

Harry cut a piece of cake for each of them, Dudley took a bite for the photo, but otherwise didn't eat the rest. Daisy ended up with cake all over her face and shirt. By the time they were done there was still half a cake left, but Petunia said, "I'll just take it to the Ladies society tomorrow, no one there cares if it's left over as long as it's still good."

Harry quickly did the dishes (fortunately there weren't too many) and gave Daisy a bath in the sink then took her upstairs. Between the sugar and the fish Daisy was overexcited and it took her nearly an hour to get to sleep even though she had started going to sleep faster and staying asleep longer lately. Harry finally fell asleep feeling happy that Daisy had at least gotten a 'sorta almost' normal birthday. Since the next day was Saturday Dudley was able to give Daisy the presents he'd gotten her without Petunia and Vernon seeing. Dudley had bought Daisy a Jack-in-the-Box, and a plastic toy xylophone, the kind were you could push little plastic buttons or just pound on the keys. Daisy seemed to like to pound better

After Daisy's birthday passed things began to get back to normal, but Dudley had an idea, one day he got Franklin and Scott together and said, "Listen my parents never have a party for Harry so I thought maybe we could."

Scott asked, "Why don't they have a party for him?"

Dudley gave the explanation his mother always gave strangers, "Harry's parents were something called Jehova's witnesses. It's a religion that doesn't believe in celebrating birthday's and Mum wants to respect their beliefs so she only ever has a family party for Harry. I thought we could all meet at the big park across from the library, we could play soccer. I'll get a cake and we can each get Harry present (if you want)."

Scott nodded, "Absolutely."

Franklin grinned, "sounds wicked."

Dudley smiled and made plans, as his own birthday came close Dudley knew it would be fun and he wanted Harry to have something nice as well. Dudley's 9th birthday was great, Vernon and Petunia took him, Scott, and Franklin out to a Monster Truck Rally. Dudley, Scott, and Franklin ate hot dogs and Dudley opened his presents at home before he left. Scott had gotten him a kite that was painted to look like a stealth plan and Franklin got him some extra games for his game boy system and they all had a great time. As usual Harry and Daisy were left with Mrs. Figg, but Harry didn't mind so much anymore. Daisy loved chasing after the kitties and watching Winnie the Pooh by the end of the day she was completely worn out and as soon they got home she was out cold.

The next day Harry gave Dudley the present he'd bought, Harry had gotten Dudley something really special for his birthday as a thanks for the pictures. Harry had actually gotten the idea from Poppy and gotten Dudley a special chess set, it had cost a lot, but Harry thought it was worth it. Harry handed Dudley his present and Dudley nearly screamed when he opened it to find a chess set where the white pieces were all RAF fighter planes from WW2 and the black pieces where replicas of German WW2 planes including the red baron.

Dudley just starred, "Harry thank you, it's great, but you shouldn't have spent so much money."

Harry shrugged, "consider it a thank you for those photos they mean a lot to me. Happy birthday Dudley."

Dudley took the chess set to his room and he and Harry spent the next few days alternating between playing Dudley's set and Harry's.

A few days after Dudley's birthday something huge happened. Daisy had been standing a lot lately, and Harry had been holding her hands and helping her take steps, the Wednesday after Dudley's birthday Harry was sitting with Daisy in the nursery when she stood up and walked towards him! Harry's mouth hit the floor, "Daisy you're a genius."

Harry picked her up and spun her around, "that was wonderful you big, big girl."

Daisy laughed and cooed happy with herself, after that she was walking everywhere, Harry had to put baby gates up on the stairs to keep Daisy form getting hurt. The problem with the baby gates was they kept getting in Vernon's way and more than once Harry went a few rounds with his uncle's belt as a result. Daisy was doing incredibly well given the circumstances and Harry couldn't help feeling an immense sense of pride when people talked about how big she was getting and how healthy and happy she looked (when she wasn't freaking out around strangers).

Daisy was getting bigger every day and walking around like crazy. Whenever Harry took her to the park Daisy would now climb around on and walk across the play equipment herself. Harry would walk behind her to make sure she didn't fall, and usually held her hands when she walked across the bridges they had. Daisy loved it and seemed to think she was the most amazing girl in the world.

As Harry's own birthday approached he didn't think much of it (Petunia and Vernon never celebrated Harry's birthday and hardly ever even acknowledged it). Harry was incredibly surprised when he came home from his morning job and saw Dudley standing in the living room holding a large cupcake with a candle in it, "Happy birthday Harry."

Harry was shocked, "Dudley thank you."

Dudley, Daisy, and Harry sat at the table and Daisy and Harry shared the cupcake while Dudley handed Harry a rolled up piece of paper, "Here's a present from Daisy."

Harry unrolled it and saw the painting was covered in scribbles and wild colors, obviously Daisy had drawn Harry a picture. Harry kissed Daisy's head, "Thank you sweetie." Dudley handed Harry a small rectangular package, Harry opened it to see a set of colored pencils. These weren't the cheap ones you buy at the store, these were real artist colored pencils.

Harry said, "Thank you." Then he kissed Daisy, "thank you both so very much."

Daisy smiled in surprise and Dudley blushed and after they ate Harry cleaned Daisy up. The day was great for Harry and the last thing he expected was what came next. That Saturday Harry and Dudley boarded the bus to head to the park for what Harry thought would be a soccer game with Franklin and Scott. When they got to the park Harry and Dudley walked over to where the soccer fields where and Harry saw Scott, Franklin, and Franklin's older brother Jeff standing in front of a picnic table with a large chocolate cake on it. Dudley shouted , "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" with them and Harry nearly cried as he ran over to give them all hugs.

Harry babbled, "thank, you so much, no one's ever done something like this before."

Harry grinned at Jeff, "Thanks for coming Jeff."

Jeff shrugged, "Someone needed to give these guys a ride so the cake wouldn't get trashed, Jeff had just turned 16 and had been driving for a while now. Franklin had two brothers one older one younger, his younger brother Mike had just turned 6 and was a handful, but Jeff was actually pretty o.k. (most of the time) and was willing to help Franklin when he needed it. Dudley pulled out a candle made to look like a number 9 and Jeff lit it with a match. Harry nearly cried as they sang him 'Happy Birthday'. Dudley whispered in his ear, "Close your eyes, make a wish, and blow out the candle, don't say the wish out loud."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, he knew what he wanted a better life for himself, Daisy, and Dudley. Harry blew out the candles and everyone clapped (even Jeff). Jeff cut the cake, again Dudley didn't have any even though he'd bought it. Dudley had given the cake to Franklin to bring so Harry wouldn't see it. The cake was a cookies and cream cake and Harry loved the taste of it. Chocolate was one of his favorites, the four of them (Harry, Jeff, Franklin, and Scott) demolished about half of the cake then put the rest away as they got out presents.

Harry was incredibly shocked as he saw the three brightly wrapped gifts (Dudley had bought Harry a second present which shocked Harry completely) on the picnic table. Harry had never been given a birthday present before and for a moment he was too overwhelmed to do anything but stammer, "Thank you." Over and over again, finally Harry reached for Scotts present, the card had a shooting star on it's cover and the inside read, 'shoot for the stars on your birthday'. Harry smiled and tore the paper, it was a super soaker squirt gun, it wasn't a really big one, but it was still cool looking.

Harry grinned, "thanks Scott, it's perfect we can have a water fight sometime this summer."

Scott said, "You're welcome." And Franklin passed his gift over, the present felt heavy, Franklin's card had a picture of the a huge pile of ice cream on the front and the card read, 'have a mountain of delicious fun on your birthday'.

Harry tore the present open and his eyes lit up, there was a frisbee and a boomerang inside it, "Wicked, Franklin these are great we can even play with um today."

Franklin grinned, "Glad you like it."

Finally it was time for his present from Dudley Harry said, "You didn't have to get me another one."

Dudley shrugged and Harry opened it to find a black soccer ball with shiny silver on the other octagons, "Dudley this is awesome. Thank you."

Dudley said, "Happy birthday Harry."

Scott said, "O.k. Harry it's your birthday, what do you want to do first?"

Harry held up the ball, "Let's play soccer."

The four of them ran off and found an empty goal set, Harry and Scott played against Dudley and Franklin, Harry was actually really good at soccer so it would have been unfair to have him and Franklin on the same team. They ran across the field trying tricks and scoring goals. Franklin showed them how to pick the ball up with his toe and bounce it on his knee. By the end of the game (which turned out to be a tie) they were all laughing and panting form exhaustion. They took a break then played Frisbee and Harry took turns with the boomerang, it took several tries to for four of them to learn to throw the boomerang right and Harry was incredibly grateful there weren't any windows nearby.

Harry didn't want to leave, but he knew they had to get Daisy, Dudley threw all the gifts in the bag he'd ducked Harry's soccer ball in and Harry gave Scott and Franklin a hug then thanked Jeff for taking them and they left. The rest of the cake got thrown away because by the time they were done it had gotten gross. Harry and Dudley took the bus home and picked up Daisy, as Harry fell asleep that night he couldn't help smiling, today had probably been the best day of his life and he hoped it was a sign that things were going to change for the better for all of them.

a/n well there you go, this is without a doubt the longest chap I have written (probably ever) so consider it a reward for the wait. Enjoy and don't forget to review if you haven't already gone hopelessly cross eyed.


	9. Family Struggles

Family drama

A/n o.k one reviewer mentioned I keep saying dollars instead of pounds, I would like to remind you all I am American and have lived my whole life in the U.S. so saying dollars is just a reflex for me. I am sorry for any confusion, but I can't promise to stop it. Also, several people asked how Daisy can have red hair when neither of her parents do. Daisy is Lily Potter's niece and it stands to reason that Harry's muggle grandparents (or at least one of them) would have had red hair because Lily did as well. Even if a childs' parents don't have red hair the child still can. Neither of my parents has red hair, but my youngest sibling has a flaming red head that would make them quiet welcome at a Weasley family gathering. Thank you for all your reviews sorry for the long note, but the chaps should be long to make up for it.

As Harry's birthday passed he had an idea he wanted to discuss with his aunt. Harry waited until the actual day of his birthday, Aunt Petunia was in a good mood because she'd just beat out her long-time rival Mrs. Next-Door for the position of president of the garden club and Harry know now was the time to act. Harry approached Aunt Petunia as she finished cleaning off the kitchen table, "Aunt Petunia can I talk to you about something?"

Petunia turned around and crossed her arms in front of her looking angry at Harry for daring to ask a question, "What is it then?"

Harry choose his word carefully, "Well as you know today is my birthday and I was wondering if you would come with me so that I can get a library card."

Petunia looked taken aback as though she couldn't possibly imagine Harry asking such a thing. She studied him carefully as though looking for an ulterior motive, "Why?"

Harry said, "Because I would be able to get free books and movies for Daisy and I. It wouldn't take very long and then you wouldn't have to worry about getting me anything else for my birthday." Harry waited, he knew getting him a birthday present wasn't a real concern of Aunt Petunia' considering she and Uncle Vernon usually just got him a left over piece of junk, but by making it sound like it was beneficial to her and Vernon Harry knew he was more likely to get what he wanted.

Petunia gently rocked back and forth on her heels thinking carefully, "Well, Alright then. We'll go this afternoon, and you be sure to dress nice you hear me?"

Harry nodded eagerly, "Yes Aunt Petunia, absolutely."

Dudley agreed to watch Daisy while Harry went to the library with Aunt Petunia, they were planning to leave at 2 so Harry started getting ready 1:15. Harry wetted his hair down and combed it thoroughly getting it to lay as flat as he possibly could. Then he changed into a pair of brown dress pants and a long sleeved button-up blue shirt he'd bought for school presentations or church.

Harry made himself look as presentable and put together as he possibly could then he walked carefully down the stairs making sure not to run or seem to over eager. Petunia nodded stiffly at him, "Let's go I don't have all day."

Harry climbed into the back seat of car, knowing Aunt Petunia would be furious if she saw him sitting in the front, and buckled his seat belt. The ride to the public library was short and easy, they went inside and Aunt Petunia talked to the librarian about a library card for Harry showing the librarian her drivers license to and Harry's last report card (which had their address listed in the upper left hand corner) to prove they lived in the area. The librarian handed Harry some paperwork and he filled it out, once he was done Petunia and Harry both signed it and the librarian handed him a card, "Here you go, just sign the back. It'll take a few days for the card to activate, but you can check-out two items at a time until then."

Harry grinned putting his new library card in his pocket, "Thank you very much."

They left and Harry said, "thank you very much Aunt Petunia. I really appreciate it."

Petunia nodded, "you're welcome." And they drove home in silence. The next day Harry stopped at the library after work and after looking around he got _HenryandRibsy_for himself and_TheMonsterAttheEndofThisBook _ for Daisy. Harry made sure to keep the books out of Daisy's reach when he wasn't reading them so she wouldn't accidentally tear or draw on any of them. Harry returned Daisy's book and continued with his until he finished it. From then on it was much easier for Harry to get things for Daisy, he still bought books, but this way he could get more without having to pay for them.

Life continued it's routine, Franklin's birthday was coming up on August 15th and Harry did want to go, but there was a problem. Franklin was having a sleep-over party and Harry knew that he couldn't possibly leave Daisy alone for the night. So, the next time Harry saw Franklin at the park he pulled Franklin over to an out of the way area, "Franklin, I'd love to come to your birthday party, but I can't."

Franklin raised an eyebrow, "Why not? Dudley said he could come so you should be able to to."

Harry sighed, he had already come up with an explanation to give Franklin, "I can't go because it's a sleep-over."

Franklin looked confused so Harry pushed on, "Franklin, you know I'm an orphan right?"

Franklin nodded, "Yeah so?"

Harry explained, "My parents died in a car crash, they had gone out to a Halloween party and had a little too much to drink. Then they ran a red light and were hit by another car. I, I was in the car with them when it happened." This was the story Aunt Petunia had always told Harry about how his parents died and it always upset Harry when he thought about.

Franklin's eyes went wide and his mouth fell, "Oh, Harry that's, that's just awful. I'm sorry, but I still don't understand why that means you can't come to my party."

Harry said, "I don't remember what happened that night (except for a high scream and a flash of emerald green light), but even today I still get nightmares about it. Sometimes I wake up screaming my head off. I can't tell you how many times I've woken the whole house with my nightmares and I can't risk the same thing happening at your party because the other kids would never let me hear the end of it. They would tell everyone and the news would spread around the school like wildfire. I think you can understand why I don't tell a lot of people how my Mum and Dad died, the last thing I need is for the truth to get spread around the school so people can point and whisper behind my back even more than they already do. I'm sorry Franklin, I really am, but I just can't come."

Franklin shot Harry a sympathetic look and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Harry, I'm really, really sorry. I can't believe anyone would be so stupid and reckless to get drunk and drive home with a baby in the car. Of course I understand why you can't come it doesn't bother me. I won't say anything to the others they probably won't even notice you're gone and if someone mentions it I'll just say you're not feeling well or something."

Harry nodded, "Thank you Franklin, here Happy Birthday."

Harry handed Franklin a brightly wrapped gift with a card, Franklin grinned, "Thanks Harry, I'll open it when I get home I need to go help Mum make dinner."

Harry called, "I hope you like it." As Franklin turned and headed home. Harry had gotten Franklin one of those WWE wrestling buddies for £12.99. It was a stuffed toy made to look like one of your favorite wrestlers, Harry had gotten Franklin the Hulk Hogan wrestling buddy because Hulk Hogan was Franklin's favorite wrestler. Franklin watched wrestling with his dad and brothers every time there was a match and had been doing so for the last three years.

Harry turned and ran back through the park taking the shortcut to Mrs. Wellington's so he could pick Daisy up. Harry brought Daisy home and spent the rest of the day with her as always. The next few days passed quickly, Dudley went to the slumber party and even though he tried to hide how much he'd enjoyed himself from Harry, Harry could tell the party had been great. Harry regretted not being able to go, but he couldn't have left Daisy alone with Petunia and Vernon for a night, she probably would have been in very bad health when Harry returned.

As August ended something interesting happened, one day Harry went to pick Daisy up from Mrs. Wellington. Daisy came running up to the door as soon as she heard Harry's voice, Daisy continued babbling her usual baby talk as Harry took her bag from Mrs. Wellington and grabbed Daisy's hand. The two of them started walking back home, Harry talked to Daisy as they went, "All right remember what we do when we cross the street? We stop." Harry jumped forward and came to a stop on the sidewalk and said, "and we look for cars. We look this way for cars." Harry pointed to the right and Daisy turned her head following his gesture, "And we look that way for cars." Harry pointed to the left and again Daisy turned her head, "Then we go."

They walked across and got into the house, as Harry took Daisy outside to run around, Harry went to put grab the sun block before he went to play with Daisy when she called, "Papa."

Harry turned and starred at her in shock and again Daisy called, "Papa."

Harry couldn't believe it, Daisy had just said her first word, "You talked." Harry didn't understand why she had called him Papa, Harry had been teaching her to call him Harry, but what Harry forgot was he was reading her stories as well. Whenever they read a story about a family Harry would tell Daisy the Papa was the one in charge of the family who took care of everyone else, this explanation caused Daisy to connect the word 'Papa' with Harry.

Harry smiled as he gave Daisy a hug, "You are just the smartest little girl in the entire world." Harry let Daisy run around the back yard and play with some of her toys. She kept running at him shouting, "Papa, Papa!" And Harry couldn't stop himself form smiling broadly to hear it. When Dudley got home and heard Daisy talk he looked at Harry, "How are you going to explain that?"

Harry asked, "what?"

Dudley said, "Daisy calling you Papa."

Harry shrugged, "I'll just tell people she's calling me that because it's the only word she knows."

Dudley asked, "And what about when she gets older?"

Harry said, "I'll deal with it when it comes up."

Dudley let it go and sat down to play with the two of them, Petunia and Vernon, naturally didn't care at all that Daisy had said her first word. In fact they both look annoyed at her, as though they believed Daisy starting to talk was a sign that she would become even more of an inconvenience to them. Harry woke early the next morning as he always did, Daisy was sleeping longer now that she got older and usually made it through the night only getting up once or twice. There were still sometimes she got up and took several hours to get back to sleep, but Harry was getting more rest than he had before.

Harry did his usual chores and made breakfast, Dudley was (to Harry's great pride and surprise) sticking to his diet so the former breakfasts of sugary cereal or eggs, bacon, and gravy was replaced with oatmeal and fruit of some kind. Harry served oatmeal with cinnamon and apples that morning. Drank is coffee while eating his breakfast with disgust. Dudley ate slowly and didn't shovel the food into his mouth like a starving man as he once had. After breakfast as Harry was cleaning up the plates the phone rang and Harry answered, "Dursley Residence."

A voice on the other end spoke, "Hello is this Harry Potter?"

Harry answered, "Yes, how may I help you?"

The voice said, "Harry, my name is Nigel Barrows, your aunt and my mother Maybelle are in the P.T.A. together."

Harry sighed, "Oh yes." Nigel was the grown-up son of Mr. and Mrs. Barrows and it was common knowledge about the neighborhood that he was soon to be married.

Nigel explained, "I'm moving out soon and we need help getting everything loaded into the moving van. I know you usually just do cleaning, but we'll pay you £50 if you help us out for the day."

Harry gapped open mouthed, "£50! That's thank you. When do you need me?"

Nigel answered, "Saturday, 10am my mom will give us all lunch and a snack."

Harry said, "I'll be there." With great enthusiasm and hung up the phone grinning broadly.

Harry dropped Daisy off Saturday and headed to the Barrows house as quickly as he could. Harry was thrilled, this job combined with the work he'd done throughout the week would gain him nearly £100. Harry arrived at the home and was greeted by a tall blonde boy with a deep tan and a man with graying blonde hair who could only be the boys' father. It was Nigel and Mr. Barrows, Harry shook hands with both of them and went upstairs, the house was decorated in the country style and gave off a warm cozy inviting feeling. Unlike the Dursley house which was well organized (annoyingly so) there were clothes littering parts of the floor, and left over magazines on the coffee table and kitchen counter.

They walked up to the second floor and came to a room full of boxes, the bed sat in the middle with the sheet stripped off. Nigel grabbed a box and said, "May as well start with the ones closest to the door and work our way back."

Harry nodded and grabbed a box marked, 'clothes' then carried it down, as Nigel had said over the phone it took most of the day to bring the boxes downstairs and load them into the back of the Uhaul trailer. Mrs. Barrows had left them some roasted chicken and vegetables they heated up and ate with tall glasses of lemonade and cookies. As they ate Harry asked, "Are we going to leave the bed to the last?"

Nigel shook his head, "The bed upstairs is a twin and not big enough for two people."

Harry asked, "So you're leaving it here?"

Nigel shook his head, "Dad's turning my room into a sewing room for mom."

Mr. Barrows nodded, "she's always wanted one so I'm going to surprise her to our anniversary."

Harry asked, "So you're getting rid of the bed?"

Nigel nodded as he bit into his chicken and a sudden crazy wonderful idea hit Harry, "Would you be willing to give it to me? I would need you to bring it over and help me put it in my room."

Nigel leaned over and he and his Dad whispered for a few moments before Nigel pulled back and said, "Deal, it's all yours, bed, mattress and all if your aunt and uncle say yes, but what's wrong with your bed?"

Harry thought, he obviously couldn't tell them the truth, that the bed he slept in, which had been left in Dudley's second bedroom for who knows how long was old and worn. The springs were all loose, the bed creaked when Harry stood up from it or lay down on it, and the mattress was so hopelessly uncomfortable Harry usually woke up with his back feeling incredibly sore so he said, "It's broken, Dudley and I were jumping on it and well…" Harry trailed off faking a blush.

Mr. Barrows and Nigel both laughed and Mr. Barrows said, "it's fine Harry just get the o.k. and let us know the day and time."

Harry nodded, "Do you want to keep some of the £50 you were going to pay me?"

Mr. Barrows said, "No, Harry, we promised that money to you, consider the bed a bonus."

Harry spent the rest of the day helping them load and tried to keep from grinning, he was excited at the idea of being able to get a real bed, but at the same time terrified of how he was going to get Vernon to agree to it. They didn't finish until half past four, by that time Harry was tired, sweaty, and sore, but the fifty pound note Mr. Barrows handed him made him feel it was well worth it. Harry picked Daisy up and took her home, later that night after Daisy was in bed Harry approached his uncle, "Uncle Vernon."

Vernon grunted to let Harry know he was listening so Harry took a deep breath, "I was helping Mr. Barrows and Nigel move his things and Nigel is getting rid of his bed. They asked me if I wanted it and I said I would ask you."

Vernon glared at Harry furious at Harry's indignation at being impudent enough to ask for a decent bed, then said derisively, "And _why_ should I say yes?"

Harry thought, "Because if guests come over to the house and see my bed they might think you and aunt Petunia are losing money and holding back on furniture."

Vernon snapped, "So keep the bloody door closed."

Harry nodded, "Yes I will, but what if someone accidentally opens looking for the bathroom? Or what if I open the door to come downstairs and help aunt Petunia serve guest? Even if I close the door right away someone might glimpse the bed. Imagine what people will think of you and aunt Petunia and how well you're doing if they see that bed. You won't have to do anything Nigel and his dad will help and I'll talk to Jeff Pierce and see if he'll lend a hand as well."

Vernon bit his lip, he was obviously thinking, letting Harry have a new bed would make Harry happy, something Vernon always tried to avoid, but at the same time Vernon didn't want to look bad in front of the neighbors. There was a very pregnant pause, "Alright, but you tell them they're not to come until 1 and I expect everything done by the time Petunia and I are home which will be promptly at 8 understood?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir, absolutely sir." Then he turned and left the room before Vernon could change his mind. Harry called the Barrows the next day then called Jeff and asked him for his help, the reason Harry asked Jeff and not Franklin or Scott was because Harry knew the bed would be large, heavy, and difficult to move. They would need someone older and stronger to help move it and even with the Barrows assistance an extra set of arms would be the best. Jeff agreed and Dudley also promised to help. That Saturday Vernon took Petunia out, the two of them would be going out shopping, see a movie, and have a nice dinner together. Jeff got there an hour before the Barrows, Harry had made sure the bed was stripped of its sheets and pillows beforehand.

Jeff looked at the bed and whistled, "Geez Harry that looks nasty."

Harry blushed again, "too much jumping on the bed."

Jeff shook his head and turned to Harry, "Alright let's tip it."

They put the bed on its side and Jeff took out a socket wrentch and the three of them started taking the bed apart. Jeff started on the screw closest to the wall, he pulled hard against it, "Sh-blimey this is on tight damn things nearly glued on." Harry and Dudley were working on the screws on the opposite side of the bed. Harry said, "Yeah, these are hard to turn."

Dudley said, "It's probably because this bed is old, and once a bed is put together what reason do you really have to take it apart again unless you move. I mean honestly who takes beds apart and puts them back together again?"

Harry nodded as Jeff said, "You're right, but it's still a bloody pain in the a..rear."

Harry and Dudley both sniggered as Dudley said, "You know Jeff you can swear in front of us, it's nothing we haven't heard before."

Harry piped up, "Yeah, we here worse stuff from the sixth graders when we walk to math class most days. I remember this one kid Michael Williams said something really nasty once as I was walking past, it took me ten minutes to stop blushing."

Jeff snickered as Dudley rolled his eyes, finally the three of them managed to get the screws removed and the bed taken apart. Jeff said, "alright we'll start with the mattress, that and the frame will be the hardest parts."

Jeff took one side of the mattress while Harry and Dudley took the other, the three of them didn't bother carrying it because the floors were hard wood. They got into Dudley's second bedroom and leaned the mattress against the wall opposite the window. Jeff looked around, "Nice spot." He said with heavy sarcasm.

Harry explained, "Yeah this is sort of a junk room, we should probably clear it out, but you know how it is, you leave something in a place you don't go often and then you just forget about it."

Jeff nodded and they went back for the bed frame, this would be hard because they would have to carry it. If they didn't it would scratch the floor and Vernon and Petunia would throw a fit, Jeff took one side while Harry and Dudley took the other. It was heavy and difficult to move, Harry and Jeff kept having the grab the top to keep it from accidentally bumping into a wall and break something. Dudley was holding the bottom half of the bed so he couldn't reach the top, they got the frame into the room and leaned it against the mattress and finally grabbed the ends and sides of the bed. As Jeff said this part was relatively easy, the only problem came from maneuvering the large awkward pieces so they didn't hit anything. They got the bed back together and the mattress back on top just in time, a few minutes later the bell rang. Harry ran down and answered it to find Nigel and his father downstairs, "Hello Nigel, Mr. Barrows, thank you for doing this."

Mr. Barrows said, "Not a problem Harry. Shall we get this started then?"

Harry said, "Yes" as Jeff and Dudley came downstairs, they decided to start with the frame because once again it would be one of the most difficult parts. Nigel and his father grabbed one end, Jeff and Dudley grabbed the other, and Harry took up the middle, Harry kept one hand on the top of the frame and one on the bottom to keep it balanced, it took a good ten minutes, of huffing, puffing, and some swearing to get it upstairs. They leaned the frame on the wall just outside Harry and Daisy's bedroom so it wouldn't take up too much space. The mattress was next, they used the same positions to get it up, but it was little easier. Finally, it was time for the ends and sides, Nigel and Mr. Barrows grabbed the ends while Harry and Dudley grabbed one frame and Jeff grabbed the other.

Once everything was upstairs they brought the frame into the room and started to put the bed together. Mr. Barrows took the screws out of his back pocket and they started putting the bed together, putting the bed together was much easier than taking the older one apart, it was relatively easy to do. Once the bed was together they carefully tipped it right side up and got it positioned against the wall. It was an unremarkable twin bed made of dark wood, but to Harry it was the best bed he'd ever seen. The four of them managed to get the mattress onto the bed and were done. Harry looked proudly at the bed and said, "Thank you Mr. Barrows, Nigel, and Jeff I really appreciate this. I wish I could do something for you in return."

Nigel and Mr. Barrows both shook their heads and Mr. Barrows said, "Harry you helped us out the other day that's more than enough."

A sudden idea his Harry, "I tell you what Mr. Barrows when you get all that stuff ready for Mrs. Barrows' sewing room give me a call and I'll help you set it all up free of charge."

Mr. Barrows grinned, "Sounds fair."

Harry turned to Nigel and Jeff, "You two both get a free job from me as well."

The two young men nodded and then they all shook hands, then Nigel, his father, and Jeff all left. Harry went back upstairs and lay down on the bed, "This is great. So much better than the old one, thanks for the help Dudley."

Dudley grinned, "You're welcome." Harry made the bed, his sheet was an old brown one, that no one else wanted (exactly why Petunia had given it to him) and the pillow case matched, Harry put his plan blue blanket on the top and went to work. Harry had scheduled one late afternoon job for the day, a simply lawn mowing job, it was several blocks away so Harry had just enough time to walk there and get started. Harry finished the lawn as thoroughly as he always did then went and picked Daisy up. As had become her habit she toddled up to him saying, "Papa, Papa, Papa."

Harry honestly didn't know how he was going to explain Daisy calling him that as she got older, but he decided not to worry about it right now. The next few days passed quickly, the fifty Harry had gotten on top of his usual weeks pay meant he had enough money to buy himself new school supplies. Harry had always used Dudley's old things from the previous year, his books and supplies were usually full up and falling apart so it would be a nice change to get fresh stuff for himself. Harry would a need a couple of new items of clothing, but not too much he had been buying things periodically over the weeks so he wouldn't have to pay for it all in one go.

Sunday passed quickly and Daisy was actually pretty good during church (although as usual Petunia complained about the difficulty of managing her). That Monday Harry stopped at a local store, he'd seen in the paper they were having a sale on backpacks £10 each for some. Harry knew he wouldn't find any cheaper new and he didn't want to buy a second hand backpack because they often stuck or wore out too fast (something Harry's learned from totting Dudley's old bags around for so many years). Harry looked around the sales racks and grabbed a blue and black checkered backpack, after paying Harry went to the dollar store and got pencils, pens, crayons, notebooks, extra erasers, and folders. All together Harry had paid less than £30 for all his school supplies.

Harry put his supplies in the new backpack and carried it back towards Privet Drive, the bag was heavy, but Harry reasoned he wouldn't always be carrying all of his books at once. Harry picked up Daisy and brought her home, Daisy spent the rest of the day crawling around and chewing on everything and anything she could get her hands on. Daisy had almost an entire mouth full of teeth by now, but there were still one or two left to come in.

Harry laughed as Daisy picked up a little plastic bucket he used to put the toy cars Dudley had bought her for Christmas in and stuck it on top of her head like a hat. Daisy kept pulling the bucket down and picking it back up playing a game of peek-a-boo with Harry. Harry used the rest of the money left over from the fifty to buy Daisy some new clothes, she was quickly growing out of her old ones.

School started and Harry went back to his usually schedule of doing two jobs after school and two on Saturdays. As September came to an end Mrs. Jacobs met up with Aunt Petunia and gave her an invitation to Finn's second birthday party, because Finn's birthday was so close to Halloween they were having a costume party. Petunia had no choice but to accept, it would look too strange if she said no. However, she left the buying of costumes and a present to Harry.

Harry took Daisy to the Goodwill that weekend and looked around at all of the costumes there to see if anything caught her eye, Daisy instantly ran to one particular rack saying, "Winnie, Winnie." Harry grinned as he saw a small Winnie the Pooh costume hanging up, the costume didn't have a head like many of the others and it wasn't fuzzy, but Harry preferred it that way. It would be easier to wash like this and Harry could buy Daisy a cheap headband with bear ears on them to complete the outfit. Harry had Daisy try it on, the costume was a little loose, but it fit well enough. Harry changed Daisy back and quickly looked for something for himself, there was a child's Superman costume on one rack and after trying it on Harry decided to buy it. Harry knew he'd have to wear his long underwear underneath, and wash both outfits, but he liked how they looked. The next day Harry and Dudley met up with Franklin and Scott. Scott asked, "So have you guys gotten your costumes for the parry yet?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I got superman, what about you?"

Scott grinned, "Batman."

Harry sniggered, "We have been spending way too much time together."

Franklin said, "Hey Dudley, you and I could go as two other members of the Justice League and the four of us would match."

Dudley nodded, "Absolutely, that sounds great who else is in the justice league again?"

Scott piped up, "there's Aquaman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, the Martian Man Hunter, and Zan who's one of the Wonder Twins."

Dudley shook his head, "I don't want to be Zan, it would be weird to have one Wonder Twin and not the other. Plus Zan is kinda a dork, Jayna can turn into cool animals and all he can turn into is water based stuff. It's pathetic. I'll go as the Green Lantern"

Franklin said, "Green Arrow's cool, but it's too easy to get him confused with Robin Hood so I think I'll go as The Flash."

Harry and Scott both grinned and said, "This is going to be great." Together, then all four of them cracked up. Of course there were still two things left to deal with, the present and the card. Harry bought a cute birthday card for Finn that had the picture of a cat on it, Finn loved cats and that was where Harry got the idea for her present. Harry swung by a local toy store after work one Saturday and looked through the racks until he found a Pound Purry for £8.99. Pound Purries were stuffed cats based on the television show which was a spin-off of Pound Puppies. Daisy and Finn both liked watching the show. In fact because Harry usually worked so late Pound Puppies was one of the only t.v. shows she could really 'watch' on weekdays because it was on right before all the boring adult shows started. Dudley would let Daisy and Harry watch it on the television he had in his room while he (Dudley) watched Thundercats with his father downstairs.

Harry picked out a large white pound purry cat, the cat came in a large cardboard box and Harry thought it looked cute. Harry picked Daisy up and wrapped it after she went to bed (Harry knew if Daisy saw the stuffed cat she would want it for herself). Harry had washed their costumes and by Finn's birthday they were ready to go. Dudley looked good in his Green Lantern costume, he was still overweight, but had lost a great deal of the poundage that had once defined him (Aunt Petunia had spoken to the principal at Dudley and Harry's school at the beginning of the year and gotten permission for Dudley to put his lunch in the refrigerator in the teacher's lounge so Dudley could bring healthier lunches to school instead of eating the usual cafeteria food).

They arrived at the Jacob's house and Daisy instantly went running in wearing her Winnie the Pooh costume shouting for Finn (she had picked up several new words ever since she'd started talking and Finn's name was one of the first that followed 'Papa'). Harry walked in carrying Finn's present, Daisy was standing in the living room with Finn the two babies were 'hugging' but in actuality it looked more like they were trying to choke each other because they wrapped their arms around each other's necks instead of their stomachs. Mrs. Jacobs laughed and took a picture as Harry put the present down. Finn was dress (unsurprisingly) as a little black cat.

Franklin arrived and instantly walked over to say hello to Dudley, Scott, and Harry. When Mrs. Jacobs saw them standing together she giggled, "Oh you four look so cute, did you plan to dress alike?"

Harry shook his head, "No it just kinda worked out this way." Harry knew Petunia would be furious if she thought Harry was getting along with Franklin and especially Dudley. Mrs. Jacobs took their picture and then they went outside to play, because many of the kids were so young they stuck with easier stuff. Daisy and the younger kids danced the Hokie Pokie and played tag or just raced around while Harry and the older kids played Superheroes. They broke into groups and went on an imaginary adventure to save the world from the forces of evil. Harry, Dudley, Franklin, and Scott won.

After games it was time to go back inside and eat, Mrs. Jacobs had ordered pizza for everyone which she served with vegetables and juice for the toddlers and soda for the older kids. Dudley ate a peanut butter sandwich he'd made for himself beforehand. Harry was incredibly impressed that Dudley wasn't even indulging at a birthday party. They ate lunch and then had cake, it was a strawberry flavored cake made to look like a cat. After the cake it was time for presents, Finn opened them one after another and Harry laughed as Daisy kept picking up toys and putting them down or running around in the left over wrapping paper the grown-ups hadn't picked up yet.

Pretty soon it was time to go, Daisy didn't want to leave and started crying, she was reaching for Finn and screaming her name. Of course it had been a long day and Daisy wasn't the only one who was breaking down. No one really cared (they were all parents of young children and used to this kind of thing), but of course Vernon cared. He looked furious, Harry winced as uncle Vernon roughly picked her up and put her in the car (fortunately he didn't hurt her). Harry knew it wasn't going to go over well, when they finally got home Vernon was looking murderous, Harry rushed Daisy upstairs, got her out of her costume, and took her downstairs into her high chair for a time out.

Vernon of course started yelling, "MAKING A BLOODY SCENE IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE NEIGHBORHOOD! I'LL TEACH HER TO BEHAVE HERSELF PROPERLY!"

Harry instantly stepped in front of Vernon, "You can't, she's a baby if you hurt her and she has to go to the doctor people might start asking questions. Besides you said she's my responsibility so when she does something wrong it's my fault, you can punish me instead."

Vernon looked at Daisy who was still screaming (the time-out and the yelling hadn't done much for her), Harry could tell Vernon was dying to 'put Daisy in her place', but at the same time Daisy was only a baby and Vernon knew the risks of going too hard on her. What's more Vernon never passed the chance to take his anger out on Harry. Eventually he said, "Fine, upstairs."

Harry went to Dudley's second bedroom, Vernon always hit him here so nothing nice would get wrecked. Harry bent over and braced his hand against the desk. Vernon came back in with an old cane that had once belonged to Aunt Marge. Harry gritted his teeth as Vernon brought the cane down hard, he hit Harry right on his sit spots and along the top of his legs and bottom. Harry kept his mouth closed as tears fell down his face. Finally, Vernon had enough and walked downstairs to watch t.v.

Harry walked carefully downstairs, every step hurt and Harry knew he was going to be sore for a while (school was going to be a nightmare). Harry picked Daisy up out of her chair, she had finally stopped screaming and just sat there looking despondent. Harry knelt down at her eye level and said, "Daisy I put you in time-out for throwing a temper tantrum, that's not how you get what you want."

Harry picked Daisy up and walked upstairs with her, he could not carry her under the circumstances and they went to read a book. Harry stood as much as he could, but sitting and moving were still really difficult. Daisy fell asleep pretty quickly, the activity from the afternoon had worn her out. As soon as she was asleep Harry limped to the linen closet and grabbed two towels, Dudley came up behind him a grabbed a blue ice pack, "I'll get you some."

Harry nodded, "thanks.'

Harry placed the larger towel over the sheet on his bed the wetted the smaller one with cool water from the tub, it was easier for Harry to get the towel wet in the tub then the sink. Harry wrung it out so it wouldn't drip and took it back to his room, by this time Dudley had come back with the filled ice pack. Harry lay stomach down on his bed and said, "I'm going to take my pants off."

Dudley shrugged, "It's not like you have anything I haven't seen before." Dudley turned around to give Harry some privacy and closed to door so Petunia would peak in and freak out. Harry pulled down his pants and underwear hissing as the material rubbed his sore bottom and legs then lay stomach down on the towel and placed the wet towel over his flaming backside and the ice on top of that. Harry hissed, but the pain started to ebb.

Dudley sat down on a chair next to the bed and asked, "How are you?"

Harry sighed, "Sore, but it's starting to feel better than I was."

Dudley gave a frustrated growl, "Harry this is nuts, why don't we just tell someone what's happening? Mum and Dad will get arrested."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Then what? You and Daisy will probably go live with Aunt Marge and I'll go who knows where (because Aunt Marge would sooner adopt a slug than let me live with her) and what happens when Vernon tell Marge Daisy is a freak? There's no telling how she'll take it."

Dudley said, "Dad would be in jail, how would he tell her?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Dudley, even in jail you're allowed to write letters and use the phone. Vernon or Petunia would tell Marge, and even if they didn't she might figure it out on her own. Marge probably wouldn't take Daisy being a freak any better than Vernon and Petunia do. Plus, I would go who knows where, we wouldn't see each other again until we turned 18, I know it sounds kinda selfish, but I need to stay with both of you. I just feel connected maybe I should just let you both go and hope for the best."

Dudley shook his head violently, "No, we need each other. Things here suck, but we can make it work. We're family and if nothing else we have that."

Harry was sore for a week and he had to take care of Daisy and work on top of it, by the end of the week Harry was in a very bad mood so he arranged to only work one job on Saturday so he could drop Daisy off with Mrs. Wellington in the afternoon and have some time to himself and give Dudley a break as well.

Harry did an easy raking job on Saturday then went back to Privet Drive and lay on his new bed on his stomach with an icepack on his legs and rear (as he'd been doing all week) reading a book called _TheKing'sShadow_. It was a historical fiction book about a young man who's tongue was cut out, the young man eventually became the king's foster son. They were required to read one medieval time period book for class because they were studying the time period, but Harry really liked it.

Harry lay there reading just letting the time go by, having those few hours to himself was just what he needed. Harry healed over and time and as November approached he started thinking of other ways to make money besides shoveling. Ironically later that week a speaker came to class that helped him with that exact issue.

A young man named Leo Dawson came to speak with them about recycling and making the world more 'green' he told them that if they took junk to a recycling center they could get money for it. As soon as it was time for recess Harry cornered Dudley, "Dudley, I've got it. You can tell aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon you want to start a recycling center. We'll clean out those old plastic rubber made bins in the garage and people can drop junk off, we'll talk to Nick and see if he'll drive us to the recycling center (if we pay him like £10 for gas or something) and that's how to get extra cash during the winter."

Dudley nodded instantly catching on, "Yeah I could tell Mum and Dad it's because I want to improve my permanent record to look good on college application forms or something."

Harry grinned, Dudley had gotten a lot smarter since he started putting an effort into his schoolwork and doing the extra classes after school. Vernon and Petunia agreed the second Dudley told them, Petunia just gushed at him, "Oh Diddy, I'm so proud of you working so hard for school and thinking of your future career and getting into college at your age. It's just so wonderful, imagine it Vernon, our Dudley will be the first person in the family to go to college isn't it wonderful?"

Vernon stood proudly behind his wife with his hands in his pockets rocking back and forth like a used car salesman, "That's my boy, getting the best of everything and working towards a solid goal. You're going to make something special out of yourself Dudley I know you are."

Vernon turned and pointed a finger at Harry, "You will do everything you can to help Dudley understand? If I hear you've been slacking I'll teach you a good lesson."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir."

Harry and Dudley left the living room and went outside, the grabbed the bins form the garage and cleaned them out with soapy water. Cleaning during the winter was hard, Harry and Dudley wore thin disposable gloves that they could throw away when they were done. Eventually the bins were clean and they left them in the garage to dry, the next day Dudley took a permanent marker and wrote, 'paper', 'plastic', 'aluminum', and 'glass' on them then set them out on the yard.

Harry made up a sign for the recycling business then got it copied and sent them around the same way he'd done his own flyers while Dudley talked to Nick and got him to agree to drive them to the recycling center once a week. Harry wasn't sure if this would work, but he figured it couldn't hurt to try, but his fears were unfounded. People started dropping things off right away, the only problem was keeping it all sorted because people kept putting things in whatever bin they happened to be closer to instead of the correct one and people also forgot to empty things out. Harry and Dudley had to resort items and clean out the bottles and cans so they wouldn't leak and stick to things or make the bins stink.

Nick, told them he would drive them every other week instead of once a week, he said that way they would be able to accumulate enough stuff to make some decent money and Nick wouldn't have to put aside time once a week. Nick came to the house on Saturday morning and the three of them loaded the bins into the back of the truck, then they headed out. The trip was uneventful and all three of them quickly unloaded everything the workers at the center weighed the bins and dumped them into the right place.

Harry was surprised when they got the money, it was £ 65 for everything which was much more than Harry usually made in one trip when he was reselling clothes, toys, or books. It was a great payment especially considering they hadn't really done much of anything for it. As Christmas got closer Harry and Dudley started going door-to-door again sealing cookies, but this year they had no tins to put them in so Dudley talked to his parents and got some extra money which he used to buy tupperware from the dollar store to hold their cookies.

Harry cleaned new containers as soon as he could; even though they were brand new Harry knew it was important to wash any type of dishware before using it. Harry and Dudley collected orders in between Harry shoveling walks and driveways. There had been a few snowstorms that year, but not a great deal, and Harry was glad they were doing extra jobs or he wouldn't have been able to buy enough food. Daisy's last teeth had come in and she was long off formula and even her bottle in general, she was now eating regular food entirely, and Harry had to buy for both of them.

Aunt Petunia may have been willing to buy food for Harry and Petunia, but Harry knew she would hold back on Daisy's portions the way she did to Harry. Harry also knew from reading books about babies and young children that holding back food was really bad for them, in fact Harry expected one of the reasons he was so ridiculously small for his age was because he had never been fed well by his family. Things were better now than they had ever been, but Petunia still got a nasty look on her face whenever she saw Harry eating and she made sure to give Harry smaller portions than anyone else. Harry was relieved that Petunia was still willing to feed Daisy properly and was less harsh towards Daisy than she was towards Harry. Although it was clear that Petunia didn't really care for either one of them.

At the beginning of December the old sheet Harry had been sleeping on fell apart in the washing machine. It took Harry nearly an hour to clean the machine out and throw always the wet clumps of fabric that were clinging to the sides. Harry was incredibly grateful he'd accidentally started cycle without putting anything else in. Harry went to a store and got some discount sheets, they were one sale because Christmas was so close and most people didn't give bed sheets as gifts. Harry got sheet two sets with pillow cases at £9 each. One set was navy blue and the other was green with light blue stripes. Dudley mentioned several times that the sets were nice, but Harry should get a set with a comforter as well, Harry mentioned that it was too much to buy those things and he had been lucky in getting a decent bed and sheets to begin with.

Aunt Marge sent Daisy and Dudley Christmas gifts, Daisy got another collection of clothes, Harry sighed in relief at the sight of these because Daisy was in desperate need of new clothes (AGAIN) and because these clothes were brand new Harry could resell them for something. Marge also sent Daisy a large pink plastic tea set that had little blue flowers painted on it. Harry hid the tea set in Dudley's second bedroom to keep it out of the way.

As Christmas came closer Harry and Dudley were preoccupied with baking cookies upon cookies again. They actually ended up having to turn some people down because so many of their neighbors were asking for cookies that the two of them simply couldn't make enough. Although Harry did make sure Franklin and Scott's families got a dozen cookies each. Once the cookies had been delivered it was time for Harry to get presents for everyone, Harry got his Aunt Poppy's chocolates as usual than moved onto gifts for Daisy and his friends.

Harry got Daisy her own Pound Purry, the one Harry picked out was black with a little white patch over it's eye. Harry got Daisy plastic Seasame street figures, Elmo, Big Bird, Grove, and The Count each was £3. They were small and cute looking without being too small for Harry to have to worry about Daisy accidentally swallowing them. Harry figured the toys would make good stocking stuffers for Daisy's present from 'Santa' Harry got Daisy two cheap wooden puzzles for £5 all together, four packs of Oreo cookies, and four wrapped caramels for a Christmas treat.

Harry got Scott a Dino Rider action figure for £10.99 it looked really cool, Harry got Franklin a shirt designed to look like a jersey from his favorite soccer team for only £9.99. Finally there was Dudley, Harry got Dudley an extreme toy top that you could either spin or purposely crash into someone elses to do 'battle' they were pretty cool and only £12.99. Finally, Harry got something for Finn from Daisy Harry saw a small stuffed polar bear, its paws were stuck together and it was holding a pair of blue socks with polar bears on it. The bear was £5 so Harry got it for Finn. Harry finally bought a king sized Twix bar for his secret Santa at school and was ready to go. Harry paid for everything and all totaled he spent less than £65 for everything.

Harry took the presents home and wrapped them, but he stuck the candies and cookies in the fridge so they wouldn't melt. That Friday was the last before Christmas, Harry gave the candy bar he'd bought to Sarah the girl who's name he'd gotten for secret Santa and got a yo-yo from a short kid named Eddie who was his Secret Santa.

Christmas came and Harry, Dudley and Daisy actually got the chance to spend some time alone because Vernon and Petunia were so busy preparing for the holidays. The three of them played in the snow with Finn, Scott, and Franklin and went sledding on the sled Franklin had gotten Harry the year before, and watching movies together. The traditional Christmas movies were being shown, Harry liked all of them, but his two favorites were _TheLittleDrummerBoy_ and _TheStoryoftheFirstChristmasS no_w because they were both about orphans like him who found a place to belong.

The Christmas party at Mrs. Wellington's was just as nice as the year before, Harry gave Franklin and Scott their presents (which they both liked) and got his own in return. Franklin had gotten Harry three tubes of plastic figures, each tube held about a dozen different figures, Harry had seen them on sale when he was buying gifts. Franklin had gotten Harry one tube of armored knights (a few of whom had horses) one tube of barbarian warriors, and one tube of wolf figures. Franklin explained, "I was going to get you dragons, but they were out so I got the wolves instead because I know you like them."

Harry grinned, "Thanks they're great." Franklin was right Harry did like wolves, Harry didn't know why, but whenever he saw a picture or a model of a wolf it made him feel safe, for some reason wolves just looked familiar to him somehow. Harry could never explain why, but thought it might have something to do with his parents. Scott got Harry a hockey stick and a bag of Cool Ranch Dorritos. Harry grinned, "thanks Scott this is really wicked."

Scott grinned, "You're welcome."

Mrs. Jacobs came over to wish them Merry Christmas and Daisy and Finn hugged in their usual way Harry gave Finn her gift from Daisy as Mrs. Jacobs handed over Daisy's present. Daisy opened it to find a little plastic fire truck. Daisy smiled and instantly started running along the carpet making 'vroom' noises. Everyone laughed as Dudley gave Franklin and Scott their presents. Dudley had gotten Franklin a toy pirate boat with pirate figurines in it. Franklin grinned, "Thanks Dudley." Then handed over his gift, Franklin had gotten Dudley a hot wheels track, it was the kind with a loop on it that you could launch the cars around. Dudley said, "Thank you, this is awesome."

Dudley handed Scott his present, he'd gotten Scott a Robocop toy that came with an action figure and a toy motorcycle. Scott went wild, "Dudley, thank you this is so cool."

Dudley said, "You're welcome" as Scott handed him a present. Scott had gotten Dudley a new pair of snow boots, Dudley's pair were a little small, but he kept forgetting to tell his parents they hurt his feet. Scott had gotten Dudley a pair of camouflage boots that would come to just above his ankles. Dudley instantly tried them on, "Thanks Scott they fit perfect and they look really cool."

Scott said, "You're welcome." and they all started laughing. Harry hid his gifts in Daisy's bag again and they all went home.

Christmas came and they went to the midnight mass again, Daisy seemed to actually enjoy going to the services and Harry liked it to. They slept late Christmas morning (Daisy was sleeping longer although she still woke up in the night and usually didn't sleep past 5 A.M.), but this time she went until almost 9 which shocked Harry incredibly. Dudley, Harry and Daisy were the first up, Harry changed and dressed Daisy as Dudley came in holding several gifts.

Dudley handed Daisy a gift wrapped in bright red paper with little gold bells all over it, Daisy instantly tore into it with her usual gusto. Dudley had gotten Daisy a Play Dough set that came with three canisters and a plastic Elmo that you could put the dough in and push to make different shapes, Daisy smiled at said, "Elmo, Elmo."

Harry prompted her, "Say thank you."

Daisy said, "Dank hoo." They both laughed, Daisy had learned to say please and thank you, but she couldn't quite say it correctly yet. Daisy was still calling Harry Papa and was starting to call Vernon Mother and Father. Harry had taught her to call them that because he knew Vernon and Petunia would disapprove of Daisy calling them Mum and Dad like Dudley did and knew the neighbors would think it was weird if Daisy called them uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. So far Daisy was only managing. 'Mooth' and 'Faddr' Harry and Dudley laughed every time she said this because it sounded like she was calling Vernon fat. Harry handed Dudley his tops while Dudley handed Harry two gifts, the first from Dudley was a box of strawberry frosted Poptarts.

Harry grinned, he loved sweets, the second gift was a model of a real Nsascar. Harry loved car racing, something about the speed and danger really interested him. This one was a model of Dale Earnhardt's GM Goodwrench car, Harry loved it, "Dudley, thank you this is so cool."

Dudley grinned, "You're welcome." And opened his tops, "Wicked, thanks Harry."

Harry said, "you're welcome" and took the car out of its box so he could display it on his bedside table, Daisy wanted to play with the Play Dough so Harry took her downstairs to play. Harry didn't want Daisy to get the table dirty because Aunt Petunia would be starting breakfast soon so Harry took her into the laundry room where they wouldn't have to worry about making a mess. Harry and Dudley sat playing with Daisy making sure she didn't try to eat any of her Christmas present.

After a while Harry started the coffee for breakfast, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were up soon and Aunt Petunia started the usual French toast for breakfast. Dudley had was letting his diet go for the day (it was Christmas after all), Harry cleaned up the Play Dough and washed his and Daisy's hands then went to help his aunt with the food.

After eating it was time for presents, Dudley had gotten a new set of games for his Gameboy from Aunt Marge, and a new walkman from his parents along with new clothes. Dudley's diet was going well and he'd lost so much weight he was in desperate need of new clothes. Dudley also got some action figures and a brand new pair of black ice skates along with a hockey stick, helmet, and puck for playing pound hockey. Harry and Dudley had played a few games with Franklin and Scott, they had stayed on their sneakers and used old brooms or large sticks when they could.

Dudley grinned widely, "Thanks Mum, thanks Dad." Even though Harry knew Dudley wasn't on the best terms with his parents Harry could tell Dudley was genuinely happy with his presents. Daisy opened her gifts, with Petunia taking pictures for Marge, then it was time for Vernon and Petunia's presents to the two of them. Petunia and Vernon had gotten Daisy a bouncy ball made of clear plastic that had red swirls in it, the ball lit up whenever you bounced it. Daisy loved it, Harry was surprised, he knew those toys were cheap, but he hadn't expected the Dursely's to get Daisy anything remotely nice. Harry's gift was also surprising, his aunt and uncle had bought him a set of two paddle balls and a word find book.

Harry said, "Thank you." Almost too shocked to believe they had gotten him a real present even if they were from the dollar store.

Vernon grunted as Petunia said, "Yes well Dudley helped pick them out."

Harry mouthed a 'thank you' to Dudley as Petunia's back was turned. Harry picked the wrapping paper and cleaned up the living room then let Daisy play with her new toys. Daisy liked the Seasame Street figures and her new cat and spent the rest of the morning playing with them. Lunch was a simple meal of chicken alfredo with green beans then came Harry's favorite Christmas ham with mashed potatoes and broccoli for dinner with Christmas cake and cookies for dessert. They ate dinner in a relatively calm atmosphere, the Dursley's didn't make a single insult or snide comment about Harry or Daisy and soon enough it was time for bed.

Daisy cuddled her new Pound Purry along with her stuffed Winnie the Pooh as she went to sleep that night. As Christmas and New Year's passed they got a huge influx of recyclables, so much so Harry had to ask Nick to take them to the center twice so the yard wasn't overflowing with old bottles and cans. Harry made sure that Daisy had fun and enjoyed the winter, he took her out sledding on the sled Franklin had gotten him for Christmas the previous year and would also sit Daisy on the sled and run her back and forth around the man made pound near Privet Drive.

A week after New Year's Poppy came to Privet Drive and Harry met her at Mrs. Figg's as usual, Harry took Poppy's present and walked over to Mrs. Figg's wearing his church suit under his coat. Harry grinned as Mrs. Figg lead him into the living and he saw Poppy standing there in a beautiful red Christmas dress, Harry ran over and gave her a hug, "Merry Christmas Harry."

Harry held onto her, "Merry Christmas Poppy." Harry handed her over the present of her favorite box of chocolates, Harry had often asked Mrs. Figg if she wanted Harry to get her something for Christmas, but she always said no. Poppy opened her present and smiled, "Thank you Harry, you always get me chocolates."

Harry blushed slightly, "if you want something else…"

Poppy shook her head, "Not at all, I can't think of anything I'd rather have. My husband keeps teasing that you make it a thousand times harder for him to buy me presents this time of year."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "What's your husband like?"

Poppy nodded, "His name is Al and he's a wonderful man, we've been married almost 35 years now and I hope someday you get to meet him. However, today is not that day, Merry Christmas Harry."

She handed Harry two packages, one was large and awkward looking and the other was smaller and rectangular, but still a good armful. Harry opened the larger one to find a twin bed comforter set, it came with a large comforter, sheets, and pillow cases. The set had a basketball design on (Mrs. Figg had told Poppy how Harry was always playing with his friends), "Thank you Poppy this is great."

Poppy said, "I'm glad you like it, why don't you open the other one?"

The second smaller present was a small red radio designed to look like a retro 1950's radio, "Wow, Poppy thank you, this is so cool."

Poppy smiled, "I hoped you'd like it, I remember how much you like listening to music." Poppy was right, whether it was the radio or listening to Dudley play the harmonica (which Dudley was getting very good at by the way) Harry had a natural love for music along with his drawings. Harry had no way of knowing he'd inherited this from his mother who had also been a passionate lover of the arts her entire life. Harry and Poppy sat down and had tea with cucumber sandwiches Poppy talked to Harry (very discreetly) about some of the injuries she'd been treating as a school nurse, Harry's favorite was the story of the twin trouble making boys who had turned the chemistry teachers hair purple for a week.

Once Poppy finished she took Harry's hand gently in her own, "Harry I want you to remember that I am always here for you. If there's anything you want to say or anytime you need help just tell Mrs. Figg and I'll be here quick as a flash."

Harry gave her a beautiful smile, "Thanks Poppy."

Poppy pressed, "Harry, if there's anything you ever want to tell me about your family or home life or school. I promise you won't get in trouble if you didn't do anything wrong."

Harry felt his stomach drop, he could tell Poppy suspected something and while Harry would love to see his aunt and uncle punished he couldn't risk it. Harry was terrified of being separated from Daisy and Dudley. Harry took a deep breath and focused as best he could forcing a false smile onto his face, "Everything's just fine Poppy I promise."

Harry put every ounce of energy, determination, and focus he had in himself into those words. Harry felt a strange tingling feeling go through him and into Poppy. Poppy got a slightly dazed look on her head, then shook it saying, "Are you sure dear."

Harry nodded, "Absolutely."

Poppy patted his hand gently, "Alright Harry just remember what I told you."

Harry said, "I will." And quickly changed the subject.

As usually Harry didn't want to leave, but it soon came time to go home, Harry gave Poppy a big hug, "good-bye Poppy thank you for everything I'll miss you."

Harry was fighting the tears, and judging by the wet feeling on his head Poppy was failing to do the same, "I'll miss you to Harry, Merry Christmas dear heart."

Poppy walked Harry back across the street and Harry watched her go whispering, "I wish I could take Daisy and Dudley and just go with you forever." To her retreating back as she disappeared around the corner. Later that night after Poppy had gone home she couldn't help feeling as though there was something very important she had forgotten, but couldn't put her mind on what it could be. Eventually Poppy just let it go hoping that eventually the truth would come to her.

As the next few days passed and Harry and Dudley started sealing cookies for Valentines day something really weird happened. One Friday at the end of January Dudley was cleaning his room (something he had started doing on his own after Harry had taken over Daisy's care) and as he was putting away his sheets Dudley failed to notice that he'd accidentally left his math workbook on top of them, so Sunday afternoon Dudley couldn't find it when he was packing up his school bag for Monday.

Dudley frantically went through the entire house, "Harry, I can't find my math workbook have you seen it?"

Harry checked under the couch and couch cushions then the chairs, "I don't see it here."

Dudley shouted, "Mum have you seen my math book?"

Petunia looked around the kitchen, "No dear, what does it look like?"

Dudley shouted back, "it's purple with yellow triangles."

Petunia looked put down the salad she was mixing and started looking around, "I don't see it Diddykins, where did you have it last?"

Dudley shouted back, "in my room!" as he turned over his mattress looking for the book, Dudley paced and pulled at his hair as he checked his desk, his drawers, and his closet to no avail. Dudley threw his head back and groaned, "No, no, no, this can't be happening, this can't be happening."

Dudley went to check his toy box again, feeling panicked and frustrated as he did so. A moment later Dudley felt a strange tingling along his spine, like the way you feel when you walk outside on a cold day without a warm enough coat. Dudley turned and there sitting on his desk, the space he'd checked three times and had just been starring at ten minutes ago, was his math workbook.

Dudley starred at the book, "what in the world?"

Dudley stood there too shocked to do anything until his mother shouted, "Diddy I don't see it down here!"

Dudley shook his head, "I found it Mum, it was a…" Dudley paused and finally stuttered out, "It was behind my book case, it must have fell back there when I was doing my homework."

Dudley stuck the book in his backpack and started picking up the mess that he had just made of his room. As Harry came upstairs Dudley said, "Harry I think you were right when you said this house was haunted."

Harry turned to look at him, "What?"

Dudley explained what had just happened as he kept cleaning Dudley felt like if he slowed down and thought about this too much he would really lose it. Harry blinked and said, "That is seriously weird."

Dudley nodded looking white faced, "I know, what is going on around here?"

Harry shrugged, "I honestly have no idea, but whatever you do don't tell uncle Vernon or aunt Petunia."

Dudley nodded vigorously and turned to go outside to walk around and clear his head. Dudley and Harry both puzzled over the workbook incident for days, but eventually they forgot about as they had other things occupying their minds. As February came so did Scott's 10th birthday, and Mrs. Jacobs had arranged a laser tag party for Scott and his friends which Harry and Dudley were naturally invited to.

Harry bought Scott a black hooded jacket with a Batman insignia on it, Harry knew Scott would love it. Dudley picked out a pair of Batman sneakers for Scott and as the two of them sat wrapping them Dudley joked, "Maybe we should just call him Batman from now on."

Harry grinned and said, "Scott's going to love these."

Scott's birthday came and they went to Laser Quest for the game. There were about a dozen kids at the party so they split into two teams of six. Harry, Dudley, and Franklin were on Scott's team along two other kids from their class named Michael Hamler and Jeffery Walsworth. Harry was one of the smaller team members, but this gave him an advantage the team members would charge and Harry or Scott would sneak around behind whoever they were after and hit them. Harry's small size and speed made it easy for him to dodge in and around the other players and take shots most other boys his age would never have tried. Harry, Scott and their teammates ended up winning at laser tag then they had cake and ice cream and opened presents.

Harry was right Scott loved his jacket and shoes, on top of that Scott got a lego Batmobile set, a copy of the movie _YoungSherlockHolmes_, a Snake Eyes G.I. Joe, and a plethora of other gifts. Harry had a great time that day just laughing and being with his friends, enjoying one of the very rare moments when he just got to feel what being a normal kid was like. Naturally, something had to come along and muck it all up as usual.

As February turned into March Harry found he had less work to do just as had occurred last year. The weather was turning warmer so people didn't need Harry to shovel, but it wasn't nice enough to start doing yard work or spring cleaning. Fortunately the recycling money accompanied with the money from Dudley's paper route allowed Harry and Daisy to get by. Half-way through March Harry was outside at recess when Piers came up to Harry and shoved him, "Oy, where you going Freak?"

Harry bristled at the term, but tried not to let it rile him too much. Harry knew Piers was trying to get him to start a fight, Harry didn't have to see the other members of Dudley's old gang to know they were close by. Piers pushed him again, "Come on freak where are you going?"

Harry stepped back and snapped, "Away from you."

Piers made a face, "Oh, now that's not friendly is it?"

Harry made to walk away snapping, "go suck an egg."

Piers grabbed Harry by the shoulder and spun him into the building wall, sure enough a moment later Dudley's old 'friends' were surrounding both of them. Piers sneered, "now is that anyway to talk to someone? Boys I think we should teach this freak some manners so he knows how to act around regular people."

Piers swung and punched Harry in the nose which started to bleed. Harry fell to the ground and one of the other boys kicked him in the gut as another took a swing at his back. The other boys were laughing while Harry tried to concentrate through the haze of pain. Harry knew he had to get away and tried to think of something, Harry looked around desperately and saw an opening to the right where no one was standing. Harry kicked Piers hard in the shin, the other boys back off then Harry stood and ran for it. Piers shouted, "Get him!" As Harry made a wild dash, Harry had absolutely no plan as to where to go or how to get there, he just kept moving with a single thought in his head, 'get away from them'. Harry ran along the side of the school, no one was over here because the playground equipment was on the opposite side Harry himself had only come here to look for a lost notebook he had misplaced during their outdoor science lesson that morning. Harry could hear Piers and his gang charging after him, he knew Piers was furious, he knew they'd kill him if they caught him. Piers and the others blamed Harry for 'stealing' Dudley away from them and made no secret about how they felt about that.

Harry ran desperately trying to get away, as Harry ran he saw the big trash cans behind the cafeteria. A sudden idea hit Harry, if he jumped behind the big trash cans and stayed quiet Piers and the others might think he'd dodged them. Harry jumped and suddenly found himself sitting on the school roof. Harry looked around in complete shock, how in the Hell had he managed to do this? Harry could hear Piers and the others shouting trying to find him, but obviously they had no idea where he was. Harry sat up on the roof with no idea how to get down or what to do, eventually Harry heard someone else yelling, the single voice was soon joined by others and Harry turned to see a group of kids on the playground pointing up at him and shouting.

About ten minutes later the school Janitor Mr. Bradbury and the recess monitor Mrs. Snow came up through the locked roof access door behind him. Neither of them looked very happy, Mrs. Snow spoke first, "Harry James Potter, what on Earth are you doing up here? What were you thinking climbing around school buildings? You could have broken your neck, goodness heavens what happened to your face?" She said all of this very quickly as they led Harry to the door and down to the school nurse.

Harry explained as best he could about what had happened, naturally no one believe him when he said he had no idea how he'd gotten to the top of the building. Finally, Mrs. Snow and the school Headmistress Ms. Talbot decided that Harry had ran off from Piers and gone up to the roof to get away from them out of fear. They both said they understood, but Ms. Talbot still called the Dursley's to tell them what had happened.

Harry knew he'd be in trouble when he got home, the Kleenex the nurse had given him to stick up his nose was going to be nothing to what Vernon did to him. The only thing satisfaction Harry got was knowing Piers and his stupid friend were getting in trouble as well. Ever since Dudley left people weren't as afraid of the rest of his gang as they had been. The three boys left in the gang were still nasty. Stupid, cruel little bastards, but Dudley had easily been the worst and biggest of the lot. With Dudley now helping kids avoid his gang and no longer fighting with them people weren't as scared and had been reporting them to the teachers more than before.

This incident with Harry was another nail in there coffin. Mr. Talbot called all of their parents and explained what had happened then he placed all four boys on in school suspension and forbidden from taking part in any after school activities (which included sports because all of the sports teams worked with the school). All four of them looked thoroughly pissed and Harry made a mental note to avoid them like the plague until further notice. Harry let piers and his stupid friends out of his mind for the time being, right now he had bigger problems to deal with, namely his uncle Vernon.

As soon as he got out of the office Harry tracked Dudley down and explained what happened, "Dudley I need you to pick Daisy up from Mrs. Wellington's today. I don't have any jobs, but uncle Vernon wants me home right away and I know it's not going to be pretty. Take Daisy and go to the park, or to Scott's or anywhere that isn't home and keep her there for as long as you can get away with it"

Dudley looked as scared as Harry felt, Harry grabbed his hand and said, "Promise me Dudley."

Dudley swallowed hard looking ashen faced and sick, "I promise." Dudley spoke to Scott to see if he and Daisy could come over after school, but Scott was going out for his grandma's birthday dinner. Harry had mentioned the park, but Dudley knew it was too cold and too wet (with all of the snow and ice melting) to take her. Dudley finally decided to take Daisy to the library, read to her, and let her pick out a book. Daisy liked books and liked spending time at the library because they had cute puppets in the children's section. That decision made Dudley waited until the end of school feeling his stomach churn the entire time.

Harry got off the bus and headed straight home, Vernon usually didn't get back from work until 5, but Harry knew today would be different. Sure enough Vernon was standing in the doorway waiting for him, Harry winced this was not going to be good. Vernon could no longer lock Harry in his cupboard because Harry no longer lived there, and he couldn't lock Harry in his room because then Daisy would get fussy and bother them all so that meant Harry got a great deal more beatings than before.

Vernon stood there purples faced looking furious, "upstairs now."

Harry went to Dudley's second bedroom, he was always beaten in here because then Vernon didn't have to worry about anything nice getting ruined. As soon as the door closed Vernon started shouting, "YOU STUPIDE FREAK! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WHERE YOU THINKING? CLIMBING ON BUILDINGS CAUSING A RUCKUS AND GETTING INTO TORUBLE AGAIN! AFTER ALL YOUR AUNT PETUNIA AND I HAVE DONE FOR YOU AND YOU CAN'T GO ONE GOD DAMN DAY WITHOUT CAUSING SOME KIND OF BLOODY DISASTER YOU STUPID LITTLE NO GOOD BRAT!"

Harry tried to explain, "it wasn't my fault Piers and his friends were chasing me and I was trying to jump behind the big trash cans to get away, the next thing I knew I was on the roof I don't know how it happened uncle Vernon honest."

Vernon backhanded Harry causing him to fall hard onto the ground, "DON'T YOU DARE BACKTALK ME YOU LITTLE FREAK! YOU'VE GOT IT COMING, IF YOU CAN'T BEHAVE PROPERLY THEN YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT! NOW!"

Harry took his shirt off as Vernon removed his belt, Harry braced himself against the bed frame and waited the belt came down hard as Vernon continued to rant, this was going to be a ranting beating which was never a good sign for Harry, "stupid useless brat, good for nothing Freak just like your rotten parents. Always causing trouble couldn't be normal for anything. Never listen, never behave correctly. Petunia and I take you in, we feed you, we clothe you, and this is how you repay us."

Vernon continued bringing the belt down on Harry's back, Harry started feeling dizzy form the blood loss, he'd counted as best he could and knew Vernon had hit him about 20 times. Vernon finally stopped, he had either blown off all of his anger or gotten tired from hitting Harry and wasn't willing to keep going. Harry's head swam as his uncle left, Harry made his way to the old bed and instantly collapsed on top of it.

**Dudley:**

Dudley got off the school bus and watched Harry walk to Number 4 with a lump in his throat, he forced himself to put on a happy face as he knocked on Mrs. Wellington's door. Mrs. Wellington answered looking surprised, "well Dudley, this is certainly interesting Harry's usually the one who comes to get Daisy."

Dudley nodded, "I know, but Harry got beaten up at school today and Mum wanted him to come straight home so she could look him over and all."

Mrs. Wellington looked concerned, "Oh, Dear will he be alright?'

Dudley warily said, "he should be fine." Dudley mentally added (I hope) as Mrs. Wellington went and grabbed Daisy. Dudley picked up Daisy's bag as the small toddler came wobbling into the room saying, "Dud, Dud." (she hadn't gotten his name quiet right yet).

Dudley smiled as he picked her up and gave her a hug, "Hello sweetie did you have fun?"

Daisy nodded her head saying, "Yeah."

Even though she couldn't say a lot yet she understood a great deal of what people said and could usually make herself understood. Dudley asked, "You want to go to the library?"

Daisy smiled broadly as she nodded and clapped her hand gleefully. Dudley helped her get her jacket on and took her hand as they started walking, Dudley knew it would take a while to get to the library with Daisy walking, but she needed to get use to getting around on her own and they needed to take as long as they could. The library was only three blocks down and two blocks over, but it still took them a while to get there. Daisy got tired so eventually Dudley did pick her up and carry her part of the way. They finally arrived at the library and Dudley took Daisy to the children's section. Daisy instantly ran over and started playing with the puppets, she would put them on her hands and wave them back and forth or just pick one up and carry it around.

Dudley's stomach felt like he'd eaten something incredibly wiggly for breakfast, he did all he could to keep from making Daisy worried, but couldn't help worrying himself. Daisy played with the toys for a while, there weren't really any other kids there which wasn't surprising because it was 3 O'clock on a Thursday. Dudley sat and played with Daisy letting her have fun and enjoy herself, Dudley read Daisy a Pound Puppies book and let her pick one out to take home, Daisy picked _BunniesandTheirHobbies_and Dudley also grabbed a movies for Daisy, they had a copy of_PoundPuppiesandtheLegendofBi gPaw_Dudley figured Daisy could watch it while he took care of Harry.

Dudley kept Daisy at the library until almost 5, he knew his mother would start to freak out if he wasn't home in time. Dudley took Daisy and headed home, when they got there he put the baby gate up in front of the stairs then sat Daisy down on the living room floor with a few of her toys surrounding her. Daisy was used to playing on her own while Harry cleaned up so she didn't have a problem doing it now, Vernon sneered as he starred at Daisy and walked over to Dudley, "how was your day Dudley?"

Dudley answered in short clipped tone, "Fine, did you hear that Piers and his friends got an in school suspension?"

Vernon looked a little surprised, but didn't look apologetic or guilty, "Well I'm certainly glad you're not hanging around with that lot anymore. What are you doing in the kitchen?'

Dudley nearly rolled his eyes, but managed to stop himself, "Mum will need help with dinner and Harry can't do it."

Vernon grunted and went to watch t.v. while Petunia came into the kitchen from the laundry room carrying a basket of clean clothes. Petunia put the basket on floor in the living room and started making dinner, it was a simply meal of tuna and white bean salad with greens and bread on the side. Dudley helped his mother prepare the food and Daisy kept looking around, "Papa, Papa, Papa."

Dudley sighed as he stepped away from the stove and sat down next to Daisy, "Papa's sick sweetie, he's upstairs taking a nap you can see him before we go night night o.k.?"

Daisy's lip trembled, but she nodded. Daisy was still just a baby, but she had learned quickly not make a lot of noise around Vernon because he would instantly start shouting. More than once Harry had carried a crying Daisy upstairs and rocked her in his arms for over an hour before she started to calm down. Harry would always hum the tone he didn't know the words for, the one he remembered from this childhood and always made him feel warm and safe.

Dudley started setting the table as Petunia finished the food and Vernon cut the bread. Dudley cut up some smaller pieces for Daisy, he put the beans on the side because Daisy had never had cannellini beans and Dudley wasn't sure she'd eat them. Daisy sat in her highchair eating her dinner, she picked scooped up a lot of her food with her plastic fork, but also ate a lot of it with her fingers. As usual Daisy made a great deal of mess and ended up with tuna and other things all over her face, hands, and stomach (Dudley had taken off Daisy's shirt before putting her in the highchair). Dudley cleared the table and cleaned off Daisy's chair then did the dishes and cleaned the sink, he took Daisy over to the sink and started giving her a bath in it. As soon as Daisy was cleaned Dudley took her upstairs, grabbed her Winnie the Pooh toy and a few other things for her to play with, and put her in her pajamas then put her on the floor in his room, turned on his t.v., and stuck the movie into it. Dudley put the second baby gate up in his doorway so she wouldn't be able to get out and left the baby monitor in his room taking the other with him. Dudley opened the door to his 'second bedroom' and winced. Harry was lying on the bed which had a huge spot of dried blood on it, Harry looked awful. Dudley was fighting the urge to vomit as he started to think, 'o.k., o.k., what do I need to do? Clean him up."

Dudley quickly made his way back downstairs and grabbed a large blue plastic salad bowl and took it upstairs, he filled it with liquid hand soap and warm water then grabbed rags from the linen closet. Dudley stripped off the rest of Harry's clothes, the dried blood made them stick, but he got everything off and started cleaning Harry. Dudley focused on the area where the belt marks where and then worked his way down and around, it took him nearly twenty minutes to clean everything up, but he managed it. As Dudley cleaned he saw that the extent of damage to Harry's back Dudley had always known that his father hit Harry, but he never knew how bad it was.

Harry's back was a mesh of criss-crossed scars, it almost looked as though he'd been clawed multiple times by a particularly large and vicious cat. Now Dudley understood why Harry always wore undershirts under his clothes no matter what he was doing or how hot it was. Harry didn't want the scars to show through and people to start asking questions or treat Harry differently because they saw them. Dudley finished cleaning Harry's body and thought of what to do next.

Dudley knew Harry needed some antibiotics to clean the cuts and help them heal as well as bandages. Dudley knew they had some Neosporin in the house, but the tube wasn't big enough to deal with all of this. Dudley bit his lip there had to be something he could do. Dudley checked in on Daisy as he went back to the bathroom, she was sitting on the floor clutching her Winnie the Pooh and playing with a few toy cars as she smiled at the t.v. seemingly fine. Dudley went to the bathroom and looked around, there were two rolls of ACE bandages in the drawer. The ACE would do for wrapping the wounds, but Harry still needed something to keep them clean and help them heal.

Dudley looked around, there had to be something he was missing then it hit him, it was a crazy idea, but Dudley knew it would work, honey. Dudley remembered back to when they were studying the medieval period in school and one of their teachers had told him that honey had been used to treat wounds and cuts because it helped them heal. Dudley had remembered it because it sounded so odd and he, Harry, Franklin, and Scott had all joked about. Dudley went downstairs and looked through the cupboards, there was a jar of honey on the top shelf. Dudley wasn't sure if this would work or how to really do it, but he knew he had to. Dudley grabbed the jar and went upstairs the honey was sticky and messy, but Dudley managed to rub it into each and every one of Harry's marks. As Dudley tended to Harry's wounds he focused on doing all he could to help Harry get better and something strange happened. Dudley felt this warm tingly feeling in his hands, it was a lot like the feeling he would sometimes get when he came inside after being out in the cold. Dudley didn't understand what was causing it, but he noticed that as he continued to rub the honey on Harry's back Harry sighed as though the pain were somehow lessening. Dudley didn't understand this, but he figured he may as well keep going because whatever it was that was happening it seemed to make Harry feel better. Dudley wrapped the ACE bandages around Harry's back and then cleaned his hands off on a spare towel. Dudley left the honey jar in the second bedroom so that he could use it again latter.

Dudley cleaned up the blood stains on the floor, walls, and bed frame, most of it was just spatter, but it was still a mess. Dudley he knew he wouldn't be able to get the blood out of the mattress so he didn't bother. Dudley simply rolled Harry over and put a sheet on under where he had been lying then he rolled Harry to the other side and finished tucking the sheet in. Dudley slid a pair of less sweat pants over Harry and covered him with a blanket. Dudley went and picked Daisy up and brought her into the bedroom to see Harry. Daisy rubbed Harry's head and gave him a kiss saying, "Love you." And took her to bed. Dudley made a bed for himself on the floor, he wasn't going to leave Harry alone under any circumstances.

Daisy woke around two, Dudley checked but she wasn't wet and didn't want any of her sippy full of whole milk. Dudley remembered Harry telling him that he was trying to get Daisy to go back to sleep on her own when she woke up in the night, but now wasn't the time for that. Dudley held Daisy and rocked her singing softly. Dudley hummed Harry's tune and sang a few of the songs Daisy liked, eventually she fell back to sleep and Dudley put her back in her crib.

Dudley only slept another hour and a half before he got up for his paper route, it was still cold out so his father would drive him. Petunia didn't want her Ickle Diddykins getting a cold. Dudley woke his father, and Vernon threw on a jacket and shoes then headed outside. Dudley quickly loaded the papers into the car (he hadn't had time earlier for obvious reasons) and they left. It was early and Vernon was still tired so he didn't say anything. This was fine with Dudley he was so mad at his father he was certain he'd start shouting at Vernon even if Vernon only asked Dudley to pass him a cup of coffee.

After the papers were delivered in 45 minutes and as soon as they got home Vernon went back upstairs, Dudley heard snoring coming from his parents rooms only a few moments later. Dudley also heard Daisy crying, Dudley looked, the toddler was standing in her crib crying, it was obvious she'd been this way for some time. Dudley felt guilt stab him, but he'd had no choice. Daisy had still been sleeping when he left and even if she hadn't leaving Daisy alone while he was down the hall was one thing leaving her alone while he was half-way across town was a completely different kettle of fish and Dudley knew he'd never be able to take that kind of risk.

Dudley picked Daisy up and instantly felt her diaper was full, he changed her and brought her downstairs where he turned on the t.v. and then sat on the couch dozing lightly. This is what they did every morning so Daisy was used to it, the baby gate was up, the empty sockets plugged, and all the doors were locked so she was in no real danger.

Dudley nodded off until the alarm clock on his wrist watch went off, he got up and started a pot of coffee for his parents. Petunia and Vernon came down as Dudley was preparing a pot of oatmeal. Vernon grunted grumpily, "Dudley, why are you making breakfast?"

Dudley wanted to shout that it was because Vernon had beaten Harry unconscious, but said, "Harry is still asleep and can't get up right now."

Vernon harummphed, but let it go as he sat on the table. Dudley served oatmeal with cinnamon and apples to everyone while Vernon and Petunia had coffee. Petunia called school and told them Harry was sick with the flu and would be out sick today. They ate breakfast and Dudley cleaned Daisy up then walked her over to Mrs. Wellington's home before catching the bus to school.

**Harry**

Harry slept until just past noon that day, he awoke to find the house empty, Petunia was out at one of her community events and Vernon was (of course) at work. Harry groaned as he moved around his back was sore, but he had had worse before, in fact Harry found he felt much better than he had expected to. Harry noticed that his lashes had be cleaned and his back bandaged, he also found that he wasn't in nearly as much pain as he usually was after a beating like this.

Harry slowly eased himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom, leaning against the walls as he did so because he didn't quiet have the strength to stand on his own. After using the bathroom Harry made his way downstairs (keeping almost his entire weight on the banister as he could) and made himself some food. Harry knew he shouldn't eat too much right now because he wouldn't be able to keep it down so he sipped some water and milk then had buttered toast and part of a banana. Harry put the dishes in the sink, went back upstairs and instantly fell back to sleep.

Harry didn't wake up again until Dudley and Daisy came home around 2, Daisy instantly started calling "Papa, Papa!"

As soon as she came in, Harry heaved himself up as best he could and shouted, "Who's making all of that noise down there?" Two sets of feet instantly came upstairs and Dudley gave Harry a relived smile to see Harry looking better. Daisy toddled over and gave Harry a kiss.

Harry grinned, "Thank you sweetie."

Dudley sat, "I was worried about you."

Harry nodded, "I'm sorry about that, but thanks for fixing me up."

Dudley said, "Not a problem."

The three of them sat together for a while as Daisy asked, "Papa sick?"

Harry said, "Yes I'm sick sweetie, but I'll be alright in a few days."

Dudley looked up, "A few days?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I've dealt with this before and I will again. I'll be up and around by Monday."

Dudley said, "Harry you shouldn't rush yourself."

Harry said, "I have to, you know I have to. I can't be out of work too long. I'll be o.k. Dudley I promise I will."

Dudley didn't look happy, but he let it drop, Dudley helped Harry to the loo and back and grabbed a few toys and brought them into the smallest bedroom for Daisy to play with. Harry stayed on the bed while Daisy and Dudley played on the floor. Petunia called them down at about five and Dudley went to help with dinner, they had turkey burritos with a nice side salad, Dudley put a plate in the fridge for Harry and took the plate and Daisy up to him after everyone else was done eating.

Dudley helped Harry sit up as Daisy watched curiously and Harry ate dinner slowly, he only managed to finish about half, but it was better than nothing. Dudley read Daisy the book she'd picked out from the library the other day so Harry could have his meal in peace. As Dudley stood Harry grabbed his wrist, "Thank you Dudley, I know these next few days are going to be hard on you, and I want you to know I'm very grateful to you."

Dudley grinned, "You're welcome." Dudley took the plate back downstairs along with Daisy and gave her a bath in the sink as usual then took her back up. Dudley was feeling a little tired and worn by this time, but he put Daisy down in the second bedroom and played with her until it was time to put her to bed. Harry gave Daisy a kiss and then Dudley put her to sleep, after she was down Dudley went back to change Harry's bandages.

When Harry saw the honey jar he starred at it, "what's that for?"

Dudley blushed, "We didn't have enough Neosporin for your back so I used honey."

Harry looked shocked, "Honey?"

Dudley nodded and explained, Harry couldn't help snickering when he heard it, and said, "Well if I start attracting bees or grizzly bear it's going to be all your fault."

Dudley shrugged, "I don't think we have grizzly bears in England outside of zoos."

Dudley carefully removed Harry's bandages, Harry hissed as it came off. Dudley grabbed Harry's hand and once again felt the strange tingling. Dudley reapplied the honey as his hands continued to tingle. Harry giggle, "That tickles."

Dudley looked confused, "You feel it to?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah do you know what it is?"

Dudley shook his head as he re-wrapped the bandages, "absolutely no clue what-so-ever."

The two of them laughed lightly as Dudley put the cover back on the honey jar. Harry slept until about 10 the next morning, Daisy had gotten up earlier and Dudley had taken care of her again. Harry didn't have any jobs scheduled for the weekend and because everyone knew he was sick no one was calling in. Harry made his way to the loo, he was still sore, but felt better than yesterday, in fact Harry noticed that he seemed to be healing faster than he from old beatings. Harry wasn't sure if it was because Dudley had helped him or because he (Harry) was just accustomed to it.

Dudley went to the store with his mother that day to buy groceries for Harry and Daisy, petunia eyed Dudley uneasily the entire time, but didn't say anything. Dudley made sure the house chores got done and kept an eye on Daisy for Harry.

On Sunday Harry stayed home because aunt Petunia had told everyone he had the flu and if he came to church people would know she'd lied. Dudley made sure to get Harry a glass of water and some crackers before they left. Harry was really grateful to Dudley for all he had been doing, Dudley had been taking care of Harry and Daisy and the duel responsibility was a lot to handle, Harry could tell it wasn't easy for Dudley, but Dudley had never once complained about any of it. Harry promised himself that as soon as his lashes started to close he'd take Daisy and give Dudley a day all to himself.

**Dudley:**

As they drove to church Petunia said, "You know Diddykins, you've been spending a lot of time with Potter and her lately." Petunia glared at Daisy as she spoke.

Vernon grunted, "Yes, you have why? Did something happen?"

Petunia turned around and gave Dudley a concerned look saying, "Diddykins if he's done anything to you, then you need to tell us. I promise whatever it was it wasn't your fault and I promise he'll never do it again."

Dudley was in total shock, but he finally managed, "I haven't been spending time with them because I want to, I've been doing it because I have to."

Dudley explained, "Ha…Potter was hurt and too weak to take care of Daisy and he needed help. No one else was going to do it so I did it."

Dudley tried to sound annoyed, Petunia sighed heavily, "Oh Diddy, you have such a big heart. You shouldn't let Potter manipulate you like this."

Dudley raised an eyebrow, "Manipulate?"

Petunia nodded sagely, "yes darling, he's using you. Potter did something wrong and your father punished him for it. Now he's milking it and pretending to be hurt worse than he is so you'll feel sorry for him and do all of these things."

Dudley nearly fainted from shock, "What? No he's not, he didn't fake anything, I saw it."

Petunia said, "Dudley you're father would never go too far with discipline, he didn't give Potter anything more than he deserves."

Vernon grunted and began to talk in a serious tone, "Yes Dudley, you see your young now and so it's hard for you to understand, but one day you'll see the truth. Your cousin is abnormal, and people like that will never be like us, they will always cause trouble be a danger to normal people. The only way to control people like that is to use a firm hand as often as possible, to do everything possible to keep them as contained as you can. The only thing people like your cousin will really listen to is a good hard smack, it may seem harsh to you, but it's necessary. There's really no other way to keep people like him in line."

Dudley looked at both of his parents, "And you both believe that."

Vernon said, "I don't _believe_ it I _know_ it."

Petunia said, "Yes Diddy, you should listen to your father, he's teaching you a very important lesson right now."

Dudley wanted to scream, he wanted to rant and shout and show his parents how wrong they were, but he couldn't. Dudley was too shocked to say anything. Dudley sat through church not really hearing or paying attention to much, when they got home Dudley took Daisy upstairs and found Harry lying on his stomach reading a book.

Harry put the book down, "Hey Dudley, how are…." Harry trailed off at the look on Dudley's face, "What's wrong?"

Dudley looked at Harry, his face was white and he looked like he'd just seen the most horrifying thing ever, "They're insane."

Harry wrinkled his brow, "What?"

Dudley chocked out, "My parents are completely and totally mental." Dudley explained the conversation he'd just had with his mother and father, "You see they are totally mad."

Harry squeezed Dudley's hand, "It's alright Dudley, you're not like them. Just keep telling yourself that. Remember Daisy and I are here for you." Dudley nodded and sat there with Harry for a while. Dudley didn't say much of anything the rest of the day. Harry could tell he was trying to get his head around things, and left Dudley alone as much as he could. Dudley avoided his parents the rest of the day and spent as much time with Harry and Daisy as he could. Dudley put Daisy to bed that night and then went to bed himself tossing and turning most of the night.

Harry recovered fairly quickly over the next few days, Dudley changed his bandages every day (he'd bought more bandages) and every time Dudley rubbed Harry's wounds the tingling sensation would happen again. Harry was back in school by Tuesday, he still felt stiff and sore, but was happy to be out of Privet Drive and was used to dealing with these types of things. People noticed that Harry walked a little more stiffly than before, but they assumed it was because Piers and his friends had beaten Harry up and left him with some bruises.

By the end of the week Harry's wounds had started closing and he started going back to work slowly, by the end of the month Harry had recovered completely and Scott confronted him one day, "Hey Harry, how are you?"

Harry shifted slightly, "Still a little sore, but much better."

Scott looked Harry over, "Harry, I know this sounds weird, but I actually know a lot about self-defense."

Harry looked at him quizzically, "What?"

Scott smirked and explained, "kids pick on me all of the time so my dad showed me a few things to do to protect myself. I can teach you if you want."

Harry knew he couldn't fight back against Vernon, but he figured it wouldn't hurt so he said, "Sure."

Scott said, "meet me in at home after school Friday."

Harry arranged things so he wouldn't work that Friday and met Scott as he promised, Scott was standing in the middle of his back yard and gestured Harry over. Scott said, "O.k., Harry, I'll show you some tricks. First one, grab me under the arms like your trying to keep hold of me."

Harry scratched his head, but did as Scott asked, Harry grabbed Scott under his arms and Scott instantly went limp. Harry tried to hold Scott up, but the other boys weight was too much. Finally, Harry fell to the ground with Scott on top, Scott got up and gave Harry a hand, "That's the first thing you can do, it's hard to hold up someone who's not holding their own weight. Here grab me again."

Harry did so and Scott said, "O.k. second thing to do is hit soft spots, step on their feet." Scott fiend a stomp to Harry's foot, "kick them in the shins," Scott fiend a kick, "elbow them hard as you can in the stomach or side," Scott demonstrated how to do a proper jab, "And bash your head back into their nose or mouth as hard as you can."

Scott picked up an overly large teddy bear, the kind that are as big as people and held it, "o.k. harry you're going to practice on this."

Harry felt silly, but he stood with his back to the bear and gave a weak jab to it, Scott said, "no Harry you need to act like this is a person hit it hard."

Harry hit harder and Scott said, "more." Harry hit harder still and Scott prompted, "more Harry."

Harry gave a sharp jab and Scott nodded, "good, next one."

Harry practiced for over an hour, still feeling silly punching a teddy bear, but eventually Scott was satisfied. Scott put down the bear and said, "o.k., here's a few other options. One of the easiest moves is just play possum, if someone pushes you down just lie there and don't move no matter what they say or do just lay there. They might get bored or scared and run off."

Harry nodded and Scott said, "Second, if someone pushes you down," Scott fell to the ground, "Sweep your feet across their's."

Scott kicked his foot and Harry fell hard on his ass. Scott snickered while Harry gave him a dirty look, "Hey you're supposed to be helping me not adding to my bruises."

Scott helped him up, "Don't whine, you're fine. Another thing you can do is grab a handful of sand, or mud and throw it at their face, if it gets in their eyes you'll have time to run. Also, when in doubt kick up un in the crotch and run for it; now I know there's this sorta unwritten rule that guys don't do that to each other, but you have to remember Harry these guys are bigger than you and they won't fight fair so sometimes, you need to do what's necessary to protect yourself."

Scott again had Harry practice all of the moves until they were perfect. Harry would practice every day when he had the chance so he could make sure he was doing everything correctly and still able to handle himself. Before Harry knew it April was he and it was time to get Daisy's Easter presents.

Harry reused the basket from the last year and got Daisy a new coloring book and crayons along with two cupcake dolls, they were little plastic dolls that looked like cupcakes until you opened them up, Harry got Taffy Tammy and Minty Mindy for Daisy. Harry also got Daisy a stuffed duck and some candies. Dudley made Harry up another Easter basket as well, he got Harry some new art supplies and zebra cakes made to look like Easter eggs as well as a small metal sculpture of a howling wolf. Harry didn't understand why, but he really liked wolves. For some reason whenever Harry saw a picture of sculpture or image of a wolf it felt really familiar to him. Harry had gotten Dudley a silver piggy bank shaped like a robotic monkey and a bar of Dudley's favorite candy for his Easter present.

Just after Easter Aunt Petunia got the news that she would be hosting the yearly Garden Club dinner. Which meant Harry was going to be roped into helping, Harry went shopping with Petunia and walked around carrying things for her, the good part of this was Harry was able to take Daisy along and she liked the mall. Harry let Daisy ride the small carousel that had six horses and a carriage for children too young to ride. Harry pushed Daisy in her stroller which was full of napkins, a table cloth, and several serving bowls as he followed his aunt.

They ate lunch at the food court, Petunia had a chicken Cesar wrap while Harry got roast beef from Arby's for himself and Daisy. As Harry cleared the food away one of the neighbor ladies came over and started talking to Petunia. Harry knew they'd gossip for a while so he took Harry over to the indoor play area for kids to let her run around. Daisy loved it there, she would walk around and climb on, around, or underneath everything.

Once Petunia was done she called Harry and Daisy over and Harry followed, he gathered everything Petunia had bought and followed her out to the car. Harry put Daisy in her car seat then loaded everything up, the trunk was full by the time he was done. They got home and Harry unloaded, the next few weeks where filled with preparations.

It seemed that Petunia spent every minute getting things ready, still Harry managed to corner his aunt about Daisy's birthday. Harry was helping Petunia in the kitchen when he decided to broche the topic, "Aunt Petunia, Daisy's birthday is coming, and I would like to take her swimming at the community center. I'll pay for everything just like last year all you have to do is come."

Petunia stiffened, "You want me to give up an entire day of preparing for the garden party just so you can go swimming?"

Harry pointed out, "It wouldn't be an entire day, just a few hours. And people will think it's weird if you skip Daisy's birthday for a garden party, besides you need to send pictures to Aunt Marge again."

Petunia's face got a nasty pinched look and she walked away without a word. Harry knew better than to push her, but he also felt disappointed. Harry didn't think Petunia would agree and Harry would have to figure out something else they could do for Daisy's birthday which would be special, but unlikely to draw suspicion onto them.

Despite Petunia's reaction Harry continued to prepare Daisy's birthday, Aunt Marge sent several gifts, clothes, a cardboard toy castle that Harry would have to put together and a stuffed Cheer Bear care bear. Harry wrapped them and managed to get away for a moment to buy his own gift for Daisy. Harry got Daisy a plush My Little Pony called Baby Lickety-Split and a set of plastic farm toys, all together it was £30 for the lot.

Harry bought a small round cake that was white with pink icing and had a large purple bow around the middle, the cake looked nice and was only £8. Harry was trying to think of what to do for Daisy's birthday when to his surprise Petunia brought it up, Harry was organizing plates, platters, and cookware for the party when Aunt Petunia came up behind him and said, "I will let you go swimming, but it has to be this Saturday. And you will pay for the two of you."

Harry blinked and said, "Yes Ma'am thank you."

Petunia left while Harry grinned in delight, Saturday came and Harry got their swimsuits and towels ready. Harry made sure to bring a shirt that could be worn in the water so he could hide his scars. Harry paid for himself and Daisy (it ended up only being £10) because they were both children the pool was huge and had two slide, a smaller plastic slide for little kids and large blue twisty slide for older kids and adult. Dudley instantly headed to the older slide while Daisy instantly toddled towards the kiddie slide.

Harry helped her climb up and slide down, Daisy laughed as she got to the bottom and splashed around. Harry grinned as he helped Daisy walk away so another child could have a turn, Daisy walked around the swimming pool and sat in splashing, she went down the slide several times and Harry stood in the deep end so Daisy could jump off of the ledge and into his arms. She was a little hesitant the first time, but after trying it, she did it again and again and laughed and squealed with joy each time. Dudley also took a turn catching Daisy and holding her up so she could kick in the water. They spent nearly two hours at the pool. Petunia took picture of Daisy and Dudley as well as a few of all three of them. Petunia also asked one of the other patrons to take a few shots of Petunia with the kids.

After they got out Harry washed Daisy off in the shower and changed her back into her regular clothes then had Dudley play with her while he changed. The pool knocked Daisy out and she fell asleep in the car on the way back, Harry took her upstairs and put her in her crib then went downstairs to help Petunia with the endless preparations for the party. After Daisy got up Harry helped her open her presents; Dudley got Daisy a Mr. and Mrs. Potato head set and a chocolate chip cookie.

Petunia and Vernon had gotten Daisy a cheap red plush parrot puppet. Petunia took pictures of Daisy opening her gifts, then Harry brought out the cake and had Daisy blow out her candle as Petunia again took a picture. Petunia cut the small cake for everyone. Again it was a lot more than Harry would have expected from the Dursley's. As the party came closer people came by dropping off tables and chairs and Harry helped chop vegetables and fruits and of course set things up. Harry knew he and Daisy would never be allowed to go to the party so the night before Harry went to the library and got Cinderella and Superman the movie, he also bought Chef Boyardee beef ravioli for them because he knew they wouldn't be allowed the food at the party and he didn't think he'd be up to making anything.

The morning of the party Harry dropped Daisy off at Mrs. Wellington's and went straight back home, Dudley and Vernon put up the tables, chairs, and decorations which included torches that kept away mosquitoes, paper lanterns, and some decorative candles inside painted glass jars. Harry helped Petunia with the food, there was bread, salads (including two taco salads), roast beef, pork loin, rotisserie chicken, fruit platters, cookies, brownies, cakes, baked potatoes, and several varieties of chips and dips. It took most of the day to prepare everything and by the time they were done Harry and Petunia were both tired. Harry picked Daisy up and brought her home, he had set up the cardboard castle in the backyard earlier and Daisy played in it with Dudley while Harry and Petunia plated all of the food, Petunia insisted it all look perfect and made Harry redo each plate several times before she was satisfied. Vernon and Dudley put out centerpieces and Harry and Petunia took the food outside. Harry's mouth watered as they carried it out, he'd only had a peanut butter sandwich and some carrots for lunch and was ridiculously hungry.

Harry had put a few things aside for Daisy and himself knowing Petunia would never miss any of it. Once everything was ready Harry ducked the castle inside the garage and took Daisy upstairs. Harry turned the radio on and tuned it to and oldies station that was currently playing Good Vibrations by the Beach Boys. It didn't take long before people began arriving, they headed straight to the backyard and Harry didn't have to take any coats like he usually did. After things had settled down Harry made the Chef and took out the green beans and bread he had put aside for them. Harry made up two plates as Daisy sat on the floor playing with her blocks, Harry took the plates upstairs, he put a cheap old sheet on the floor and set Daisy's plastic table on top of it.

The two of them sat and ate at that table, Harry knew Petunia wanted him and Daisy to stay as out of sight as possible during the party. After they ate Harry took the plates downstairs and gave Daisy a bath in the clean side of the sink then changed her into her pajamas. Harry grabbed _Cinderella_ and the brownies and drinks for both of them. Harry took Daisy upstairs, he grabbed her stuffed Winnie the Pooh and Pound Purry, Harry put the same sheet down and started the movie.

Daisy ate the brownie saying, "cake, cake." The whole time, Daisy loved the movie and fell asleep just as it ended. Harry took Daisy back to her crib, cleaned up Dudley's room and watched_Superman_. The party ended at 11 (it was Friday) and no one had to worry about work or school) once everyone had gone the Dursley's came back inside, Harry went down and waited. Sure enough as soon as Petunia came in she jerked her head outside, "Clean it up."

Harry sighed as he headed out Dudley gave him a sympathetic look, but they both knew there was no way Dudley could help Harry without getting caught and causing serious trouble. Harry started with the decorations, he blew out the candles and used a ladder to take down the lanterns and torches (which he extinguished with the special cover they came with) he put the lanterns in a box and the torches he stacked in a large bucket. Harry put the candles and center pieces in two others boxes, the centerpieces were made with fake flowers so they wouldn't go bad. Then came the hard part, the dishes, there wasn't much food left so Harry took out the garbage can along with the paper plates and threw what little was food left away Harry brought the plates and platters that had been used to hold the food and stacked everything in the laundry room.

Harry wiped down the tables, folded them up and placed them in the garage, Harry cleared the left-over food from the lawn and finally it was spotless. Harry went back inside and started doing the dishes, Harry had to do them in sets taking handfuls at a time and washing and drying them then moving to the next. Harry took the second drying rack Aunt Petunia kept in the cupboard out and put dishes in there as well. Harry would put the newly wet set in one rack then take the dried ones off and put them away. It took forever, but Harry was finally able to get it all done. It was nearly 3 AM by the time he dragged himself to bed.

Dudley got up just after Harry and went to deliver his papers, he went back to sleep after wards, but had set his alarm for 6:45 so he would be up before Daisy. Thankfully Daisy had managed to sleep through the night (something that still did not occur on a regular basis). Dudley heard Daisy get up and took her out of her crib, changed her, and brought her downstairs. As Dudley put her down she asked, "where Papa?"

Dudley said, "He's asleep, he's really tired so we're going to let him rest." Dudley put away the last of the dishes from the night before and the extra dish rack then started a pot of coffee. Petunia usually made breakfast on the weekends so Dudley got out a couple of pans and plates, cups, and utensils for everyone. Dudley sat and played cars with Daisy, who loved to race by having Dudley slide his across the smooth kitchen floor the same time she did, Daisy asked for Harry a few more times, but Dudley just said that he was asleep.

Dudley had heard Harry go to bed the night before and knew Harry needed to sleep in. Vernon and Petunia got up around 9 and instantly noticed Harry's Absence. Petunia looked around in disdain at the wonderfully clean house and yard and asked in an annoyed tone, "Where's Potter?"

Dudley had to fight to keep from rolling his eyes at his mother, "Asleep, he didn't get to bed until 3am, I heard him just before I got up."

Vernon snarled, "He didn't wake you did he?"

Dudley said, "No Dad, he didn't wake me."

Petunia looked at Daisy as she began making eggs with toast and tomato and asked, "And who is going to take care of her?"

Dudley said, "Mrs. Jacobs asked us over earlier this week. I just have to take her there and bring her back that's all." This was in fact a lie, but Dudley knew his mother and father didn't like Dudley spending any more time with Daisy than absolutely necessary and where still upset Dudley had looked after Daisy after Vernon had beaten Harry.

Petunia finished breakfast and dished it out to everyone saying, "You know Diddy, your father could just go wake the boy."

Dudley swallowed and said, "And then the neighbors could see him walking around half-asleep all day. They might start asking questions Mum."

Dudley added a touch of false concern at the end of his sentence, he found he was getting better at lying. Petunia made a face, but nodded and said, "Well fine let the lazy brat sleep, but if he thinks I'm about to let this become a regular thing he's really got a rude awakening coming to him."

Dudley cleaned Daisy and her highchair then backed her bag and left, he decided to take Daisy somewhere his parents wouldn't notice. Since he had to return the movies Harry had borrowed from the library Dudley decide he may as well start there. Dudley took Daisy to the library and dropped the movies in the return then went to a nearby gazebo that had paths and flowers around it so Daisy could run around and have some fun. Daisy loved it in the open area, she liked running around and smelling the flowers, Dudley had to keep stopping her from picking them, they had a great morning and didn't leave until it was getting close to lunch.

Dudley took Daisy back to Privet Drive and found Petunia making grilled fish with rice and vegetables, Petunia turned to Dudley and smiled, "Why don't you go wash up, and wake that infernal boy if he isn't up yet the lazy little slug spending all day in bed. Ungrateful little brat."

Dudley walked upstairs without saying more than, "yes ma'am." As usual Daisy stayed quiet around Petunia, Daisy was usually reserved and quiet around Vernon and Petunia, even at her young age she could sense the hostility around them and how, especially with Vernon, there was something much more dangerous hiding under the surface.

Dudley took Daisy upstairs and saw Harry was just getting out of bed. Daisy ran up to him, "Papa."

Harry scooped her up into a hug, giving her a kiss on the top of her head, "Hello, did you have a good time?"

Daisy nodded, "Unca Dudie took to flawers."

Harry snickered, "You went to the gazebo?"

Dudley said, "Yup."

Harry put Daisy down, "I'll be right back."

Harry used the loo and changed his clothes, it was nearly 12:30, but considering how late (well actually it technically had been early) Harry gone to bed that wasn't surprising. Harry cleaned Daisy up while Dudley washed his hands then they all went downstairs to lunch. Petunia sneered at Harry, "So you finally decided to _graceuswithyourpresencedidyo uyourmajesty_."

Harry bowed his head so he wouldn't give away his feelings and said, "I'm sorry Aunt Petunia, it was just a late night and I was very tired."

Petunia sniffed in disdain, "You better not make it a regular practice you hear me boy."

Harry nodded, "Yes Aunt Petunia, I'm sorry it won't happen again."

Vernon came in through the backdoor saying, "It better not boy, Dudley and Petunia have enough to do around here without taking care of your jobs on top of it all."

Harry mumbled, "Yes uncle Vernon." Ducking his head and Vernon and Petunia thankfully let things go at that. Harry spent the rest of the day out of the house with Daisy and the next few days passed quickly. Everyone told petunia how wonderful the garden party had been and said that she had to do it again next year, Harry truly hoped they wouldn't, it was difficult enough doing all that work once much less regularly.

As Dudley's birthday came close Petunia took them all shopping so Dudley could look around, Harry and Daisy went with. Dudley looked around and got a few ideas for his birthday, but really caught his eye was a display in a shoe store. Dudley stopped as they walked passed, and headed inside, "Whoa, look at those." It was a pair of red, white, and black Air Jordan sneakers.

Harry whistled as he saw them, "Nice Dudley."

Dudley grinned, "Which one do you like best?"

Harry looked around and pointed, "Those." It was a pair of black Converse Allstar high tops with red flames on them.

Dudley pointed back to the Air Jordans, "I still like those better."

Later that week Dudley took Franklin and Scott aside and said, "Guys Harry saw this great pair of sneakers at the mall and I thought since it's going to be his tenth birthday we could all pull our money together and get them for him."

Scott asked, "How much?"

Dudley said, "They were £60, but if we split the price it would only be £20 each plus a little extra for tax."

Scott and Franklin looked back and forth at each other, but finally said, "Alright." Together.

Harry wanted to give Dudley a special thank you for taking care of him while he was sick so he got Dudley a nice athletic jump rope (which he really wanted, but didn't have) and a brand new Super Mario Brothers video game for his game boy, the game had just come out and Harry knew Petunia and Vernon weren't getting it for him because they were going to buy Dudley the shoes he'd seen. The day of Dudley's birthday Vernon rented a mini-van from a local car rental shop and took Dudley, Franklin, and Scott out to a monster truck rally, he'd gotten great tickets through a contact he had at work.

Petunia stayed home and cooked and got presents ready while Harry and Daisy spent the day at Mrs. Figg's Harry had given Dudley his video game earlier and Dudley loved it. When Vernon and the boys came back Dudley opened his presents, he got the shoes from his parents along with a book of sheet music for his harmonica and a set of Scooby Doo comic books, a bomber jacket, a kit for making a wooden airplane and many other elaborate gifts. Marge had gotten Dudley a bugs and aliens arts and crafts kit that came with grotesque pictures to color in and weird looking cut-outs as well as glow in the dark stickers, plastic decals, and markers, and paints. Dudley also received a new black bicycle helmet that was black with a blue shark decal on it from Franklin and G.I. Joe Rolling thunder from Scott.

As Harry's birthday came Scott, Franklin, and Dudley did a few extra things for money, Scott helped his uncle paint his garage, cleaned out the basement for his parents, and helped his father reorganize the garage.

Franklin washed his brother Nick's car and did Nick's laundry for nearly two weeks as well as doing the vacuuming for his mother. Dudley had to think of a way to get something done because he couldn't do chores around the house without his parents demanding why he needed the money and he couldn't do stuff around the neighborhood because Harry did it all. Finally it hit him Aunt Marge, Dudley called his aunt and offered to buy and deliver her dog food for her in exchange for money, Marge would give Dudley what he needed for the dog food and Dudley would pick it up at the store and deliver it to her home. Marge lived close enough that Dudley could handle it for a week and it provided the extra bonus of making Dudley's parents happy he was helping his aunt and spending a great deal of time away from Harry.

Harry's birthday came and Dudley let Daisy pick a present out for Harry, Dudley took Daisy to an aisle in a store with a bunch of different things for kids Harry's age, Daisy choose a wicked looking red toy dragon that could also act as a paperweight. On Harry's birthday he awoke early and did his usual chores, Dudley came down and gave Harry the gift early.

Harry opened it and grinned, "wicked, thank you."

Daisy smiled at the praise, as usual Harry left Daisy with Mrs. Wellington for the day then Dudley took Harry to the mall, Scott and Franklin were waiting for them. Harry blushed, "you guys don't have to do this.'

Scott said, "Yes we do, you're our friend and you deserve a proper birthday, now let's have pizza." They ate lunch at a local pizza place and split a large three meat special, because it was Harry's birthday they got a free desert and choose a chocolate chip cookie the size of a pie served piping hot with vanilla ice cream. After eating Dudley handed Harry his shoes and the other gift they'd gotten him.

Harry opened it and gasped, "you guys, you shouldn't have these are too expensive."

Franklin said, "That's why it's from all three of us."

Harry opened the second gift and saw a pair of black shoelaces with little British flags all over them. Harry instantly swapped out the laces and put the shoes on. Harry said, "These are great you guys, thank you so much.

All three said, "you're welcome."

After lunch they went to a local arcade and played games, Harry won a plush Leonardo ninja turtle form the claw grabber and played air hockey with Dudley, Franklin, and Scott, they split into teams with each team taking a table. Harry found it easy to follow the puck with his eye and hit it just the right spot to win. Harry ended up winning the whole tournament between the four of them and then got a new high score on the pinball game. They all won tickets and picked prizes from the shelves, Harry selected a piggy bank that looked like the rancor from Star Wars, Scott selected a cheap arcade version of Simon (the Simon says electronic game) the arcade had, Franklin choose a set of three toy ninjas and Dudley choose a set of glow in the dark lizards. All in all they had a great time. Harry picked Daisy up and brought her home, and as he went to sleep that night. Harry couldn't help grinning at the memories of all the fun they'd had that day

A/n o.k here it is, again a long wait, but my work schedule has changed and this chap is also REALLY long. One more long chap then we get to Hogwarts I promise please hang in their with me and don't forget to review.


	10. Almost There

Almost there

A few days after Harry's party was Harry's actual birthday, Dudley bought a cupcake for the three of them to share as always. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon weren't actually thrilled, but as usual they gave him a wrapped gift, they got him a four pack of multi-colored socks. Harry had seen the socks on sale at the store for £3.75 because the company that made the brand was going out of business. Harry actually liked the socks and wore them with his new shoes quite often. A lot of the kids around the neighborhood admired Harry and Dudley's new shoes.

Harry continued working during the summer and soon it was Franklin's 10th birthday, his mother had arranged to go to Skyzone and because it was in the afternoon this time Harry could go (he just had to make sure his undershirt was tucked in extra tight to be on the safe side. Harry wanted to get Franklin something really nice for his birthday so he started looking around. Harry found a really nice Timex watch that he knew Franklin would like, the watch was water resistant and made to withstand impacts so there was less chance of Franklin accidentally breaking it. Harry got the watch and wrapped it up along with a card.

Petunia took both of the boys (although Petunia did not look happy to be taking Harry along) Petunia took Harry because Mrs. Piers asked them all together and Harry had said yes before Petunia came up with some kind of excuse. Petunia dropped them both off as the other kids arrived, it didn't take long until the whole place was full of people. Everyone put gifts on a table the place had set aside for the party and one of the guys who worked there said they had an area set-up for 3-d dodgeball, Franklin, Harry, Dudley and Scott made a team with Franklin's brothers who had both come and another group formed a second team then they went at it.

Everyone was jumping and throwing a laughing, a few kids tried some tricks like summersaults, but most of them ended up landing flat. Fortunately the make-up of everything kept anyone from getting hurt. They bounced off the walls and threw the dodgeballs at each other, the bouncing actually made it harder to hit each other so the game took over an hour, but pretty soon Franklin won (he was the birthday boy after all) and it was time for food and cake.

Harry and the others were sweaty and tired, but they were also laughing and enjoying themselves, it had been a great day. Harry's legs were a little sore from all the jumping and he couldn't completely get rid of the feeling that he wasn't on level ground it was like the feeling sailors get when they come back to shore after being onboard ship for a long time.

Because of all the jumping Mrs. Piers insisted they open presents first so everyone could settle their stomach before they ate, she also made everyone agree not to go back and jump after eating (their parents were going to come pick them up when they were done). Dudley had gotten Franklin a black Nike backpack that would hold a lot of stuff and a trapper keeper with Manchester United's logo on it Scott got Franklin a Wing Commander game for his computer. Franklin liked the watch Harry got him and received several other gifts including a Sherpa lined denim jacket form his parents and several video games and movies They had hamburgers and French fried for lunch along with soda and of course ice cream and cake.

Everyone had a great time as they laughed and joked during the party soon parents started coming and before long it was over. Petunia came and picked Dudley and Harry up, Petunia complained about carting Harry around and how Harry shouldn't have been allowed to go in the first place. She ranted about Harry manipulating things so he could get around the rules and how Harry thought he was too good to obey anything Petunia and Vernon said. Harry knew Vernon would be waiting for him when he got home and sure enough his uncle was standing at the bottom of the stairs with a sour look on his face, "upstairs now."

Harry went up to Dudley's second bedroom and took off his shirt and undershirt off then put them aside. Vernon came in looking angry, "Stupid little Freak, making Petunia take you not bothering to even ask permission. What have we told you about your behavior? You are living in our house and that means you obey our rules no matter what. You don't go anywhere, you don't do anything, you don't talk to anybody without our express permission beforehand. Do you understand?"

By the time he was finished Vernon was screaming, Harry said, "Yes sir." Quietly know that if he sounded angry or upset or lippy it would make his uncle even angrier than he was so he kept his voice level. Vernon took out Aunt Marges' cane and gave Harry ten wakes on his bottom and his legs. Harry gritted his teeth and grunted as the hits came, it was harder to stand when he was being caned than when Vernon used his belt because the cane hit harder and made standing more difficult.

Vernon gave Harry ten hits then walked away. Harry collapsed onto the bed on his stomach, he took a few deep breaths then stood up. Even though it would be agony Harry knew he had to go get Daisy. Harry walked to Mrs. Wellington's house, Daisy came toddling up calling, "Papa, Papa, Papa."

Mrs. Wellington shook her head, "I will never get over how odd it is to hear her say that."

Harry shrugged, "It's just because she doesn't know a lot of other words."

Mrs. Wellington laughed, "now you know that isn't true, she knows a lot of words. And Daisy still insists on calling you Papa it's so strange."

Harry grinned to hide his wince as he grabbed Daisy's bag and then her hand, Harry knew he'd have to teach Daisy to call him something else or people would start asking questions. Harry winced as he walked back to Privet Drive, his rear end and legs were killing him. Daisy was babbling as usual, as they got close to the house she went quiet and Harry shook his head in disgust. Harry hated the effect that house had on Daisy and if he could Harry would take her and Dudley and get as far away from the Dursley residence as he possibly could.

Harry took Daisy upstairs to play, this was the hardest part, Harry couldn't sit and it was hard to play with Daisy while standing. Dudley poked his head in, "Need some help?"

Harry sighed, "Yes, but you know you can't if your parents catch us we're both dead you better get going quick."

Dudley nodded and went back to his room as Daisy said, "Cars, cars."

Harry smiled, "You want your cars? Say please."

Daisy said, "Please." Harry handed her a bucket of cars she tipped over then Daisy said, "Thank you, welcome." Daisy hadn't figured out that thank you and welcome we're two different things. Harry snickered and decided now was as good a time as any to try to teach Daisy to call him something else.

Harry crouched down, wincing again and said, "Daisy, can you say Harry, Harry."

Daisy looked up at him and smiled, "Papa."

Harry shook his head and pointed at himself, "No Daisy, Harry Harry."

Daisy turned her head in thought then said, "Papa Harry."

Harry shook his head, "Harry, Harry."

Daisy repeated, "Papa Harry Harry." Then she laughed and clapped her hand obviously thinking this was some kind of new game.

Harry groaned, he would have to teach Daisy to call him something else, but what? Harry looked around and spotted the wolf figure on his table and an idea struck him, _Well why not?_ He thought.

Harry turned to Daisy, he knew he would have to explain this in a way she would understand so he thought about it for a minute and an idea came to him, "Daisy do you want to hear a story?"

Daisy brightened, "story, story."

Harry grinned, "You see that toy wolf there on the table he's a magic wolf."

Daisy looked completely floored, Harry continued, "He's a special wolf that protects people from bad things. See some people think wolves are bad, but we know the truth." Harry whispered conspiratorially as though sharing some great secret, "The truth is that wolves are good guys, they always protect and look after their families, no matter what happens a wolf always takes care of the babies in a family. Especially the head wolf, and that wolf on the table is a magic wolf he protected his family from an evil witch, but she got mad and turned him into a statue. The evil queen might have gotten away with it, but the wolf's daughter went after the evil queen and tricked her into undoing her spell the evil queen was so mad she tried to turn the wolf back, but it didn't work. The spell made a new wolf statue that would look out for and protect other people from bad witches and other naughty things that might scare little girls. It can't stop everything, but that's why I'm here see the wolf helps me look after you and keep you safe so that when he can't help you I can. I get to be your Wolfie for you when he isn't around that's the magic of the statue it protects you and it helps other people protect you when it can't."

Daisy looked awed she walked over to the statue and starred at like she expected it to move then she pointed at the wolf and then at Harry and Harry nodded, "That's right Daisy the wolf helps us both, but when he can't help you I will I'll be your Wolfie."

Daisy said, "Wolfie?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Yes Daisy Wolfie, that's exactly right. I'm your Wolfie."

Daisy ran over and hugged Harry, Harry fell onto his bottom and gave a small yelp as Daisy said, "Wolfie, Wolfie."

Harry sucked in a breath so he wouldn't start tearing or show Daisy he was in pain, "Yes Daisy Wolfie, I'm, your Wolfie and I always will be."

Daisy laughed, "Wolfie, Wolfie."

Harry nodded as he stood, he couldn't stay seated long it hurt too much, Harry took Daisy out to the backyard and let her run around, he would have taken her to the park but it would be a while before he could climb around on the equipment. Harry chases Daisy around the yard going back and forth playing a game where Harry would get Daisy then she would catch him. It was one of her favorites. Despite the birthday party and the beating afterwards it wasn't that hard for Harry to keep up with Daisy she was small with chubby legs and still couldn't move very fast. Harry just had to be careful about where he was going. Harry looked up and saw Dudley starring down from the window, Harry knew Dudley wanted to join them, but couldn't.

Eventually Harry took Daisy back inside and washed both their hands, then he sat Daisy down on the floor in the living room with a coloring book and some crayons. Daisy started to color a picture of a kids sitting on top of a pumpkin while Harry helped his aunt Petunia make dinner. They had pork chops with green beans and potatoes for dinner that night. Harry knew that Daisy wouldn't be able to eat the pork because the meat was tough so he gave her a few slices of turkey lunch meat instead Harry also took the potato out of its skin and let the insides sit for a while and cool before Daisy ate it.

Harry ate standing up, and Vernon gave him a glare saying, "Let that be a lesson to you then."

Harry didn't say anything he just ate his food and did the dishes. Harry gave Daisy a bath in the sink as usual (he would have to start using the tub soon because Daisy was getting too big for the sink and too heavy to lift in and out of it safely especially when she was wet) then read her a story and put her to bed. After Daisy was asleep Harry went downstairs and grabbed an ice pack then wetted a washcloth down in the bathroom and went to his bedroom.

Harry closed the door and lowered his trousers and underwear then lay on the bed and placed the washcloth over himself and the ice pack over that. Harry hissed slightly, but soon the burning feeling he'd had all afternoon began to fade. Harry knew the marks would swell because he hadn't iced it right away, but he had lived with it before and would again.

Harry pulled out a book and started to read, as he did Dudley came in and closed the door, "You can't keep this up you know?"

Harry put his book down, "I have to, this is the only way for things to work for us and you know it."

Dudley crossed his arms in front of his chest in a manner very similar to his mother and said, "And what happens when you turn 18?"

Harry said, "Simple, I'll go to college, get a job and an apartment and take Daisy with me. She'll be 10 so she'll be in school by then and it'll be easier to make things work. I know moving will be hard for her and she might be angry at first, but it'll be for the best."

Dudley pressed, "And you think they'll just let you do that? People will notice Daisy is gone you know mother and father would sooner tap dance in the village square than have rumors spread about them."

Harry nodded, "I know, but they also don't want Daisy or me to stay here any longer than we have to. Petunia and Vernon can tell people they sent Daisy to some fancy year round finishing school or boarding school and no one will care that much about it. Daisy will still be able to write and call her friends when she's with me and maybe will visit now and again to see Mrs. Wellington and everyone so no one will think it's weird. "

Dudley added, "Don't you think someone will notice Daisy is living with you and start asking questions?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, so I'm going to start looking into what I need to do in order to adopt Daisy when I turn 18."

Dudley gaped at him, "Adopt?"

Harry gave him a grin, "Yep, she's basically mine anyways I've raised her all this time and I'm going to keep raising her until she can take care of herself and I won't let anyone take her away from me not even you."

Dudley gave Harry a pensive look, "Harry are you sure?"

Harry said, "Yes." I a tone that left absolutely no room for argument, Dudley could tell that if he pushed this it could ruin the relationship he and Harry had and Dudley never wanted to lose that. Harry asked, "so what about you? What will you do when you turn 18?"

Dudley said, "I've been looking into some stuff and I want to join the Royal Air Force."

Harry looked at him, "the RAF really?"

Dudley nodded, "Yes, they'll pay for school and that way I can go to college and get away from mother and father." Dudley smiled sneakily, "And I have an idea."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Dudley said, "I'll make a big fuss about getting a nice car for my 16th then I'll keep it in wonderful shape and sell it and give you the money."

Harry said, "No, Dudley if you're going to walk away from Petunia and Vernon you're going to need all the money you can get and if you're going to be in college and the RAF you'll need a car."

Dudley shrugged, "I can buy a cheaper car or work something out. Besides there no point in arguing about something that might never happen."

Harry said, "good point." And let the matter drop.

Dudley looked at Harry and said, "Listen Harry, I'm not going to say anything for now, but if things go too far or if he ever hits Daisy I'll have to tell someone."

Harry starred out at the window as though looking for some answer to his problem, "I know, and I understand that. Just promise me that if they send me away."

Dudley interrupted, "Harry they wouldn't do that."

Harry shook his head, "You know there's a good chance they might. If we get separated and I get sent away promise me you'll look after Daisy."

Dudley said, "I promise."

Harry put his head down and closed his eyes as Dudley left, Harry didn't mean to fall asleep, but he was tired and sore and it happened without his noticing. Harry woke up and found that the ice had melted so his legs and the sheets were wet, but not so much so that the mattress got soaked. Harry got up slowly put his pants on (hissing in pain as he did) then went downstairs and threw the towel in the wash and the ice pack back in the fridge then he changed the sheets.

Daisy woke a little after and Harry changed her diaper then got her back to bed, it was hard to rock her because his back hurt from the cane, but eventually Daisy went down. Harry woke early the next morning as usual, Daisy was starting to sleep a little longer, but usually didn't manage to make it past 6. Harry took Daisy downstairs and put on the t.v. for her (Dudley was sitting on the couch half asleep as always) and did his usual chores for around the house before starting breakfast. Harry cooked some oatmeal and started washing and chopping up some apples, as Harry finished Dudley came into the kitchen and said, "You know you don't have to be so stringent with that."

Harry asked, "Why not?"

Dudley grinned and held his arms out, "I have reached my goal."

Harry turned, "What?"

Dudley nodded, "According to my last check-up my weight is fine. I am in the perfectly normal range for my age."

Harry said, "Dudley that's great congratulations."

Dudley had been dieting so long that Harry hadn't been paying as much attention as he once had, but now that Dudley mentioned it the difference was obvious. Dudley looked like a completely different person than he had before. Before he'd started losing weight he'd looked like a small walrus, he'd been huge with fat legs and arms that looked like overgrown salami and a number of wobbly chins. Now Dudley looked like a completely different kid, he was taller than Harry (not exactly difficult to accomplish) and his height was more obvious now. The weight lose had made Dudley's naturally round face look less blubbery than before, Dudley's arms and legs were thinner, but well muscled from the paper route he still had the same small watery eyes that made it look like he was squinting, but all in all Dudley looked much better. Dudley now looked like a normal ten year old boy and it was a great improvement.

Harry gave Dudley a hug, "Dudley that's great I am so proud of you. How much did you lose over all?"

Dudley said, "Almost 120 pounds."

Harry said, "Seriously?"

Dudley nodded, "Probably more, but I'm gaining weight because I am getting older and so it's hard to be exact."

Harry heard Petunia and Vernon moving around upstairs, "That doesn't matter Dudley this is so great you've done so well. It's fantastic."

Dudley blushed, "thank you."

Vernon and Petunia came downstairs and Harry started serving up breakfast, Harry kept flashing Dudley a thumbs up and Dudley just shrugged. Harry wondered if Dudley had told Vernon and Petunia the good news, but didn't bother asking. Harry was still sore from the day before, so he decided to take Daisy swimming at a nearby man-made lake after work. Harry had and early morning appointment to clean out a garage for a family that was moving, Harry dropped Daisy off at Mrs. Wellingtons as he left she gave him a wet kiss and said, "Bye-Bye Wolfie."

Mrs. Wellington raised an eyebrow, "Wolfie?"

Harry said, "I have this Wolf sculpture on my table that Daisy just loves apparently she's decided it suits me better than Papa."

Mrs. Wellington laughed as Harry left, As Harry walked down the street he felt a slight pang, he knew changing what Daisy called him was the right thing to do it still hurt that he was no longer her 'Papa'. Harry walked over and started cleaning out the garage, it took much longer than usual because he was still sore and all the lifting irritated his injuries. More than once Harry lay face down on the grass just to give himself some relief, but he kept going because they needed the money. When he was finally done Harry picked Daisy up and took her to the lake (he'd put all their swimming stuff in the backpack he sent with her so they wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's).

Harry could have let Daisy use the plastic kiddie pool Uncle Vernon kept in the tool shed, but he wasn't in the mood to pull it out and fill it up. Daisy held Harry's hand and sang the Fraggle Rock song as they walked. Harry laughed at her, sometimes Daisy was so cute and funny she could make Harry feel better under any circumstances. Once they got to the lake Harry put Daisy in her swim suit and slathered them both in sun block, Harry put on both his swim trunks and shirt so people would see his scars then they headed in. Daisy loved the water, Harry had to keep a close eye on her so she didn't go wandering in too deep, but they both had a great time. The problem came when it was time to leave, Daisy didn't want to go and when Harry carried her over to the shower to rinse off she started squirming and crying yelling for the lake. It was hard for Harry to hold Daisy like this, but he managed it, Daisy yelled and screamed as Harry changed her and started walking them back.

By the time they got back to Privet Drive Harry was tired and had a headache, Harry put Daisy in the highchair for a time out as he went upstairs and changed his clothes. Daisy eventually settled down and they had dinner with everyone, the lake had worn Daisy out so getting her to sleep that night was relatively easy and she slept better than usual. Harry's injuries from the cane healed after a couple of weeks, it was hard for Harry to move around during that time and he often had to catch himself lest he lose his temper and snap and Petunia or Vernon. Eventually Harry recovered and it was time for school to start which meant Harry had to buy himself supplies and a few new clothes.

As usual Harry went to Goodwill to get himself new clothes he needed a few new pairs of jeans and a new jacket as well as new hat and gloves (which had to be bought new). Harry got the jeans and found a nice dark blue jacket which would be warm enough for winter and not overheat him for fall. Harry also got his pencils, notebooks, folders, and colored pencils at the dollar store. Harry had to wait another week before he went to a regular store got a hat and glove set and a cheap backpack.

Once school started Harry fell back into his usual routine of dropping Daisy off at Mrs. Wellington's every day and did two jobs after school then picked Daisy up and took her home. As Halloween approached Harry asked Daisy, "What do you want to wear for Trick or treat?"

Daisy grinned, "Cinella."

Harry said, "Cinderella huh? What should I be?"

Daisy said, "Prince Charming."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "seriously?"

Daisy nodded and clapped as though it was the best idea ever, Harry groaned, but he knew he wouldn't be able to let Daisy down. Harry bit his lip and thought, it might be easy to up the two costumes together he'd just have to look around. The next day was Sunday so Harry took Daisy to a few stores after church then took her to the park and let her run around. Harry had seen a few things and was getting an idea, they had a plastic tiara and earring set at Target for £7 and clear plastic jelly shoes for £6, all they would need was a dress to go with it. Harry got the tiara set and shoes because he figured Daisy could wear it for dress up any time she wanted to.

Harry continued looking around and saw a small blue dress at Once Upon a Child for £6.50 that was Daisy size and looked pretty nice. All totaled it was £20 for everything with tax, which was a little more than Harry liked to spend, but still reasonable. What's more Harry had a little extra money because a neighbor had paid Harry £50 to clear all of the apples out of his yard. The only problem now was Harry's costume and finding something he could wear to school (Harry knew he'd never hear the end of it if he went to the class Halloween party dressed as Prince Charming. Harry went looking around at the Goodwill and found and old band coat, unlike most band cots that were red this one was off-white and would be perfect for Prince Charming after a good solid wash the coat was only £8. Harry looked around and saw a maroon vest for £3, which gave him and idea he found a cheap plastic sword for £2 and got all three for £13.50. Harry washed everything (as always) and then Halloween came.

Harry wore a pair of plain black pants with a long sleeved white shirt, he put the maroon vest over it and stuck the sword on his hip. Harry grabbed a cheap plastic hat of Dudley's that was in the second bedroom and was dressed like an iconic pirate. Dudley was going dressed as an RAF pilot (he'd gotten a costume at a fancy costume store). Harry knew Daisy wouldn't stay in a costume all day so he dressed her in a black dress with a picture of a witch on the front when she went to Mrs. Wellington's. The classroom costume party was great as always, they had root beer and cheesy popcorn while they listened to music like _Monster Mash_ Franklin had come dressed as Freddy Krueger while Scott was dressed as Gomes from the Addams family movie. Harry had to admit that it was a good look for Scott his hair was slicked back and he had a nice looking suit on with a mustache drawn on with a permanent marker.

All four of them looked pretty good in their costumes and they all had fun at the party. After school Harry picked Daisy up and brought her home to change, Daisy got a little overexcited when she saw it and started wiggling around. It took Harry almost an hour to get her ready and change his own top to the Prince Charming band coat. Once again they were Trick or Treating with the Jacobs family and Petunia and Vernon had to take Daisy and Harry so they wouldn't raise suspicions. The Dursley's met the Jacobs at the end of the block, Daisy saw Fin and instantly ran to her, "Fin, Fin." The two girls hugged and Daisy said, "Wook at me I'm Cinella."

Fin said, "wook at me I'm Owirl." Fin was dresses as a cowgirl with a red hat, denim skirt and white shirt with a red vest. Fin held a toy wooden horse in her hand, one of those that has a horse head attached to a stick, she looked really cute. Petunia and Vernon were dressed Charlie Brown and his sister Sally Petunias hair actually made her look a lot like the character and Vernon's weight didn't throw the costume off they were actually kinds cute together. Mrs. and Mr. Jacobs were both dressed in Western costumes and together they made quite a show. Daisy said, "Go fast Wolfie, go fast." Harry grabbed Daisy and Fin's hands and started moving faster, the two girls were running and harry was half trotting. They ran for a few minutes and stopped then did it again until they got to the first house.

They did trick or treating around the neighborhood then it was time for Daisy and Fin to go home, Harry knew this wasn't going to go well so he decided to try something, "Daisy, we need to go home."

Daisy yelled, "no, stay wif Fin!"

Harry said, "Daisy it's getting late and if we don't take the candy home the goblins will eat it all because they'll be out soon."

Daisy clutched her bag and Harry knew he'd piqued her interest so he said, "Come on let's go fast."

Harry grabbed Daisy's hand and they ran back to Privet Drive. Harry closed the door quickly saying, "it's o.k. we made it before the goblins came."

Daisy jumped up yelling, "Yeah, no gobins."

Harry snickered a few minutes later Petunia and Vernon came in, Vernon took most of their candy, but Harry managed to hide a few pieces that he and Daisy both shared in their room. Harry started to get Daisy changed for bed, and she started to fuss, "No wanna, no wanna!" Harry had to wrestle her out of her costume, but fortunately nothing was ruined. Still, it wasn't easy to get Daisy to sleep (especially since she could hear the older Trick or Treaters knocking on the door) and by the time Daisy was asleep Harry was exhausted. Harry changed into his pajamas and went to bed then slept like a rock.

Fin's birthday party was the week after Halloween that year, Harry went to the store and got Fin a ball that had a picture of Tinkerbell on it and a little plastic airplane for little people for £15. Harry wrapped them both and took Daisy to Fin's party. Mrs. Jacobs had rented one of those really big trampolines and everyone started jumping on it, Harry held Daisy's hands or sat down on the trampoline behind her as jumped. Most of the other parents were doing the same thing, Petunia simply stood to the side keeping an eye for anything strange. After jumping for a while everyone went in to open gifts and have cake, the party was going well until Mrs. Jacobs came in carrying the cake and singing 'Happy Birthday'. Mrs. Jacobs tripped on a footstool and the cake went flying. Everyone gasped, but instead of falling the cake floated gently down to the floor.

No one besides Harry, Dudley and Petunia noticed this thankfully because everyone else was too worried about whether Mrs. Jacobs was alright. Mrs. Tillman (a lady who lived on the block) helped Mrs. Jacobs up saying, "Oh Dear Helen are you alright?"

Mrs. Jacobs said, "Yes I'm fine Margaret thank you. Oh dear what happened to the cake."

One of the other mom's said, "it's over here."

Mrs. Jacobs blinked, "well, I'll be, that's incredible. I suppose we should be grateful the cakes intact and no one was hurt." Daisy was smiling and clapping Harry knew she'd somehow saved the cake (and judging by the look on her face Petunia knew as well). Harry groaned, it wasn't going to be fun when they got home later. Mrs. Jacobs served the cake and everyone ate it with some ice cream. Petunia made sure they were the first to leave she said, "I am so sorry Helen, but we really need to go, you see Vernon has a new client we're going to be having dinner with and we need to get ready."

Mrs. Jacobs nodded, "Oh, of course Petunia thank you for coming Fin loves the ball and the airplane Little People are her favorite."

Petunia said, "You're welcome and I'm glad she likes it, we do need to go though." Petunia ushered them out and took them home quickly muttering about freakish problems the whole way. Harry winced, it was going to be a very unpleasant afternoon. As soon as they got home Petunia called, "Vernon, Vernon come here."

Vernon clomped down the stairs and said, "Yes Pet."

Petunia put her hands on her hips, "They've been at it again." She said pointing and accusing finger at Harry and Daisy, Petunia told Vernon what had happened at the party and Vernon's face got redder and redder as she spoke.

Once Petunia was done Vernon said, "So, causing trouble again. Can't go a few minutes without making something freaky happen. We take you in, we feed you, we clothe you, we provide you a home out of the goodness of our hearts even though it costs us an enormous amount of money and you don't even have the decency to behave normally. We should ship you both off somewhere they can teach you to be normal."

Harry hoped Vernon was just going to shout himself out and that would be it, Harry put his head down, "I'm sorry uncle Vernon, I really don't understand how these things keep happening."

Vernon roared, "Like Hell you don't you little liar!" Daisy instantly started crying and Harry winced, he really wished Vernon wouldn't swear in front of her, more than once Harry had been forced to put pepper on Daisy's tongue because she'd said a 'bad word' which she'd picked up from Vernon.

Vernon ignored Daisy's crying while Harry pulled her into a hug, Vernon start pacing back and forth across the rug, "Lowsy Freaks the both of you, always causing trouble. Always doing strange things, what would have happened if someone had noticed? How in the world would we explain it to the neighbors? Can you imagine the shame that would fall upon our family if everyone knew we had Freaks living in this house? But oh no, you don't care, you just go about doing your little freaky things and saying you don't understand it and you can't stop it. My foot you can't, now I want you both to bear down and start behaving normally or I'm going to teach you some proper manners is that perfectly clear?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir."

Vernon nodded, Harry hoped that was the end of it, but of course he wasn't that lucky, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get her in her high chair and get your butt upstairs now."

Harry sighed, "Yes sir." And walked Daisy over to the high chair, as Harry headed upstairs Dudley caught his eye. Dudley jerked his head to Daisy then pointed at himself and gave Harry a thumbs-up. The two of them had long since developed a special sign language to communicate with each other. This was Dudley's way of saying he'd look after Daisy. Harry went upstairs to Dudley's second bedroom, Vernon came in a few minutes shouting as always, "I don't know why we bother putting up with you. I swear I have half a mind to drop both of you off at some orphanage and drive away."

Harry had to bite his lip to say he'd almost be willing to try it if he knew he and Daisy would be able to stay together, but he knew better than to mouth off. Vernon backhanded him and Harry fell to the floor, Vernon nodded, "I swear no matter what it takes one of these days I'll knock some sense into you and show you how to behave properly." Vernon gave Harry several hard kicks and then shouted, "Stand up!"

Harry stood and braced himself against the wall as Vernon said, "No on the bed." Harry bent over the bed and Vernon took off his shoe and started hitting Harry's butt with it. Harry was grateful this wouldn't leave the kind of marks the belt or the cane would , but it would still hurt and leave him sore. Harry braced himself as the smacks came, Vernon kept ranting as he smacked Harry, "Maybe this time I can knock some sense into you. Takes a firm hand to keep your kind in line you know. I won't have it boy, I just won't have it all these abnormalities and strange behaviors, this is my home and you are living under my roof which means you will obey me. How many times do I have to say this to get it through your thick skull? I won't have any freakishness in my home, I won't have any strange behavior of any kind. I expect you to behave properly and to present a respectable face to everyone. I won't have the reputation of our entire family destroyed because you and that girl can't keep control of yourselves. You will behave or else you will suffer for it. It's not that difficult of a concept to understand so I don't see why you have such trouble with it. Just remember that and stick to it and it will ease _some_ of the burden your aunt and I have to accept just by having you two around. I don't expect miracles from either one of you I just expect you to at least show some respect and basic decent human behavior. Is that too much to ask?"

By now Harry's bottom was sore and his legs were shaking, his head hurt and he just wanted to go lie down, still Harry knew Vernon expected an answer, "No sir it isn't too much. I'll try harder I promise sir."

Vernon grunted and put his shoe back on, "You had better." Then he left without another word. Harry limped back to his room, Dudley was playing cars with Daisy in his bedroom as Harry passed, Harry grabbed a towel, got it wet and lay down on the bed resting the towel on his sore bum as he fell asleep. Harry's last conscious thought was, 'my 18th birthday can't come soon enough.'

Harry woke just before dinner, as before his bottom was incredibly sore, Harry limped downstairs and at dinner standing. Vernon didn't even acknowledge Harry (which he was grateful for) and Petunia simply gave Harry a distasteful glance then nothing else. After dinner Harry took Daisy upstairs to play, Harry lay on his stomach while Daisy colored in a cheap coloring book Harry had bought her.

Harry put Daisy to bed and fell asleep on his stomach. Harry had a really weird dream that night, in the dream Harry was very small and sitting on the floor of a house he didn't recognize, a large dog came up to him and started sniffing and rubbing against his cheek. Harry laughed and reached for the dog then a pair of strong arms picked him up and put him on the dog. Harry rode the dog like a horse (the dog was nearly large enough to be a small horse), Harry laughed and clapped as he rode the dog around the house.

Harry felt something shaking him, at first he thought it was the same hands as before, but it felt different somehow. It took Harry a moment to realize that someone was trying to wake him up, Harry figured it was Dudley and slowly came to, but when he opened his eyes it wasn't Dudley standing there it was Daisy. Harry blinked, and blinked, and blinked again, "what in the world."

Daisy stood there sniffling saying, "Scary Wolfie, scary."

Harry sat up groaning, "How'd you get outta your crib?"

Daisy just grinned, "Cwim."

Harry blinked, "you climbed out of the crib?"

Daisy sniffled again, "Scary Wolfie."

Harry said, "Bad dream?"

Daisy nodded, "big wed monster."

Harry stood up and picked up Daisy, "You had a bad dream, and climbed out of your crib to get me."

Daisy nodded again, "Stay."

Harry shook his head as he changed Daisy's diaper, "I'm not going anywhere sweetie. "

Harry tossed the wet diaper in the garbage and started to take Daisy back to bed when she said, "no stay, stay wif Wolfie."

It took Harry a minute to understand, "you want to sleep in my bed with me?"

Daisy nodded and Harry sighed, "Alright, but just this once."

Harry put Daisy down so she was facing the wall and wouldn't accidentally roll off onto the floor then he lay down on his stomach next to her. Daisy moved around a little in her sleep, but nothing too bad. Harry got up at 5 like always and hobbled downstairs, his bottom and legs were incredibly sore. Harry checked himself in the mirror and saw that his backside and top of his legs were covered in bruises. Harry groaned it was going to be a _very_ long day at school.

Daisy was still tired from her nightmare a out the 'big red monster' (Harry didn't have to been some sort of dream therapist to figure out what had inspired that) so she was still asleep. Harry took the baby monitor, which he kept for when Daisy was sick or taking naps, and headed outside to do his usual morning chores. Everything took longer than usual because Harry was so sore, and by the time he'd gotten the coffee started it was 6:30 and barley enough time. Daisy got up soon after and Harry brought her down and turned on the t.v. while he started getting the table set for breakfast and the oatmeal started.

Despite Dudley's success he still maintained a good diet, partly because Dudley didn't want to gain the weight back and partly out of habit. Harry put the coffee on and started getting out plates and bowls for breakfast. Daisy came over, "Play Wolfie."

Harry smiled and lay down on his stomach to play toys with her for a while. Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley were up at their usual time, they ate breakfast quietly and Harry dropped Daisy off before leaving for school. This was the part Harry had been dreading, he'd had to do it before, but it was never easy, spending the majority of the day sitting down with his butt feeling like it was on fire. Sitting in class was never easy, the pain from his bruises made it hard for Harry to concentrate and sitting for so long made his legs lock up and get sore. Harry limped every time he stood because he got so sore and stiff, naturally his teacher Mr. Shaw noticed and confronted Harry about it, "Harry, what's wrong with you, you're walking around here like an 80 year old man."

Harry, who was used to making up excuses said, "Well you know that I do yard work for people after school sir.'

Mr. Shaw nodded and Harry continued, "Yesterday I was helping someone clean out the basement and it was full of boxes. I must have went up and down those stairs 100 times."

Mr. Shaw winced, "Yes that will definitely do it, Harry you need to be more careful. I know it's important for you to earn your own money, but it's not going to do anyone any good if you overexert yourself all the time. Overworking you muscles is very bad for you, it can cause permanent damage if you're not careful. When you get home take a nice hot bath and just try to relax and take it easy. Call people and cancel any jobs you have scheduled for this week and let your body rest. That's what you need most. Alright Harry?"

Harry said, "Yes sir."

Mr. Shaw took out a pen and paper and wrote something down, "here Harry, give this to your gym teacher and he'll let you off for the week. The last thing you need on top of sore muscles is more of a work out."

Harry grinned, "thank you sir."And limped away wishing he could do exactly what Mr. Shaw had said, but knowing it wasn't possible. If Harry stopped working for a week he and Daisy would be dependent on Petunia for food and there was no telling how that would turn out. What's more even if Harry could take off work he still needed to care for Daisy and Petunia and Vernon would never let Harry take a bath because it wastes hot water and that costs them extra money.

Dudley grabbed Harry as they left and started walking to gym class, "what happened?"

Harry explained and showed Dudley the note. Dudley said, "good, you need a break. I wish there was something more I could do to help you out."

Harry said, "Dudley you do enough, I'd go crazy in 60 seconds flat without your help."

Dudley put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "I'm happy to do it." Dudley wished he could do something to make Harry feel better and as he rested his hand on Harry's shoulder Dudley once again felt that strange tingly feeling he'd had when he found his workbook and tended Harry's back. Harry sighed in relief and Dudley asked, "What?"

Harry said, "I don't know I just suddenly felt better, must be relief over getting out of gym class."

They made their way into the gym, and while Harry was still sore he did feel better. More surprisingly, when he checked himself in the mirror later that at Privet Drive Harry found that his bruises seemed to have dissipated somewhat. Harry scratched his head at this, but decided not to think about it too much, no point in looking a gift horse in the mouth.

Daisy climbed out of her crib and woke Harry up again the next day; Harry knew that his meant she was going to need a real bed pretty soon. Harry stood up and Daisy looked grouchy, Harry took her downstairs and started his chores, Daisy sat in front of the t.v. while Harry worked.

Once breakfast was ready Harry started putting Daisy in her highchair, but Daisy wasn't having any of it, "No, wanna, no wanna!"

Harry said, "Daisy you need to eat."

Daisy just kept saying, "No wanna, no wanna."

Harry finally wrestled her into the highchair she kept making a fuss, Harry groaned it was going to be one of those days. Daisy was usually had a sweet disposition, but when she had an off day it was never good. Daisy only ate a small amount of her food, she kept breaking down and having a fit. Vernon gave them both dirty looks and Harry sent a grateful prayer for the fact that Vernon ha a meeting today. Still, Harry knew he was going to suffer for it later on.

Harry took Daisy to Mrs. Wellington's and went straight to school, normally being in school gave Harry some time at least get away from the insanity at home, but today it was nasty. Harry's history teacher assigned them all projects that needed to be done by Christmas, they would have to research a famous war, write a paper about it, and give a presentation. Even though Harry would be doing the project with Franklin he knew it was still going to be a huge pain, then in English class they were given a list of books that dealt with multicultural characters and situations and told they would have to pick one, read it, write a book report, and give a brief summary to the class.

By the time Harry went home he felt like he was drowning in a sea of homework and the last thing he wanted (on top of having to sit on his sore rear all day) was having to pick up apples and rake more leaves, but he had no choice. The yards Harry had to do that day were two of the biggest in the neighborhood and by the time he was done and ready to pick up Daisy Harry was tired and sore with a major headache.

Unfortunately Daisy's mood had not improved, when Harry went to pick her up she just kept saying, "Don't wanna go, don't wanna go." Harry ended up having to pick Daisy up and carry her out of the house screaming at the top of her lungs. When they got to Privet Drive Harry took Daisy straight upstairs and closed the door to their room hoping to reduce the likelihood of Vernon hearing them and getting angry.

Dudley poked his head in and said, "You guys can come watch _Winnie the_ _Pooh_ in my room if you want."

Harry sighed in relief, "Yes, thank you."

Harry took Daisy to Dudley's room and turned on the movie, after a few minutes Daisy had settled down a bit and was no longer screaming. Harry shook his head, "Some say not to use the t.v. as a crutch, but on days like this I honestly don't care."

Dudley said, "Yeah, I don't know what's got into her."

Harry said, "probably a bad mood or she's coming down with something or both."

Dudley asked, "How are you?"

Harry said, "I am tired, I am sore, and I am about three seconds away from running off and joining the circus."

Dudley snickered, "why don't you have a lay down before dinner. We're having porkchops so Mum's got everything ready and done she's just waiting for it to finish cooking."

Harry sighed, "Dudley I do not know what I would do without you." And went back to bed for some much needed rest. Dinner was a quiet affair. Daisy had _finally_ settled down and Vernon's meeting had gone well so he just bragged about how his work had caused the success instead of worrying about Harry and Daisy. After dinner Harry did the dishes then took Daisy back upstairs and played with her then gave her a bath in the tub (Daisy was too big for the sink anymore).

The next morning was much better for everyone and the next few weeks passed quickly, and Harry's bruised bottom healed. Harry picked the novel _Little Brother_ for his book report and started researching the Japanese Interment during WW2 with Franklin. Daisy got herself up and out of the crib every morning so Harry knew it was time for a new bed and decided to talk to his aunt. Harry approached her one Sunday after church, "Aunt Petunia."

Petunia turned and put her hands on her hips, "What?"

Harry said, "Daisy's getting too big for her crib and I want to get her a real bed, I have some money put away, but you will need to come with me when I buy the bed and the mattress."

Petunia glared at Harry and said, "Fine, when do you want to go?"

Harry bit his lip, "Well I haven't started looking yet, I just wanted to clear everything with you before I did."

Petunia stiffened, "Alright then, get out of my sight."

Harry left with a quick, "Yes Ma'am."

Harry started looking around at stores whenever he had free time (which wasn't often) the problem was that while there were several stores that sold beds they were pricy and you had to buy the mattress separate. Finally, Harry got a break, a local store had a sale and he found a small mates bed for £ 150 and a mattress for £75. Harry had to dive into the money he'd been putting aside since Daisy came into is care to pay for both, but overall it wasn't bad. Harry explained to Daisy that she was getting a new 'big girl bed' and the Daisy was squealed and clapped when she heard it. The next step was to get sheets for the bed and a comforter set because Daisy's blankets wouldn't really work and were starting to get a little small.

Because Harry made sure Daisy ate and slept properly she grew properly (unlike Harry) and was almost up to Harry's hip in height, so her old blankets were getting too short. The next time Petunia took them to the store Harry let Daisy go down the bedding isle and pick some out, Daisy looked around and pointed at one set saying, "Ella, Ella." Harry looked and saw a bedding set for a twin bed that was a light blue color that was sparkly and had a paisley pattern on it.

Harry instantly knew why Daisy liked it and why she said, "Ella." The bed set looked like Cinderella dress, it was £65, but all of the others were the same so Harry got it. Daisy also picked out two sets of cheap twin sheets one was pink with stars all over it and the other was yellow with little hearts all over them. All totaled it was £310 for everything. Harry made it seem like he had spent everything he had on the bed stuff, but in actuality Harry had a lot of money left.

The bed was delivered and the crib was taken away, Harry had to remind Daisy not to jump on the bed, as Christmas came Harry and Dudley started sealing cookies again and Harry asked Daisy what she wanted for Christmas, Daisy said, "Ella, Ella."

Harry wasn't surprised, Cinderella had become her favorite movie, Harry had rented it from the library dozens of times since they first watched it and he knew she wanted a copy of the movie and a doll that looked like Cinderella. Harry didn't think he could afford both so he started looking around at dolls, there were a few Barbie dolls with Cinderella dresses, but Daisy was too young for those (A/n yes I know they have plush Cinderella dolls and toddler and baby dolls, but remember this story takes place in 1991 and those toy weren't around then).

One day Harry was at a little toy store nearby called 'Toy chest' when he saw it. They had a blonde haired blue eyed plastic doll for £8, and in another aisle there were all sorts of outfits for dolls, Harry looked around and found a blue dolls dress that was a good match for Cinderella's dress, the dress was £6 so Harry got both of those and Cinderella storybook as Daisy's Christmas present. Harry also got Daisy some sweets and a set of small hand puppets that all looked like different animals as Daisy's present from Santa.

Harry didn't have as much free time for the holidays because he had two big projects due. Harry and Franklin had finished their research and were starting on the project and the paper that went with it. After some debating they decided to do a poster board with pictures they copied out of books, Harry found pictures of Internment camps as well as pictures of kids playing in the desert and people waiting in line for food. They were all very intense images and the two boys spent some time putting them together on the black poster board they bought, they did the poster board as a timeline showing the Internment and the images that went along with it. Eventually they had the poster done and it was time to start the paper. The paper was actually easier, the hardest part was putting everything they had learned into the four page limit. Finally they were done and it was just a matter of practicing what they were going to say.

Aside from working on that Harry also had his book report to, _Little Brother _had been a great book that Harry loved and it was just a matter of sitting down and writing it up. Both of the projects were due in the same week, and by the time Harry had to present them he was tired and nervous, but Harry had practiced so much that it wasn't too hard. Still, Harry was immensely relieved when both projects were turned in and done.

Just after the projects were complete Harry started shopping for the rest of his gifts, Harry got Poppy her usual chocolates and got Scott a set of headphones that had pictures of all the Marvel superheroes on them for £15, a black wallet with a an RAF logo on it for Dudley for £25, and red and black painted bicycle helmet for Franklin that was £20 Harry bought a set of finger paints for Finn and a packet of overly large paper for her to paint both together were only £12.

Once everything was done and wrapped Harry took Daisy outside to go sledding and just enjoy the winter. Harry spent the holidays having snowball fights and playing hockey with Dudley, Franklin, and Scott. More than once they ended up falling on their butts and laughing about it. Harry had a lot of snow shoveling jobs and combined with the recycling and the cookie money he actually had a decent amount left even after he'd bought presents. Marge sent Daisy a bunch of clothes and a copy of Disney's _Cinderella_ for Christmas, Harry wrapped them up and put them under the tree as always.

Daisy was doing well, and because she was getting older Harry knew it was time to start potty training her. Daisy had started coming to Harry and telling him when she was wet or needed a change and all of the books Harry had read said that was a sign that children were ready to start. Still, Harry decided to wait until after Christmas before getting going on that.

The Christmas part at Mrs. Wellington's was great as always Harry gave everyone their gifts, Finn loved the finger paint set, but Mrs. Jacobs put it aside so Finn didn't make a mess in someone else's' house. Then handed Harry Finn's gift to Daisy, Daisy opened it and found a multi-colored stacking wooden toy train engine that came with two matching cars. Daisy loved it and instantly started running around pulling it behind her by the string on the front.

Scott got Harry a metallic toy pyramid that you could take apart and put back together again, the set was painted to look like a circuit board and Franklin got him three Aerosmith t-shirts. Harry grinned, he liked the band and thought their shirts looked cool. Harry thanked them both and Dudley handed over his gift.

Dudley got Scott a six pack of Coca-Cola (his favorite soda) and a book of logic puzzles, and he got Franklin a WWE wrestling calendar and a Hulk Hogan poster. Franklin got Dudley a model airplane kit and Scott got Dudley a pair of sunglasses that looked like the ones from the movie _Top Gun._ They all laughed and had fun that day and were sad to see the party end as always.

The Dursley family went to church on Christmas Eve as always, Daisy was feeling particularly energized and kept standing up in the aisle or shifting around in the pew, Harry kept sitting her back down and telling her to behave. Vernon gave them both dirty looks, but thankfully the Christmas spirit seemed to have settled his temper and Harry was only sent to bed without supper instead of anything else.

Being sent to bed without food wasn't a big deal for Harry, he was use to it and he had started hiding things that wouldn't go bad in the bedroom he shared with Daisy specifically for situations like this. Harry made them both peanut butter sandwiches with crackers and bottled water for Christmas Eve dinner while the Dursley's were downstairs having turkey and pie. Dudley snuck some extra turkey and a few other things upstairs for them so Harry and Daisy both felt rather full when they went to bed that night.

Christmas morning dawned bright and cold, Harry was up early as usually, Dudley came in and wished them a Merry Christmas. Harry gave Dudley his present and Dudley handed Harry and Daisy brightly wrapped gifts. Daisy instantly tore into her present to find a wooden toy clock that had the numbers painted on shapes you could take off the clock face and put back in again. Daisy instantly dumped all the shapes out and Harry helped her put them back. She also took great delight in spinning the clock hands around and around. Harry prompted her, "Daisy, what do you say?"

Daisy said, "Thank oh Dud."

Dudley said, "You're welcome" and Harry tore into his presents, one gift was a mars bar and a box of cinnamon frosted doughnut holes. Harry grinned as he shared a doughnut hole with each of them and opened his next gift to find a set of new art supplies, "Thank you Dudley."

Dudley said, "You're welcome." And they went downstairs to watch t.v. Harry put the coffee on and waited for Petunia and Vernon. As usual they slept late on Christmas and when they got up Dudley and Daisy started tearing into their presents. Dudley got his usual assortment of expensive gifts including a big blue bean bag chair for his room (which aunt Petunia had just taped a bow to because it was too big to wrap) several cassettes of music by his favorite bands, a slew of new video games and almost an entire new wardrobe worth of clothes. Daisy loved the doll Harry got her and the Cinderella movie, the second she opened it Daisy started saying, "Ella, Ella."

Harry said, "we'll watch it later." Then he put the movie aside and pulled another present forward to distract Daisy, it worked perfectly well, Daisy opened all of her clothes and then it was time for Petunia and Vernon's gift. Vernon and Petunia had gotten Daisy a packet of green Nerf balls, when Harry opened his present he was surprised to see a black Nerf aero flyer football. Harry grinned, he actually liked it, "Daisy what do you say?"

Daisy said, "tank ooh Mudr, tank oo Fadr."

Harry said, "Thank you uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia."

They both said, "You're welcome." As Dudley handed them their presents, Dudley had gotten Petunia a pair of silver chandelier earrings shaped like hearts and a new pair of red bedroom slippers. Dudley gave Vernon a seven piece Norelco shaver set that came with shaving lotion, aftershave, and a mustache comb. Vernon liked it a lot and took it upstairs while Aunt Petunia started making French toast and sausages for brunch. They all ate the delicious food and got through the meal without any problems. Harry kept Daisy downstairs to play and they spent the afternoon breaking in some of her new toys including the toy train Mrs. Jacobs had given Daisy.

Dinner that night was Harry's favorite the Christmas ham with plenty of side and Christmas cakes, it was a wonderful dinner and everyone ate until they were so full they could hardly move. Daisy went to bed easily that night and slept later than usual. Once Christmas and New Year's passed Harry went out and bought a kiddie potty for Daisy to start using. A few days after Christmas Harry took Daisy upstairs and sat her on the kiddie potty, Daisy looked confused, but Harry said, "We're just going to wait and see if you go."

Daisy still didn't look happy so Harry said, "We'll count to ten and when you're done you get a teddy."

Daisy brightened and started counting with Harry, "1, 2, 3….." Daisy was very good with numbers and letters, she knew her A B C's and could count to 15 she was also pretty good at talking, but sometimes her mouth got ahead of her mind and she just babbled nonsense which everyone (including Harry) thought was adorable. When they got to 7 Daisy went in the potty, Harry felt a thrill of pride, clapped and said, "Very good girl." Then he wiped Daisy off and helped her wash her hands and gave her a big hug and some Teddy Grahms.

Daisy grinned, "I potty Wolife, I potty."

Harry ruffled her hair, "You sure did."

Harry was thrilled with Daisy, and to add to his good mood that Friday was his yearly Christmas meeting with Poppy. Harry went over to Mrs. Figg's as and saw Poppy standing the living room wearing a lovely green dress. Harry ran over and hugged her as always, "Merry Christmas Poppy."

She returned the hug and said, "Merry Christmas Harry."

Harry handed her the wrapped box and Poppy handed him two packages, Harry opened one and found a book and meditation called_ Beginners Guide to Meditation _by Goswami Kriyananda. Harry said, "Thank you." But couldn't help feeling puzzled, he wasn't very interested in meditation and it wasn't really something he wanted to learn. Poppy saw his confusion and explained, "I know it seems a little odd Harry, but learning meditation techniques helps you develop concentration and control of your thoughts and emotions as well as developing control over your body. There are meditation techniques you can use to help dull pain, improve your focus and concentration, and even examine memories or other situations from a more distant perspective. This can help you develop your observation skills and memory and sensory abilities. You're getting older now Harry, you're almost a teenager and you're going to be facing a lot in the upcoming years. Developing these skills will really help you. You've got a lot of big changes coming Harry especially this year with your turning 11."

Harry looked at her, "What's so special about being 11?"

Poppy blinked slightly seeming surprised with herself and stammered, "Well you know Harry as you get closer to the teenage years you body starts changing, hormones start raging in your body and you go through many physical changes. Mood swings are also common for boys and girls as they start getting into the age range so it's a good idea to start learning control before that hits so your better prepared to deal with these changes when they happen. I know your relatives aren't very supportive of you and learning these techniques will certainly help you in areas your family doesn't."

Harry nodded taking more interest in the book, "I see, thank you Poppy, I'll start reading it and try to practice when I can."

Poppy said, "good for you Harry."

Harry opened his next present to find a pair of black ice skates, "Wow, Poppy these are great thank you."

Poppy grinned, "I thought you'd like them, don't forget to wear at least three pairs of socks with these Harry or you'll really hurt your feet."

Harry said, "I will I promise."

The two of them say down and talked like they always did telling stories and such. Harry told Poppy about Daisy starting potty training and Poppy told Harry about several of the injuries she'd treated and some of the incidences that occurred at school. Harry thought the stories of the Headmasters wardrobe choices were incredibly funny, he couldn't believe that someone in charge of a school full of kids and teens actually walked around in outfits with moons and stars all over them. As usual Harry hated hugging Poppy good-bye and wished he could spend more time with her. Harry went back to number 4 and started looking through the book Poppy had given him.

After that Harry started practicing some of the techniques in the book whenever he got the chance. It wasn't very easy (meditation was difficult without an instructor) but Harry kept at it and soon found himself having an easy time of focusing his breathing and managing to maintain focus for at least an hour (there wasn't really time for him to do anymore). Harry also found that using the breathing methods in school or when he was reading actually made it easier to concentrate and take in information just like Poppy said.

Aside from practicing meditation Harry kept working and was making sure to take Daisy to use the potty regularly, he would take her to the bathroom on a regular basis and have her sit and try to go. After the first time Daisy didn't have problems sitting on the potty, but she didn't always make it, few times Daisy actually went in the potty and every time she did Harry gave her a few Teddy Grahms as a special reward for it and a few times Daisy didn't make it and Harry had to change her diaper, but it wasn't anything he wasn't use to and Harry knew this was all a part of potty training.

Daisy soon started asking Harry to take her to potty, a lot of times she did it just to get a treat, but Harry didn't really care he figured it was better to get her into the habit of going than to worry about things like that. A lot of the books Harry read recommended switching kids who were training from diapers to underwear and then cleaning them up if they had an accident, but Harry knew that if Daisy ever peed on Petunia's floors or had an accident in church his aunt and uncle would raise Hell. Harry didn't even want to think of what the Dursley's would do if Daisy accidentally went in the house or a public place so he kept her in diapers until she was consistently going.

Petunia and Vernon had a New Year's Eve party that year, but fortunately it wasn't nearly as big of a deal as the garden party had been. Of course Petunia insisted the house be spotless (as always), but because the party was late at night they didn't have to worry that much about food and such. Vernon bought some champagne and sparkling grape juice for Dudley and anyone who couldn't or didn't drink alcohol. Petunia prepared some small h'orderves including Swedish meatballs, pigs in a blanket made with croissants and fancy guda cheese, deviled eggs, zesty pesto green beans, grilled tomatoes on toast sugar cookies made to look like party hats, chocolate tarts, and peaches and strawberries in cream.

Harry helped her chop, prepare and plate everything onto serving platters than put them on the coffee table which had been covered with a new black table cloth that said Happy New Year! On it in blue letters. Harry went to bed as the guest arrived, Dudley was allowed to stay up late, but as usual Harry was ordered to remain out of sight. Harry didn't mind, he had to get up so early every morning that staying up until midnight wasn't an option unless it was absolutely necessary. The sound of everyone celebrating woke Daisy up, but Harry managed to get her back to bed without too much fuss and the rest of holiday break passed quietly.

After New Year's Harry and Dudley started sealing cookies for Valentines' day again and as usual they made good money. Their cookies had become well know throughout the neighborhood and many people often joked that the two of them should open their own bake shop. Harry actually thought that sealing cookies professionally might actually be a decent way to make money after he left the Dursley house when he turned 18. Harry decided to keep a list of ideas that he could consult when he left the Privet Drive that would help him and Daisy succeed in life. Therefore, when Harry got home one night he wrote out and idea:

_Start sealing cookies to people;_

_Bake a set of really nice looking cookie,_

_Take pictures and go to professional shop_

_Have pictures made into catalog/brochure and find people to give them to_

_Either have the catalog/brochure at a business of some kind or put them in mailboxes._

Harry's other idea was to get a job with a professional house cleaning, lawn care, or moving company. Harry's extra jobs around the neighborhood had given him a great deal of experience in all of these areas. After Valentines day weather slowly started to warm and Daisy had become very consistent at telling Harry when she needed to use the bathroom, she would toddle over to harry and grab his pants or get his attention and say, "Potty Wolfie."

Daisy had even started using the potty at Mrs. Wellington's (which Harry was very proud of her for) and was going pretty regularly. Harry decided now as good a time as any to buy Daisy some real underwear, Harry would keep the diapers so that Daisy could wear them at night and if they went on any long trips, but for the most part they wouldn't be necessary.

Petunia took Harry and Daisy to the store one weekend and Harry said, "O.k., Daisy you get to pick out your very own big girl underwear now."

Daisy clapped, "Yeah, I big, I big, I big."

Harry snickered, "Yes you are." And they turned down the aisle with kids clothes, Harry helped Daisy out of the cart (Petunia always insisted Daisy ride in the basket because she didn't want to chase Daisy all around the store or have the toddler make a scene in front of the neighbors by knocking something down) and set her in front of the rack holding the underwear. Daisy looked around carefully as though she was making a very important decision, Harry couldn't help grinning at her, Daisy was just too funny sometimes.

Finally, Daisy pointed, "Horsey, Wolfie, horsey."

Harry looked and saw a pack of My Little Pony underwear, Daisy watched the show on Saturdays really liked it. Harry grabbed the pack and said, "Pick two more and that'll be it." Harry wanted to get extra even though it would cost a lot because he knew Daisy could still have an accident here or there wanted to have extra in case he needed to wash several or throw some out for one reason or another. Daisy started looking around again and after a few minutes said , "Bears Wolfie, Bears."

Sure enough there was a packet of Care Bears underwear sitting on the rack which Harry grabbed for her and said, "O.k. Daisy one more."

Daisy looked around and said, "Elmo, Wolife Elmo." Harry saw a packet of Sesame Street underwear and got it for Daisy then put her back in the cart. All together the three pairs were £25, but Harry figured it was necessary. On top of their usual grocery bill it was almost £70 for everything, Harry wasn't too thrilled about this, but he had no choice. A few days later Harry went to the Goodwill and got a few pairs of shorts for Daisy to wear under her skirts and dresses so she could play and such in the playground without anybody starring at her.

Harry had seen several girls at school who had gone home crying because they hadn't worn shorts under their dresses and the boys would look up their skirts and make fun of them. Of course the boys who did this always got in trouble when it was reported, but not all girls told teachers because they would get so angry or upset. 

Scott's 11th birthday came, this year his family did something a little more low key, they took everyone out to see _White Fang_ which was playing at the local movie theatre. All the kids invited got money from their parents to pay for their tickets (except Harry of course), they ended up taking up two rows of seats at the theater and afterward headed back to Scott's house for pizza, cake, and of course presents. Harry got Scott a black Timex watch that had flames on the band and Dudley got him a skateboard with a wicked painting of the Incredible Hulk on it. Scott liked both gifts, but his mother seemed less than thrilled about the skateboard, "Scott, I want you to promise me you won't try anything on that until after you've had someone teach you to use it properly and always wear a helmet and proper padding."

Scott blushed, but muttered out, "I promise Mum." And tore into his next present, which was from Franklin. Franklin had obviously known what Dudley had gotten Scott and had bought him a set of elbow and knee pads in colored dark blue with glow in the dark yellow stripes and a black skateboard tool. Mrs. Jacobs got Scott several books on wilderness skills, navigating in the wild, and survival methods. Apparently one of the reasons Scott wanted to see _White Fang _was because Scott had started getting into outdoor survival. The party was great and Harry and Dudley walked home laughing and making jokes as they headed back to number 4.

After that the weather started to warm and as the snow started to melt and the period Harry always thought of as the long haul, the time when it wasn't cold enough for shoveling snow and wasn't warm enough for planting. Harry got a few calls from people who wanted his help cleaning this or that, but for the most part it was the left over cookie money and the money from the recycling business that kept him and Daisy going.

Half-way through March they started getting rain, which continued on and off well into April, weather made it hard to get out much and everyone (especially Daisy) was getting a bad case of cabin fever. Harry took Daisy to the library and the indoor play area at the shopping mall as often as he could, it actually wasn't that hard because Petunia often took Harry along to the mall so he could carry packages and she didn't mind bringing Daisy along just as long as harry kept her out of the way. Usually Petunia would leave Harry with the packages at the play area while she went and looked in a nearby store or she would sit and drink a coffee or smoothie or have something to eat while she talked to one of the neighbors as Harry and Daisy played.

As usual the money from the recycling and Dudley's paper route helped Harry buy enough food and clothes for Daisy and they managed to get buy. Things were going well and it looked like it was going to be another typical year for Harry, Daisy, Dudley and Mr. and Mrs. Dursely. However, as March came to an end something happened that changed things for them all.

**Dudley:**

Dudley came home from school one day as usual, Harry was working and Franklin and Scott were both busy so Dudley was just going to spend the day in Privet Drive working on his school work and such. Ever since he had seen Harry working so hard Dudley had been determined to push himself to doing better in school. Moreover, Dudley found that focusing on school gave him something outside of his very screwed up home life to concentrate on which made dealing with things at home easier.

Some people might say Dudley was getting obsessive, but keeping that focus was something that kept him going and Dudley was determined to distance himself from his parents as much as he could which meant succeeding academically. As Dudley walked into the living room he saw his parents standing there proudly, Dudley blinked in surprise his father was usually never home this early, "Er, hi, what's going on?"

Vernon puffed himself up, "We have excellent news son. You have been accepted at Smeltings Academy."

Dudley sputtered, "Ah, what?"

Vernon said, "My old private school, Smeltings. You'll be attending there come Septmenber."

Petunia said, "Isn't it wonderful Diddykins?"

Dudley said, "Me, go to boarding school, but what about my friends my life, what about what I want?"

Vernon said, "Dudley, I know leaving your friends and starting over is going to be hard for you, but Smeltings can offer you much more than any public school can."

Dudley bit his lip and asked, "What if I don't want to go?"

Vernon scowled, but answered, "Dudley, you have to go. Smeltings will give you so many more opportunities than a regular school and help mold you into the kind of man you're meant to be."

Dudley usually watched his tongue in front of his parents, but this time he couldn't help himself. Dudley snipped, "you mean the kind of man _you_ want me to become."

Vernon's face turned sour, "Dudley, you're mother and I know what's best for you. Now you are going to Smeltings whether you like it or not so you'd best come to accept it."

Dudley went upstairs to his room and sat angrily at his desk, a few moments later his mother came in. Petunia knelt on the floor, "Diddy, I know you're upset and scared. I know you don't want to leave your friends behind and your worried about what's going to happen in this new school and if you'll make new friends, and whether or not you will succeed in this new school. You've done so much better with your grades you don't want to fall behind again and this is a big change and it's frightening and I understand that, but Dudley as long as you continue to work hard and show everyone what a wonderful person you are than you will be fine, I promise you that. I know this seems terribly unfair to you, but someday when you're a father you'll understand. It is a parents duty to guide their children and give their child the best they possibly can (even if the child doesn't like the idea) and Smeltings will do that for you. Smeltings will open up so many doors for you in the future and lead you to something really special. You may be unhappy now, but you will be grateful later I'm sure of it."

Petunia pulled Dudley into a hug which he weakly returned and said, "I promise I'll try Mum." Petunia nodded then she left and Dudley felt tears falling down his cheek. While leaving this house for nine months out of the year was a dream come true for Dudley, he dreaded the idea of leaving Harry and Daisy alone.

Dudley knew perfectly well that if Vernon beat Harry there would be no one around to tend Harry's injuries or to look after Daisy when things got bad. What's worse there wasn't much Dudley could do to change things. Vernon and Petunia insisted Dudley go and Dudley knew he couldn't stop them. Dudley sat waiting for Harry to get home with Daisy.

**Harry**

Harry had two easy cleaning jobs that afternoon and was able to pick Daisy up earlier than usual. Harry let took Daisy and started running along the edge of the sidewalk and jumping into puddles. The two of them had a great time running in the puddles and jumping in the water. Harry knew Petunia would be furious if they tracked mud into the house so he took Daisy into the backdoor that lead into the laundry room.

Harry grabbed a spare towel out of the dryer and took off his and Daisy's shoes and socks and knew it wasn't going to be enough. Harry sighed heavily and closed the door then started to strip them both of their wet clothes, Harry was standing in his boxers and Daisy in her underwear. Harry threw their things in the washer and started it then picked Daisy up and wrapped the towel around them both and headed upstairs. Harry threw on a pair of dry boxers, sweat pants, and a t-shirt then he gave Daisy a quick bath to warm her up and put her clean clothes her. Harry was still wet and needed to warm up himself so he took Daisy to Dudley's room. When Harry got there he found Dudley sitting at this desk with his head in his hands, "Dudley what's wrong?"

Dudley looked up and saw Harry wet and knew Harry needed to warm up or he would get sick. Dudley sighed and said, "I'll tell you later, in the meantime you need to clean yourself up."

Harry nodded and went to take a quick shower and put his dry clothes back on, when Harry got back to Dudley's room he saw Dudley sitting on the floor with Daisy and looking miserable. Harry sat next to him, "Dudley what's wrong?"

Dudley looked up and met Harry's eyes, "Mum and Dad are sending me to boarding school."

Harry blinked, "What?"

Dudley nodded, "They're sending me to Smeltings Dad's old private school. I won't be around to help you guys as much anymore."

Harry felt like someone had just punched him in the gut, he was barely making through day-to-day with Dudley's help how was he going to manage without Dudley. What's more Dudley was one of the few people who didn't treat Harry like dirt, the two of them had become close theses last few years and Harry didn't want to lose that connection. Harry didn't want to be stuck in this rotten house protecting Daisy from his aunt and uncle with no one else around who actually liked him.

Harry stammered, for the first since Daisy became his responsibility he didn't know what to do, "Can't you talk them out of sending you?" He asked hating how desperate and pleading his voice sounded.

Dudley shook his head, "No, they're dead set on me going, nothing I say or do will change that. Harry, I know you don't like this idea and I know it's a long shot, but maybe we should try telling someone about what goes on in this house. I'll back you up you know I will."

Harry pulled Daisy into his lap and bit his lip nervously, this was one of the first times Harry was honestly considering just going to someone and telling a teacher or someone else the truth about life at Privet Drive. Harry sat thinking it over carefully, running through scenarios in his head and even using a few meditation techniques from his book to help him focus. Finally, Harry shook his head, "Dudley we can't, you know Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are always telling people I'm a nutter who's always lying about stuff. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon will tell people that I'm lying and talked you into it to. Maybe aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon will even think I somehow made you say those things you know with my 'freakishness' and if that happens they'll send you to Smeltings and they'll send me to the looney bin and no one will be here to take care of Daisy."

Dudley said, "We could show people you're scars, they wouldn't think you're lying if they saw them."

Harry shook his head, "Dudley no, remember my parents died in a car crash, all Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia have to do is say that's where the scars came from. Dudley everyone else thinks your parents are good people, they would never believe that fine upstanding law-abiding citizens like the Dursley's would abuse their nephew and even if they did there's still too much risk, if we're separated and you get sent to Aunt Marge there's no telling what she'd do if she finds out Daisy is a freak."

Dudley said, "I would protect Daisy."

Harry grabbed his cousins hand, "I know you would, but you might not be around. Dudley you know Aunt Marge agrees with uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia about everything even if aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon were arrested and sent to jail aunt Marge would probably still decide to send you to Smeltings. Then you will be gone nine months out of a year, and I will not be around because you know Marge would never take me in, and Daisy would be alone with her. If that happens there's a good chance aunt Marge will find out Daisy is unusual all on her own, after all uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia noticed right away."

Dudley pointed out, "but Mum and Dad know what types of things show someone is a freak aunt Marge doesn't, she might think it's something else or maybe she won't realize what's going on at all. And maybe she won't care, after all Mum and Dad never told her, maybe they didn't tell her because they know that it wouldn't matter to Aunt Marge and then Aunt Marge would get mad at them for treating Daisy badly."

Harry took a deep breath a shook his head, "It might work, but Dudley it is way too risky. There is no telling how Marge would take to Daisy being unusual and there's no telling what she would do if I got Vernon and Petunia sent to jail and you backed me up and supported everything I said. I can't, I won't risk Daisy or you for a ridiculously small chance of things possibly working out o.k. it's just too dangerous. Dudley I don't like this anymore than you do, but for better or worse we have nowhere else to go. Things here suck, but I am getting by. I think for now all we can do is keep going as best we can (just like we always have) and hope for the best just like always."

Dudley pulled Harry and Daisy into a hug and for a long time the three of them just sat there together. Eventually Daisy got bored and pulled herself up to start walking around the room while Harry and Dudley stayed there for a few moments offering each other comfort.

Dinner that night was a quite affair and after Harry had put Daisy down to bed Harry lay in his bed trying to come up with a possible solution for the latest hurdle that had been placed in front of him. It took Harry hours to get to sleep and he did not sleep well at all. The next morning Harry had bags under his eyes and basically looked like a walking zombie.

The next few days passed and the only good thing that came was when Dudley pulled Harry aside one Saturday, "Harry, I have a little good news, when I go to Smeltings I'll have to stop my paper route, but I talked to Mum and Dad and they say I can keep the recycling going. They'll never actually go to the recycling plant so you'll be able to keep some of the money from that."

Harry nodded, "but not all of it."

Dudley said, "Sorry, but yeah Mum and Dad will expect you to give the money to them and they will put it in my bank account."

Harry bit his lip, "Well maybe we can work something else out."

Dudley sighed, "I hope so."

Then Harry turned and left. As Easter came close the rain started to lighten up and finally stopped, it wasn't dry enough to start planting gardens yet, but many people called Harry to have him help clean up their yards and front walks from all the damage caused by the bad weather.

Harry managed to get enough money for Daisy's Easter basket, Harry got her a stuffed lamb and some treasure trolls that had jewels in their stomachs as well as a new coloring book and the usual treats. Harry put everything together in the clothe Easter basket he'd bought Daisy for their first Eater together and then hid it in the closet until the actual day.

As usual they all got up early on Easter and went to the services at church, Harry put daisy in a cute little white sleeveless dress that had little pink roses all over it. Daisy twirled around in it, "Look at me Wolfie."

Harry said, "You look very pretty Daisy." Then he picked up a diaper and said, "Daisy I think you need to wear this just for today."

Daisy crossed her arms in front of her, "No, I don't need it. I'm a big girl, not a baby."

Harry sighed, Daisy had been doing well, but the service would be long and he didn't know if she could sit through it without having an accident and he knew Aunt Petunia wouldn't like Harry interrupting the service to take Daisy to the potty. Harry wheedled, "Come on Daisy it's just until we're all done at church."

Daisy stomped her foot, "No, I don't wanna, I don't wanna." She started yelling.

Harry knew she would throw a fit if he put her in a diaper so he decided to drop it and hope for the best, "all right, all right never mind."

Harry put the diaper away as Daisy nodded and said, "I no need it, I big girl." Harry put the diaper away and changed into a pair of black dress pants, and a long sleeved white shirt with a black and blue checkered sweater vest over it. Vernon was wearing a brown suit and Petunia wore a white dress with flowers all over it that had sleeves down to the elbows, and Dudley wore a pair of black pants and a dark blue turtle neck with a black jacket. Dudley looked very nice and Petunia gushed over him as they all got into the car.

The church was full of people (more people attended the Christmas and Easter services than any other time of the year). Harry and the Dursley's ended up sitting towards the back of the church, they actually got lucky because several groups of people ended up having to stand, and sat through the service. Daisy got a little antsy, but Harry managed to keep her in her seat until it was time to go, because the church was so crowded Harry knew it would take time to get out so he took Daisy to use the bathroom.

Harry was actually very impressed that Daisy had made it through the service without an accident, and impressed that Daisy had been right when she'd said she didn't need it. Once they got back home Harry changed Daisy into a simpler dress and put on a pair of brown shorts and a red polo shirt, he knew that Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon expected him to dress nicely all day today regardless of where they were. Harry took Daisy downstairs to her Eater basket and Daisy instantly tore into it, Harry made sure she didn't eat all of the sweets and get sick or something. Daisy started playing with the lamb and the troll dolls.

Dudley had gotten and Easter basket with a few of his favorite treats including a six pack of root beer and several bags of Fritos. Dudley also got a baseball cap with an RAF logo on it, a Styrofoam airplane kit that could be put together and would work as a real glider, and a set of military dog tags with his name on them.

Dudley thanked his parents and Harry took Daisy outside to play in the cardboard toy Marge had gotten her last year. Petunia called them in about an hour later for brunch, she had made colored hard boiled eggs with sausages biscuits, a fruit salad, and mini vanilla Easter egg cakes. Harry gave Daisy a little bit of everything (including one cake) and took a few himself.

They all enjoyed the food and once they were done Harry cleared the table and did the dishes, Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley all sat down to watch _The Easter Parade_ and _The Greatest Story Ever Told._ Harry and Daisy stayed for _Easter Parade_, but he took Daisy out when _The Greatest Story Ever Told _started because it was a long movie Daisy wouldn't be able to sit through. Daisy didn't really understand the movie and there were scenes in that movie, like the crucifixion, that she was too young to see. Harry took Daisy out to play for several hours. Harry would have kept her outside all afternoon, but it started to drizzle so he took her inside to use her new coloring book.

Harry took Daisy upstairs and saw an Easter basket for him from Dudley sitting on the dresser. Inside were several of Harry's favorite sweets, a book of word finds and a silver necklace with a pendant made to look like the face of a timber wolf. Harry slipped on the necklace and ate a few chocolates and sat down to color with Daisy. Eventually Petunia called them down for dinner, they had lamb with roasted potato's green beans, salad, the rest of the mini cakes and a chocolate cake made to look like a bunny.

The food was wonderful and Harry enjoyed eating the meal. After dinner Harry cleared the table and did the dishes (again) then took Daisy upstairs for a bath and changed her into a diaper and her pajamas before putting her to bed. Daisy still wore diapers at night because she didn't realize she had to wake up and use to toilet and Harry didn't want to have to constantly clean the bed and change the sheets.

The next few weeks passed quickly and Harry started making plans for Daisy's birthday. Harry wasn't sure what to do this year because he knew with Dudley leaving in September he had to try and save as much money as he could. Harry wasn't sure what to do until he saw an advertisement for a movie in the park weekend. They would be showing _The Little Mermaid_ Harry nodded, it was perfect, now all he had to do was convince Aunt Petunia. Harry went home and found Aunt Petunia folding two baskets of laundry, Harry sat down and pulled one basket towards himself saying, "Aunt Petunia, Daisy's birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you'd take us to the movie in the park there showing that weekend."

Petunia looked up and asked, "Why?"

Harry explained, "Because it's completely free and it's right here in the neighborhood, you just have to walk us across the street, sit for the movie, and walk us back. You don't have to do anything else and Daisy will love it."

Petunia gave Harry a searching look, he knew that she was considering it carefully, Petunia never like being seen in public with Daisy more than was absolutely necessary and this would eat up more than an hour of her time. However, it was at night so it wouldn't interfere with anything and it was free which, these were both good things for Petunia. After a long moment Petunia said, "Fine, we'll go."

Harry grinned, "Thank you Aunt Petunia." And continued folding clothes. Aunt Marge sent Daisy a package of gifts as always, Marge got Daisy the usual clothes, two Muppet books that came with tapes; _The Muppets Opening Day at Peppermint Park_ and _Are We There Yet? _and a Play Dough set. Harry wrapped them up and went looking for something he could get Daisy that wouldn't cost a lot of money.

Harry went to the store and looked around, after a few moments he found a toy doctor kit for only £10 and then he went to the Goodwill and got a few cheap picture books then picked out a small cake for £8. Harry went home, wrapped the gifts, and put the cake in the fridge, as he was going heading out to do a yard work job Dudley came bounding in looking happy for the first time in over a month, "Harry I've got great news."

Harry asked, "What?"

Dudley grinned, "Well I was looking at this brochure for Smeltings Dad gave me and I saw that they have a tutoring program, and students can apply to be tutors. If you're selected you get paid to tutor other kids from other schools."

Harry starred wide-eyed, "Seriously?"

Dudley nodded, "seriously, I sent in an application and it was accepted, I can keep sending you and Daisy money even if I'm not her in person that will still help."

Harry said, "Yeah that'll help a lot, but how will you send us anything? Petunia and Vernon will think it's weird if you're always writing to me."

Dudley puffed himself up in a manner similar to Vernon and said, "I know, but for once I worked everything out. I talked to Mum and Dad and they set up a payment schedule with the school. Most of the money I make tutoring will be put in my bank account, but I will get a certain amount regularly and I'll send it to you. Mum and Dad won't know anything because I'll put the address for the library in the return address spot. Mum and Dad will just think you're getting letters from the library and you can tell them you signed up to be on the library mailing list so you know about stuff they're going to be doing to take Daisy to."

Harry blinked, "Dudley, I never thought I'd say this, but you are a genius. That's perfect."

Dudley grinned, "I know and the best part is the money I make tutoring will be a lot more than what I make in my paper route so I might be able to send you more than what you're used to."

Harry said, "Yeah, but it will take time to get here so I have to be careful not to splurge, even so this is really good news and it takes a huge weight off. Dudley you are fantastic."

Dudley shot back playfully, "yeah, I know."

Harry snorted and left. The next few days passed quickly, just the idea of getting a decent sum of money made Harry feel so much better and at ease. Daisy's birthday came on a warm spring day, Harry took Daisy to the park for the day and let her run around and play then brought her home for lunch and a nap. They had pizza for lunch because Daisy loved it (what kid doesn't) and Harry was able to get her down for a nap fairly easily because she'd worn herself out running around. While Daisy was asleep Harry put up decorations for her party and took out her presents, placing them on the floor in the living room.

After Daisy woke up Harry took her downstairs for her presents, Daisy squealed as she saw them, "Prezies, prezies."

Harry smiled, "Yes, you're presents are here, happy birthday Daisy."

Daisy instantly ran over to the gifts and started tearing into them while Petunia took Pictures for Marge. Daisy opened all the presents from Marge and Harry's as well, Dudley handed her a small brightly wrapped gift which Daisy tore open to reveal a small box with half a dozen multi-colored chunky plastic bracelets in it.

Daisy grinned, "Thank you Unca Dudley."

Dudley nodded, "You're welcome."

Petunia took a picture and said, "Dudley you shouldn't have spent so much money."

Dudley said, "I didn't they had a sale at the store, it was only £6 for them. Franklin and I saw them when we were out getting some juice and Franklin suggested I get it for Daisy as a presents so I figured 'why not?' After all we were already there and it was cheap."

Aunt Petunia nodded and said, "Well that's very thoughtful." Then she turned to Daisy and handed her a small gift, "Here you go."

Daisy opened it to find a large box with two pairs of pajamas, they were both two piece sets, one was pink with a picture of Cinderella on the shirt and the other was purple and had Elmo on them. Daisy said, "Thank you."

Harry was surprised that Petunia had gotten Daisy something so nice; he knew that pajamas could be kind of pricey. Petunia and Vernon said, "You're welcome" and Harry took out the cake. Harry took Daisy's shirt off, because he knew this was going to be messy, put candles on the cake for Daisy to blow out. Harry sang 'Happy Birthday' (alone because Petunia and Vernon didn't want to and Dudley knew it would raise eyebrows if he did) and Daisy blew out her candles

The cake was a round vanilla cake with pink and green icing, Harry wanted to have Daisy's name put on it, but that was too much money so he just stuck with the Happy Birthday lettering that came with the cake when you bought it. Harry cut everyone a slice and they all began to eat.

As usual Daisy ended up with more cake all over her face than actually eaten, but she really liked the cake and once they were done she asked, "More please Wolfie."

Harry showed her the empty cake tray and said, "I'm sorry Daisy it's all gone." Daisy whimpered, but didn't fuss. She knew that if she got upset Vernon would get mad. Harry pulled Daisy out of her highchair, she was starting to get too big and soon they would have to get a booster seat instead, and cleaned her face off with a wash cloth he wetted down in the kitchen sink.

Harry put Daisy's shirt back on the then took out some of the Play Dough she'd gotten from Marge and the Elmo Play Dough cutter Dudley had gotten her for Christmas the year before. The two of them sat on the floor in the laundry room and played with it. Harry kept Daisy in the laundry room because it didn't matter if they made a mess and they wouldn't be under anyone feet. As they played Dudley came in, "Happy Birthday big girl."

Daisy smiled, "Thank you unca Dudley."

Dudley sat down with them and they spent some time together out of the Dursley's watch.

Aunt Petunia made hamburgers and green beans with French fries for dinner, Harry cut Daisy's burger in half for her and they all ate. After dinner Harry took Daisy upstairs and put her in one of the new pajamas Aunt Petunia had gotten her then grabbed two blankets and headed back downstairs. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon walked Harry, Daisy, and Dudley to the park across the street where a movie screen had been set-up. The movie would start at 7 because it couldn't play until it got dark. Harry spread the blanket out and sat down with Daisy, Petunia had brought a blanket of her own for her 'family' which she put down close enough to Harry and Daisy not to bring any questions and far enough away for them to have some distance.

Harry wrapped himself and Daisy up in the second blanket as the movie started. Daisy really liked _The Little Mermaid_. Daisy kept trying to sing along with the songs from the movie, but since it was outside and there were a lot of kids around she didn't draw attention. Daisy fell asleep as the movie was ending so Harry ended up picking her up and carrying her home while Dudley grabbed both of the blankets Harry had brought along. Harry took Daisy home and put her to bed then changed and fell asleep himself.

Harry woke early next morning as usual. Daisy was still asleep, so Harry turned on one of the baby monitors and took the other with him so he would know if she woke up, even though Daisy slept through the night most nights (and Harry shared a bedroom with her) Harry still kept batteries in the baby monitor specifically for circumstances like this one. Harry did his usual chores and started breakfast.

As Harry started the coffee and making oatmeal Daisy got up, Harry took her to the bathroom, removed her diaper, and got her changed and dressed before taking her downstairs and letting her watch t.v. while he finished up in the kitchen. Daisy was clutching the Cinderella doll Harry had gotten her, she took that doll or her stuffed Winnie the Pooh with her everywhere and she slept with both toys. This usually meant that Harry had to brush Daisy's hair and her dollies' hair every morning (although Harry was teaching Daisy how to do it).

Petunia and Vernon came down for breakfast, and Dudley came a few minutes later. Harry put Daisy in her highchair and they all began to eat. Vernon said, "Petunia dear, I have that presentation today so I will be home a bit late tonight."

Petunia nodded, "Oh, it won't be a problem Vernon I have a garden club meeting today anyway."

Vernon grunted as they finished eating and Harry cleared the plates. Harry dropped Daisy off at Mrs. Wellington and headed to the bus stop with Dudley, "I still can't believe Aunt Petunia bought Daisy those pajamas, I know those don't come cheap and I would never expect her to spend that kind of money on Daisy."

Dudley said, "she didn't Ms. Applegate from the garden club bought a pair of pajamas for her niece, but they turned out to be the wrong size and Ms. Applegate couldn't return them because she'd lost the receipt and had already taken the tags off so she gave them to Mum."

Harry nodded in understanding, "And Petunia gave them to Daisy, well it's something at least. So what do you want for your birthday?"

Dudley snickered, "Harry my birthday is still three weeks away."

Harry said, "Well with Daisy I don't exactly have a lot of free time so the sooner the better."

Dudley said, "I need a new duffle bag, the one I have is totally worn out and I'll need a new one to go to Smeltings and for other trips. Something durable black or blue is a good color."

Harry asked, "You didn't ask your parents for one?"

Dudley shook his head, "No, I forgot to mention it. If that's too expensive more sheet music for my harmonica is always good and I like those _Choose Your Own Adventure_ books and I heard those _Pip and Flinx_ books are really good to."

Harry nodded and headed onto the bus, school that day went by quickly and as always Harry had a few jobs to do afterwards before picking Daisy up. Since the weather was turning warmer Harry was able to take Daisy to the park and let her run around after getting her from Mrs. Wellington's.

As Dudley's birthday approached Harry couldn't throw the feeling that something important was coming, something that would change everything. Harry had no idea where this feeling came from or why it wouldn't go away he just tried to keep the feeling from distracting him from anything important. Petunia and Vernon were taking Dudley, Franklin, and Scott to a zoo that had recently been redone and was now featuring many 'new and exotic animals no other zoo offered' according the advertisements and tag lines that seemed to be everywhere. Petunia rented a van so they wouldn't be stuck crowded together in the back of the car.

Harry and Daisy would be spending the day with Mrs. Figg as always, but Harry didn't mind nearly as much as he used to. Ever since Harry had started bringing Daisy over with him spending time at Mrs. Figg's was much better, she would usually let the two of them play in her backyard instead of looking at pictures of cats and every now and then she would take them to the park or let them watch television.

Harry got Dudley a new black duffle bag that he found on sale for £15 at an outfitters tore that was going out of business. Harry tied a bow around the bag (because he couldn't think of any other way to wrap it). The morning of Dudley's birthday Harry woke up early as usual, but he didn't get straight to work like he always did. Instead Harry lay in bed a few moments trying to remember the dream he'd been having. It had been a good one, there had been a flying motorcycle in it. Harry tried to remember the dream, but the more he focused on it the more it seemed to disappear. Finally, Harry gave up and started his chores. Dudley came down around 7 (brining Daisy with him as she had just gotten u as well) and as Dudley sat down to the turn on the television Harry gave the duffle bag to Dudley. Dudley grinned at the new bag, "Thanks Harry it's great."

Harry looked around and saw all of Dudley's wrapped presents (which Petunia and Vernon had set out the night before) sitting around the room, "Happy Birthday."

Dudley just shook his head at the other presents, "It's not as great as it seems."

Harry nodded, but went back to making bacon and eggs without saying much else as Daisy came over and gave Dudley a kiss.

Vernon and Petunia came downstairs a little while later and both wished Dudley a happy birthday. Vernon sneered at Harry and barked, "Come your hair." Harry just served up breakfast without saying anything, nothing Harry did ever made his hair lie flat it just happened to grow all over the place.

After breakfast Dudley started opening his gifts, he had gotten a new racing bike, a gold watch and a number of new things which would be useful in Smeltings. Marge had gotten Dudley a fancy pen set, a day planner, and a silver file box to help with his schooling. Vernon and Petunia had also gotten Dudley a few things for school as well including a plastic carousel desk organizer and a pair of black wingtip shoes, and a new black canvas satchel on top of all his other gifts which included a several new video games, a new video camera, and a box of three wooden puzzles.

As Dudley unwrapped his last gift the phone rang and Petunia went to answer it, after a few minutes she hung up and turned to Vernon saying, "Bad news Vernon, Mrs. Figg's broken her leg she can't take the two of them."

Vernon scowled, "We could phone Marge."

Petunia shook her head, "Don't be silly Vernon she hates the boy, besides it would take too long to drive out to Marge's and back."

Vernon asked, 'What about your friend, what's her name Yvonne?"

Petunia said, "On vacation in Majorca."

Vernon snorted, "That's the problem with people no consideration for others."

Harry said, "you could just leave us here."

Vernon turned to him, "and come back and find the house blown up."

Harry said, "I won't blow up the house and Daisy isn't even old enough to read what kind of damage can she do?"

Vernon ignored him as Petunia said, "We could just take them both to the zoo and leave them in the car."

Vernon shook his head, 'That van is rented those two are not sitting in it alone."

A moment later the doorbell rang and Petunia said, "Oh good Lord they're here."

Petunia opened the door to find Franklin and Scott standing there with their parents. Dudley and Harry both said hello as Daisy started jumping around, "we're going to the zoo, we're going to the zoo." And it turned out she was right, ten minutes later Harry and Daisy were sitting in the back of the van on the way to the zoo for the first time in their lives.

Vernon had warned Harry not to cause any trouble, and not to let Daisy cause any either, while they were out and Harry promised himself that nothing bad was going to happen today. As Vernon drove he started to complain, he complained quite often. Usually it was people at work, Harry, people in parliament, and Harry were a few of his favorite subjects. Today it was motorcycles, "Roaring along the young hoodlums." He said loudly as a motorcycle passed them.

Harry said, "I had a dream about a motorcycle it was flying."

Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front of them, then he turned and roared at Harry, "motorcycles don't fly!"

Daisy whimpered and everyone else starred at Vernon in surprise as Harry said, "I know that, it was only a dream." Still Harry knew he shouldn't have said anything Vernon and Petunia hated it when Harry talked about anything acting in a way it shouldn't even if it was in a dream, or a book, or on television. They seemed to think it would give him dangerous ideas.

The rest of the trip to the zoo was rather uneventful, when they arrived Petunia and Vernon got large chocolate ice cream cones for Scott, Franklin, and Dudley. Then, because the smiling lady in the van asked what Harry and Daisy wanted before Vernon could usher him off they got Harry a cheap lemon ice pop and Daisy a cheap strawberry popsicle. Harry enjoyed licking it as they walked along looking at the different animals.

They spotted a large gorilla scratching its head (which reminded Harry a lot of Vernon except it didn't have black hair). The zoo was also large cats like Bengal and Siberian tigers, and of course wolves and foxes which were Harry's favorite. They had lunch in a small restaurant on the grounds, Dudley complained that his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough whipped cream so Vernon and Petunia bought him another and Harry got to finish the second.

Dudley gave Harry a knowing wink as he and Daisy shared the large delicious ice cream, after lunch they went to the reptile house. Daisy was a little nervous because it was darker in here than in the rest of the zoo, but when Harry pointed out the mulit-colored poisonous frogs she relaxed and began to enjoy herself. As Harry looked around he spotted another family in the reptile house and had to bite his tongue to keep from cursing. It was Piers Pulkis and his parents.

Piers was standing in front of a large case which housed the largest snake in the place, it could have easily wrapped itself twice around the rented van and crushed it, but it didn't seem to want to. Piers looked at his family and whined, "Make it move."

His father tapped the glass and said, "Move."

The snake didn't so much as flinch, Piers whined, "Do it again." His father tapped the glass again to no effect Piers sneered, "He's boring." And walked away.

Harry stay back so Piers couldn't see him then walked up to the snake with Dudley and Daisy, while Franklin and Scott watched an iguana climb along a tree branch. Harry couldn't blame the snake if it died of boredom, all alone in a cage with no one to talk to. After a few moments the snake lifted its head up and winked. Dudley and Daisy both gasped as Harry's eyes widened, Harry looked around and saw Vernon and Petunia weren't paying attention so he winked back.

The snake turned his head towards Piers and gave Harry a look that said, 'I get that all the time.'

Harry nodded, "I know, it must be boring. Where are you from?"

The snake jabbed its tail at the sign and Dudley read aloud, "Boa Constrictor, Brazil."

Harry asked, "was it nice there?"

The snake jabbed at the sign again and Dudley read, "This specimen was breed in captivity." Dudley turned and said, "So you've never been to Brazil?"

The snake shook its head while Daisy rocked back and forth giggling madly, Dudley said, "I'm Dudley and this is Harry and Daisy. What's your name?" but before the snake could answer Piers shouted, "Mummy, Dad come here you won't believe what this snake is doing!"

Piers knocked Harry to the ground as he pressed his weasel like face against the glass, Harry glared angrily at Piers and a moment later the glass vanished. The snake slithered out and snapped playfully at Piers' heals causing him to fall face first into the water in the cage. As the snake left the people around Harry began to scream and Harry could have sworn a low hissing voice said, "Brazil here I come, thanks amigo."

The zoo keeper came over and said, "But the glass, where did the glass go?" then he helped Piers out and ushered him and his parents to owners offices. Vernon took the opportunity to lead them all back into the car, Franklin and Scott talked about the snake all the way home. Franklin said, "I just don't see how that could have happened. We all saw the glass there, how'd that snake get out?"

Scott shrugged, "don't know, maybe it broke or something."

Franklin asked, "What would break just that one window? Besides there wasn't any broken glass anywhere."

Scott said, "I don't know, but that snake was acting weird." Then he turned to Harry, "You guys were talking to it weren't you?"

Harry went white as Vernon went red and stuttered out, "Of course not, snakes can't talk." Vernon dropped the other boys out and then drove straight home and hauled Harry upstairs, "You stupid little brat what were you thinking? Someone could have been hurt! I've had it up to here." He gestured at his forehead, "with you and your nonsense, you go to your room and stay there until you've learned how to behave properly."

Harry went to his room with Daisy and Vernon locked them both in. Harry was confined to his room until the summer holidays started, Dudley would take Daisy to daycare (saying Harry had gotten sick and couldn't drop Daisy off as usual) and make sure Daisy go the chance to run around and have some fun before going back to Privet Drive where she was locked in her bedroom with Harry.

Daisy didn't really mind, she had long since learned to avoid the Dursley's and usually spent her evenings alone with Harry anyway. Vernon let Harry out the day Petunia took Dudley into London to buy his Smeltings uniform. When they got back from shopping Vernon unlocked the door so Harry and Daisy could see what 'a proper young man should look like' according to Vernon.

Petunia was gushing over Dudley's new uniform saying he looked so handsome and grown-up, Dudley on the other hand looked annoyed and Harry couldn't blame him. The uniform looked absolutely ridiculous and it took everything Harry had not to laugh. Daisy giggled at Dudley as he stood in the living room and had his picture taken by his mother, Harry shushed her as he fought back his own sniggers.

The next morning Harry went to a second hand uniform shop and bought his own uniform for Stonewall high, the local state school he would be attending come September. Harry found a few uniforms in his size which were in decent shape. Buying uniforms second hand was a little more expensive than buying clothes second hand, Harry only bought three pairs of pants and matching shirts, and two jumpers, but it all turned out to be £70. Harry had winced at the price, but he had no choice, he would need this uniform for school and the Dursley's would never pay for it. Harry went home and put his new uniform in the wash, as he did the mail arrived, "Get the mail boy!" Vernon barked at him.

Harry rolled his eyes and went to get the mail, there four letters in all, one that looked like a bill, one was a letter from Vernon's sister Marge who was on vacation, and the other two. Harry blinked, the other two letters were not like anything he had ever seen in his life, they were written on thick parchment and had no stamp and no return address.

What was stranger still was how the letter were addressed. One letter read: _To Mr. D. Potter, the third bedroom on the left, number four Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey._

And the second strange letter was addressed: _To Mr. H. Potter, the first bedroom at the top of the stairs number four Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey_.

a/n well here you are. Merry Christmas, just as I promised the next chap will lead straight to Hogwarts please review.


	11. Letters from no one

Letters from no one

Harry starred at the two letters confused, _Mr. D. Potter_, what in the world was that? Dudley was the only Mr. in the house whose name started with D, but Potter certainly wasn't his last name. Harry thought that maybe it was some type of mistake, maybe whoever sent these letters thought Dudley and Harry had the same last name because they lived in the same house. As far as whoever sent the letters Harry didn't see a return address label of any kind, the back of the letters had a strange coat of arms on it, a lion, a snake, a badger, and a raven all surrounding a large H, but there was no other identifying markers.

Harry turned his letter over and over again wondering who could have sent if, Harry hardly ever got mail, and certainly never letters like this. Harry continued to stare until he heard Vernon say, "What's taking so long boy? Checking for letter bombs?" Vernon chuckled as Harry brought the mail in, without even thinking about it Harry handed Vernon his mail and then put Dudley's letter in front of him as Harry sat to read his own.

Vernon took the postcard and said, "Marge is ill, ate a funny welk."

Dudley looked at his letter, "Mr. D. Potter?"

Harry said, "I know, I thought it was weird too."

Before Harry could read his letter Vernon jerked his head up and looked over at the both of them, he quickly snatched the two letters from Harry and Dudley as Harry gave an indignant, "Hey!"

Vernon looked at the two letters and his face went from white to red in a few minutes, "Pe, pep, pep, Petunia."

Vernon handed the letters over to Harry's aunt, who's mouth opened in shock, "Vernon, oh Vernon."

Vernon shook his head, "It must be a mistake, they must think our Dudders is one because of _him_." Vernon pointed accusingly at Harry.

Harry asked, "Who?"

Vernon grabbed the letters, "No one, and don't ask questions."

Harry snapped, "I want my letter."

Dudley said, "So do I." Defiantly, and the two of them reached for the letters in Vernon's hands, Vernon handed the letters off to Petunia as the two boys reached out and tried to grab them. There was a brief, but intense struggle, and after a few minutes Vernon stood, holding both boys by the shoulder (Harry's glasses were hanging crookedly from one ear). Vernon began to force Harry and Dudley out of the room, Harry instinctively grabbed Daisy and picked her up as Vernon bullied them out.

Harry kept saying, "that's my letter, I want it back, I want to read it. It was meant for me."

Standing next to Harry Dudley was saying much the same thing. Harry didn't know why he was fighting Vernon on something like this. Harry usually let Vernon punish him as unfairly as Vernon liked and take anything from Harry that Vernon didn't want him to have. Harry was willing to put up with anything else as long as Daisy was kept safe, but this letter was different. The moment Harry had held the letter in his hands Harry had known the letter was special, and that it was meant specifically for Harry. Harry could tell Dudley felt the same. Vernon slammed the kitchen door in their faces as soon as they got into the hallway and then went back into the kitchen with Aunt Petunia.

Harry, Dudley, and Daisy all stood there for a moment, finally Harry and Dudley pressed their ears to the door to listen. Vernon was walking back and forth across the floor puffing like an angry bull.

Petunia said, "Vernon maybe we should write and tell them we don't want…."

Vernon cut her off, "No Petunia, if they don't get an answer."

Petunia said, "Vernon, I'm not sure if that's."

Vernon said, "Oh Petunia these people aren't like you and I, they don't think like normal people."

Petunia said, "Vernon look at the address, how could they possibly know where the two of them sleep. You don't think they're watching the house do you?"

Vernon groused, "Watching? Spying's more likely. Petunia we've got to keep them away I'm not having one in the house we both agreed."

Petunia said, "Yes of course Vernon."

Then Vernon adamantly said, "And I refuse to believe even for a moment that our beautiful, perfect Dudders is one of them. It's a mistake Petunia, plain and simple a mistake."

Petunia shuddered as she spoke, "Most certainly."

After a while Vernon came out and said, "out, all of you now."

Harry opened his mouth, "But."

Vernon stomped his foot angrily, "Out now!"

Harry, and Dudley turned and left (Harry still holding Daisy on his hip) and, not know where else to go or what to do, they went to the park across the street. As soon as they arrived Daisy ran off and started climbing up and going down the slide. Harry and Dudley stood watching her as Dudley asked, "What were those letters about?"

Harry said, "I don't know, but they were important, I could tell the letter was meant for me the second I held it in my hands. And I _know_ it's something really important."

Dudley said, "Yes, that's how I felt to. But what I don't get is why my letter said, 'Mr. D. Potter.' My last name isn't Potter."

Harry shrugged, "Maybe it's a mistake."

Dudley turned and looked at him, "How could someone know which bedroom I live in and not know what my last name is?"

Harry shook his head, "No idea." Harry explained everything about the letters as they stood and then said, "I should have just opened mine in the hallway. That would have been the thing to do."

Dudley said, "Maybe they'll send another."

Harry said, "Maybe."

Dudley said, "If they do, I'll hide the letters and then sneak um up to my room and you can come get it."

Harry nodded as they shook hands and went to play with Daisy. After a while Harry took Daisy home and gave her lunch then put her down for a nap. Once Daisy was asleep Vernon did something he'd never done before, he asked Harry and Dudley to come and sit on the couch with him. Harry sat and asked, "Where's my letter?"

"And Mine? Said Dudley stubbornly.

Vernon answered, "They were addressed to you by mistake. Petunia and I have burned them."

Harry felt outraged, "It wasn't a mistake it had our bedrooms on it."

Dudley said, "And even if it was mistake, those letters were ours and we had a right to read them."

Vernon suddenly got a sever look on his face, "Now you both listen to me. Those letters are nothing but trouble and you're to stay far, far away from them." He turned to his some, "especially you Dudders, there's been enough problems in this house because of your cousins abnormalities and I will not have any son of my running off with a bunch of freaks. It'll break your mother's heart."

Dudley made a face, but said, "Fine." Shortly.

Then Vernon turned to Harry, "Now Harry."

Harry blinked, he had never, not once in his entire life, heard his uncle Vernon used his first name, "I want you to understand something. You know as well as the rest of us that you are a bit, unusual you always have been, but the simple fact of the matter is that these letters will not solve your problems they'll only add to them. Petunia and I want what's best for both of you. We want you to grow up and become _normal_ functioning people in society, and these letters will keep you as far from that as possible. We do not want you to have anything to do with those letters, and you both need to trust that Petunia and I have nothing but your best interests in mind. Is that understood?"

Harry and Dudley said, "Yes sir." Miserably and then they left the room. The day passed quickly and the next morning Harry woke excited, he couldn't wait for the mail to arrive, but unfortunately Vernon and Petunia had foreseen this possibility and Petunia went to get the mail. When Petunia came into the kitchen she held a set of letters in her right hand and a set in her left.

Harry could tell the ones in Petunia's left were the same as the ones Harry had found yesterday. Vernon took the letters and shredded them in front of both boys. That afternoon Harry and Dudley got together again and started talking, "I don't care what Dad says those letters are ours and I want to read them."

Harry nodded, "Absolutely. I've got an idea, I get up early every morning. I'll just sneak out tomorrow after my chores and wait for the mail man. Can you watch Daisy for me?"

Dudley grinned conspiratorially, "Absolutely."

Harry woke at 5 the next morning, just as he always did, then went downstairs. However, as Harry walked towards the kitchen he stepped on something large, squashy, and alive. It was uncle Vernon's face. Vernon had been sleeping in a sleeping bag in front of the door, obviously making sure Harry didn't do just what he was planning to do. Vernon yelled quite loudly at Harry (for quite a while), but fortunately Daisy slept through it all (she was used to sleeping through shouting) and Harry was able to say he wasn't doing anything wrong. After all Harry got up this early every day, so there was nothing unusual about it.

Vernon let the matter go, but he stayed encamped in front of the door until the mail came, then he grabbed the 6 letters that had arrived and gave them to Petunia, who shredded them in her food processor. Vernon nailed the mail slot shut, but the next morning another set of letters for Dudley and Harry were stuffed into the cracks in the door. Vernon stayed home from work that day and boarded up the door entirely, he hummed tip toe through the tulips and try to knock in a nail with a piece of fruitcake Petunia brought him.

The next day was even worse, no less than two dozen letters to Harry and Dudley came stuffed into the eggs their very confused milk man had handed Petunia through the window. Vernon made phone calls to the dairy and grocers trying to find someone to complain to Petunia put the letters in the fireplace and lit them on fire. Harry noticed that Dudley's letters were still address to 'Mr. D. Potter' and none of them could figure out why.

Vernon awoke Sunday looking tired, but perfectly happy, "no post on Sunday." He said gleeful and reached quickly for the plate of scones Aunt Petunia had made. However, before Vernon could take a bite something came flying down out of the chimney, and cut off his mustache. A moment later a flurry of letters came flying down the chimney. Harry and Dudley both jumped up as Daisy gave a shriek that was half joy and half fright.

Harry and Dudley each grabbed a letter and started to run for it, but Vernon grabbed Harry as Petunia blocked Dudley. Vernon and Petunia wrestled the letters out of their hands and instantly let (Petunia grabbed Daisy on the way out). Once they were outside Vernon said, "We're going, just pack some clothes now."

Harry instantly ran upstairs with Daisy and Dudley, Harry changed Daisy into a diaper and then packed bags for both of them, Harry grabbed pants, t-shirts, pajamas, long sleeves shirts, and two jackets. After that Harry grabbed a backpack which he filled with two books, a coloring book, Daisy's doll and a bunch of other diapers. They headed outside and Harry grabbed three pillows, blankets, and sleeping bags from the linen closet.

It took two trips to get everything downstairs, but Harry was glad, a few minutes later Dudley came down with his duffle bag, and a backpack of his own. Harry looked puzzled, but Dudley shrugged. They forced their way through the boarded up door and loaded up the car. They drove, and drove, and drove, even aunt Petunia didn't ask where they were going, every once in a while Vernon would jerk the car around and drive in the opposite direction saying, "shake um off, shake um off."

Harry tried to keep Daisy as calm as possible, but she was three years old and being stuck in stuffy car with no water or food was not a good thing and it wasn't long before she started screaming. After a while the car started to stink, and Harry knew it was because Daisy had had an accident. Vernon finally agreed to stop the car so Harry could change Daisy. They stopped at small drug store and Harry took Daisy into the bathroom and cleaned her up.

As Harry led her out Daisy started having a tantrum, "I don't wannn go back in da car, I don't wanna go!" Daisy was screaming and had gone completely limp so she was sitting flat on the floor, Harry had no choice but to pick her up and carry her screaming back to the car. When they were all back in Harry saw that Dudley had had enough sense to buy food and two six packs of bottled water. Dudley had gotten carrots, peanut butter, bread, crackers, and pop-tarts; Harry and Dudley made everybody peanut butter sandwiches with carrots and crackers for lunch. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing, they continued driving and driving, Vernon only stopped when Daisy needed to be changed.

By the end of the day they were all tired and the car stank badly. They settled into a musty old motel, with Harry, Daisy, and Dudley sharing one bedroom while Vernon and Petunia had another. The next morning they ate cold tin tomatoes for breakfast while Harry read the comics from the newspaper to Daisy. After a few minutes the manager came over saying, "Excuse me, but is one of you Mr. D. Potter and Mr. H. Potter? Only I go about a hundred of these."

Harry looked and saw him holding two familiar looking letters. Vernon instantly stood, "I'll take them."

A few minutes later they were piled back into the car, Harry had accidentally grabbed the newspaper and kept it with as they went. Again they drove and drove and drove, Vernon stopped in the middle of a forest, got out, looked around and shook his head, the same thing happened halfway across a suspension bridge and on top of a cliff. Again they only stopped when Daisy needed changing, Dudley got a few more things at one of the store and again they had peanut butter sandwiches for lunch.

Finally, they stopped at a little parking lot by the sea, uncle Vernon locked them in the car and went to get something. By now Daisy was howling, she'd been in a hot stuffy car for two days with nothing but peanut butter sandwiches to eat and no matter how Harry had tried to distract her Daisy could not get her mind off of the miserable experience she'd been having. Dudley watched where Vernon was coming from and muttered, "Daddy's gone mad."

Vernon came back holding a long thin package and a small grocery bag, "Well, everything's all set, I've bought us some supplies and this kind gentlemen's allowed us to us his rowboat."

Harry looked and saw a decrepit looking boat sitting in the water. Daisy shuddered and started to cry, Harry and Dudley loaded the boat up and Harry put jackets on himself and Daisy, then he grabbed Daisy's Cinderella doll and held Daisy close.

Daisy kept her eyes closed as Vernon rolled them out to a miserable looking hut in the middle of the sea, Harry sang to Daisy the entire way. The cold wind and high waves made his throat sore, but Harry kept singing, he hummed the tune he and Daisy both loved. The one Harry remembered from his own childhood, but didn't know the words to. Eventually they arrived.

Harry put Daisy in the small shack and then he and Dudley unloaded the boat. Vernon's supplies turned out to be five bannas and a bag of chips each. Harry and Dudley made another set of peanut butter sandwiches, using the last of the second loaf of bread they'd bought, and Vernon was able to start a small fire using the newspaper Harry had taken from the hotel. After eating Petunia pulled a bunch of blankets from the closet and made up the bed and sofa.

Dudley put two blankets on the floor and stuck his and Harry's sleeping bags on top then put Daisy's sleeping bag on the couch without even looking at this parents. Harry kept Daisy in her pants and sweater, knowing that her pajamas wouldn't keep her warm enough, and then they all settled in. Vernon and Petunia headed off to the bedroom while Harry read Daisy a story until she finally fell asleep.

As Daisy drifted off Harry groaned slightly, his head was sore and he was tired, but he couldn't make his brain calm down enough to actually sleep. Dudley, sitting next to Harry, seemed to be in the same predicament. Dudley asked, "Who on Earth wants to talk to us this badly?"

Harry shrugged, "I haven't the faintest clue. What really bugs me though is why all of your letters are addressed to Mr. D. Potter. It doesn't make any sense. Whoever's sending these letters knows where we live (down to our bedrooms), they know we haven't been getting our letters, and they know when we're somewhere else besides Privet Drive, but they don't know your last name is Dursley. It doesn't make any sense."

Dudley sighed, "I know, but here's something else to think about. Happy birthday."

Harry jerked his head up, "What?"

Dudley nodded, "Yep, today's the 30th, which means tomorrow is your birthday." Dudley pulled out one of the boxes of Pop-tarts he'd bought, pulled out a pack and said, "Let's celebrated."

Harry grinned as he took a strawberry frosted Pop-tart and bit into it, "Cheers."

"Cheers." Dudley echoed and they ate, Harry glanced at Dudley's watch, it was very late, later than Daisy usually went to bed, in fact it was almost midnight. Harry starred at the watch as he watched midnight and his birthday get close. As the minutes ticked Harry could have sworn he heard a strange creaking noise outside, then a crunching sound, then just as midnight came, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Daisy jerked up crying as Harry put his arms around her protectively, someone was outside knocking to come in. Vernon and Petunia came running downstairs, Vernon held a shot gun in his hand (now Harry knew what had been in the long thin package). A moment later the door fell in and a huge man stepped into the hut, he looked too big to be allowed, his hands were the size of trash can lids and his feet in there leather boots where like baby dolphins. He had a wild look to him and his tangled black hair framed his face, and clutched in one had was a large pink umbrella.

Vernon pointed the gun at the man while Daisy whimpered, "I demand you leave at once sir."

The giant fitted the door back on its hinges then grabbed the gun form uncle Vernon and twisted it into a knot saying, "Dry up Dursley you old prune."

Then he walked over and said, "And here's Harry, you look a lot like your Dad, but you got your Mum's eyes. I don't know about you lot, but I could sure use a good cup of tea." Then he pulled out his umbrella and used it to stoke the feeble fire, the heat quickly filled the room making Harry feel like he'd sunk into a warm bath. The giant pulled a copper kettle and several other items from some of the many pockets in his coat then began to make tea and sausages, he shared the food with Harry, Daisy, and Dudley who all enjoyed it.

Then Harry asked, "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The giant said, "Rubeus Hagird, but you can call me Hagrid everyone does, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Of course you'll know all about Hogwarts. "

Harry said, "No."

Hagrid looked up shocked, "NO?"

Harry blinked, "sorry."

Hagrid stood, "Blimey Harry didn't you ever wonder where your parents learnt it all?"

Harry had no idea what this giant was talking about so he said, "All what?"

Hagrid looked dumbfounded, he turned on Vernon and Petunia and said, "Now just a minute, do you mean to tell me this boy doesn't know anything about anything?"

Harry's hackles rose at this, if there was one thing he hated it was being called stupid, "I have been to school and I can read and do math and stuff."

Hagrid brushed him off, "I meant about your world, your parents world, my world."

Vernon went whit, but said, "Stop, stop right now I forbid you to tell him."

Hagrid glared at Vernon as Harry asked, "What world?"

Hagrid sighed, "You're a wizard Harry, and thumping goo one I wager once you've trained up. And so are you Dudley you've both got magic in you."

Harry felt like he'd been hit over the head with a piano, he was completely shocked (and judging by the way his mouth was practically on the floor so was Dudley). Harry said, "No there's some mistake I can't be a wizard. I'm just Harry, just Harry."

Dudley said, "I can't be a wizard either it's not possible."

Harry knew it was impossible, if he were a wizard why hadn't he ever been able to stop Vernon from beating him, or to take him and Dudley and Daisy away somewhere safe? Hagrid's eyes twinkled, "not a wizard aye, well 'just Harry' and Dudley did you ever make anything strange happen, anything you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?"

Harry thought about it, then he and Dudley met each others eyes and Harry knew they were both thinking the same thing. Harry suddenly ending up on the school roof when he was being chased by that gang, Dudley suddenly finding his book after looking for it for so long, the tingly feeling they had when Dudley treated Harry's wounds. Hagrid saw their astonished looks and nodded as Daisy finally spoke up, "Wolfie magic."

Harry looked down and realization hit him like a bullet, Daisy was a witch, that's why she could do all the things she could do, that was why Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon blamed Harry for all the oddities about Daisy, and that was why they had rejected her completely. Harry felt a rage like nothing he'd ever known rise up in him, but before he could so much as point a finger Hagrid spoke again, "Well I suppose you don't know anything else either do you? About your parents, they're famous, you're famous."

Harry blinked, "What? My Mum and Dad weren't famous were they?"

Hagrid growled, "Dursley, you never told him. Never showed him the letter Dumbledore left. How dare you!"

Harry asked, "But what where my parents famous for?"

Hagrid's eyes softened, "Well, I'm not sure I'm the best person to tell you, but you've got to know. It all started with a wizard called, I still can't believe you don't know. He was called, he was called Voldemort."

Harry and Dudley blinked, "Voldemort?" they said together as Daisy giggled (obviously thinking the name sounded funny).

Hagrid shuddered, "Yes, and don't make me say it again, Voldemort was a dark wizard. You see Harry not all wizards are good, some go bad and You-Know-Who he went about as bad as anyone can go, he started recruiting followers, and he got um to, some joined him because they were afraid of him, and some joined him because they wanted some of his power because he was getting plenty for himself. Others fought against him, including your parent. They were both top of their class at Hogwarts, head boy and girl and two of the most talented and powerful I ever met. And that was the problem you see, You-Know-Who hated anyone who stood in his way and your parents were definitely in his way, so one night ten years ago he turned up in the village you all lived in on Halloween and he attacked. You –Know-Who killed both of your parents Harry, but then, and here's the real mystery of the thing, he tried to kill you, but it didn't work. That scar you got on your head, it's no ordinary mark, something like that only comes from being touched by evil magic, the curse You-Know-Who used that night had killed dozens of the best witches and wizards, it took out your Mum, and your Dad, and your house, but not you. That's why you're famous, that's why everyone knows your name, you're the Boy-Who-Lived."

Something very painful was happening inside Harry, he remembered the flash of green and the high cold laugh, and now Harry knew exactly where it had come from. Daisy held Harry harder and Harry leant his head on hers, feeling like he'd fall over if he didn't hold onto something.

"Load of old tosh."

Harry jumped he'd almost forgotten Vernon and Petunia where there. Vernon said, "Now you listen here boy, I'll admit there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating won't cure, but that's the end of it. As for your parents, well, they were weirdos and the worlds better off without them. And as for Dudley he is not a freak and nothing you say will make us believe anything else."

Petunia said, "I should certainly hope so. We swore we would put a stop to this nonsense when we took you in."

Harry snapped, "So you knew?"

Petunia said, "Of course I knew, your mother got a letter just like that, then she went off to that blasted school and came back every vacation turning tea cups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was, a freak, but my mother and father no. it was 'Lily this and Lily that' they were proud to have a witch in the family, then she met that Potter, then she had you and I knew you'd be the same, just as strange just as abnormal, then if you please she got herself blown up and we got landed with you."

Harry clenched his teeth in anger as he said, "You told me my parents died in a car crash."

Hagried jerked up, "Car crash, how could a car crash kill Lily and James Potter?"

Petunia harrumfed, "I had to say something."

Hagrid said, "this is an outrage, it's a scandal. Harry Potter not knowing his own story when every child in our world knows his name. He'll be right famous at Hogwarts."

Vernon said, "He'll not be going I tell you."

Hagrid snorted, "And I suppose a great muggle like you is going to stop him?"

"Muggle?" Harry and Dudley asked while Daisy giggled, she seemed to think this was all very funny.

Hagrid said, "It's what witches and wizards call non-magic folk, and it's your bad luck you've been brought up by two of the worst muggles I ever met. Stop Lily and James son going to Hogwarts, you'll never be able to. He'll be going off to school to learn magic, he'll be living with youngsters of his own sort for a change, and he'll be under the finest Headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen Albus Dumbledore."

Vernon indignantly stated, "I'll not pay to have some crackpot old fool teaching him magic tricks."

Hagrid held his pink umbrella out like a sword and said in a low dangerous voice, "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me. If these boys want to go to Hogwarts they'll go, and nothing you say or do will stop um, you hear me?"

Harry felt a thrill go through him at the picture Hagrid had just painted, going to a school and learning magic being away from the Durselys finally getting a chance to understand himself better, but then, just as quickly as it came, the feeling vanished. Harry asked, "Did you say I'd be living with youngsters of my own sort?"

Hagrid grinned proudly as he rocked back and forth on his heels, "Yep, you'll be staying at Hogwarts while you go to school and get to spend time with more kids like yerself."

Harry felt his stomach drop, "So Hogwarts is a boarding school?"

Hagrid nodded, "Finest magical boarding school in all of Europe."

Harry stuttered out, "Is it near Surrey?'

Hagrid gave a laugh, "No, Hogwarts is up in Scotland, I can't tell you exactly where it is because only the Headmaster or Headmistress of the school knows its exact location."

Harry felt like he'd been punched, he looked down at Daisy who asked, "What's wrong Wolfie? You sad?"

Harry kissed the top of her strawberry blonde hair, "just a little Daisy, but it's o.k." Harry knew that he didn't want to do this, he knew that he would be miserable for it the rest of his life, but he also knew there was no other way. Stealing himself Harry took a deep breath and said, "Mr. Hagrid sir, I'm very sorry, but I have to decline your offer."

Hagrid's face fell, "Decline?"

Harry nodded, "Yes I'm afraid that, I can't go to Hogwarts, I will go to the local state school in Surrey called Stonewall high. I'm very sorry, but I am refusing to attend Hogwarts."

Dudley stepped forward saying, "So am I, I won't go to Hogwarts and you can't make us."

Hagrid looked utterly miserable and completely confused. Vernon and Petunia on the other hand looked triumphant. When Vernon looked at Harry, Harry saw something glittering in his uncles' eyes that he had never before seen directed at him, pride. Vernon was proud of Harry for saying no and that made Harry feel even worse.

Hagrid opened and closed his mouth before saying, "But why?"

Harry took a deep breath and gathered his thought before he spoke, "well you just said the reason this Lord Volleymat, or whatever his name was, came after my parents was because they learned magic, and if I learn magic then someone might come after me. I mean this Lord guy, he isn't dead is he?"

Harry knew the answer before Hagrid gave it, but he had to be sure, "Some say he died, but it's nonsense in my opinion, no I reckon he's out there still too weak and tired to carry on."

Harry continued, "Right so there's a chance he might come back, and if he does he'll probably want to kill me again, and if I'm studying magic at Hogwarts it'll be all the easier for him to find me won't it? After all if I'm famous there I'll stick out like a sore thumb. I might as well paint a target on my back and call it a day. Besides even if this Lord guy is gone with no way of returning my aunt and uncle don't want me to go to Hogwarts and I would never want to go against their wishes, especially when they feel so strongly about something this important."

Harry sighed heavily, "And I have responsibilities here with my family that I can't just walk away from. Things that I am needed for, and things that I have to do. I am sorry Mr. Hagrid, but I can not go to Hogwarts." It was costing Harry every ounce of self-control to get this out, it was killing him to say this, but he knew he had no choice. If Harry and Dudley both went away to school Daisy would be left alone with Vernon and Petunia, who would never care for her or treat her properly. Harry knew that if he left Daisy would be in a miserable state when he came back. Worse he might come back and find Daisy gone completely, sent off or maybe even dead. Harry wouldn't risk that, he couldn't risk that. Daisy was his daughter and he was going to care for her no matter what the costs. Maybe he could explain things to this Dumbledore person when Daisy was older and make arrangement to go to Hogwarts special.

Dudley stepped forward, "I don't want to go either, I don't want anything to do with you freaks and your freaky world. My parents are normal, upstanding citizens and I want to grown up and be a normal upstanding citizen to. I think you made some mistake, my being around him" Dudley pointed an accusing finger at Harry, but Harry could see the sorrow in Dudley's eyes, "Makes your think I can do these things, but I can't. My parents want me to go to Smeltings and that's where I'm going. So thanks, but no thanks."

Hagrid looked at the two of them completely baffled, he obviously hadn't expected them to both say no, and he certainly didn't know what to do now. Hagrid stood there flabbergasted for a moment before he seemed to reach some kind of decision. Hagrid reached into another pocket of his coat and pulled out a long beautiful golden red feather. Harry had never seen a feather like this before in his entire life and he had no idea what type of magnificent bird it could have come from, but before he could even guess Hagrid spoke to the feather, "Headmaster, we got a situation here, I think you better come hear this for yerself."

A moment later there was a rush of air and a man appeared in a swirl of flames. The man was tall long flowing silver hair and beard, he wore a bright yellow robe, had twinkling blue eyes, ad long crooked nose, and a large red/gold bird, the size of a swan was sitting comfortably on his shoulder. Daisy squealed the moment she saw him, "SANTA!" she shouted.

The man turned, and gave Daisy a cheery smile, "I'm sorry my dear girl, bur I am not Santa Clause."

Daisy's face fell, "not Santa?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "No, but he is a friend of mine and I would be most happy to introduce you to him later on."

Daisy brightened as Dumbledore turned to Hagrid, "now what seems to be the trouble?"

Hagrid said, "Well sir, it's like this, Harry and Dudley say they don't want to go to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore turned to them, "Oh, is that so? And why ever not if I may ask?"

Harry cleared his throat and basically repeated what he had just said to Hagrid, then Dudley steeped forward and did the same. Dumbledore starred at both of them, then flicked his gaze over to Petunia and Vernon, then back again. It seemed as though Dumbledore was looking right through them all. Finally, after a very long moment Dumbledore spoke again, "That is not true, I can see that you are both lying. Now if you do not wish to go to Hogwarts I will not force you, but I guarantee that no one will leave this hut until you give me an honest and satisfactory answer as to why you are refusing to go."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, the man's eyes twinkled kindly, but Harry could see a glint of steel deep inside them, Harry knew that his usual half-truths wouldn't fly, he knew that they had finally come to the day he'd been dreading for years. Harry knew he'd have to tell Dumbledore the truth. He looked over and saw Dudley had reached the same conclusion. Harry reached over and grabbed Dudley's hand as he pulled Daisy closer to him and took a deep breath preparing to say the words he had sworn he would never speak aloud to anyone.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "if Dudley and I both got away to Hogwarts no one will be here to take care of Daisy. I can't, I won't just walk away and leave her alone."

Dumbledore looked shocked, whatever he had been expecting it obviously wasn't this. However, Vernon and Petunia looked enraged. Vernon stepped forward, his face reddening angrily, "Now listen here. This boy is talking utter nonsense, he is a compulsive liar. Always making up stories and telling people things that aren't true. It's a serious problem we've been trying to fix for years and…" But Vernon never finished his sentence, Dumbledore turned and glared at him and Vernon instantly quieted.

Dumbledore turned back to Harry and asked, "What do you mean there will be no one to care for Daisy?"

Harry took a deep breath and explained, "When Daisy was born, everything was fine. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon acted." Harry paused and said, "Well I guess they acted the way anyone who just had a baby would act. They were happy and showing Daisy off to the neighbors, and doing everything right. Then, when Daisy was about three months old, weird things started happening. One time a bottle of shampoo floated through the house, and sometimes Daisy would clap and sparks would come out of her hands, and other times she would laugh or cry and things around the house would float or shake. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon got very angry. They kept arguing about Daisy and saying it was my fault, then they said that I had turned Daisy into a freak just like me and she was my responsibility now."

Dumbledore and Hagrid both gasped, but Harry kept going, "Aunt Petunia said I was the one who would take care of Daisy, feed her, change her, buy what she needed, everything. They moved me out of my cupboard and into Daisy's nursery so I could be there for her all the time and they wouldn't have to."

Dumbledore jerked his head up, "cupboard?"

Harry blushed, but he explained, "I lived in a cupboard under the stairs before that day."

Dumbledore turned and gave Petunia and Vernon a truly angry look then turned back to Harry, "I am truly sorry for that Harry. What happened after that?"

Dudley stepped forward, "My parents told me that Daisy was a freak just like Harry and that I should stay away from her. I was scared because I didn't see what had changed Daisy, I couldn't figure out what made her and Harry freaks because Daisy looked exactly the same way she had when my parents were saying how cute and wonderful she was. I was afraid they'd decide I was a freak to and send me away or something so I went to talk to Harry. I told him I wanted to help him, and that I would be there for him. I got a paper route and gave the money to Harry to help with Daisy, I helped watch Daisy when Harry couldn't and I also talked my parents into letting me have a recycling business at our house, and to let me sell cookies to neighbors, and I gave all of that money to Harry as well."

Vernon and Petunia both looked truly shocked, too much to even speak, because they let Dudley continue without even interrupting. Dudley held up the hand that bore the scar, and Harry held up his as well. Dudley explained, "We swore a blood oath to always be there for each other and love each other as family and look after each other no matter what. Since then we've done all we can."

Harry could see tears in Dumbledore's eyes as he said, "that is very admirable of you boys, and it explains your letter as well Dudley."

Dudley looked up, "My letter? Oh, you mean the Mr. D. Potter thing."

Dumbledore nodded, still allowing tears to fall, "Yes, you see Harry your father was what we in the magical community call a pure-blood wizard. Everyone in his family, as far back as we can legally verify, was a witch or a wizard. Being a pure-blood is often something many witches and wizards respect and prize. However, I have always believed it doesn't matter what someone is born to, but what they grown to be, but that is neither here nor there as the muggles say. Your father was no ordinary pure-blood Harry he was the last male heir of a very old and very wealthy family. He was in fact Lord James Potter."

Harry blinked in shock, his mouth falling open, "Lord?"

Dumbledore said, "Yes, you are the only living heir to one of the oldest and wealthiest families in the Wizarding world. Now you will not inherit everything until you come of age at 17."

Harry opened his mouth to correct Dumbledore, but he continued, "You see Harry, Dudley, witches and wizards come of age at 17 when they graduate from Hogwarts, and not at 18 as with Muggles. Even though you are not of age yet Harry as the last living heir and young lord to an old pure-blood family you can do things that other young men your age would not. One of those is adoption of other family members. When you and Dudley swore that blood oath you, Harry, adopted Dudley into the Potter family. That means that legally he is your brother and if I am not mistaken Daisy is your legal daughter. In fact I would like to perform a spell now to confirm that."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir."

Dudley grinned, "Yes please."

Daisy clapped, as Dumbledore pulled a long thin stick, that Harry and Dudley both realized was a magic wand, then Dumbledore said, "ostendo sum prosapia." A blue light surrounded Harry then broke off and encircled Dudley and Daisy. After a moment the light pulsed and turned a brilliant lavender. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Congratulations. You did indeed adopt both of them."

This was too much for Vernon and Petunia, Petunia started to cry while Vernon roared stepping forward, "Now see here! I will not have this, I won't Dudley, you have obviously been tricked by this boy and his nonsense. Don't worry you're mother and I will get you all the help you need to make you normal again, I promise. Adopted! It's utter rubbish, this no-good brat isn't even old enough to see a pg-13 movie and you expect us to believe that he's allowed to adopt others into his family. Even if this insanity is true, I won't have it, Dudley is our son and he is staying with us and that is final!"

Dumbledore turned and spoke in a voice of steely resolve, Harry could feel the power practically vibrating off the older man and knew instantly, that Dumbledore was no one to underestimate or challenge. Dumbledore said, "neither of you has any say in this matter. I left Harry with you because you were his last living family, and the best protection for Harry was to dwell where those of his mother's blood also resided. I expected you to accept him as your nephew and to care for him as a family should, but you have not. You have abused all three of these children, and you will not be allowed anywhere near any of them ever again. That I promise you."

Vernon shouted and lunged for Dumbledore with his hands outstretched as though to strike him, but Dumbledore didn't even flinch; he simply waved his wand and said, "Stupify." And Vernon fell to the floor stunned.

Petunia screamed and knelt down next to him on the floor, "Verny!' then she glared daggers at Dumbledore, "what have you done? Isn't it bad enough you took my sister away and turned her into a no good freak, then you sack us with this boy." She pointed an accusing finger at Harry, "He has ruined our lives, and our family and now you attack my husband. How dare you?"

Dumbledore leveled his wand at her, "I dare because your actions have been truly inexcusable, you have thrown away your own daughter. You made an eight year old boy responsible for the care of an Infant (it is a miracle this girl isn't dead)" he pointed to Daisy and continued, "Your prejudice and hatred have pushed your own son away from you. I have done nothing wrong and Harry has done nothing wrong, you Petunia Dursley, have no one but yourself to blame for all the problems you have suffered and all the problems that you will face when the Wizarding world learns of your deeds."

Dumbledore turned back to the three children, "I am truly sorry the three of you have had to suffer through this. I promise that no one will hurt you like this again. We will see to it, that you are taken to a home where you will be loved and properly cared for."

Harry and Dudley looked at each other, then Dudley hesitantly asked the question they were both wondering, "Will we be able to stay together?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "Yes you will, as I said Harry has magically adopted both of you and that means that you cannot be separated."

Harry and Dudley cheered and pulled each other into a hug, along with Daisy, Harry started to cry feeling relief wash over him, they would be safe. They could go to Hogwarts and live with a family that would treat them well, and they would stay together. It was more than Harry could have ever hoped for.

Dumbledore stood, dusting his robes off and pulled a tea pot out of his robes, "this is a port key witches and wizards use it to travel from one place to another when we have to go long distances. It will take us all to Hogwarts now. I need you three to hold it. Hagrid if you could manage Mr. And Mrs. Dursley."

Hagrid nodded, "No problem sir." Then, to Harry and Dudley's great amusement, Hagrid picked Vernon up and slung the overly-large man over his shoulder, while grabbing Petunia by her boney shoulder and marching her over to Dumbledore.

Harry asked, "What about our things sir?

Dumbledore said, "Not to worry, Pack!"Their clothes and food instantly piled into their bags, which were sitting at their feet. Dumbledore used magic to shrink them, then placed the items in his pocket.

Harry reached out to touch the tea pot and said, "Touch it Daisy."

Daisy reached out a trembling hand and touched it, then Dudley and the others followed, once everyone was touching the port key Dumbledore said, "Phoenix." A moment later Harry felt a jerk behind his navel, like someone had hooked him from behind, then he felt himself flying through the air the world seemed to be flying by. Then with a jerk they stop and Harry tumbled onto a hard stone floor, with Daisy sitting on top of him crying.

Harry put Daisy down then stood up and hugged her close rubbing her hair, "It's o.k. Daisy It's all over Wolfie's here. Everything's o.k. you're safe."

Dudley walked over and began rubbing Daisy's back, "shh, Daisy, don't worry we're both here with you." Eventually Daisy settled and Harry looked around, they were in a room lined with beds and pictures of nurses and doctors caring for patients.

Dumbledore said, "This is the Hogwarts infirmary. All three of you need a decent night's sleep and a full medical scan in order to ensure your health and well-being. What's more there's a friend of yours here, who would be furious with me if I didn't let her see you."

Harry turned, "A friend, who?"

A voice came from behind him, "Me."

Harry gasped and turned around in complete astonishment, it made perfect sense now that he thought about it, but he'd never guessed this would have happened, "Poppy!" Poppy stood in a strange robe, with a nurse's habit on, but Harry knew her instantly, and without even hesitating he ran over and gave her a huge hug.

Poppy instantly hugged him back and Harry beckoned Daisy and Dudley over and they walked to the two others. Poppy engulfed them both and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts my dears."

Harry buried his face in her robes, smelling herbs and peppermint, and said, "This is the best birthday I ever had." Seeing Poppy there and knowing he and Dudley, and Daisy would stay together Harry knew that somehow everything was going to be alright, they were safe and an entirely new world had just opened up to them, with an entirely new life available. For once Harry thought of his future as being filled with hope and promise, and he knew that he was home.

A/n well that's all for now, for those of you wondering, no this is not the end of the story there is plenty more to come. Please review.


	12. Places you belong

Places you belong

Harry, Daisy, and Dudley stood together wrapped around Poppy before the nurse pulled back and looked asked Dumbledore, "Headmaster, would you kindly explain this." Harry turned and blinked. His aunt and uncle were still standing petrified next to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore suddenly turned sad, "It appears that I have made a grave mistake regarding Mr. Potter and his living situation. I am sorry, I should have listened to you." Dumbledore turned back to Hagrid, "I should have listened to you and Minerva as well. I am sorry. However, that is neither here nor there. It is late, and I believe these children need some sleep. Poppy, I believe a nice cup of cocoa would do wonders for all of them." Then he turned to Hagrid, "Hagrid, I am sorry to put so much on your shoulders, but I still need to you to pick up that item at Gringotts for me."

Harry asked, "What's Gringotts?"

Dumbledore turned, "The Wizarding bank, it's run by goblins."

Harry, and Dudley both gaped as Harry said, "Goblins?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, Harry I know you and Dudley, and Daisy have a great deal of questions, but it is late, and I can tell you are all exhausted. Why don't you get changed into some pajamas and get some rest. I promise we will talk in the morning."

Harry didn't want to sleep, he felt like his head was exploding with question and if he didn't ask them all soon his brain would actually explode, and he could see that Dudley felt the same way, but then Daisy yawned loudly and he knew that Dumbledore was right they all needed to sleep. Harry nodded reluctantly while Dumbledore floated the Dursley's into another room. Poppy and Hagrid both followed their exit with anger filled eyes. Poppy turned back to Harry, "Harry dear, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth about who I am, but I was not allowed. I promise to explain it all to you later, and I hope you can forgive me."

Harry said, "I'm not mad at you, I'm just confused and tired."

Poppy nodded, "Perfectly understandable, now why don't I get you some pajamas and hot chocolate." Poppy opened a drawer, that looked hardly big enough to hold a pad of paper, and pulled out three pairs of flannel pajamas, one blue, one brown, and one pink. Daisy took the pink while Harry took the blue and Dudley the brown, then Poppy snapped her fingers and a moment later a large curtain was keeping the children separated from the rest of the wing. Harry helped Daisy change, then changed his own clothes as Dudley did the same.

When they were changed and the curtains taken down Poppy helped them into beds and stepped into her office then summoned a house elf to bring hot cocoa for the children, she didn't want to overwhelm them by summoning the elf in front of them. A moment later the elf came carrying a tray with three cups, Daisys' was covered with a straw sticking out so she didn't accidentally spill, but Harry and Dudley's were left open. Poppy took the tray and came back in looking piercingly at the closed door that led to the quarantine room where Albus had taken the Dursley's, she promised herself that as soon as the children were asleep she would go confront Albus and Harry's supposed 'family'. Poppy walked out, "Here you go."

All three children took the cups and sat drinking quietly, Poppy said, "Now that you are here, there are many things that will need to be taken care of. However, I promise that I will not allow any of you to go into a situation I do not approve of. As a medi-witch I am legally licensed to take custody of any child, or children, who I believe are in immediate physical, emotional, or psychological danger, and to maintain that custody until I am satisfied that the situation has resolved itself. You have my word that you will not be sent anyway I do not fully approve of so don't worry."

Harry felt a swell of joy and a rush of relief all at once, "thank you Poppy." Then he yawned loudly and heard the others do the same. Poppy took their drinks and tucked all three of them in, it was a strange experience for Harry, he had never been tucked in before and having someone pull up his covers, then kiss his forehead (right over his scar, which Petunia had always said was hideous and disfiguring, to boot) was rather surreal. It made Harry feel warm and safe; he knew he wanted to hold onto it. As Harry drifted off he knew he wanted to hold onto this feeling no matter what happened.

As soon as all three children were asleep Poppy dashed into the quarantine room, Vernon and Petunia were sitting upright in two plush red arm chairs in the corner (obviously having had the petrifus spell removed), the bed that was normally in the center of the room had been banished and there were now chairs everywhere that were filled with people, Hagrid sat in a large chair magically modified for his size, Minerva McGonagall sat stiffly in a chair by the door, Severus Snape scowled in a chair next of her, and Poppy's husband Alastor Moody sat in the last chair, leaving four open next to him. Albus was currently kneeling with his head in the fire place, Poppy couldn't hear what was being sad, but a moment later Albus pulled his head out and said, "They will be along shortly."

Poppy asked, "And who is they?"

Albus sighed heavily, "Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, and Martin Greengrass on the Social Services office. Because we are dealing with a very unusual case here we need the Ministry involved."

Minvera starred daggers at the Headmaster, "I warned you Albus, I warned you not to leave Harry alone with those people, I warned you that we needed to do more to keep an eye on Harry, but would you listen? No, never, you always insist that you know best, now what is going on?"

The Headmaster looked truly abashed as the floo opened and three people came through, Cornelius fudge, Amelia Bones, and Martin Greengrass, who was a tall middle-aged man with brown hair and blue eyes. Cornelius spoke first, "Perhaps you would like to explain what is so important it couldn't wait until morning?"

Albus gestured to the chairs, "Please sit."

They each took a chair and Albus began to pace, "I am sorry to say that I have made a great mistake in the case of Harry Potter. You see Harry and his cousin Dudley have recently been as accepted here at Hogwarts. However, they were not receiving their letters so I asked Hagrid to find Harry and Dudley and speak to them personally. He made a shocking discovery, Hagrid if you would."

Hagrid swallowed nervously, he wasn't used to talking in front of important people, and spoke haltingly, "I went to give Harry and Dudley their letters and found them in a hut in the middle of nowhere. Harry and Dudley didn't know nothing about magic or our world, in fact Harry thought his parents died in a car crash."

Several people shouted, "What?" simultaneously, Severus and Minerva both looked furious and Poppy felt like strangling the two muggles who sat terrified in their chairs obviously too shocked to speak. Poppy herself bristled angrily, she had known James and Lily when they were students at Hogwarts and was furious that Harry had been lied to about his parents on top of everything else. Poppy had known Harry was ignorant, of the magical world, but he hadn't realized how serious it was.

Hagrid said, "I told Harry about Hogwarts and all, but Harry and Dudley both said they didn't want to come to Hogwarts. I wasn't expecting to hear it, especially from Harry, so I called the Headmaster."

Albus continued, "Harry and Dudley also told me that they didn't want to attend Hogwarts, they said they had responsibilities at home they couldn't leave behind and that they didn't want to go against Vernon and Petunia's wishes for them not to learn magic, but I could tell it was not true. When I pressed them about it Harry told me that Vernon and Petunia had placed their daughter Daisy in Harry's care. Harry and Dudley had been taking care of Daisy from the time she was three months old. It seems that Dudley and Harry had been adversaries for most of their lives because Vernon and Petunia passed their hatred for magic and all things magical onto their son, but when Dudley saw his parents throw his sister away for something he didn't understand Dudley became frightened and allied himself with Harry. The two boys took a blood oath to be there for each other, Daisy was apparently close by when this occurred, because Harry is the last living member of the Potter line he legally adopted Dudley and Daisy into his family when this occurred. Daisy and Dudley are both Potter's and all three children are currently sleeping in the hospital wing."

Cornelius Fudge and all of the others looked shocked, Fudge spoke first, "Are you certain about this Dumbledore?"

Albus nodded, "I performed the family spell myself, Harry has indeed adopted Daisy and Dudley."

Fudge pressed, "But just because Mr. Potter adopted them doesn't mean the allegations of abuse and neglect are true."

Albus pointed out, "Which is why I have summoned you all here. As you are well aware Cornelius, the law state that when dealing with situations of child abuse and neglect, the Ministry is allowed to question the suspects under veritusserum as long as there are two other witnesses from the Ministry present."

Madame Bones stood, "So you summoned us to act as the two witnesses and right up charges if necessary?"

Dumbledore nodded at her, "If you are willing."

For the first time since the conversation started Vernon Dursley spoke. He stood and stomped forward like and angry elephant, "now see here, my wife and I do not agree to any of this. We told you, that boy." He pointed an accusing finger at the door that held the three sleeping children on the other side, "is a trouble maker, compulsive liar, we've had problems with him since the day you left him on our doorstep and now he's using his freaky powers to turned Dudley against us. I won't have it, we are upstanding citizens and we will not be treated this way. We have no mmmmmmmagic, and are not subject to your laws."

"Actually" said Martin Greengrass standing, "You are, you see Mr. Dursley, when you and your wife took Harry into your home you became subject to the laws of the Ministry of Magic because you also became guardians to a magical child so you are under our jurisdiction. What's more because we are dealing with a case of child abuse and neglect you are legally required to submit yourself to questioning under verituserrum, so either you submit to it willingly or we will force you to take it."

Vernon went red with rage, "You expect us to let you pour this stuff down our throats without us even knowing what it is. NEVER."

Amelia Bones stood now, "Verritisserum is a powerful truth serum, it will keep you from lying, but is not dangerous, Severus." She pointed to Professor Snape, "is a Potions Master and has brewed these potions, and Poppy." She pointed to Madame Pomfrey," Is a medi-witch and will examine the potion as well."

Petunia looked upset, "I am not taking anything _he_ made." She pointed an accusing finger at Severus.

The potions master smirked, "Now, now Tuney is that any way to treat an old friend."

Petunia glared angrily, "You have never been my friend, you turned my sister into a nasty freak just like you and then you landed us with that boy and now you want me to take some nasty stuff you made? Never."

Severus spoke in a low dangerous voice, "Petunia I will tell you one last time, I didn't turn Lily into anything. She was born a witch just as your own children were born with magic."

Petunia went red and shrieked, "MY DUDDERS IS NOT A FREAK!"

Severus spoke calmly, "I never said he was a freak, I said that he was a wizard just like your sister was and just like your daughter and your nephew are. I didn't make them magical, they were born that way, the potion I have brewed is not dangerous and I did not know you would be consuming it."

Petunia said, "I have never trusted you before and I will not trust you now."

Madame Pomfrey was getting sick of hearing this nonsense, "Petunia, I am a licensed Medi-witch and I will test the potion before you take it. The potion is safe and you will need to take it."

Vernon snapped, "So we are just supposed to take this without anyone pointing out our side or supporting our rights. You would take the word of an 11 year old boy over the word of two adults who have no previous record?"

Albus pointed out, "the truth potion is intended to give that opportunity. Now one last time, will you sit down and take the potion calmly or will we have to force it on you?"

Petunia and Vernon both looked angry and confused Vernon snarled angrily, "I'm not taking anything."

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "Very well then, Severus, Alastor, if you would."

Severus and Moody both stood, Petunia and Vernon shuddered as they took in Moody's heavily scared face and wooden foot. Severus pulled a small vile out of his pocket while Moody walked over to Vernon and muttered a spell that forced Vernon's mouth to open, Severus put three drops of the potion on Vernon's tongue and they both stepped back as Martin Greengrass and Madame Bones got to their feet, the law stated that in cases like this the accused had to be questioned by members of the Ministry.

Madame Bones spoke, "Can you hear me?"

Vernon answered in a monotone, "Yes."

Petunia had started sobbing, "Verny, oh Verny what have they done?"

Vernon just said, "They gave me a potion."

Madame Bones glared at Petunia, "Mrs. Dursley, I'm sure this is all very upsetting to you, but you must understand that your husband is being questioned and it could be dangerous to interrupt. Now Mr. Dursley I would like to talk to you about your nephew Harry Potter. How do you feel about him?"

Vernon scowled, "I hate that miserable little freak, from the moment he arrived in our house he's been nothing but trouble to all of us. Always using his freaky little powers to make things happen, making things fly through the air and disappear. It's unnatural, my wife and I tried to take him in hand, to make him normal and keep him from doing that awful freaky stuff, but nothing worked. The boy is a freak and then he went and contaminated our daughter."

Everyone in the room, including Moody and Snape, looked truly shocked and disgusted, Madame Bones got a hard angry look in her eyes and Poppy felt like she wanted to tear this muggle into pieces. Madame Bones continued in a short clipped voice that did very little to hide her anger, "What do you mean contaminated your daughter?"

Vernon snapped, "that boy turned our daughter into a freak just like him, he made her into an unnatural monster. It was all his fault, Daisy was a perfectly normal baby until he got involved in things and made her like him, it was all his fault."

Madame Bones pressed, "And what did you and your wife do when Daisy showed signs of magic?"

Vernon said, "It was the boy's fault she turned out that way, so he should be the one to clean up the mess. The boy made her a freak like him so we made her his responsibility. It was what was necessary."

Madame Bones looked furious, Poppy felt ready to spit fire, and Moody glared angrily at them as Madame Bones continued, "And how old was Harry when you placed Daisy in his care."

Vernon thought for a moment, "I think he was 8, I never paid much attention to him or his age, but yes, 8."

Madame Bones asked, "and how old was Daisy when this happened?"

Vernon said, "three months."

Everyone else gasped, as Madame Bones continued, "Before this had you ever mistreated your nephew?"

Vernon scoffed, "Never, little brat had it coming every single time."

Madame Bones asked, "had what coming? How did you discipline your nephew and what did you discipline him for?"

Vernon said, "I gave him what he deserved, whenever he did something freaky or made a mess or caused trouble I would give him what he deserved. Freaks like him need to be handled with a strong hand, hard force is all that will get through to them and teach people like that how to behave normally. Even with all we did it wasn't enough."

Madame Bones asked, "So you beat Harry?"

Vernon said, "yes."

"More than once?"

"Yes."

Madame Bones looked truly irate, "Did you ever deny him food or shelter?"

Vernon said, "We'd lock him in his cupboard or his room without food for certain periods of time. It was necessary. We never locked him outside of the house or anything like that. He always had a roof over his head and clothes on his back, and the food he deserved in his mouth. I think that is more than enough to be expected considering we never wanted him in the first place, and we weren't even asked to take him in when you gave him to us. You just left the little brat on our door step without so much as a by-your-leave. We didn't have any way of getting in touch with you people to see about trying to send him back or anything like that. Personally it doesn't seem to me like any of you like him all that much either."

Everyone starred daggers at Dumbledore who looked truly ashamed, he had been the one to leave Harry at Privet Drive, and while Vernon was a nasty bastard he wasn't incorrect. It had been presumptuous and irresponsible of Dumbledore to leave a one year old baby on a porch step at night in the middle of the fall to be taken into the care of muggles who knew almost nothing about magic and not provide them with any way to contact the magical world. Aside from the fact that it had kept the Dursley's from sending Harry away, it also put Harry in danger because Harry could have gotten sick or hurt and the Dursley's wouldn't have been able to get word to them. Situations like that were part of the reason Dumbledore had asked Arabella to keep an eye on Harry, but of course the Dursleys hadn't known she was a squib so they wouldn't have contacted her if Harry needed help.

Madame Bones pressed, "Have you ever beaten Daisy?"

Vernon said, "No."

Madame Bones asked, "Have you ever beaten your son Dudley?"

"No."

Madame Bones nodded and Severus administered the antidote as Cornelius stood, "Vernon Dursley, you are here-by under arrest for child abuse, child neglect, depraved indifference, and child endangerment. Severus if you would please administer the truth serum to Mrs. Dursley."

Alastor placed a binding spell on Vernon while Severus gave Petunia Veritusserum, Madame Bones questioned Petunia quickly, "Mrs. Dursley, did you agree to place your daughter in the custody of your eight year old nephew or did your husband force you to do so?"

Petunia tried to fight the potion, but it was useless, "I agreed, I was upset when I realized what Daisy was. I never wanted my daughter to be a freak and I couldn't handle it. Vernon said it was Potter's fault and that Potter should fix it, I was upset at first, but I came to see it was the truth so I agreed."

Madame Bones asked, "Did you know that you husband was beating your nephew?"

"Yes."

Madame Bones looked furious, "Did you ever try to stop you husband from beating your nephew?"

Petunia said, "No, Vernon is right, that type of punishment is the only thing that can get through to freaks like Harry and the only way to teach him to behave properly."

Madame Bones pushed, "Have you ever struck your nephew?"

Petunia said, "I've slapped him a few times, and spanked him once or twice, believe me he had it coming. He knocked into a table and broke my favorite picture frame, he burned our dinner, he took things from Dudley."

Madame Bones asked, "What did he take from your son?"

Petunia said, "Food, it wasn't enough that I gave the greedy little brat his own lunch he had to take Dudley's food as well."

Madame Bones' eyes flashed, "what was Mr. Potter's lunch?"

Petunia answered, "a peanut butter sandwich."

"What else had Mr. Potter eaten that day?"

"nothing."

"What else did you give him besides a sandwich?"

"Nothing"

Madame Bones asked, "have you ever struck your daughter Daisy?"

"No."

"Did you ever hit your son Dudley?"

"No"

Madame Bones said, "I believe that is enough."

Severus administered the anti-dote and Cornelius stood again, "Petunia Dursley you are here-by under arrest for child abuse, child neglect, child endangerment, and depraved indifference. You and your husband will be held in a Ministry cell and your case will be presented to the Wizengamot after we have gotten testimony from the three children. After hearing all the testimony the Wizengamot will decide your sentence. As Minister of magic I am formally stripping both of you of any and all parental right to Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley-Potter, and Daisy Dursley-Potter. You are not allowed any contact with any of the children from this point onward and you are legally ordered to keep at least 500 feet away from them at all times unless you are given permission by the Ministry or supervised by a Ministry official or attending a legal proceeding."

Cornelius turned to Moody, "Alastor if you will assist us in bringing them in."

Alastor walked forward, looking more than ready to hex the two muggles, "It would be my pleasure."

Martin Greengrass and Alastor Moody took the two stunned muggles through the floo and Cornelius followed suit. Albus looked too weary and overwhelmed to really do anything so Minerva stood, "Well, I think it is clear not much else is going to happen tonight. Why don't we all retire and we can discuss this matter further in the morning."

Poppy said, "excuse me, Madame Bones before you go I think there is something you should know."

Amelia Bones turned looking upset, obviously she dreaded hearing about the other ways that Dumbledore and the Ministry had failed these children, but it had to be done.

Poppy said, "I am aware that the Ministry typically grants temporary custody of endangered or abused children to their closest living relative. In this case it would be Vernon Dursley's sister Marjorie. I know for a fact that Ms. Dursely hates Harry, and on more than one occasion she has allowed her bull dog to attack the boy. I also know that Ms. Dursley is as bigoted and foul tempered as her brother, Arabella Figg and Harry have both told me about Marjorie Dursley, and Harry has also mentioned on several occasions that Ms. Dursley hates him as much as her brother and his wife do. I think you will agree that it would be remiss in our duty to these children to take them from one abusive home and place them in other. I strongly protest to the placement of these children with Ms. Marjorie Dursley and ask that you appoint another guardian for them until this matter is settled and Ms. Dursley can be thoroughly investigated."

Madame Bones looked aghast, "Poppy I give you my word that no one will be given custody of Harry, Dudley, or Daisy Potter without first passing a rigorous Ministry approval. However, the children cannot be left without a guardian, and since Headmaster Dumbledore has blatantly prove he is not a satisfactory candidate for these children, I am granting temporary guardianship to you and your husband Alastor. The children know you and trust you, I know that Alastor is a bit shocking to deal with at first, and he has had problems in the past, but being with you has significantly improved his behavior and disposition so I see no reason to deny it. Furthermore, if what we just heard is anything to go by all three children (and Harry especially) are going to need some serious medical care and I can't think of anyone here who would be better at providing that to them. I'll draw up the papers tonight and have them owled to you both in the morning. Then we will investigate Ms. Marjorie Dursley and take things from there. Unless of course you have any objection to this arrangement?"

Poppy said without a flinch of hesitation, "none what so ever. Good night and thank you Amelia."

Madame Bones nodded, "good night Poppy."

Madame Bones glared angrily at Dumbledore one last time and floo'd out, Madame Pomfrey said, "I am going to perform a full medical diagnostic on all three children, I should have done so right away, but with everything going on it slipped my mind. Severus, I may need some of your potions, would you please accompany me?"

Severus stood looking stricken, Poppy knew what was going on, Severus had hated James Potter and had been prepared to pass that hatred onto the man's son, now that Severus knew how Harry was raised it was changing his views on the boy and he was trying to integrate what he had learned with his previous thoughts and alter his perceptions. This would not be an easy thing for Severus, but Poppy knew it would be best for both Harry and Severus if Severus put his old grudge aside and saw the boy or who he truly was and not who his father had been.

Severus said, "Yes, of course."

Poppy turned to Minvera, "I believe you should contact Remus Lupin, he deserves to know about this to. I know the Ministry will never allow a werewolf to take custody of three children, but Remus knew Harry's parents and knew Harry as a child he has the right to continue that relationship now that it's possible."

Minerva nodded, "Of course Poppy, please let me know if you need anything else from me."

Poppy said, "I will Minerva." And turned to the Headmaster, "and as for you, you wait until I get a chance to deal with you. I swear Albus you're almost as bad as Cornelius when it comes to analyzing certain situations. I warned you something was wrong, Minerva, Remus, and Hagrid all told you not to leave Harry with those people. I asked you to check on Harry more than one and you never listened. The moment I am satisfied that the children are well-cared for and good health I will be having a _very serious_ discussion with you." Poppy didn't care that she sounded like a parent scolding a child, or that the normally powerful Headmaster was hunched down in his chair looking for all the world like he wanted to dematerialize into the material, she had never been so angry and it was only her concern for the three children asleep in her wing that was keeping her from tearing the Headmaster into shreds at this precise moment.

Poppy and Severus left the room as Hagrid stood, "I'll just floo to the Leaky Cauldron then, I'll get a room for the night and go to Gringotts first thing." He turned to Dumbledore looking sad, "this wasn't all yer fault Headmaster, ye didn't know what was going on and I know ye woulda gotten Harry out of there quick as a flash if ye had. Ye did the best ye knew, it just didn't work out. Try not to torture yerself over it."

Dumbledore nodded, "thank you Hagrid." And the half-giant left without another word.

Minerva however, was not about to simply say that Dumbledore had made an honest mistake and that was that, the others had things to do, but she didn't. Minerva stood and said, "I believe we need to talk Albus."

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "I suppose we do. My office then?"

Minvera placed her hands on her hips, "Unless you want me to go over it all here."

Albus shook his head and they left the hospital wing heading quickly to the Headmasters' office. Dumbledore rubbed his aching forehead, it had been a very long night, and he knew perfectly well that it was not even close to being over yet, Minerva was going to have his head and Poppy was going to take what was left. Minerva and Albus arrived in his office and Albus gave the password, "ice mice." Then they headed up the stairs.

Albus didn't take a seat in his usual chair, he sat down in one of the extra chairs at the bottom of the stairs in front of his desk while Minvera took a second. Fawkes remained on his perch, and Albus knew the bird wouldn't interfere, Fawkes may have been a powerful magical creature, but he certainly wasn't stupid enough to get in Minvera's way when she looked like she did right now.

Minvera sat and starred at Albus accusingly for a few moments before she began, "Albus Percival Wulfirc Brain Dumbledore, I cannot believe you! For the first time in nearly half a century I find myself truly and utterly disappointed in you and your actions! I warned you that those people were not proper guardians for Harry, in fact I distinctly remember telling you the night we returned to Hogwarts after leaving Harry on their doorstep that they were not fit to raise a house plant much less a child. I told you they were not raising their son properly, I told you they were the worse sort of muggles imaginable, but you refused to listen! Once again you believe that your solution to a problem is the only viable solution that exists, 'there his only family Minvera, I'm sure they'll grow to love him Minerva, it won't be as bad as you think I've taken precautions' that's what you said to me. And look were its gotten us. Three children raised in an abusive household, you didn't even look after Harry properly Arabella Figg is a perfectly capable woman, but she didn't have the kind of access to Harry required to give you a thorough understanding of the boys living conditions. What's more, I know for a fact Arabella has contacted you several times over the years with concerns over Harry's well-being and you didn't even bother to look into it yourself!"

Minerva paced the office gesturing furiously, "Albus I am truly disgusted with you, you knew Lily and her sister did not get along well, Severus warned you that Petunia was jealous of Lily and that she blatantly disapproved of Lily learning magic and going to Hogwarts, but you insisted that Harry go to live with Petunia even though Petunia Dursley had never even met her nephew. You also insisted Harry stay in that house and you never once personally checked up on Harry, despite the fact that as the executer of the Potter estate it is your legal duty to do so! Albus you have failed Harry, you have failed Lily and James, you have failed yourself, and you have broken a number of Wizarding laws it will be a miracle if you manage to maintain your position as Headmaster as well as your seat on the Wizengamot. You know as well as I do that Lucius Malfoy and a number of his associated have been trying to get you disposed for year and this incident will be exactly the fuel they need to have you removed! Do you have any idea what kind of damage this will do to the school and the Wizarding world as a whole? You being seen as being aparty to child abuse it will severely damage your reputation and give Lucius Malfoy fuel to gain additional power. Damn it Albus, I don't know how we are possibly going to salvage this situation! Not to mention the damage that has been done to those children, you have truly stepped in it this time and you have no one but yourself to blame. "

Minvera finally sat down, having drained herself of energy and anger, Albus sat back in his chair looking more like a scolded student than the powerful Headmaster of Hogwarts. His bearded face was stricken and there wasn't a trace of a twinkle in his sad blue eyes. Fawkes seemed to sense the danger had passed and flew over to sit on Albus' knee, Dumbledore absentmindedly stroked the phoenix as he said, "I am truly sorry Minvera, you are right in my arrogance I refused to listen to anyone else and now three innocent children have suffered for it. This is my fault and I owe Harry, Dudley, and Daisy all a great deal in order to make amends to them."

Albus sighed heavily as he put his head back, "For once in my life Minvera, I honestly do not know what to do."

Minvera said, "I'm afraid this is something I cannot help you with Albus, you created this situation and you must repair the damage."

Minerva knew that she had gotten her point across and didn't need to continue rubbing it in, so she turned went down to her quarters trying to decide what step to take next. Minerva was determined to do everything she could to help the three children currently sleeping in the hospital wing, but she knew that a much larger group of people would be effected by the tidal wave that was undoubtedly about to hit. Minvera took off her hat and let her hair out of its typical bun, she knew that there was a lot to handle, but she also knew that she was angry, exhausted, and not able to think clearly right now. Minvera went to bed planning to discuss the situation with Severus, Poppy, Alastor, and a few others in the morning in the hopes that they would be able to protect Harry, Dudley, Daisy, and the school from suffering unnecessarily as a result of this horrible revelation.

Hpddhpddhpddhpddhpdd

Poppy and Severus re-entered the hospital wing and Poppy began the wave her wand, she started with Daisy because Daisy was the youngest, and as such a small child she would be in greater danger from a serious illness or injury than the two boys. A moment later a sheet of parchment appeared in Poppy's hand with a list of Daisy's current medical condition, as well as all past injuries and illnesses.

Poppy looked it over, "Well, it's better than I could ever have hoped considering the fact that this girl has been raised by two boys who are less than a decade older than she is; Daisy is a little underweight, but not dangerously so, in fact she is perfectly within the healthy range for a child of her age and height. There are a few old injuries, but nothing that points at blatant abuse, just regular scraps and cuts that come from being an active and curious toddler, a few old illnesses, but again nothing serious. In fact, I'd say she is in excellent health. Which is incredible."

Poppy moved on to Dudley his parchment, was slightly longer than Daisy's, but that was to be expected as he was older than her. Poppy looked it over, "Again nothing too serious, Dudley was dangerously overweight a few years ago, but now he is in the normal range and he doesn't have any left-over problems from that. His magical core has been slightly depleted from what looks like healing magic. It appears that Dudley has been using his inherent magic to help heal injuries. He'll need a few potions to get him up to speed, but fortunately there hasn't been any permanent damage to his magic. Dudley has a suffered few small injuries throughout the years, and one broken wrist when he was six, but it doesn't look like it was caused by abuse, according to this scan it was just a break caused by Dudley tripping and putting his hands out to catch himself. I will discuss the matter with Dudley, but he appears to be a normal healthy 11 year old boy."

Poppy moved on to Harry and performed the spell yet again, she and Severus both looked stricken as a sheet of parchment that was nearly three feet long appeared in her hands. Poppy looked it over and her eyes widened in horror, "Dear Merlin, oh Harry, why didn't I see this before? How could I have missed it?"

Poppy shook her head in disgust, "Harry has suffered years of abuse, up until he took custody of Daisy he was dangerously underweight, his immune system has been damaged by lack of proper food and nutrients and his magic has been compensating for it, which is draining his core, but preventing him from getting sick constantly. Harry has also suffered a number of severe injuries, dog bites on his calves, lash marks and broken bones from what could only be beatings. Severus will you help me please?"

Severus walked over as Poppy gently turned Harry over, Harry whimpered slightly in his sleep, but didn't wake up. Severus rolled up the back of the boys pajamas and cursed loudly. Harry's back was covered with criss-crossed scars, scars that were layered one on top of another. These wounds spoke of years of beatings and neglect, Severus closed his eyes feeling truly horrified as Poppy seemed too shocked to speak.

After a moment Severus stood and looked at her, "Poppy, I'd like your permission to perform Legillimens on you."

Poppy jerked her head up in confusion, "Why?"

Severus gestured at Harry, "Because I know you, I know you would have recognized the signs of abuse, you would have pushed for it, and you would have stepped in sooner. Unless you are being effected by as spell of some sort."

Poppy looked truly shocked, "Do you truly believe that Albus would alter my memories regarding something like this? He seemed as upset as we were to learn the truth."

Severus suddenly looked much older than his 32 years as he said in a sad and desperate voice, "Poppy, Albus helped save me from the dark, he testified on my behalf so I wouldn't be sent to Azkaban, he offered me a position here at Hogwarts when most people thought I deserved to be strung up in a village square. Albus made mistakes, but he was there for me when I was young, and has continued to be there for me throughout the years. Albus is more a father to me than Tobias ever was, or ever could have been, and the idea that he may have knowingly turned a blind eye to child abuse and altered your memories so you wouldn't report it truly horrifies and sickens me. However, I can not think of anything besides a spell that would cause you to miss something like this and I can't think of anyone besides Albus (and possibly your husband) who would have been able to. I pray that I am wrong, but we need to be sure. And we need to check before you treat Harry because this spell could interfere with his treatment."

Poppy nodded gravely as she sat down in a nearby chair, Severus muttered "legillimens" and entered her mind, he found the usual stream of memories, thoughts and dreams. Severus expertly dove past them and began looking deeper. After a few moments he found it, there was indeed a partial obliviate on Poppy and slight compulsion spell that kept her from questioning Harry's situation too much.

What surprised Severus was the magical signature behind the spell did not belong to Dumbledore or Moody, it was a foreign signature that Severus didn't recognize. Severus muttered a spell of detection that was designed to show the identity of the witch or wizard who cast a specific spell. A moment later Severus gasped in shocked, the spell showed that Harry had performed the magic that had altered Poppy's memories. Severus carefully delved into Poppy's mind and slowly broke apart the two spells, it took him a while because the spells were older and because Harry had put so much energy and focus behind them.

Severus had to break the individual threads of magic on the spells before he was able to negate the magic itself, it took him over an hour, but he finally managed it and sat exhaustedly back in his chair with a gasp. Poppy blinked, "Oh dear Merlin, why? Why would Harry do such a thing?"

Severus poured them both a glass of water form a nearby pitcher and drank before he spoke, "I do not think it was deliberate Poppy. All abused children are reluctant and afraid to come forward with the truth, most go to deep pains to hide the fact that they are being abused from everyone, either because they are afraid they will be punished further by their tormentors or afraid they won't be believed, or ashamed and embarrassed they are being mistreated, or (in some cases) because they do not realize they are being abused."

Poppy stood and walked to the potions cabinet to gather what Harry would need as Severus continued to speak, "I believe in Harry's case it wasn't just a matter of avoiding further injury it was also to protect Daisy. Albus mentioned Harry was afraid they would be separated from Daisy and Dudley and that he wouldn't be able to protect Daisy if he wasn't with her. Harry sees Daisy as his child and his responsibility and didn't want to risk being taken from her so whenever you started to see a problem he used his own magic as to prevent you from questioning the situation. I don't think he was deliberately playing with your mind, in fact it's most likely Harry didn't even consciously realize what he was doing. You know as well as I do that young witches and wizards often make things happen without meaning to, and in the case of muggle-born and muggle-raised children they don't even realize they are doing anything most of the time."

Poppy shook her head as she bustled over with potion bottles and scar removal ointment, "I am going to have a _very long_ discussion with Harry in the morning." Poppy set two potion vials down next to Dudley's bed and four next to Harry's, "fortunately none of them have any immediate injuries and these can wait until morning to be administered. All three of them need sleep now more than anything else."

Severus sighed heavily, "I can't believe this. I knew Petunia hated magic, but to take things this far…."

Poppy studied him, "That's not all that's bothering you is it?"

Severus looked up and saw Poppy sit next to him, "no."

Poppy nodded, "It's Harry isn't it?"

Severus looked over at the boy lying on the hospital bed, "Yes, it is I thought, I expected, I assumed that Harry would be like his father arrogant, spoiled, lauded over by his family, especially considering his fame in the Wizarding world. Now to be faced with this." Severus gestured To Harry, keeping in mind the young mans' damaged back, "It's hard to believe, and accept."

Poppy pointed out, "And it changes how you were planning on treating Harry?"

Severus looked up shocked, but Poppy smiled knowingly, "I know you Severus Snape, I've known you since you were knee high to a hippogriff and I know how you think. You were prepared to hate and mistreat Harry for his fathers' crimes, now you know you can't and you don't know how to accept it. I have some advice for you Severus, first of all stop seeing Harry as James Potters son, or even Lily Potters son. James and Lily were Harry's parents, and they are a part of him, but Harry is his own person with an identity separate from both his mother and father. Harry's actions and his future are not determined by who his parents were, they are determined by the choices that Harry will make. The sooner you realize that the better. My next piece of advice is for you to remember that no one else at this school, apart from myself, has more experience dealing with and helping abused and mistreated students than you do. If anyone can help these children find their way it is you. And my final piece of advice is that we both go to bed. It is ridiculously late and you have just done serious magic, we are both tired and drawn and we're going to need our rest."

Severus stood rubbing his eyes tiredly, "You're right Poppy, it's going to take a great deal of work to handle this situation and it's not all going to be settled in one night. Good night to you."

"good night to you Severus."

Poppy put monitoring spells on the beds to let her know when the children woke, then went off to her rooms to sleep as Severus made his way to his dungeons rooms for a very unsettling sleep.

a/n that's all for now any opinions on Dumbledore please review, btw this will not be a severitus or Snape adopts Harry story.


	13. Diagon Alley

Harry lay in bed with his eyes tightly shut, he didn't want to wake up, _it was a dream_ Harry told himself. _I had a dream that a giant and a wizard came and took us all away to a magical school where Poppy lived._Harry rolled over not wanting to wake up, desperately trying to hold onto the wonderful peaceful feeling he'd had in the dream when he'd hugged Poppy. Harry kept thinking to himself, _come on now, I've got to get up. Daisy will be up soon and the chores need to be started._

Harry was about to get up and start his chores when he heard two voices from his left, "I got it right here Headmaster."

Harry opened his eyes in shock, Harry was indeed sleeping in the bed Poppy had left him in, Dudley and Daisy were sleeping on either side of him and all three of them were indeed at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Standing in front of the infirmary doors were Albus Dumbledore and Hagrid. Hagrid was holding out a small grubby looking package that Dumbledore too from him.

Dumbledore asked, "No problems I trust?"

Hagrid shook his head, "not a one sir, I went in and got it, then came out and brought it straight here just like ye told me to. Bumped into Professor Quirrell in the Leaky Cauldron, he was looking for a new book on vampires poor bloke, but no problems with getting it."

Dumbledore asked, "and there was nothing else in the vault correct?"

Hagrid shook his head, "no sir, I checked and had the goblin that showed me in, Griphook I think his name was, check to. The vault was empty except for this. And Griphook assured me none of the spells on the vault had been damaged or tampered with in nay way."

Dumbledore sighed in relief, "Well at least this is one problem that I seem to have solved correctly."

Hagrid said, "It isn't yer fault Headmaster, ye thought ye was doing what was best. That's all anyone can ever ask of ye."

Dumbledore shook his head, "that may be so Hagrid, but I still have caused a great deal of damage in this situation I only hope I can repair it. I hope I can make all of this up to Harry, Daisy, and Dudley and still protect the school."

Hagrid said confidently, "If anyone can do it, it's you sir. I have no doubt about that."

Dumbledore gave a weak smile, "thank you Hagrid."

Harry wondered curiously what the small grubby packaged could possibly be. What would be so important that it would have an entire bank vault to itself? What's more from the way Hagrid had described his trip, it sounded like the small package had been in a very heavily guarded bank vault, so what could it be? And why would they bring whatever this thing was to Hogwarts? Wouldn't the package be in more danger in a school than in a bank.

As these questions whirled around his head Harry looked around the infirmary, sunlight was streaming in through the windows and the characters in the portraits hanging on the walls were moving through the frames. Harry blinked at the portraits, then he blinked again, _the portraits were moving_! Without thinking Harry reached over and shook Dudley, "Wazz it?"

"Dudley, Dudley wake up!"

Dudley sat up blearily, "What?"

Harry's voice was trembling with excitement, "The pictures are moving."

Dudley blinked, still trying to rouse himself, "what?"

Harry pointed as the figure of a nurse in a nearby painting leaned over and blew out a candle, "She moves see?"

Dudley gaped, "Whoa!"

A moment later Poppy's voice came from their left, "It is a magical portrait, all magical portraits move and they usually speak as well."

Harry turned, "The pictures can talk?"

Poppy smiled, "Yes, they can, a magical portrait can only be painted by a witch or wizard who is skilled in the art of enchantments and charms. A powerful set of spells and magic is weaved into the canvas and the paints themselves, then imbibed into the painting to give it a semblance of life."

Dumbledore came walking into the infirmary, Harry saw him pull his right hand out of his robes and knew Dumbledore must have put the package there for the time being. Harry wanted to ask about it, but, as though reading his mind Dumbledore spoke, "Curiosity is not a sin Harry, but you should exercise caution. This item" Dumbledore patted his robe as Dudley starred questioningly at it, "is a very powerful object, that has been entrusted to me by an old friend. I am going to keep it safe here in the castle and I must ask that neither of you mention it."

Dudley asked the question Harry himself was wondering, "what is it?"

Harry could see Poppy looking irritated at all three of them, obviously she thought the matter of the grubby little package was something Harry and Dudley should be kept well away from. Dumbledore said, "I can not tell you, this item is something that will be kept here in the castle to protect it from a dangerous threat and the fewer people who know of it the better we are. You can not tell someone something you yourself do not know. What's more I have sworn a magical binding oath to keep this object secret and that is something I can not break without risking great harm to myself and the school. Do you understand?"

They both nodded, but Harry had to ask, "Sir, why is it here? I mean wouldn't it have been safer at the bank then her at a school?"

Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled brightly, "Actually no, Hogwarts is without a doubt one of the safest places in the magical world. Believe it or not Hogwarts is actually safer than the wizards' bank and that is why this object has been sent here. I will be taking it to a secure location, but first I needed to come and see you, there are some forms Madame Pomfrey has which I need to sign."

Poppy nodded stepping forward, "Absolutely, here you are Headmaster."

Poppy handed Dumbledore a stack of parchments, a bottle of ink, and a quill. Harry and Dudley looked curiously at it while Dumbledore explained, "Those in the magical community use quills and ink instead of pens and pencils."

Dudley asked, "Why?"

Dumbledore began to sign as he explained, "The magical community changes slowly, tradition is very important to us. What's more writing with a quill helps improve students ability to focus and control themselves and their movements. These are important factors needed to practice magic. Using a quill also improve dexterity and requires more discipline than other writing implements. Also, magic has the tendency to affect inanimate objects and pencils and pens are more hazardous when are affected by magic. If a pen or pencil explodes the ink, plastic, wood, and graphite will burst all over and possible injure anyone in the vicinity. While if a quill is damaged it will just get feathers everywhere."

Harry asked, "what about the ink bottle?"

Dumbledore finished signing the stack of papers, which he handed back to Madame Pomfrey, "ink bottles in the Wizarding world are charmed to be resistant to magic. Quills are also enhanced to hold ink for extended periods of time, and many quills are self-inking which makes it unlikely anything dangerous would occur. Most witches and wizards keep small shield charms around ink bottles in case of accidents, and many simply use self-inking quills only to avoid such occurrences."

Dumbledore stood and said, "well, I must be going. I would advise both of you to behave while under Madame Pomfrey's care, she is a wonderful person and a kind individual, but believe me when I say you do not want to anger her. Good day."

Dumbledore bowed and left as Poppy bustled forward with breakfast trays. Before she could set them down Harry asked, "Excuse me, but where's the loo?"

Poppy pointed to a door next to her office, "Right there dearie."

Harry ran in and used the bathroom then came back to his bed as Dudley didi the same. Once they were both seated again Poppy handed Harry several bottles, "the first one is a nutrient potion, the next is a potion to improve your immune system, and the third will repair damage to your magical core."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "My magical core?"

Poppy said, "Yes, you and Dudley have both been using magic to heal injuries. And Harry you have been using magic to help yourself to function. Vernon and Petunia did not feed or care for you properly and that caused damage to your immune system and your physical health. You have been subconsciously using magic to sustain yourself counteract these problems, but that has caused some damage to your magical core. However, with the help of the proper potions we can repair the damage. Now, Harry you need to drink these before you eat. I'll wake Daisy, and I will need to speak with all of you."

Harry drank the two potions, the first one was blue and tasted like stale bread, the second was yellow and had a mustard flavor to it. Harry gagged as he finished them and sipped a little water as Madame Pomfrey placed two breakfast trays on Harry's and Dudley's beds. The trays were full of eggs, toast, bacon, and apples with a large glass of milk for each of them.

Poppy said, "Try to eat as much of it as you can, and make sure you have a little bit of everything not just a little of this or a little of that."

They both said, "Yes Ma'am." Together and began to eat Poppy gently woke Daisy by shaking her shoulder.

Daisy sat up, clutching her dolly, "Potty Wolfie."

Harry finished his mouthful of eggs and automatically stood, Poppy waved him down, "it's alright Harry I can take her."

Daisy shook her head, "Want Wolfie."

Harry said, "it's alright Poppy, Daisy's used to me." Harry took Daisy to the bathroom and brought her back to her bed where her breakfast was now waiting.

Daisy said, "Not s'posed ta eat in bed."

Harry sniggered as Poppy said, "It's alright Daisy, you can eat in these beds, they've got cleaning charms on them it's fine for you to eat in these beds."

Daisy looked at Harry for approval, Harry nodded and Daisy began to eat. Poppy sighed heavily as she watched the children, she had known that Harry had been caring for Daisy almost her entire life, Poppy knew that Daisy would defer to Harry as the authority figure, but seeing it was difficult. Poppy knew that they had been thrust into a difficult situation, but seeing the actual proof of how Daisy was raised, and how Harry and Dudley must have lived, was not an easy thing.

Poppy waited and allowed the children to eat before grabbing a chair and sitting down, "now there are several things I need to discuss with all of you. First of all Petunia and Vernon have been arrested, they will not be allowed to see you and they will never be allowed to take custody of you again. That means you will never have to live with them. The ministry is examining Marjorie Dursley."

Harry instantly paled, "Please Poppy, you can't let them send us to live with Aunt Marge she hates me and she's just awful." Poppy could tell Harry wanted to say more about Marjorie, but wouldn't express his true feelings in front of Daisy.

Poppy said, "Don't worry, you will not be going to live with her. As I said before I have the legal right to maintain custody of you until I am satisfied you will be placed in an appropriate home. And that is the other thing I would like to discuss with you, the three of you will be staying here at Hogwarts with myself and my husband Alastor. I need to tell you right now that Alastor can be a little shocking when you first meet him. You see Alastor was an auror, a dark wizard catcher, who worked for the Ministry of Magic. He fought some of the most dangerous dark wizards who ever lived and he was seriously injured in many of those battles. As such he has a number of scars all over his face and other places. He also has a larger chunk missing from his nose and a magical eye. Alastor's magical eye is large and electric blue it moves of its own accord and can see around corners and through objects. Alastor also has a wooden foot.. He looks very frightening, but I promise you he is not dangerous and he will not hurt you. I would like you to meet him if that's all right."

Harry and Dudley turned to look at one another, they were both a little nervous, but Harry trusted Poppy and was willing to take her word that her husband was not dangerous. Harry moved over and sat next to Daisy, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, no matter how much Harry trusted Poppy he wouldn't leave Daisy alone and if this guy was as shocking as Poppy said Daisy would need him. Harry swallowed and said, "o.k."

Dudley sat up and said, "Sure."

Poppy smiled, "good, remember he won't hurt you. Alastor is a good man, and we have been married for over a decade."

Poppy stepped into her office, "Alastor."

Clunk, clunk, clunk, a moment later a wizened wizard stood in the hospital wing, he was indeed covered in scars his face looked like it was carved from a chunk of wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what a human face should look like. Harry starred at the magical eye which was looking at them all. When he stepped into the room Harry and Dudley had gasped while Daisy had whimpered and leaned into Harry. Alastor clunked over and sat down in a chair that was a fair distance from them, but still relatively close.

When he spoke his voice sounded grizzled and hoarse, "good morning."

The three of them continued to stare, none of them knowing what to say, Poppy stayed back. She knew that if the children were going to accept Alastor it had t be done on their own, not because she intervened. Alastor turned to Harry, and his magical eyes swooped over Harry several times, "Harry Potter it's good to see you again."

Harry blinked he felt very nervous around this man, and he wasn't sure how to handle him, but he knew he needed to answer. Harry's voice trembled slightly as he spoke, "Excuse me sir, but we've never met."

Moody smiled slightly, it made his face look oddly stretched, but it also made Harry relax a little. Knowing the man could smile was a good sign, "Actually we have, you see Harry your father James was one of my students in the Auror core."

Harry gaped, "Auror core?"

Alastor nodded, "Yes Harry, your father was an Auror, I trained him when he entered to Auror core and I mentored him as he continued to grow as an Auror. Harry when you were born your parents were thrilled, James was showing your picture around the office and he insisted that I come to meet you after you were born. I saw you several times when you were a baby. I still remember the first time I met you, you were about two months old and the second you saw me you started crying. It took you a while to get use to me being around. I was around a lot to work with your father and discuss information about cases we were working, or go over plans and things for work."

Harry gapped, "You knew my parents?"

Alastor nodded, "Oh yes, very well. I knew your father first, but got to know your mother through James. In fact both your parents invited me over for dinner at least once a month. Here, take a look."

Alastor reached into his cloak and pulled out what looked like a collection of papers, but Harry looked at them he saw they were photographs. Like the pictures in the hospital wing the figures in these photos moved, but unlike the ones in the portraits these didn't talk. One picture showed a younger version of Moody, his nose was intact and his face wasn't nearly as scared, he was standing next to a man with the same messy dark hair and glasses as Harry. Both men wore dark blue robes with a crest on them that said, 'Licensed Auror Ministry of Magic'.

Harry took a deep breath, he couldn't believe it, Dudley had found pictures of Harry's parent in the attic, but this was so much different. These pictures moved and seemed to be practically alive. For Harry, looking at these photos was almost like having his father here in the hospital wing with him. Harry sat starring at the photos, he could feel tears welling in his eyes as he flipped to the next photo, this one showed Alastor and Poppy standing with Harry's father and, Harry gasped, the other figure in the photo was beautiful young woman with long hair. Harry knew who she was, his mother. Harry starred fixatedly at his parents faces, wanting to memorize every detail. Harry continued to stare in a manner that suggested he wanted to fall into the image he saw (which was actually true).

Harry put the first two pictures on the blanket in front of him and looked at the other two, one was of Harry's parents holding him as a baby, in the photo 'baby' Harry was wearing a shrunken version of the auror robe his father and Moody had on in the first photo, there was a sign in front of the baby that read, 'future auror'. The final picture showed Poppy and Lily standing with baby Harry, Poppy held Harry in her arms and smiled at the camera while puppeting Harry's hand in a wave 'hello'.

Harry starred at the four photos transfixed, he felt tears welling in his eyes as Dudley leaned over and saw the photos, Dudley gasped as well, "Wow."

Harry whispered, "Yeah, wow."

Alastor nodded, "You can keep those, we have other copies."

Harry said, "thank you." Harry was completely overwhelmed by this, he no longer felt repulsed or frightened of Alastor, instead he was curious, ravenously curious. Harry had always wanted to know about his parents, but his aunt and uncle had forbidden him from asking questions.

Finally having someone he could turn to for questions, someone who could tell him about his family and where he came from meant the world to Harry and having someone besides Poppy who would give him that information was an incredible feeling. Alastor seemed to sense Harry's shock and said, "I know this is a lot to take in all at once, Poppy thought I should wait and break it to you gently, but I honestly didn't think there was any easy way to do this and I thought you wouldn't want to wait to see it. I know from Poppy that you've never known much about your parents and now that you've got the chance I knew your curiosity would be itching you more and more and I know how annoying it can be to have a thousand questions you want answered all at once and no idea where to start. I figured this would be as good of a place as any."

Harry nodded, "It is, thank you."

Dudley stood up and walked over to Harry's bed, he sat beside Harry and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled as he leaned on his brother, Harry had thought of Dudley as a brother for a long time, and now it was official, Daisy piped up, "Can I see Wolfie?"

Harry grinned, "of course you can."

Harry patted the bed and Daisy toddled over and sat next to him, Harry pointed to his mother, "This is my mommy, she's also your grandma. And this is my daddy who is your grandpa."

Daisy smiled as she pointed at James, "looks like you Wolife."

Harry grinned as he felt tears leaking out of his eyes again, Harry tried to sniff, but Alastor said, "Don't hold it in lad, it'll do you more damage in the long run."

Harry let out a sob and allowed the tears to fall, he had known he was an orphan, he had known since he had first asked his aunt Petunia about his scar that his parents were gone and not coming back, but he had never really given himself the opportunity to mourn for him. Sitting here now and seeing their faces for the first time Harry felt a fresh wave of grief, before his parents had been somewhat anonymous to him. Here were these two individuals who were connected to Harry, who he missed terribly and wanted to know better, but at the same time didn't understand. To Harry his parents had been more like an idea than actual people and to see them now, to have this concrete image of who they were and what his life could have been like if things had been only slightly different was wonderful and painful at the same time. Still, seeing their faces meant the world to Harry and he wouldn't trade this moment, sitting in a hospital bed, crying his eyes out between Daisy and Dudley, for the world.

Daisy crawled into Harry's lap and Harry held her close, cuddling her to him as Dudley wrapped Harry in a full hug. The three of them sat there for what seemed like hours, finally Harry wiped his face and said, "Thank you so very much, I can't tell you what this means to me."

Alastor gave another odd smile, "You're welcome lad."

Dudley stood up and walked over to Alastor with his hand out, "My name's Dudley Dursley and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Alastor shook Dudley's hand and said, "Pleasure's all mine Dudley, you're a good kid, you gotta great heart, you're a strong young man and a protector, you and Harry both look out for others. Most people don't realize it, but that's rare for someone your age."

Dudley blushed slightly, "Thanks."

Daisy stayed close to Harry, Harry could tell that even though she could see Alastor wasn't dangerous she was still thrown off by his appearance. Harry got an idea, he leaned down and kissed Daisy's head saying, "Daisy, will you come say 'hi' I'll stay with you the whole time. Remember what I promised? Nothing can hurt you when I'm around, I won't let it happen."

Daisy looked up, her big blue eyes darting back and forth from Harry to Alastor, after a few minutes she gave a very hesitant nod. Harry picked Daisy up, balancing her on his hip and walked over to Alastor. Daisy leaned her head on Harry's shoulder, Alastor just sat there not saying anything or doing anything, just letting Daisy come to him in her own time. After a few minutes Daisy pulled back and said, "Hello." Quietly, then instantly buried her head back on Harry's shoulder.

Alastor said, "Hello." And reached out a hand.

Harry said, "Daisy can you shake his hand?"

Daisy peeked out and slowly reached her hand out, Alastor shook it, giving her a little squeeze. Daisy giggled as Alastor said, "there see, that wasn't so bad was it?"

Daisy smiled nervously and put her hand out towards Alastor's face looking questioning, Alastor reached up and pressed her hand against his scars, "it's alright dearie, I know I take a little getting use to."

Daisy touched his scars and asked, "Did they hurt?"

Alastor nodded, "Oh yes, it did, but seeing them doesn't bother me, you know why?"

Daisy shook her head and Alastor explained, "I got these scars fighting dark wizards, bad people who wanted to hurt others. And I caught everyone who gave me a scar and made sure they were sent away where they couldn't hurt anyone else. So when I see my face I just remember that I got these scars protecting people like you, and even though they hurt me, hurting me meant they couldn't get the chance to hurt someone else so how I look doesn't upset me. It makes me proud to know how many bad guys I sent away and how many families I helped."

Daisy asked, "you kept people safe?"

Alastor sat up, "Yes I did little one."

Daisy continued, "Like Wolfie does?"

Alastor looked at Harry and said, "Well, not exactly the same way Wolfie does, but close. Sort of like playing different positions on the same team."

Daisy gave him a real smile, "O.k." then she stood up on her own two feet and looked Alastor right in the eye. Poppy walked towards them from the door to her office where she had been standing, "Well, I know this has been a lot for you children, but we really do need to get supplies for all of you. Harry, and Dudley you'll need supplies for Hogwarts and Daisy will need some robes and few things for starting out in the Wizarding world."

A sudden thought occurred to Harry, "Poppy, what's going to happen to Daisy while Dudley and I are in classes?"

Poppy answered, "Well there are a few options, the Wizarding world does have a preschool sort of system to teach children basics of the magical world as well as reading and writing, so we can look into those. Or we could hire a tutor to come in and teach Daisy, but it would probably be better for her to interact with children her own age who have grown up with magic. It will give Daisy a better opportunity to adjust to life in the magical world."

Harry said, "I think that would work, Daisy is used to going to daycare, but there is one other thing. Daisy is used to sharing a room with me and having me put her to bed and things like that. I know we might go somewhere else eventually, but while we stay here with you, can I sleep in your rooms with Daisy instead of the dorms?"

Dudley asked, "Me to?"

Poppy smiled, "I think the Headmaster and I can arrange that with whoever your head of house turns out to be, but I must insist that the two of you promise me you will spend time in your dormitories getting to know the students in your house."

"House?" Dudley and Harry asked together.

Alastor answered, "School houses, there are four Gryffidor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Students beginning their first year are sorted into one of the four school houses, you will spend time with those in your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and eat at your house table. You also attend classes with your house members and those from other houses. Each house has its own traditions each looks for different traits in the students that are brought to that house."

Harry and Dudley nodded while Dudley asked, "so we won't know what house we'll be in until this sorting thing?"

Alastor nodded, "That's right, but as Poppy said we need to get your things. You both need time to look over your books in advance and receive your wands, as well as other things you will need now that you are starting at Hogwarts."

Harry asked, "why does it have to be today?"

Poppy answered, "Because Harry, as Hagrid told you last night you are _very_ famous in the magical community and with Vernon and Petunia being arrested it won't take long for this information to get out and once it hits the papers people will be flocking to you even more than usual so the sooner we get your supplies the better."

Harry sighed, "I'm really that famous?" it was hard to believe, he, Harry, a famous individual everyone would be bustling around like a movie star or a famous athlete.

Poppy said, "Harry you are the magical equivalent of being a royal. Everyone knows who you are and they want some part of you. I'm not going to lie to you, going into the magical world will not be easy for any of you, but Harry dear you are probably going to have it the worst."

Harry groaned, "I don't suppose I could just go to some other magical school?"

Poppy said, "You could, but you're known throughout the world."

Harry groaned again, "You know what I changed my mind, I think I'll just to some ordinary boarding school and live here with you guys where no one can see me, ever."

Alastor snorted, "Sorry lad, that won't work, you can't hide from the world. Believe me I know, I tried. And it never works because sooner or later the world comes knocking in at you, you're going to have to face it eventually and its better for it to be on your own terms."

Dudley piped up, "Beside we'll be right there with you, anyone tries to pull something I'll knock um flat."

Harry turned and pointed to Daisy, "Wonderful example to set for a three year old."

Daisy giggled and said, "Can we go now?"

Harry said, "I guess we should."

Poppy snickered, "Yes, but you should all probably change your clothes first."

Harry looked down and realized he was still wearing the pajamas Poppy had given him last night, "oh yeah."

Harry blushed walked over to a nearby bin where there bags had been kept and pulled out their bags. Dudley grabbed his bag while Harry walked over to Daisy, "O.k. let's get you changed."

Harry walked Daisy into the bathroom and picked out some clothes for her, Harry took out a pair of jeans with little hearts sewn on them and a short sleeved red shirt. Harry helped Daisy change then took out jeans and a black t-shirt with a soccer ball on it for himself. Harry changed then he and Daisy went out to the hospital wing where Poppy and Alastor were waiting. Dudley came out a few minutes later wearing jeans and a RAF t-shirt.

Harry smirked, "Why don't get you just get the logo tattooed on your head?"

Dudley joked, "I'm pretty sure that's illegal, besides it would clash with the Red Baron tattoo on my rear."

Harry snorted as Poppy said, "Alright, we'll be taking a portkey to Diagon Alley and back because it's the best form of travel for you lot right now."

Alastor said, "But before we go, there are some rules we need to go over that I expect you all to follow."

Poppy rolled her eyes, "Really Al, must you?"

Alastor nodded, "Yes I must, now first and foremost you lot are to stay with one of us at all times. No wandering off on your own, I don't care if you moving three feet away to look at a display in a window or running to the bathroom you tell us before hand. Also, take care, you are entering a new world full of things you do not understand. Now I don't want to scare you."

Poppy interrupted, "You're not? Because you seem to be doing a wonderful job."

Alastor waved her off and continued, "but some of the things in these shops can be dangerous so I don't want you lot picking anything up or touching or handling anything without our permission. Again this is for your safety. Also, maintain constant vigilance keep an eye out for strange people, if you see the same person in several stores it might be nothing, but it might not. I want you to tell us if you see anyone following us or if you run into anyone who seems too interested in who you are and where we are all going. Now Harry because you're so well known it's going to be a problem because a lot of people will want to see you and meet you. With time you'll learn to tell the difference between every day admirers and someone who poses a threat, but for now tread carefully without being rude (we wouldn't want to put people off or give you a bad reputation) and stick close to us. Understand?"

Harry and Dudley said, "Yes." And Daisy nodded, Harry couldn't help feeling slightly apprehensive now that he'd heard all of this. It was a lot to take in at once.

Poppy shook her head and held out an blue sugar bowl and they each stepped forward, Harry could see Daisy hesitating slightly, she obviously hadn't enjoyed the last trip via port-key. Harry said, "It's o.k., Daisy I don't really like traveling this way either, but it's safe."

Daisy's lip trembled as she put her hand forward and touched the bowl, Poppy said, "Carbonite." And a moment later Harry felt a huge tug behind his navel. Harry landed hard on his back, he looked around and found himself in a small room with an open fire in one corner and a desk in the other. The room looked older, like it had been built over a century ago, but it was in good shape. The room was well lit and the floor and desk were both clean.

Harry was pulled out of his musings by the sound of Daisy sniffling, Harry walked over and helped her up off the ground. Daisy had fallen face first and scratch up her hands and knees doing so. Harry winced, "Oh sweetie."

Poppy said, "here, let me." She took out a few potions out of her dress and applied them to Daisy's knees and hands then muttered a spell. Daisy sighed in relief as the wounds cleaned up.

Alastor was helping Dudley to stand, Dudley had also fallen on his back like Harry had, and like Harry Dudley didn't seem to be injured in any way. Harry looked around, "Where are we?"

Alastor answered, "we're in the Leaky Cauldron, it's a famous place, a pub that caters to witches and wizards and leads to the entrance to Diagon Alley. This room is specifically set aside for small meetings or people who need to port key in and out.

Dudley asked, "Why is the entrance to Diagon Alley in a pub?"

Alastor explained, "It's not in the pub, the entrance to Diagon Alley is behind the Leaky Cauldron and the reason the entrance is there is to ensure that muggles don't accidentally stumble onto it. You see the Leaky Cauldron is hidden from muggles, only people with magical abilities or who come from magical families can see the Leaky Cauldron. That makes it impossible for some muggle to just wander in and happen upon Diagon Alley."

Dudley nodded, "Oh, it still seems weird."

Alastor chuckled, "I suppose it is, now let's go."

Alastor opened door and they saw a bar crowded with people, there was a wizened, toothless old man standing behind the bar, "Ah hello Alastor, Poppy, good to see you both. Poppy, would you like your usual?"

Poppy shook her head, "No thank you Tom, we're on Hogwarts business today, helping these children buy their school supplies."

Tom looked over and his eye caught sight of Harry's forehead, Harry hadn't noticed it before, but when he had landed from the port key his bangs had been swept to the side and his scar was now on full view. Tom gapped, "Bless my soul, it's Harry Potter." The barman rushed around the counter and shook Harry's hand, "Welcome Back Mr. Potter, Welcome back."

Harry stammered out, "Thank you." Feeling a little thrown, everyone was staring at him, an old woman with a pipe was puffing on it without noticing it had gone out while Poppy and Alastor both looked slightly frustrated, they had both hoped to allow Harry the chance to enter Diagon Alley without being mobbed. There was a great scarping of chairs and the next moment Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the pub.

"Doris Crockfor, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand-I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" Harry said as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement, "You bowed to me once in a shop!"

"He Remembers!" Cried Dedalus Diggle looking around, "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

Harry shook hands again and again, Dorris Crockford kept coming back for more, Dudley and Daisy had been pushed slightly to the side and Harry couldn't help feeling thrown and slightly confused by all the attention. Harry also felt odd that Dudley and Daisy were being ignored, Harry was about to say something when Alastor beat him to it. Alastor pushed himself forward, "Now, now, that's enough we got to get moving, Harry isn't some showpiece to be goggled at, move aside move aside." Moody's reputation was more than enough to get everyone to back off. Alastor and Poppy ushered them out to a small alley way. Poppy tapped it with her wand and the wall split in two to reveal an entrance way to a cobblestone street back with witches and wizards in robes.

Harry, Dudley, and Daisy all stood there in shock, their mouths hanging open. Daisy recovered the quickest, she caught sight of a store that had a little brown kitten in the window and squealed while making a dash for it. Harry grabbed her just in time, "Daisy no, you remember what Alastor said, we have to stay together."

Daisy stomped her foot and said angrily, "But I wann see da kitty."

Harry said firmly, "You need to ask first, you can't just go running off. We've talked about this before remember? You could get hurt, or you could get lost, or you could break something and if you break something in a store they make you work there until you paid for it."

Daisy apprehensive, "Really?"

Harry nodded, "Oh yeah."

Poppy shook her head as she watched them interact, it was still un-nerving for her to see Harry acting the same way a grown adult would when it came to taking care of and dealing with Daisy. Poppy sighed heavily, it was going to take a great deal of time and work to give these children the chance to just be ordinary children, and Harry was going to be the most difficult task of them all. They walked into Diagon Alley and Poppy said, "Alright, we're going to start by going to Gringotts the Wizarding bank and we'll get some money."

Harry looked up, "Are we going to get the money from my account? Hagrid said my parents left me some money, but I don't know if it will be enough to pay for everything all three of us need."

Alastor said, "We're not going to take the money from your vault Harry Poppy and I will be paying for your school supplies and everything else."

Harry looked up, "but you shouldn't do that, we won't be staying with you that long and this stuff's probably going to coast a lot and you shouldn't be spending that kind of money on us."

Dudley added, "Yeah, I mean between Harry and I we've probably got enough set aside to pay for most of it, but we might have to get some stuff second hand.

Alastor said, "We care going to pay for your things. Harry, Dudley you are children, children are not supposed to pay for their own school supplies or anything else, it is the responsibility of their parents or guardian to provide for the children. The Dursley's didn't care for you properly, it is disgusting that they made Harry pay for his own food, clothing, and school supplies, in addition to everything Daisy needed. I want you to know that as long as you are with us we will purchase what you need and I don't want to hear one word about you paying us back. Understood?"

Harry blushed and said, "Yes."

While Dudley nodded, "I know parents are supposed to pay, my parents always paid for me, but I guess I'm just use to having to help Harry with stuff and this whole magical world thing feels like a Harry sort of thing. If that makes any sense."

Poppy said, "It does, but let's not stand here talking we have many stops to make."

They turned and headed to a large building made of white marble words had been inscribed above the door that read, _'enter strange but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed for if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours, thief you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there.'_

As Harry finished Alastor said, "You would have to be crazy to try and rob it."

Harry continued walking and they saw a small gnarled creature in a red velvet suit holding open the door. Harry gapped at it as Poppy said, "that is a goblin, they run the bank."

Daisy shifted closer to Harry as they walked through the doors, the lobby was also marble and goblins ran back and forth between people who were moving in and out of a doorway in the back. Alastor walked up to a counter and said, "Yes, we would like go to our vault."

The goblin leaned over the desk and asked, "And do you have your key?"

Alastor reached a scarred hand into his pocket and pulled out a key which he handed to the goblin. The goblin studied it for a moment then called, "Griphook."

Another goblin came walking up and the first said, "Griphook will take you down to your vault."

As Griphook began to walk them to the vaults Alastor said, "Wait a moment. Now, I can't travel in the Gringotts carts and it really isn't safe for Daisy either so we can wait here and Poppy can go down alone or one of you can go with or both of you boys can go with her if Daisy is o.k. staying with me."

Daisy said, "Stay Wolfie, stay."

Harry said, "Alright I'll stay, it's o.k. Dudley go on."

Dudley and Poppy left while Harry asked, "Why can't you go down in the carts sir?"

Alastor said, "Because only the bank of Gringotts I above ground the rest is all in tunnels cut into the rock. The carts are designed like small odd bicycles or old style mine carts and they move fast. The carts aren't exactly designed for someone with my disabilities. They're uncomfortable and I can never sit right in them. And you don't need to call me sir, you can call me Alastor."

Harry said, "Oh, no sir, it would be disrespectful."

Alastor said, "Well at the very least those muggles seemed to have taught you something decent."

Daisy asked, "When will they be back?"

Alastor said, "Oh, it'll be a while yet, the vaults are far underground."

Daisy asked, "Can we look around?"

Alastor said, "sure, as long as we don't leave the bank, Poppy would skin me alive if she came back up and couldn't find us."

They looked around the lobby, and Alastor said, "I've been coming to Gringotts since I was your age Daisy, and it hasn't changed a lick."

The lobby was full of desks and goblins and people, Harry saw a nervous looking couple in ordinary clothes handing a fist full of pounds to a goblin. Harry knew they must be muggles and asked, "What are they doing?"

Alastor looked over and explained, "Exchanging muggle money, parents of muggle-born students usually exchange pounds here because Gringotts doesn't work the way an ordinary muggle bank does. Gringotts can set things up so that you can use you vault and funds to pay for things in the muggle world, but it's harder to set-up those kind of, what do muggle call it? Atomic payments? Through Gringotts than through a regular muggle bank."

Daisy continued to stare at the people coming and going, she seemed to be fascinated by the different kinds of clothing the witches and wizards were wearing as well as by the people themselves.

Harry turned to Alastor saying, "They're called automatic payments."

Alastor said, "alright, like I said muggles are often scared or unsure about having an account here so they just bring in muggle money and exchange it when they need to buy something."

They continued to walk around the lobby and Harry, seeing his opportunity decided to start asking Alastor more about his parents, "What were my mum and dad like?"

Alastor grinned, "I wondered how long it was going to take you to ask. Well, where do I start?" Alastor scratched his chin for a few minutes and said, "I knew both of your parents pretty well, but I knew your father better than your mother. I met your father and his best friend Sirius Black after they both graduated Hogwarts, they joined the auror core together and were given into a training camp (basically the same as a boot camp) that I was in charge of. I can honestly say that the two of them were difficult students, the way I hear it they were quite the pair of practical jokers in school, real class cut-ups. James and Sirius were both talented wizards, but they lacked discipline. And it was my job to teach it to them."

As the stood their Daisy watched an odd looking figure enter the bank, Harry turned and saw them as well, the 'person' was short and squat with a grayish complexion a large nose, and pock marks all along the face. Daisy stepped back a bit as Harry turned away. Harry wanted to study this 'person' more closely, but knew it would be rude to stare.

Alastor looked down at Harry and followed his line of sight, " She's a hag, they are apart of the magical community and often deal with wizard. If you want me to stop…."

Harry interrupted, "No, I want to hear more."

Alastor nodded in satisfaction, and Harry was certain he saw something akin to pride flashing the man's grizzled brown eye as he said, "I worked hard on your father and Sirius I never let them get away with anything and I made sure they knew that it was time to take things seriously. James and Sirius never lost the prankster part of them, but time and training made them both settle down and take on more adult responsibilities. Once they completed training James and Sirius started as aurors and they were two of the best of their time. I worked closely with both of them throughout their career, and that's how I first met your mother."

Alastor smiled, "Lily was an amazing woman Harry, she was an incredibly talented and very powerful witch. She had a fierce temper, and like you, she was very protective of those she cared about. You're father James use to call Lily Spitfire and I can honestly say that it suited everything about her. Lily was very good with performing Charms, magic that's used to effect other things, like making objects fly, or making them come to you when you want them. Lily was studying to gain a mastery in charms and she often talked about teaching at Hogwarts. I know that she would have been a wonderful teacher."

Alastor looked down at Harry, "and they both loved you like crazy, when you were born Lily insisted that she was going to have at least six more, she loved you and so did your father. As soon as you were born James was flashing your picture around to everyone and saying, 'Harry this, and Harry that'. People use to joke that one conversation with James and they would know about you than their own kids. They were both incredible people Harry."

Harry swallowed hard as he turned away, hearing all of this was difficult and amazing at the same time, on the one hand Harry finally had the chance to learn more about his parents, and on the other, knowing the kind of life he could have had if they had lived was very painful. Harry blinked as he asked, "So what happened? I mean why did Voldemort come after them? And how did he manage to, to, to kill them if they were so powerful? I mean did they just not see it coming, was it a surprise attack or did they have warning? And if they had warning how did Voldemort manage to attack and destroy it all?"

Alastor sighed heavily as he leaned his head back to the ceiling, "Harry, I promise I will tell you the entire story later, but for now I will tell you part of the story and ask you to accept it, is that o.k.?"

Harry bit his lip, "I want to know everything."

Alastor said, "I know you do Harry, and believe me if I were in your shoes, I'd probably be just as mad, but I don't want to give you too much at once. Harry, you, and Daisy, and Dudley, have been thrown into an entirely different world. All three of you are facing a lot of new information and some harsh truths all at one time and I don't want to give too much to handle at one time."

Daisy giggled as a goblin walked through the lobby wiping dust off his suit and grumbling about, "Overly excited muggles."

Harry turned back to Alastor, "o.k., I understand, just tell me what you can, because I want to know, I need to know."

Alastor nodded, "Absolutely, Voldemort came after your parents for several reasons, one was your parents worked with Headmaster Dumbledore and the Ministry to fight against Voldemort. Your father was the most visible about it, as and auror he helped to capture several death eaters and helped to stop a number of Voldemort's plans to rule the Wizarding world. Your mother also did a lot to fight against Voldemort and if there was one thing Voldemort hated it was people who fought against him, and your parents definitely fit that profile. James and Lily knew they were being targeted and they tried to take you and go into hiding, but it obviously didn't work. Someone on the inside leaked information to Voldmemort and he came after all of you, he attacked your parents that night, they had no warning Harry, no chance to really fight back. Voldemort killed your mother and father, but he lost himself that night to, and at least that's something."

Harry asked, "Do you know what stopped him?"

Alastor shook his head, "No I don't Harry. You know, you look so much like your father lad, it's kinda scary, but personality wise, well, I think you definitely got your mother's heart."

Harry said, "Thank you, so what happened to this Sirius guy? Did he die to?"

Alastor's face became pinched, he suddenly seemed to be trying to control himself, "Sirius Black turned out to be something we never would have expected. Sirius isn't dead, but he is not a part of the Wizarding world anymore. I can't explain it anymore than that right now. This is a complicated story, and it really can't all be covered at once."

Harry said, "I understand."

Before either of them could say another word Daisy caught sight of something and squealed, "Unca, Dudley!"

Daisy ran over to Dudley, who was grinning broadly, "Harry, I wish you could come, it was great. It was like being on the fastest rollercoaster ever, we went underground and through all these tunnels. Poppy even told me that there are rumors dragons guard some of the high security vaults. It was totally wild."

Harry was amazed to hear this, it sounded incredible, "Dragons? They're real?"

Poppy laughed, "Yes, Harry dragons are real. I am not certain if there are any dragons here in Gringotts, but it's always been a rumor."

Harry shook his head in amazement, he now understood what Alastor had been saying about them having to take in too much information all at once. Poppy said, "Alright, well, let's start with getting your robes and cloaks for school and day wear."

They headed out into the alley, Harry made sure to keep a hand on Daisy lest she wander off or get lost, and started walking towards one end. As they headed past a shop an item in the window caught Harry's eye, Harry turned and blinked, in the window was a beautiful glossy looking broom. Harry poked Dudley in the rib and pointed, "Ouch, What?"

Dudley turned and followed Harry's gaze, "What the heck?"

Poppy watched them, "It's a racing broom, you can fly on it."

Harry and Dudley turned together, ""Fly?" they both said together.

Poppy and Alastor both chuckled and Poppy explained, "Yes, boys fly, witches and wizards do in fact fly on broomsticks, we even play sports on broomsticks (Quidditch is the most popular here in Britain). The broom in the window is the latest model, a Nimbus 2000."

Harry and Dudley gaped as Daisy said, "Wolfie are you and unca Dudley going to fly?"

Harry looked down at her and laughed, "Not today Daisy." Harry took one last look at the broom and kept walking, Poppy lead them to a shop called, 'Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions' they filed in and were greeted by an older woman who was bustling around the shop, "Hogwarts dears? I've got the lot here, just step up, I'm giving another man his measurements."

Poppy shooed them off and Harry and Dudley were soon standing side-by-side next to a boy with sleek blonde hair and a pale pointed face. Madame Malkin waved two assistance over to the pedestal then slipped robes over Harry and Dudley's head and the three began to pin them in place.

The pale boy turned to both of them, "Hello, Hogwarts to?"

"Yes." Harry and Dudley answered together. The boy nodded proudly as though it were some brilliant achievement for him to deduce that two boys, his age, in a robe shop that specifically sold the school uniform, were also there for Hogwarts.

"My father's next store buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands." The boy continued in a bored drawling voice, "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years aren't allowed to have one. I think I'll bully father into getting me one then smuggle it into school somehow."

Harry wrinkled his nose, the boy reminded him strongly of the way Dudley had acted before they'd made friends. This boy also reminded Harry of Piers Pulkis and his stupid friends.

"Have either of you got your own broom?"

Harry said, "No, but we just saw the new Nimbus 2000 in the store window."

The boy brightened, "So you play quidditch then?"

Harry said, "No." and Dudley shook his head looking annoyed, Harry could tell Dudley didn't like this boy anymore than Harry did, but where Harry was willing to put up with it for a while, Dudley didn't want to.

The boy continued, "I do-father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say I agree. Know what house you'll be in?"

Harry said, "No I don't."

And Dudley added, "I don't either."

The boy looked between them and said, "Well, I suppose no one really knows until they get there, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been. Imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Harry answered honestly, "No, I wouldn't leave, I'd want to stay at Hogwarts and do the best I possibly could regardless of what house I was put in. I don't think it matters what house you go into as long as you do your best."

The boy seemed taken aback, he starred at Harry then snorted, "Well good luck doing you best in Hufflepuff, house full of losers and muggleborn's never amounts to anything Hufflepufff."

Dudley looked affront, "What's wrong with being muggleborn?"

The boy eyed Dudley appraisingly then drawled out, "Oh nothing, if you don't want to go anywhere in the Wizarding world. Everyone knows that to really excel you need to right bloodline, I take it you haven't got it. So you're a couple of muggleborn brothers then?"

Harry scowled, "Not that it's any of your business, but we're cousins and Dudley is a muggleborn, but my parents were a witch and wizard."

The boy glared at them, "Well, you'll want to watch yourself at school. It's never easy making it with no proper background. What are they doing here?"

Harry and Dudley turned and saw Poppy and Alastor helping Daisy choose some robes, Harry was pleased to see the boy shrink back from Alastor clearly afraid. Dudley smirked triumphantly explained, "They're here with us."

The boy asked, "With you, why? Where are your parents?"

Harry said, "Mine are dead."

Dudley thought a moment and said, "Mine couldn't come."

The boy starred at them, "Who are you?"

Before either of them could answer Madame Malkin said, "That's you two done."

Harry and Dudley were more than happy to leave the pedestal and go off with the assistance to the other side of the store. Poppy said, "We'll need some regular day robes and dress robes for all of them, as well as cloaks."

The assistant, a perky brunette with short curls, said, "Absolutely, now we have the boys measurements already. Let's just get yours then." She gestured Daisy up on a pedestal, slipped a robe over Daisy's head, and begin to take Daisy's measurements as Poppy began looking through colors for robes.

Harry was still feeling uneasy about the boy they had met, Alastor noticed and asked, "alright you two, what's got your fur up."

Harry pursed his lip as Dudley said, "That boy we were talking to said that muggleborns can't go anywhere in the Wizarding world, he said you need to right background to succeed and I didn't have it. He said that you need to be from a Wizarding family to succeed. I think that boy doesn't want muggleborns to come to Hogwarts at all."

Alastor's magical eye swiveled around in the socket and caught the boy's face, then he snorted, "Not surprised he told you that. The boy you were talking to is named Draco Malfoy, his father is Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy, is what people in the magical world call a pure-blood, they're witches and wizards who only have magical ancestors. The Malfoy family is one of the oldest, wealthiest, most well-known pure-blood family's left in Britain today. Lucius Malfoy worked on Voldemort's side during the war, but when Voldemort disappeared Lucius came back and said he'd been cursed or tricked into joining. Loud of dragon dung if you ask me, Lucius didn't need an excuse to go dark, he was born that way. Sodding bastard bought his way out of prison and everyone knows that. Ever since Lucius came back from serving Voldemort he'd presented a respectable face to society, works at the Ministry of magic, donates money to charities all sorts of 'respectable upstanding' stuff. His wife Narcissa is a society woman, she's one the board of dozens of charities and organizations, she plans all of Lucius's fund raisers and important events. In fact when Cornelius Fudge was elected Minister of Magic, Narcissa was the one who planned and oversaw his election celebration. They're sneaky, the Malfoy's are, they put on a front of being good, decent people, but they'll turn on you quick as a wink when it's convenient to them. Watch your back around that boy is all I can tell. And don't take his pureblood nonsense to heart, he's a big headed nitwit who thinks that his view of the world is the only correct one. Arrogant little toe rag, who thinks the sun rises and sets with him because his parents raised him to be a spoiled, selfish, little rat that doesn't care about anyone unless he thinks they can do something for him. He'll probably come trailing after you trying to be friendly once he finds out who you are Harry."

Harry snorted, "Oh yeah, so I'm just supposed to forget that he insulted Dudley, and said that my mother and my daughter are useless wastes of space because they didn't come from a pure-blood family, shake his hand and promise to be friends? I wouldn't be his friend if he paid me."

Alastor said, "I don't blame you for that, but you'll want to watch yourself nonetheless, if Draco is anything like his father, he's going to be a troublemaker."

"And I don't want to hear that either of you has been fighting, nor do I want to see you or Mr. Malfoy in my hospital wing with hex marks."

Harry and Dudley jumped while Alastor chuckled, neither of them had heard Poppy come up behind them. Poppy said firmly, "Now listen here both of you, Draco Malfoy is a nasty little brat, and he will do anything to make you look bad or get you in trouble, you can't rise to his bait when he offers it. I want you both to remember that whenever he says or does something nasty it's only because he wants attention or is trying to get you into trouble, and I want you to promise me you'll try not to rise to his taunts."

Harry said, "I'll promise to try, but I can't guarantee it'll do any good."

Dudley said, "I promise to try to, but if he starts something I'm not just going to walk away and let him throw hexes or whatever at me. I'm going to defend myself when necessary."

Poppy did not seem pleased, "I'm not asking you not to defend yourselves when attacked I'm asking you to pick you battles carefully and don't get in over your head doing something stupid. Now, what do you think of these?"

Poppy held up several fabrics and Harry and Dudley started going through them, picking the ones they liked, and discarding the one that had a bad color or where made of uncomfortable materials.

Daisy came down off the pedestal saying, "I get new clothes Wolfie!"

Harry grinned, "Yes, we all do." And held up a pink cotton fabric, "Do you like this?"

Daisy said, "No, blue is better." Harry snickered and held up and blue fabric then Daisy joined in. Harry, Dudley, and Daisy had to be fitted again for the dress robes and cloaks, it took an hour before they were done at Madame Malkins'. Harry and Dudley saw Draco Malfoy leave, and deliberately turned their back so he didn't see them standing there. By the time they were done everyone was grumpy, Daisy in particular, and Alastor suggested a stop at Florean Fortesques' ice cream parlor before they went to the next shop.

Poppy ordered them all small chocolate and raspberry ice creams with walnuts, Harry loved the taste, Daisy looked at the ice cream curiously before she took a bite herself. Daisy grinned widely, "Tastes good Wolfie."

Harry said, "I'm glad you like it."

Poppy asked, "Harry, why does Daisy keep calling you Wolfie?"

Harry swallowed his mouthful of ice cream and said, "It's kind of a long story, you see, when Daisy first started to learn to talk she always called me 'Papa' I don't know why, I never told her to, but I guess that's how she saw me. Anyways no one thought it was weird at first because papa was the only word Daisy knew, but as she started learning more words it became a problem. People to start asking questions so I tried to get Daisy to call me something else, she wouldn't just call me 'Harry' so I taught her to call me Wolfie after the sculpture in my room. I don't know why, but I've always liked wolves, I've done lots of drawings of them and have figurines in my room. Daisy's been calling me Wolfie ever since."

Poppy asked knowingly, "You like wolves?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, they're my favorite animal, although I don't know why."

Poppy said, "I believe I may be able to shed some light on that, but it will have to wait until later. Now, we need your books."

This brought to mind something Harry had wanted to asked, "I know we need school books, but can we get some other books as well?"

Poppy looked questioningly at him, "Like what?"

Harry thought about what he wanted to know, "Well, Dudley and I don't know much of anything about the Wizarding world so I'd like a few books about the history and culture of the magical world, a book on laws, and a book about basic facts like how people get around and stuff. I don't know if Dudley wants anything else to read…"

Harry trailed off and turned to Dudley who nodded, "Yeah, I do, I want to learn more about all of this to."

Alastor nodded his approval, "That's a very good decision to make boys. You should always be prepared to confront new situations and learn everything you possibly can before fully entering it. Constant vigilance, it'll keep you alive in the long run."

Poppy added, "As long as you don't take it too far." She gave Alastor a pointed look, but the scared man merely shrugged.

Alastor added, "Well, as the muggles say, 'just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean they aren't out to get me."

Poppy poked him in the chest, "And as I say, if you scare these children into the thinking there are dangers behind every corner and no one can be trusted, I will have your head."

Alastor gave a small, "Yes dear."

And Poppy used spell to clean their hands of ice cream before they went into Flourish and Blotts. The assistant was more than capable of getting all the books Harry and Dudley needed for school as well as several books that provided a general overview of the Wizarding world and Wizarding laws. Alastor reviewed the titles and said they were a good place to start. They also found several books for Daisy including _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and several other children's books that had moving pictures. Next they went to a shop where they got two nice sets of brass scaled for potions, and cauldrons for both Harry and Dudley, then it was onto the apothecary, which was interesting enough to make up for it's bad smell.

After the apothecary Poppy said, "We should get your animals. All Hogwarts students can bring an owl, a cat, or a toad. Owls are very useful, they can deliver the mail and make loyal and strong familiars. Cats are also useful, they're friendly and strong while also being independent, they can also sense evil and dark tendencies so they can give warnings to their witch or wizard of danger. Many students think toads are useless as pets, but toads can be quite interesting as well, toads are easier to keep an eye on and their mucus and other fluids are highly useful in potions. Many students also have rats, rabbits, dogs, and even snakes, and pigs for pets. You two need to pick one each."

Poppy lead them to a magical creatures shop, Harry looked around and saw a number of animals including a turtle with a jeweled shell and a rabbit that turned into a top hat and back. Harry looked around, he moved from case to case seeing cats and toads, but n animal was particularly interesting to him.

Harry was about to turn down an aisle filled with other animals when he heard hooting behind him, Harry turned and saw a number of owls in cages, Harry walked towards them, there were barn owls, eagle owls, and every other owl you could imagine, but one in particular caught Harry's eye. A beautiful snowy owl sat in a cage towards the front, her large amber eyes studied Harry closely. One look and Harry knew, she was meant for him. Harry walked over and placed his hand in the cage, "Hello girl, would you like to come home with us?"

The owl nipped Harry's finger and gave a hoot of approval, Harry grinned broadly and picked up her cage then walked back over to others. Dudley had also found his familiar, he stood holding a silver-grenn lizard. Dudley said, "This is called a Moke, they can shrink themselves down and their hides are used for wallets and such in the magical world. That's what the shop keeper told me, he said that they don't sell many Mokes because they can be hard to catch and domesticate, but this one behaves well. This Moke is kind of particular, he didn't go home with anyone else, but he likes me, and the shop keeper says Mokes are protective of the wizard or witch they bond to."

Harry held up the owl, "Isn't she beautiful?"

Dudley gasped, "Wow."

Daisy pouted, "I wanna pet."

Harry opened his mouth to explain she couldn't have one yet when Poppy spoke, "Of course you do, here you are honey."

Poppy handed Daisy what looked like a round fluffy custard colored ball, but the second Daisy held it the animal started to hum. Daisy's face went wide, "Aw cutie."

Daisy cuddled the creature as Poppy explained, "It's a puffskein, they're common pets for young children in the magical community and completely harmless." Got cages and other accessories for their animals then left.

Once finished they went to a magical accessories shop at Alastor's insistence, "You both will need wand holsters. I won't have you putting your wands up your sleeves or in your pockets, not only is it dangerous, it makes it too easy for someone to steal your wand if its placed somewhere easy to access."

Dudley asked, "Shouldn't we buy the wands first?"

Alastor shook his grizzled grey hair, "We can, but you don't need to. A wand holster will adjust itself instantly to your wand, and I'd rather you have a place to put the wand before we buy then after. Even if it's only a matter of walking down the alley there's still a chance your wands could be stolen or lost."

Alastor lead them over to an area of the store which had shelves of leather bracers, he picked one up and said, "This is a wand holster, you see there's a catch here to place your wand in. Wand holsters are water proof, wear proof, and magic resistant. Nothing but a direct shot from the strongest of hexes will damage these."

The leather gauntlets had an extra loop of leather attached to the front right below the wrist where the wand would be held, Alastor said, "Look around and choose one you like."

Harry and Dudley started scanning the shelves picking up varying bracers and putting them back again, Harry saw one that was deep purple with flames on them and green one with a wave pattern, but none of them appealed to him. Harry kept looking around until one wand holster caught his eye, it was a dark blue with Celtic wolf design on it. Harry held it up, "Can I have this one?"

Alastor glanced over and shook his head chuckling, "why am I not surprised? Sure Harry, you can have that one. Dudley, do you see one you like yet?"

Dudley answered, "I like this one." He held up a dark brown wand holster that had a Celtic horse pattern on it.

Harry whistled, "Wicked Dudley."

Daisy picked up a black holster with a Celtic Raven on it and asked, "Can I have this one?"

Alastor chuckled, "I'm sorry Daisy, but you can't have one, they don't make wand holsters for children your size, but after Harry and Dudley get their wands we can go to the toy store and you can pick something out."

Daisy's eyes went wide, "Magic Toys, Really?"

Poppy smiled indulgently, "Yes, magic toys."

Alastor bought the two holsters, then he said, "Alright time for your wands boys."

Harry was practically bouncing as they headed into a small shop that was called Olivanders, a magic wand, this was what he had really been waiting for. Harry looked over and saw Dudley was practically shaking with excitement as well. The shop was small and dimly lit, and Harry got the impression that he had just entered a very severe library. A horse voice came from Harry's right causing him and Dudley to jump, "Good morning, I wondered when I'd be seeing you Mr. Potter, and you as well Mr. Potter. Quite an unusual coincidence you two have."

Mr. Ollivander moved forward starring at the two boys, studying them carefully. Mr. Ollivander spoke to Harry first, "I knew I would be seeing you both soon, such an unusual situation. You look a great deal like your father Mr. Potter, but you have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry, Harry wished he would blink, those silver eyes were a bit creepy, "your father on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it –it's really the wand that chooses the wizard of course. And that's where…"

Mr. Olivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead, "I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen and half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and int the wrong hands…well if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…" He shook he head, then to Harry's relief he turned to Dudley.

Mr. Ollivander studied Dudley as well, Dudley squirmed slightly, but didn't lower his gaze. Mr. Olivander said, "And as for you Mr. Potter, yours is a very unique case indeed, unlike most witches and wizards you were not born with the gift of magic."

Dudley jerked, "What?"

Mr. Ollivander chuckled and nodded, "Yes, you see Mr. Potter, you were not born a wizard, when your brother adopted you he gave you the gift of magic through the blood ritual, it was not something that was a part of you until that moment. I do not know of many others with such a situation, but, I am certain you are going to change a great deal about how we think of magic."

Mr. Olivdner stepped back, "Alright then, let's get started Now which hand is your wand hand boys?"

Harry said, "I'm right handed."

Dudley said, "So am I."

took out a tape measure and he began to measure them both from finger to wrist then wrist to forearm. Harry starred as he realized the tape measures were moving on their own as Mr. Ollivander spoke, "Every Olivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, we use unicorn hair, phoenix feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are the same. And of course you will never get such good results from another wizards wand."

The Tape measures started to measure between their nostrils Mr. Ollivander snapped his fingers and, "That will do." The measures folded themselves up and fell onto the floor. Mr. Ollivander held out two wands, "Beech wood and dragon heartstring, nine inches. And Yew and unicorn tail hair 7 and a quarter, give them a wave."

Harry took the dragon heartstring wand and Dudley took the unicorn tail, they both starred at each other, obviously thinking the exact same thing, '_this is really weird_' then they waved the wands, feeling very foolish as they did so, but Mr. Ollivander snatched hem away at once, "No, no, here ebony and unicorn hair eight and half inches springy, and Maple and phoenix feather ten inches and pliable."

They tried, and tried, neither of them had any idea what Mr. Ollivande was waiting for. The pile of tried wands mounted higher, and higher, but the more wands that Mr. Ollivander pulled, the happier he seemed, "Tricky customers, no matter we will find a match. I wonder now-yes, why not?-unusual combinations for two unusual young wizards. For you Mr. Potter Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches nice and supple."

Mr. Ollivader handed the wand to Harry then gave another to Dudley, "And for you Mr. Potter Ebony and dragon heartstring, nine and a quarter inches, pliable."

Dudley took his wand as well, Harry could tell this was the one for him, and he knew by the look on Dudley's face, that he had found the right wand as well. Harry brought the wand swishing down and a stream of red and gold sparks shot out of the end like a firework. Dudley brought his down at the same time making bright blue and deep orange sparks shoot from his wand.

Daisy clapped gleefully Poppy said, "Wonderful!"

And a Alastor nodded approvingly. Mr. Ollivander cried, "Bravo! Yes very good, but curious most curious."

Harry couldn't help asking, "What's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry in place with a stare, "I remember every wand I've ever sold Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happened that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand gave another feather-just one other feather-it is curious that you are destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed as Mr. Ollivander continued, "Yes, curious how things happen. The wand chooses the wizard boys, remember….I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter….After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things-terrible, yes but great."

Mr. Ollivander handed Harry his wand, which was now in a box wrapped in paper, and turned to Dudley, "As for you Mr. Potter, you are also someone to keep an eye on. Your wand contains a dragon heartstring, which in and of itself is not unusual, but this wand in particular has the heart string of a white dragon. White Dragon's are very rare, Mr. Potter, only one white dragon is born in every generation, white dragon's are the most powerful of all living dragons and their heartstrings can only be used as a wand core if the dragon willingly allows it to be so. Only a handful of witches and wizards have ever had wands with the core of white dragon heart string. Yes, Mr. Potter, you to are meant for something very special."

Dudley swallowed hard as he took his wand. Harry could tell Dudley was just as unnerved by Mr. Ollivander as Harry was. They left the shop quickly and went to a magical toy store. The store was packed with items such as toy wands which would give off different colored bubbles or shoot out butterflies, floating toy planets, replicas of what Poppy said were quidditch balls, and dolls and bears that actually moved. Normally, Harry would have been entranced by the sight, and probably have started roaming the shelves for something he liked, but right now he was too overwhelmed to do much of anything but watch as Daisy ran around playing with one thing and another.

Harry sat down on the floor and Dudley joined him, Dudley spoke first, "So, I guess we're both meant to either save the world or destroy it."

Harry snorted, "Or both, one of us destroys the world and the other saves it."

Dudley shook his head, "this is really weird, I mean how are we supposed to do great things?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, but I don't think we should try to."

Dudley turned to him, "what?"

Harry nodded, "If we spend all of our time trying to do great things we'll drive ourselves and everyone else completely nuts. I think we should just try to do what's right and hope for the best. After all, just because Mr. Ollivander says having these wands means something, that doesn't necessarily mean it does. And if even if having these wands is some kind of sign, we can't spend all our time trying to figure out what it means. IF we do that we'll never get anything done. I think this is something we have to sort of leave alone and let happen on its own, if that makes any sense at all."

Dudley sat thoughtfully for a moment, "It does make sense, and your right. We can't spend all our time worrying about our wands, we should just be ourselves and keep our eyes open. The answers will probably come to us when we least expect it."

Harry reached over and squeezed Dudley's hand, then the two of them went back to watching Daisy. Twenty minutes later they left the toy shop after Daisy had picked out a number of Wizarding toys. Poppy had sense the boys unease and picked out a few things for the two of them as well.

Despite their agreement Harry and Dudley both continued to puzzle over their wands as they headed back to Hogwarts, neither of them really paid attention as they ate dinner that night and when it was time for bed they pushed their hospital beds together with Daisy's and climbed in together to offer each other comfort. It was a long time before either boy got to sleep that night.

a/n whoo, I am tired, that took a while. Well here it is the latest chap, next chap we will see some more of the Dursely's and the Hogwarts staff as well as Harry, Dudley, and Daisy going back to Privet Drive to get the rest of their stuff and catch up with their friends. Please review and Happy EASTer!


	14. Returning

Harry and Dudley were both rather quiet the next morning, they were each thinking over what had happened in Diagon Alley the day before. Harry couldn't help feeling slightly nervous, and he could tell that Dudley felt the same way as well, Harry's head was buzzing and his stomach was churning as though he he'd eaten something very wriggly. Harry wasn't sure what was going to happen now, he felt as though he'd been thrust into a situation where everyone expected him to do all these amazing and incredible things without his having any type of preparation for it. These expectations made Harry feel scared, nervous, and angry all at once. Probably what was the worst for Harry was that he didn't really know how to explain this feeling and he didn't know how to deal with it.

Harry had been adjusting to dynamic changes his entire life, raising Daisy, providing for her, learning how to work and go to school at once, and (most importantly) keeping everything secret from the Dursley's. However, in all of those situations the one constant was that Harry had to make himself practically invisible, he had to keep people from noticing anything. Harry had to hide what was going on and he had to hide himself as well, now he had been thrust into a spot light where everyone was watching him all of the time and he didn't know how to deal with this new development.

Harry sat next to Dudley as the two of them just starred out the hospital wing window, Daisy seemed to sense their distress and curled up in their laps. This was the position Poppy and Alastor found them in when they came to bring the children breakfast. Poppy closed her eyes sadly and said, "oh dear, well I suppose it was to be expected. They've been through so much these last few dear. It would be enough to tax an adult."

Alastor said, "These kids have got one hell of a mountain to climb, I honestly can't think of a more difficult situation to have to face."

Poppy sat the tray down on the bedside table and sat down next to the kids, "Good morning boys." She said gently, "How are you feeling?"

Harry bent his head back, "I don't know."

Dudley said, "I don't know either."

Poppy said, "You've both been put in a very complex and difficult situation, you feel angry, and scared and confused am I right?"

Harry nodded and then he said, "it's just, I'm used to having to be invisible, that was the safest thing to do at Privet Drive, keep out of sight and out of the way, I'm used to being in the shadows, but now I'm this famous celebrity and I have no idea how to deal with that."

Alastor said, "It's difficult when you're in a situation where everyone knows your story and they all stare, point, and whisper as you pass by. Some people treat you like you're this tragic being to be pitied and simpered at and who needs to be helped constantly because of what you've been through and others see you as this impressive hero who can handle anything and do everything they expect you to. You have no privacy and it's annoying and head turning at the same time."

Harry and Dudley both looked at him and Alastor pointed to the missing chunk in his nose, "Believe me I understand, I went through the same thing after the war ended. Some people treated me like I was an invalid, they wanted to help me with everything. People were following me around opening doors, picking up papers, a few even wanted to cut up my food for me! Then there were people who saw me as this great hero because of all the death eaters I caught, they seemed to think I could do anything, I can't even begin to tell you how many times I got requests from people to take care of this problem or that. People kept writing to me asking for advice on how to banish dark creatures and what types of security measures they should have in place in their home."

Alastor laughed lightly, "I got asked that last one so many times I ended up writing up my own leaflets, that way I could just mail them out or give them to people without having to write out the same thing so often. The Ministry of magic still uses those leaflets to this day, but that wasn't the end of it, I would get requests from the Ministry as well, recommendations from other offices and requests from superiors asking me to take on insanely difficult and sometimes impossible missions. The work load was monsterous, and toped onto all of that I was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder because of the war. All of it started to weigh on me very heavily, I became more and more paranoid as the days went on and eventually I was forced to retire because I couldn't take it anymore and the Ministry was worried that I might accidentally jinx someone. If it hadn't been for Poppy and all of the help she and my councilor gave me I would have lost it."

Alastor paused and said, "I know you're scared Harry, I know you're frustrated, and confused. You don't know how to deal with this situation and you feel like everyone expects something from you and if you don't deliver (even if what they expect from you is completely impossible) then you're going to let them down. And if you let them down then you will have failed at you're first real challenge here in the Wizarding World am I right?"

Harry nodded feeling incredibly grateful that Alastor understood. Alastor turned to Dudley, "and you Dudley, this is not easy situation for you either. You were chosen by a special wand that shows you will have a unique future someday, but you don't know what that future is or how you're supposed to get to it. You feel like you need to analyze every single choice you make, even if it's something as simple as what you'll wear today, because if you screw up on the small stuff then you're going to screw up on the big stuff as well and you'll never accomplish what you're meant to do. You're also feeling thrown because you're situation has changed so much, you are living in a new society with a new arrangement. For the first time in your lives you and Harry don't have to put on a façade for others so no one knows that you care about each other, you don't have to hide things, and you don't have to constantly worry about your parents finding out what's going on and you don't know how to deal with it. The things you lived with on Privet Drive were horrible, but they are what you were used to and now you both have to face this new situation and you have no idea how to deal with it."

Alastor took a deep breath and said, "The first thing I want you both to remember is this, 'screw the world'."

Poppy gave a sharp, "ALASTOR!" While Harry and Dudley gaped at him, they had never had an adult say something like that to them. Harry and Dudley had both heard people say much worse things, but usually most grown-ups would be more careful about the language they were using when speaking directly to children, especially considering Daisy was sitting with them.

Alastor said, "they need to hear it Poppy, it's the truth. What I mean by 'screw the world' is that you need to forget what everyone else expects of you, don't worry about being a hero, don't worry about living up to their expectations (whether the expectations are good or bad), don't worry about doing everything right so you look good to others or so you achieve some great destiny. Yes the two of you will undoubtedly do some incredible things as you get older, but if you spend all your time worrying about it you'll end up driving yourselves nuts. The only people you need to worry about pleasing is yourselves. Don't do something because it's expected of you or because you think that the action you're taking is something you 'have to do' to achieve this great destiny or live up to these impossible standards."

Alastor continued, "Do something because you feel it is right or because it's what you want to be doing, remember that your opinion is the only really important one. If other people don't like what you are doing that's their problem not yours. Now I'm not saying you should go out and start drinking or shooting out street lamps (as muggles say) just because you feel like it, but I am saying you can't let other people dictate your life, you can't let your past or your future decide where you are going to go and what you're going to do. You need to concentrate on what's best for you right now and trust that it'll work out in the end. As long as what you're doing isn't hurting anyone or breaking any laws, or causing any serious trouble then it doesn't matter and that's what you both need to remember understand?"

Harry and Dudley looked at each other then Harry said, "I'll try to remember, but it won 't be easy."

Dudley agreed, "Yeah, I mean it's one thing to say or even believe that we won't let other people make decisions for us, but it's harder to do."

Poppy sat down next to Alastor and said, "And that's something we will both help you with for as long as you need us to. No matter where you go or what happens to you as you continued in school and out of it Alastor and I will do all we can to help you. I have a great deal of experience treating children who have suffered abuse and I know many councilors and mind healers who can work with you and help you adjust to life without Vernon and Petunia and help you find your way. And I'll do the same, no matter where you end up living you will both be students here at the school and you can come here and talk to us whenever you need to do so. I don't care if you think it's something unimportant or if I'm busy, or if you feel it's a bad time, if you need me I want you to come to me. Also, Alastor and I will do all we can to help you learn to understand and live in the World. I don't just mean the Wizarding World, we can help you learn how to deal with confronting other people and analyzing and adjusting to new situations. We can show you the paths that are available to you and give you the skills and knowledge you need to choose the best one. It won't be easy, and it certainly won't always be fun, but it is what you need to learn if you wish to make a life for yourselves. We can teach you how to let go of your past, we don't ask or expect you to run from it or forget it, but we can help you to confront it and learn to move past it in order to find a better future for yourselves. It will take some time, but it will be worth it in the long run."

Harry swallowed nervously as Dudley asked the question Harry had also been wondering, "How do we start?"

Poppy looked them all over very carefully as though evaluating everything about them, then she took a deep breath as though thinking carefully about the situation and finally she said, "Well you start by eating your breakfast."

Harry and Dudley both laughed and dug into the pancakes, eggs, and fruit that Poppy had brought. Harry's tray had an accompanying potion which he drank down grimacing at the bitter taste that reminded Harry of grapefruit. Harry washed down a glass of minty water that helped keep the potion from making all of his food taste weird and began to eat.

As they ate Poppy said, "Well we have a lot to do right now, today we're going to be moving you into our quarters here in the castle. There's no reason for you to stay in the infirmary because Harry is the only one who needs any treatment, but your treatment isn't the type that requires constant observation or hospitalization of any kids. Also, people come in and out of the infirmary all of the time so this really isn't the best place to be sleeping. Alastor and I will also be taking you back to Privet Drive to collect the rest of your belongings."

Dudley asked, "What happens to my…" Dudley stuttered, "My, parents."

Alastor said, "The Ministry has them in holding cells for the time being. The Dursley's will be tried, but there are a few steps that need to be taken first, all three of you (Daisy included) will have to provide depositions about what life at the Dursley's was like. The Ministry will schedule a time when you will come in and talk to them about what happened at Privet Drive and how Petunia and Vernon treated you. The deposition will be done in a small setting, you will be questioned in an office in the Ministry of magic, when you do one of us will be with you, there will also be a representative from Wizarding Child Services there, the two lawyers who are arguing the case, and court reporter, and possibly one or two others. Considering how well-known Harry is and how bad this case could turn out to be for the Ministry the Minister himself may be present as well, but all totaled it won't be more than say then people. Once you have given your depositions the lawyers and court officials will ask you a few questions and clarify some points. Then you will be asked to sign the deposition with a specially designed quill the Ministry uses in cases like this. The quill is bewitched so that no one who uses it can put their name to a document that contains any lies of any kind. Of course there are ways around this, but considering your ages and the fact that you have had no contact or even any knowledge of the Wizarding World neither of you would be able to perform any of those tricks. Once your depositions are prepared the Dursley's will be questioned as well, then the Wizengamot (that's the legal court at the Ministry) will schedule a hearing. All depositions will be read in at the hearing and the Dursley's will be questioned using Veritesserum, which is a truth potion used in some Ministry legal proceedings. Once all of the evidence is presented the Wizengamot will decide what the Dursley's punishment will be."

Harry bit his lip nervously, "what will the punishment be?"

Alastor thought for a moment, "there are several options the Wizengamot will choose from. The Dursley's will almost definitely be stripped of their parental rights, that means they will not be able to see or contact any of you and no longer have any legal claim to any of you for any reason. They will also be required to register with the Ministry as a child abusers and that information will be kept on their records for the rest of their lives. The Ministry of magic has connections with the muggle government and if the Dursley's are ever released from prison those records will follow them for the rest of their lives. Their reputations will be ruined and it will be very difficult, if not impossible, for either of them to find work, receive a loan from a bank, be able to succeed professionally or personally. They will also be required to meet regularly with a member of the Wizarding Child services and perform community service and pay extensive fees for their crimes. Now none of those things would happen until after the Dursley's get out of prison, it isn't uncommon for people convicted of child abuse to be sentenced to up to 10 years in prison. However, it's possible that because of this situation and because of your status in the Wizarding World." Alastor looked at Harry, "The Ministry could decide to sentence the Dursley's to life in prison."

Harry gaped, "Really?"

Alastor nodded, "Life sentences in cases of child abuse are usually only given in cases that involve sexual abuse or severe abuse that has (or could have) resulted in a severe permanent disability or even death. The three of you have all been abused and that is something that should not be taken lightly, but your situation is not extreme enough to traditionally involve a life-sentence. However, because Harry is the boy-who-lived there's going to be a lot of press and such about this. Fudge is going to look like an incompetent idiot because of what happened, which isn't exactly a lie, and he's going to want to do everything he can to save his reputation including punishing the Dursley's as severely as he legally can. Fudge might even ask the two of you to make some kind of public statement about how happy you are with his actions or some such nonsense."

Dudley blew a raspberry, "Life in prison, that's harsh."

Poppy nodded, "Yes it is."

Harry put his head back and groaned, "Will we be allowed to stay together when we give our depositions?"

Alastor shook his head, "No, you have to give them separately or people will say the other two just repeated what the first person said or that you were prompting or coaching each other somehow."

Harry pinched his nose, "What about Daisy? She's only three and I always made sure the Dursley's never hurt her and she never really saw anything either."

Poppy said, "That's true, but the Dursley's didn't treat her as well as they treated Dudley and she was raised by you Harry, which is highly unusual, Daisy can testify to that fact. Also there may have been things she heard or saw that could be important to the case. Sometimes the tiniest details can change everything about a situation."

Harry said, "It's not going to be easy, Daisy won't like being away from both of us in a room full of strange people. Sometimes she gets shy and won't talk."

Poppy nodded, "that's normal for children her age, don't worry Harry the Ministry has special areas set-up for children like her who have to give depositions, children Daisy's age don't give depositions in office, the Ministry has specially designed rooms with toys and books to make it easier for the children to open up and they have experience with children of Daisy's age so you don't need to worry."

Harry said, "I always worry where Daisy is concerned."

Poppy smiled, "Yes I can tell."

Harry felt his stomach churn as all of the information he had just been given swirled in his head, he wasn't sure how he felt about all of this. Harry never wanted to see the Dursley's again, and he definitely wanted them punished for what they did, but on the other hand seeing them punished was going to be hard on all of them, especially Daisy. What's more Harry didn't like the idea of the Dursley's being dealt a harsher punishment than most people just because Harry had been one of the kids they mistreated.

Harry felt his head spinning, he wasn't sure what he wanted or where to go from here. Poppy seemed to sense his confusion and said, "Harry, Dudley, you both need to remember that you are facing a great deal right now and if you try to handle everything at once you'll drive yourselves mad. So I want you to remember that you no longer have to handle everything alone anymore. Alastor and I are here to help you face the challenges you will have to confront, and as we said before we will be there for both of you no matter what. I know this is a lot to handle, but the best way to tackle a difficult problem is to deal with it a little bit at a time and focus on the short-term. So think about what needs to be done today and set some short-term goals for yourselves, once you have completed one goal move onto the next. "

Daisy shifted in Harry's lap, "play Wolfie, play."

Harry smiled at her, Daisy obviously didn't understand what they were talking about and was getting bored. Harry said, "Alright, let's get you dressed. What do you want to wear today?"

Harry walked over to the trunk that now held all of Daisy's new clothes and let her pick something out, "You should pick something nice, we're going to see Finn today."

Daisy squealed, "Finn! Finn!" Daisy instantly started jumping up and down and clapping. Harry and Dudley both laughed.

Dudley asked, "What about our friends Scott and Franklin? How do we explain all of this to them?"

Alastor said, "The Ministry if Magic has worked very hard to keep the Wizarding World separate from the muggle world, and generally speaking muggles are not allowed to know of the magical world. However, there are exceptions to that tradition, you can tell your friends as long as they agree to secrecy, and we can help to explain the situation to them and their parents. Still it won't be easy, a lot of people who are raised in the muggle world have difficulties accepting the Wizarding community and it isn't an easy secret to keep, you need to think carefully before you decide if you want your friends to know."

Harry shook his head, "We can't lie to them all of the time; that would be too much to keep up."

Alastor growled, "I know, and I'm not asking you to do that. However, we both need you to be prepared to face the situation when it comes, people often have difficulties accepting the reality of magic. I'm sure you're friends are wonderful people, but as you know this is a lot for them to take."

Harry nodded and he helped Daisy get dressed and grabbed clothes for himself, Harry and Dudley changed into a pair of short and t-shirts each. Once they were dressed Poppy muttered a spell and shrunk their trunks then said, "Alright, let's go."

Alastor led them out into Hogwarts and all three of them gasped. They hadn't seen much of the castle since arriving and the sight of the figures in the paintings, and the moving staircases was still incredible to them. Alastor gave a gravely chuckle while Poppy sniggered, then they led Harry, Dudley, and Daisy down the flight of stairs.

As they walked Harry stayed behind Daisy so he could catch her if she slipped. Poppy said, "It's going to be difficult to find your way around because so many things move and there are trick stairs and doorways all over the place. However, you will have an advantage the other students won't. You're here earlier, and Alastor and I will show you some tricks and short-cuts as well. In the meantime I want the three of you to stay with one of us and not go wandering around the school without a staff member present. You can go out into the grounds and up to the Great Hall and the hospital wing, but I don't want you wandering around on your own."

Dudley asked the question Harry was also wondering, "Don't the students wander around on their own when school is going on? Why does it matter if we run around and explored the way they do?"

Poppy sighed heavily, "Because during the school year there are more people around, aside from teachers, ghosts and staff, there are also school prefects and other students in the castle when classes are in session. If you get lost during the school year it'll be easier for someone to notice you're missing and help find you, or you'd be more likely to bump into someone who could give you directions. If you go wandering around now you're more likely to get hurt or lost and not have anyone notice for hours, which could prove fatal."

Harry and Dudley both nodded as Daisy looked up at Poppy, "Ghosts?"

Poppy laughed lightly, "Yes ghosts, there are a number of ghosts here at Hogwarts." Then she reached down and ruffled Daisy's strawberry blonde hair, "but you don't have to worry most of them are completely harmless."

"Most of them?" Harry prompted.

Poppy explained, "We have a poltergeist here at Hogwarts by the name of Peeves and he causes all sorts of trouble, Albus, Alastor, and another ghost called the Bloody Barron are the only ones Peeves will really listen to and he can be quiet a pain so be careful around him."

Dudley asked, "How will we know which ghost is Peeves?"

Alastor laughed gravely as they reached the bottom of the stairs, "it won't take you long to figure it out believe me, but to let you know Peeves is a little man who wears a hat with a bell on it."

They reached the main doors of the castle and turned to the right then headed down a hallway lined with suits of armor eventually they stopped at a portrait of a beautiful red bird in flight. It's wings were spread and it's long tail feathers trailed after it. A jet of flame followed the bird as it moved through the sky in the painting. It was beautifully done.

Harry whistled while Dudley 'awwed' and Daisy squealed in delight."

Alastor said, "It is a nice portrait the artist was a very famous magical creatures scholar who painted several images." Then he turned to the painting and said, "Imhotep."

The painting swung forward as Poppy explained, "All of the quarters in the school are protected by a guardian and can only be entered if you speak the password or approach the entry correctly."

They walked inside and found themselves in large and inviting sitting room. The walls were painted in a soft teal color with a large black leather couch and two squashy arm chairs sitting in front of a large fireplace. To the right of a sitting room was the kitchen, the table and chairs were a warm honey color, the table was large enough to sit about eight people and looked warm and inviting. The walls in the kitchen were done in a sandy brown and there were several cabinets, a sink, and a stove in one end.

There was a room behind the kitchen that Poppy opened to reveal a large circular room done in a soft grey with blue stripes. The room was equipped with several trunks, weights, and other a number of strange items such as a large mirror and something that looked like an old television ariel. Alastor said, "That is my exercise space where I practice dueling and other things. The room is warded so you can't get in without me, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that there are some things in there that are dangerous if you don't know what you're doing. I don't want any of you getting hurt accidentally."

Harry, and Dudley both nodded, but they couldn't help gazing curiously at the room trying to figure out what all the strange devices did.. Poppy led them to another door just to the left of the book case and opened it to reveal a massive library. The room was a soft lavender color and the shelves were packed with books. Poppy explained, "We keep the books we use most or are currently reading in the living room, but the main collection in here. You can go in here and read whatever you like, the book shelves have been warded so that you don't have to worry about accidentally picking up anything dangerous." There was a second door form the library that Poppy opened to reveal a room with a long table covered in glass beakers, motors and pestles, scales, and several cauldrons and fire spots. Poppy explained, "This is my potions lab, Severus Snape is the Potions Master here at Hogwarts, but sometimes it's necessary for me to brew my own stock. This room is also warded because many of the ingredients are sensitive and can be dangerous if you don't know what you are doing."

They headed back out to the library, Poppy pointed to a door next to the fire place and said, "that is our room and these are your rooms." She opened another door and led them to a huge bedroom that looked like two really large rooms sitting side by side. The room was designed with a forest mural, there was a beautiful waterfall spilling into a stream with a cliffs going off either side, the forest clearing was full of trees and incredible creatures. The leaves and trees danced with birds and little sparkling creatures that Poppy said were fairies, there were dragons flying above the canopy as well as pegusus and birds of every kinds. Centaurs roamed freely along the forest side by side with wolves, stags, bears, unicorns with gleaming white coats and shinning silver horns and several creatures Harry didn't recognize, including one that looked like it was half-bird half horse.

The room had five beds, two were lofted right near the ceiling. One of the lofted beds looked like it was part of a cliff face, it was grey with a stone pattern and soft black sheets and a blanket. The second lofted bed was made after a wing of a golden eagle. The bed flowed out from the wall and had sheets and a blanket patterned after the eagles featers.

The other tree beds were on the floor and equally amazing, one was black and sunk back towards the wall, it looked like a cave (or a wolf's den) the bed looked like it was made of dark grey stone and was made in a circular frame. The sheets and blanket had a large timber wolf on them standing under a full moon. The second bed was round and looked like a birds nest with little blue pillows that looked like eggs in the nest. The third bed was a golden wood and looked like it was made up off the roots of the three that was painted on the walls. The sheets and blanket were green with a leafy pattern and seemed to be made of twisted branches and knotted woods. Each of the beds had an accompanying nightstand that looked like mushrooms and there were three wardrobes that looked like cliff sides and moss covered stones and three desks that looked like different bushes, ivy, lilac, and blackberry.

Harry gasped, "this is….amazing, thank you. No one's ever…thank you."

Dudley stuttered, "Yes, I don't know how to…it's beautiful."

Daisy meanwhile had instantly dived into the bird nest shaped bed and pointed at the wall, "Ella, Ella." Harry looked over and saw that several of the birds painted on the walls were the same birds featured in Cinderella.

Harry laughed, "Yes, Ella."

Alastor said, "You're both welcome."

Poppy piped in with, "We had the house elves set this up for you. We thought that with everything you're going through right now you needed a sanctuary to get away from everything and everyone, and this could be that place for you."

Dudley and Harry just stood there gapping not sure what to do. Harry felt completely overwhelmed, no one had ever done anything so nice for him in his entire life, this on top of the clothes yesterday was just so much for him to take in. Daisy giggled as she spun around in the bird nest bed, Harry snickered and instantly walked over to the rock bed, he really wanted to take the bed that looked like a birds wing, but he didn't want to be so far away from Daisy when she woke up in the night.

As they got over their shock Alastor held out a small bottle, "I know you all want the chance to explore, but we do need to get going."

Harry turned his eyes from the dragon flying majestically across the mural and walked over to Alastor, Daisy whimpered slightly, she obviously didn't like the idea of using a portkey again (Harry personally couldn't blame her for that). Harry squeezed her shoulder and said, "It's o.k., we're going to use it to see Finn."

Daisy brightened at her best friends name and hesitantly reached out to touch the bottle, Harry, Dudley, and Poppy all took hold as well. A moment later there was the feeling of being yanked by the navel and they were off. They landed in Mrs. Figg's living room, Harry blinked as Mrs. Figg came in and smiled at the sight of them, "Oh, it's good to see you again."

Mrs. Figg turned to the three children and asked, "How are you dearies?"

Daisy clapped, "We gotta new room, it's a forest! My bed's a birdie's nest!"

Mrs. Figg laughed as Dudley said, "it's true, you should see our new room it's absolutely incredible."

Harry, for his part couldn't stop grinning, "It's amazing."

Mrs. Figg nodded, "I'm glad to see you all so happy. Will we have time to catch up?"

Poppy said, "Of course, do you think we'd leave without having tea first?"

Mrs. Figg said, "Well, if you had I'd have never let you hear the end of it."

Alastor hung his cloak on the wall and pulled an ordinary bowler hat out of the folds, Alastor wore a pair of loose black muggle trousers and a deep blue long sleeved shirt. He put the bowler hat on and titled it so that his eye was covered. Poppy removed her own cloak to reveal a simple green summer dress that stopped just past her knees and serviceable pair of shoes. Alastor looked around using his magical eye, then pulled out his wand and muttered a series of spells Harry couldn't hear. After a few moments Alastor turned and said, "The street is clear, no dark magic."

Poppy stood and said, "Alright, Arabella we'll be back at 2 for tea, I'm sorry we have to go so quickly right now, but there is a great deal to do."

Mrs. Figg asked, "Would you like me to sent Mr. Tibbs and the others to keep an eye on things?"

Alastor Prompted, "If I said no would that actually stop you from sending them?" 

Mrs. Figg gave a knowing look, "Probably not."

Alastor said, "It's a good idea to have as many eyes around as possible."

Mrs. Figg whistled and a moment later three cats appeared in the living room, Harry recognized them as Mr. Tibbs, Furrball, and Kit. The three cats rubbed against them and then stood in a line as Mrs. Figg nodded proudly.

Harry felt his mind start to swirl while Dudley asked, "Why are we taking cats with us?"

Alastor said, "they're not regular cats, they're magical and Arabella has trained them well to detect signs of dark magic or those who would do us harm. It may sound crazy, but these animals are some of the best back-up you can possibly have."

Daisy instantly started petting Furball and Harry shook his head in amusement, he was slowly getting used to weird things happening every time he turned around. The five of them left Mrs. Figg's house and walk down the block to number 4. At first the three cats followed after them like some type of honor guard, but after a few moments they each skittered off in their own direction.

The house looked basically the same as it had when they had left, but there had been some changes. The mailbox was stuffed full of letters (none of which were for Harry or Dudley) and the flower beds were wilting slightly from lack of care, and the lawn was somewhat overgrown because it hadn't been mowed in nearly two weeks.

They wrenched their way into the bordered up front door and instantly went upstairs. Harry and Daisy went upstairs with Dudley, Alastor, and Poppy following. Harry opened the door to the room he and Daisy had shared for the past three years and looked around. The room was the same pink that Harry had painted it when Petunia found out she was pregnant, and all their things were exactly as Harry had left them.

Harry sighed heavily and asked, "Where do we start?"

Alastor pulled a small trunk out of his pocket, it looked like something from a dollhouse, Alastor pulled out his wand and muttered, "Engorgio." The trunk expanded to full size, Harry saw that it had a number of keyholes in it. Alastor explained, "each keyhole is for a different compartment." Alastor bent down and unlocked the first compartment and said, "Alright Harry you first, stand next to me please."

Harry walked over and stood next to the older man curiously. Alastor put a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry felt a thrum of magic as he said, "Pack!" a moment later all of Harry's possessions started flying across the room and packed themselves neatly in the trunk. Alastor locked the compartment and unlocked a second repeating the 'pack' spell and causing all of Daisy's items to go into the second compartment. After locking that one they proceeded to Dudley's room and did the same thing.

Harry whistled as he looked around the empty room, "You hardly needed us here for this."

Alastor said, "We did, because I needed to anchor myself to your magic so I could separate your belongings from Daisy's. Besides you all need to say good-bye to this place and see your old friends."

Harry went back to their old room and looked around, he had to admit that leaving was strange for him. Harry wouldn't miss living with Vernon and Petunia by a long shot, but he would miss this, the life that he (Harry) had shared with Daisy and Dudley and the way they had come together as a family. Harry knew that nothing would separate the three of them, but he also knew that this new situation would change the dynamics of their relationship in many ways and Harry was worried about that and about everything else to come that they would have to face.

Harry walked downstairs with Dudley following close behind, Dudley knew exactly where Harry was going and wanted to be there if Harry needed help. Sure enough Harry walked straight down to the cupboard under the stairs and opened it up, Harry stepped inside without even thinking about it, this was it, his bedroom for the first seven years that he had lived here. Most people would hate having to live in a broom cupboard, but Harry had actually liked it, yes the cupboard was small and full of spiders and dust would fall from the rafters when people walked up and down the stairs, but at the same time it had been the one place in the entire house that Harry had truly had to himself. This cupboard had been the only space that was truly his, the only thing that the Dursley's could not invade (mostly because they couldn't fit inside). Harry's cupboard had been the only place that he could really claim as his own and the only sanctuary he'd had against his aunt and uncle.

Harry's bedroom was not a separate space like the cupboard because it was too easy for the Dursley's to come and go and being in the bedroom had made Harry more visible to his uncle. When he lived in the cupboard it had been easier for Harry to go about relatively unseen and therefore avoid punishment, but after moving to the bedroom it was easier for Vernon to remember that Harry was in the house and available for whatever punishment Vernon felt the need to inflict.

Harry stood in the small space and closed his eyes as memories of the years in this house passed through his eyes. Harry remembered with a sharp pang the loneliness he'd felt in this house. Harry had realized at a very young age that nothing he ever said or did would be good enough to earn the Dursley's love or even their approval, Harry had known almost immediately good would never be good enough for them. It had been painful having no one to confide in or trust when he was young, having no friends (thanks to Dudley and his gang) being truly isolated had been a harsh and difficult pain to live with and still was. Harry also remembered the fear he'd lived in, fear of his uncle and the his uncle's temper and fear of whatever punishment Vernon felt the need to dole out onto Harry for whatever reason.

Then Harry remembered the overwhelming fear and incredible frustration he'd felt when Daisy had been given into his care, the joy at finally making peace with Dudley and amazing but exhausting task of raising Daisy since she was an infant. Harry remembered the thrill he'd felt the first time Daisy had called him 'Papa' and the joy he'd had seeing her take her first steps. Harry felt several tears fall down his face as he recalled his life here, the good, the bad, and everything in between.

Dudley reached out and grabbed Harry's hand and Harry squeezed it as he ducked down to leave the cupboard for the very last time. Harry looked around the house where he had lived for the past 11 years (he would never be able to truly think of Privet Drive as home no matter what had happened here) and he felt a mixture of relief at never having to see it again and a shot of nerves at what they will have to face next.

Dudley stood looking around, Harry could see sorrow and remorse on his face and he couldn't blame Dudley for that. Unlike Harry Dudley did have pleasant memories associated with this house and Harry could tell it was hard for Dudley to face leaving behind the relationship he'd had with his parents and the life he'd lived before Daisy had been born. Harry pulled Dudley into a hug and the two of them just stood there for a few minutes trying to allow themselves to let go of the past so they could move forward with their lives.

Poppy and Alastor gave the boys their space so that they could have this moment, Daisy of course ran right up and hugged their legs as Dudley and Harry reached over and pulled her with them. Harry reached down and picked Daisy up and walked outside then turned to Daisy, "Say bye-bye house."

Daisy waved, "Bye-bye."

And Harry turned and left without looking back. They had arranged to meet Franklin, Scott, and their families at a Mrs. Figg's house that day. Number 4 wouldn't do for a meeting and having to explain the truth to two different groups of people at two different places would have been far too complicated and much too exhausting for any of them to handle. Harry arrived and saw Franklin with his brothers and parents and Scott with Fin. The second they saw Harry, Dudley, and Daisy they all rushed over and started hugging them and asking questions, "What happened to you guys?"

"Where have you been?"

"What's going on?"

"Who are these people?"

The last question was spoken by Franklin as he pointed to Poppy and Alastor, Harry took a deep breath and sat down with Dudley next to him. The two of them looked between at each other as Daisy and Finn started running around together the way they always did. Harry sighed as Dudley said, "A lot has happened, and I don't really know how to explain it to all of you, but I think we should start with the basics and tell you the truth about what happened at home."

Dudley shot Harry a curious looked and Harry nodded as he said, "There's a lot to explain so here it goes. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon hated my parents, they never wanted anything to do with them. In fact before I came to live with them Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon pretended Aunt Petunia didn't have a sister. They were furious when I came to live with them and they made sure that I knew it. From the day I got there Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon treated me as a burden or a slave. They never fed me properly, they had me do all the chores, they never bought me proper clothes, and never took care of me really. When Daisy was born, everything was fine. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were happy, but then strange thing started happening around Daisy. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said it was my fault so they made Daisy my responsibility."

Everyone looked horrified, but Harry continued, "I have been raising Daisy since she was three months old, changing her, feeding her, everything. I used the money from lawn mowing and stuff to pay for everything. Dudley helped me as much as he could with his paper route and other things, but it was never easy. Whenever something went wrong Vernon and Petunia would beat me."

Without a word, Scott, Franklin, and their parents all got up and gave Harry and Dudley a hug. They stood there for a long time before finally breaking apart then Harry and Dudley continued, they told them everything about everything. Harry even went so far as to show them his scars (once Finn and Daisy had left the room of course) by the time they were done talking there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Scott and Franklin's mothers both came over and pulled to two boys into hugs saying, "I'm so sorry." And "you should have told us."

Harry pulled back and said, "I couldn't risk it, if I told you we might have been separated and I couldn't stand that, but now we don't have to worry. We're going to be together forever and you need to know why. Dudley, Daisy, and I aren't normal kids, we have magic."

Everyone laughed thinking Harry was trying to make a joke, but Alastor stepped forward and took his hat off, "He isn't lying." Alastor took out his wand and said, "Expecto Patronum!" a hug white Adder came bursting out of his wand and flew across the room. Several people screamed, Finn's mother rushed to pick her and Daisy up, but the two girls merely laughed and clapped.

Poppy stepped forward, "Oh honestly Alastor, you could have broken it to them a bit more gently than that. Please listen to me, we are not dangerous and magic is not evil. Magic is a tool and how a witch or wizard chooses to use that magic makes it positive or negative. Magic is everywhere, it came into existence when this world was created and will not leave us until this world has ended (a/n yes I stole this line form Merlin for anyone who didn't figure it out) we are not going to hurt you or your children and neither are they."

Poppy pointed to Harry, Daisy, and Dudley, "Harry, Daisy, and Dudley are exactly the same people they were a few moments ago, it's just now you know exactly who and what they are. If you do not feel this is a burden you wish to share then say so now and you will forget everything and never have to know it again, but I warn you that the relationship you have with these children will never be the same if you do. In fact you might never see them again."

The room was silent as everyone starred around, clearly looking for who would speak first, unsurprisingly Franklin stepped forward, "I don't know much about this magic stuff, and I really don't care. Harry's one of my best friends, he has been for years and I'm not going to walk away from that for anything."

Scott stepped forward, "me to."

The adults and older children looked around. Finally, Franklin's older brother came forward and cuffed Harry over the head, "Well Harry magic or not you're still a scrawny little twerp."

Harry blew a raspberry as Scott's mother Jessica and his father Ralph stepped forward. Jessica said, "this is a lot to take in, but I know you are right. I've known Harry for years and I know he doesn't have a single evil bone in his body and if he has magic then I can't see any problem with it."

Ralph bit his lip, "this is weird, but I trust you both and I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. I figure it's the least that's ode to you after what you've all been through."

Franklin's parents agree as well and Alastor and Poppy explained about Voldemort and Hogwarts. Franklin gaped, "So you guys won't be going to school here or even living here?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm afraid not, but we can still come and visit and write to each other and everything."

Poppy said, "I'm sure I can make arrangements for you to come visit Hogwarts once and a while as well."

All the children's faces lit up and Harry and Dudley both started to talk at once,

"Yeah it'll be great, there's so much we want to show you guys."

"The castle is wicked, the staircases and pictures all move, and there's all these weird creatures around."

"And maybe you can see some people fly, witches and wizards really do travel on brooms you know."

It didn't take long for the kids to get wrapped up in telling each other everything about Hogwarts and making excited plans for the visit. The rest of the afternoon was spent explaining how they could all keep in touch and what would be happening to Harry, Dudley, and Daisy legally. Franklin and Scott's family's both offered to come and support the three children during the hearing, but Poppy explained that it was a closed proceeding and they wouldn't be allowed to attend. All in all it was a wonderful day, and when Harry went to bed that night he couldn't help feeling as though an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Meanwhile, many miles away in a cell in the Ministry of magic a woman sat on a small cot crying into her hands and feeling as though it was getting more and more difficult just to keep herself from losing her mind. She had been her for over a day, they had brought her food and water, but hadn't answered any of her questions, she had no idea where her husband or her son where, nor did she know what was going to happen to her next. She had been wrongfully taken from her home and locked in here and she was terrified of what was to come next.

Almost on cue the door opened and a portly man in a dark blue wizards robe wearing a lime green bowler hat on his head entered the room along with a tall thin man with brown hair and a large bald spot in the middle, and a plump black haired woman who walked with a limp on her left leg. And a younger man with blonde hair and a stiff blue eyes

The man with the bowler spoke, "Mrs. Dursley, my name is Cornelius Fudge, and I am the Minister of magic. This is Richard Affis" he gestured to the man with the bald spot, "Of the Department of Wizarding Child affairs. This." He gestured to the woman, "Is Gabriel Pitman of the Department of magical law enforcement. And this" he gestured to the younger man, "Is Peter Wilkes who will be recording the proceedings. We are here to discuss the charges being brought against you in regards to the care of Harry, Dudley, and Daisy Potter. Do you understand?"

Petunia Dursley looked up, her once perfectly kept hair was now dirty and messed from constantly running her fingers through it. Her eyes were red and puffy with tears and she wore a simple grey dress that didn't suit her at all. Petunia looked up and starred frightfully at the three wizards before choking out the question she'd been asking the guards all day and hoping this time she would get an answer, "where's my husband?"

Bum, bum bum, cliffie, I know evil. More Petunia and Vernon next chap, and maybe a little Harry and snape, my schedule has improved so ideally I'll be able to update more now, but no promises. Please enjoy and review.


	15. The Truth

Facing the truth

Cornelius shuffled his papers and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, "Your husband is being interviewed by Mr. Bartimeus Crouch the head of the department of magical law enforcement. Considering the nature of your crimes and the individuals involved Mr. Crouch is taking a personal interest in this matter."

Petunia shifted angrily and blurted out, "You can not do this, we are not freaks like you! You don't have any control over our lives and what we do! You have no power over us!"

Minister Fudge merely starred at her, "Mrs. Dursley, I assure you that I do have power and authority over you. The three children you have abused are all magical, and because you have committed these crimes against Wizarding children you are subject to our laws."

Petunia's face became even more pinched, "We should not be charged with anything! This whole thing is your fault! You left that stupid brat on our doorstep and then _he_ corrupted my son and my daughter! He made them just like him, the disgusting brat!"

The Minister looked truly disgusted with her, "Mrs. Dursley Harry Potter is a wizard, and he may have given your son his magical abilities, but he did not make your daughter a witch. Moreover, whether whatever Mr. Potter may or may not have done nothing justifies your actions. Now, we need to move on with the process of your trial."

Petunia pursued her lips, "I'm not saying a word until you have allowed me to speak to my husband and I have a lawyer" Petunia said this in a determined manner, she may not have been an expert in the law, but she knew enough not to speak about things like this without some kind of representation.

Minister Fudge shuffled his papers and replied evenly, "Mrs. Dursley, you have the right to ask for an attorney, but you can not speak to your husband until after you have both been deposed."

Petunia snapped back, "I. WANT. T. SEE. MY. HUSBAND. NOW!" 

Fudge lowered his papers, "I have already told you that is not possible. Now, we will provide you with a lawyer, but you will not be allowed to see your husband until later."

Petunia pressed, "I want a normal lawyer."

Fudge sighed and said, "By 'normal' I assume you mean someone who is not a witch or wizard. Unfortunately, that is not possible. We can provide you with an attorney who is a squib (someone born into the magical community who has no magic of their own), or a muggle who is closely related to someone with magical abilities (someone with a similar situation to your own), but we can not provide you with a muggle attorney. A muggle lawyer would not be aware of any of the laws, processes, and protocols of our system, this would leave you at a disadvantage."

Petunia's face scrunched, "As if you care whether I have good defense."

Fudge lowered his papers for the first time and looked Petunia in the eye, "Actually Mrs. Dursley, considering the heinous crimes you have committed against three children, it would be my esteemed pleasure to send you off to Azkaban without a moments' hesitation. However, there is a process and set of laws in existence to deal with situations like this, and if protocol is not met you and your husband could be let off on some cock and bull legal technicality. Let me assure you Mrs. Dursley, that is the last thing I want to allow to occur. Now, you have every right to wait for representation before making a statement or attempting a defense, which may be nearly impossible given the fact that you have confessed under veritsserum, but right now we are going to discuss the process that you are facing from here on out."

Fudge took up the papers again and began to read, "now, the legal process from this point on is fairly simple, your daughter, son, and nephew will all give depositions regarding their living situations thus far and then the Wizengamot (our legal body) will analyze the evidence and determine the sentence that you and your husband will receive. Do you have any questions?"

Petunia jerked her head up, "Sentence?"

Fudge said, "Yes, Mrs. Dursley, you have confessed to numerous counts of abuse, neglect, depraved indifference, and a number of other crimes I do not even want to think about. The only question remaining is the punishment that will befall you now that this information has come to light."

Petunia simply sniped, "I'm not saying a word without a lawyer."

Fudge nodded, "Yes. Mrs. Dursley, I understand that. We are not talking about the charges or your punishment, we are talking about the process you now face. You will be held here until the full trial (which will be two weeks from today), you will be assigned an attorney and allowed to meet with them as soon as possible. You will be tried in front of the Wizengamot and given the opportunity to justify your actions (if it is even possible) or beg for mercy (which I would strongly recommend given your situation). The depositions of the children will be brought forth and the Wizengamot will decide your punishment. Now, do you have any questions?"

Petunia rocked back and forth a few times before finally blurting out, "When can I see my husband?"

Fudge answered, "When you are brought to trial, until then you are to be kept apart. It is standard procedure."

Petunia continued to glare daggers at the Minister of Magic as the man continued to go through the paper work required for the Dursley's trial. In order for the trial to proceed Petunia had to be presented with the all the procedures, protocols, and paperwork regarding the trial. The materials would be shared with her lawyer and then she would discuss her options and possibly arrange a plea bargain or wait for the judgment to come during the trial.

As the Minister turned to leave Petunia said, "I want to see my husband! You freaks can't do this to us! You don't have the right! I demand to see my husband! I want a lawyer! I want to get out of here! I demand my rights now!"

Cornelius took a breath and said, "Mrs. Dursley, you will see your husband after he has been questioned, we will provide you a lawyer, and I assure you we do have the right to detain you and your husband." Petunia continued to scream and rant over and over again as Fudge left the room. Cornelius rubbed the front of his head in annoyance as he muttered a silencing spell over the room to keep the vile woman's shrieks from penetrating the door, the Durlsey's were giving all of them massive stress headaches. Cornelius muttered to himself, "I have never met a more irritating or impossibly close-minded individual before in my entire life. I swear this case is going to drive us all completely mental."

Hpddhpddhpddhpddhpdd

Harry felt slightly confused when he awoke the next morning, at first he couldn't understand why he was sleeping in the middle of a forest. Then he smiled as he remembered this was his new bedroom. Daisy decided to choose that moment to wake up, she looked around in confusion, the whimpered slightly as she pulled her Winnie the Pooh closer to her, "Wolfie?" she called.

Harry walked over and gave her a hug, "It's o.k. Daisy, this" Harry gestured to the big beautiful room, "Is our new home remember? We live in a big castle now."

Daisy turned to Harry and grinned, "No more yells."

Harry gave a small laugh as he ruffled her hair, "Exactly."

Daisy grinned back and then said, "Potty Wolfie."

Harry stood, "Come on then." And took Daisy to use the bathroom, she was old enough to go on her own, but she hadn't really figured out how to get from their room to the bathroom yet. Harry had also noticed that Daisy seemed a little more clingy since they'd come to Hogwarts, Harry figured it was the shock of being in a new place around so many new people all at once. After Daisy went to the bathroom Harry cleaned her up and changed her clothes then took a quick shower and changed himself before taking Daisy out into the living room.

Harry put some of Daisy's toys on the floor and let her play, then started making breakfast as usual. Harry had been doing this for so long it had become a natural reflex for him. It took Harry a little while to figure out where everything was (apparently witches and wizards didn't use refrigerators because they could put preserving charms on their cupboards), but soon he had a pot of coffee going along with a nice breakfast of pancakes and sausages. Daisy walked over from her place on the floor and asked, "Help Wolfie?"

Harry grinned down at her, "Of course you can." Harry reached into a nearby cupboard and pulled out plates for everyone, "Why don't you set the table. One plate at a time." Daisy grinned as Harry handed her a plate, she walked over to the table and put it on top then beamed as though she'd just scaled Mount Everest. Harry shook his head in amusement as he went back to flipping pancakes, a few minutes later Dudley walked into the kitchen and began washing and cutting up apples. As they finished up Alastor and Poppy came in and looked around. Poppy asked, "What's this?"

Harry started dishing everything out, "Breakfast, we made pancakes."

Alastor walked over and sniffed the food with what was left of his nose, "Smells delicious, but you didn't have to do this. We have house elves to do the cooking and cleaning. All you have to do is call one of them."

Harry shrugged as he poured the coffee and handed out cups, "It's not a big deal, I always did this on Privet Drive. It's kind of become a reflex actually."

Alastor said, "Harry sit down."

Harry sat feeling his stomach churning, "I'm sorry if I made something the wrong way, if you tell me what I did wrong I'll fix it, and I promise I'll never do it wrong again." Harry's instinctively began to curl on himself in order to make himself as small as possible and protect himself from the oncoming blows.

Alastor's eyes flashed with anger as he recognized the blatant signs of abuse in the boy before him. Alastor cursed the Dursley's as he gently placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry son look at me."

Harry trembled slightly as he raised his eyes to Alastor's, "Harry, nothing it wrong. Everything you made is perfect. It smells delicious, and you are not in trouble."

Harry let out a deep breath as he felt himself relax, Alastor continued, "But you need to understand that you don't have to do these things anymore. You are not living with the Dursley's anymore and you are not expected to cook or clean or do anything else. You are just expected to be a normal a kid, do your homework, play with your friends, get into trouble, do what other boys your age do."

Harry looked back up and said, "I don't know how to do that."

Alastor smiled as Poppy said, "Well then we'll have to teach you won't we. Now why don't we eat?"

Poppy gave Harry his potions as they all sat down to breakfast Alastor and Poppy both ate the food then blinked in amazement Alastor said, "this is delicious."

Poppy said, "I'm not sure if even the house could make anything this good."

Harry grinned proudly, "Thanks." Harry couldn't help blushing as he heard this, no one had ever really praised him for his skills in the kitchen before (well no one but Dudley, and Harry didn't count him).

Harry gave Daisy a glass of milk and cut up her pancakes and apple Daisy began to eat as Poppy said, "Harry there's an old friend of your parents who wants to come and see you."

Harry looked up in shock, "who?"

Poppy continued, "His name is Remus Lupin and he knew your parents very well. Remus is one of your dad's oldest and closest friends. He wanted to keep in touch with you after they died, but Albus kept your location secret to protect you."

Harry wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion as he asked, "Why didn't he figure it out? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon lived in the same house my grandparents lived in. If this Remus guy knew my dad, he knew my Mum to, so he probably knew where she lived."

Poppy explained, "Albus placed a power charm around Privet drive called the Fideleous charm. A home that is under the fidelious charm can't be found by anyone unless they are told by the secret keeper. Even if that person has been to the home before, they won't remember where it is after the spell has been cast unless the secret keeper tells them."

Harry pointed out the obvious, "But you always came there."

Poppy nodded, "Albus was the secret keeper, he told me where to find you in case you ever got seriously hurt and needed me to come and treat you."

Harry asked, "when will I get to meet him?"

Poppy said, "Today if you like, but there's something you should know. Harry Remus is a werewolf."

Harry's fork clattered to the floor as his brain seemed to freeze over, "A what?"

Poppy continued, "A werewolf, he was bitten as a small child and now he turns into a wolf once a month."

Harry continued to stare in shock as Dudley said, "Wait a minute, wait a minute, werewolf? As in those monsters from the movies like teen wolf and the wolf man, they're real?"

Alastor chuckled, "yes werewovles are real, but they aren't like any of the ones you see in muggle movies. A true werewolf turns into a wolf, not a creature that looks like a man covered in fur. Werewolves are outcasts in Wizarding society, whenever they transform they completely lose their sense of who they are. During the transformation a werewolf literally becomes a bloodthirsty beast that will attack any human nearby."

Harry cringed as Poppy shouted sternly, "ALASTOR! You're scaring them!"

Alastor's eyes softened, "sorry boys, old habits are hard to break. However, it is true. A werewolf can be dangerous to themselves and others. They caused a lot of damage to people and so were cast out of society, most witches and wizards want nothing to do with a werewolf."

Harry trembled as he said, "But you said this Remus guy was my parent's friend."

Alastor nodded, "That he was."

Poppy picked up, "Your parents liked and trusted Remus because they were no blinded by prejudice the way most people in the magical world are. Remus and others like him have no control over their condition. It is true that many werewolves are dangerous, but most are just people who are struggling to live with a condition they can't control. Remus takes a potion that allows him to have control when he changes, he is a good, decent, honest man who has worked his whole life to overcome his condition. There are many werewolves in the same condition Remus is in, and they are all normal people. Remus is not evil, he is just a man who is dealing with a complex and difficult condition. He is no danger to any of you, we wouldn't allow him to visit if he were, but if you are that worried about it we can wait." 

Harry thought for a moment before his eyes widened in realization, "He's the one."

Harry starred back and forth between Dudley, Alastor, and Poppy, "He's the reason I like wolves isn't he?"

Alastor said, "he is indeed." Then he served Harry several more pancakes as Harry nervously ate his breakfast.

Harry swallowed, then nodded, "I want to meet him."

Alastore grinned, "I would expect nothing less of you."

Poppy insisted on showing them around the castle that day, they spent most of the morning exploring the huge building and its gorgeous surrounding grounds, all three of them were fascinated by the moving stairs, portraits, and of course the ghosts. They went up to the owlery, a huge open tower full of all kinds of owls. Harry's own owl (whom he had named Hedwig) flew in an out amongst the school owls as they visited. Daisy meanwhile insisted on taking her new pet puffskin (that she had insisted on naming Sunni after one of the gummy bears) along with as well. The cute little puffskin hummed and chirped as Daisy continually petted and played with it. Dudley's Moke trailed (that Dudley had named Saladin after the famous warrior king of the crusades) came along as well. Saladin alternated between shrinking himself down small enough to ride on Dudley's shoulder, or growing to the size of a grey hound and walking at Dudley's side with his claws clacking on the stone work.

Alastor and Poppy both showed Harry, Dudley, and Daisy a great deal about the castle, they took them to the enormous prefects bathroom, and down to the kitchen where the house elves worked. Daisy had laughed at the sight of the different house elves, and the squeaky sounds of their voices. Alastor and Poppy also showed them the library, the trophy room, and the entrances to the various common rooms. Harry was so overwhelmed, he didn't know how he'd ever remember where everything was.

Poppy seemed to sense Harry's confusion and said, "It is a lot to take in at once, I remember being completely lost the first few months I was here as well." Poppy laughed as she said, "I can't tell you how many times I tried to find someone's rooms and ended walking into a broom closet, or ending up at the end of a dark corridor, but eventually I found my way. The castle's magic will naturally reach out to you, and yours will reach back out to it, once the connection is made you'll find it much easier to move around the school. In fact, the more powerful the witch or wizard the stronger the connection, so you lot will probably find it easier to get around, and probably discover a great deal more about castle and its many passageways than some of your classmates."

Alastor snorted, "I doubt if anyone could ever learn as much about this school as though two Weasley boys. I swear I'll figure out how they sneak around this bloody school even if it's the last thing I do."

Dudley asked, "Who are the Weasley boys?"

Poppy snickered, "There an old pure-blood Wizarding family that is very nice, but very poor. Molly and Arthur Weasley have seven children, and five of them are at Hogwarts now. Fred and George are twins, and the two of them are the biggest pranksters I've seen since Harry's father was at school."

Harry grinned as Poppy continued, "Fred and George are the ones I told you about when I mentioned a pair of students turning the 'chemistry teacher's' hair funny colors. The teacher is Professor Snape, and he was furious about it. No one is sure how, but Fred and George know all the secret passages and tunnels of this school better than anyone. They have a talent for getting about the castle into out of bounds place, after hours without getting caught. Alastor catches them at it more than most, but he hasn't figured out where they learned to do it all."

Harry smiled broadly as he heard the story and looked around as they walked outside to the grounds. Poppy and Alastor showed them Hagrid's hut, the green houses, and of course the whomping willow (which they were all careful to keep a safe distance away from). Harry's favorite part of the day was going outside for a picnic right next to the black lake, Alastor had asked the house elves to make them a scrumptious meal of fettucini alfredo. Harry sat on the grass laughing and eating with Dudley, Daisy, Poppy, and Alastor. It was a great afternoon, probably one of the best Harry had had in a long time.

Shortly after lunch Harry heard a small crack and saw a house elf standing in the middle of the yard twisting its tea towel. Poppy approached it and said, "Yes dearie?"

The house elf squeaked, "Yous visitor is here at the gates Miss."

Poppy nodded, "Thank you Dede, we'll go get him."

Dede bowed and disappeared with another crack Poppy turned to Harry who now felt rather nervous, and asked, "are you ready Harry?"

Harry bit his lip and then said, "Yes."

Dudley reached down and helped leverage Harry up, then he pulled his brother into a hug, "Don't worry Harry we're here for you always."

Harry hugged back, "thank you."

They all walked to the gates together, and Harry was completely taken aback. The man standing behind the gates was completely non-threatening. He was about 30 with sandy hair that had streaks of grey in it, his faced had a slightly weathered look to it and his robes were a little on the shabby side, but overall he didn't look frightening to Harry. In fact the man seemed strangely normal, Remus Lupin stood nervously running his hands over his robes again and again behind the gates. Remus looked up and smiled when he saw them, "Hello Poppy, Alastor, thank you for inviting me."

Remus then turned to Harry and his eyes widened in shock, "Dear Merlin. If I didn't know better I'd swear I was starring at James." Remus smiled sadly and said, "Hello Harry, it is wonderful to see you again."

Harry walked forward as Alastor opened the gates, Daisy and Dudley both walked up beside him (Dudley refused to leave Harry alone and Daisy certainly wasn't about to let him do anything without her). As Harry looked at Remus a memory flashed through his mind:

_Harry lay crying in his crib, he was scared, his Mummy and Daddy weren't here and he didn't know where they went or why they weren't here. Harry cried harder as he felt a shock of fear roll through him, 'what if mummy and daddy never came home? What would he do?'_

_A moment later the light came on and a familiar brown-haired figure came into the room, Harry calmed slightly at the sight of his 'uncle Remmy' who smiled and reached down to pick him up. Uncle Remmy held Harry close and rubbed his back gently, "shhh, it's alright cub, everything's alright. Mummy and Daddy just had to go see Papa Alby about something important, they'll be home soon. They'd never leave you, they love you too much. Uncle Remmy's here with, and your safe." _

_Uncle Remmy continued to walk Harry back and forth across the floor, rubbing Harry's back and singing : _

Get in touch with that sundown fellow

As he tiptoes across the sand

He's got a million kinds of stardust

Pick you fav'rite brand and

Dream, when you're feeling blue

Dream, that's the thing to do.

Just watch the smoke rings rise in the air

You'll find your share of memories there.

So dream when the day is through

Dream, and they might come true

Things never are as bad as they seem

So dream, dream, dream.

Harry gasped as the memory ended, that song, it was the same one he always sang to Daisy, the tune he had remembered, but had never known the words for. The knowledge that this man was the one who had sung that to him meant so much to Harry. Here at last was a tangible connection to his past, someone he could truly hold onto. Remus continued to stare searchingly at Harry, obviously he wasn't sure how to handle the situation, but Harry took the decision out of Remus' hand. Without a moments' hesitation Harry walked forward and pulled the older man into a hug saying, "uncle Remmy."

Remus nearly collapsed as a dry sob escaped his lips, he pulled Harry into a crushing hug, "Oh, my boy, my dear little cub. How I've missed you so. I can't believe you remember me."

Harry pulled back and took out his sketch book (which he had made sure to bring with him) and opened it to some of his wolf drawings. Remus gasped as Harry said, "I didn't realize who you were uncle Remmy, but I never forgot you."

Remus took the sketch pad and starting looking through it, there were drawings of Dudley, Daisy, Poppy, the school, a few of a dark shadowy figure, and several of various wolves. There were all sorts of wolves drawn throughout the sketchbook, but as Remus looked through he noticed similarities in their appearances, it was obvious that Harry was drawing from one specific individual/model and Remus knew exactly who it was. Remus remembered one time, many years ago, when James and Sirius had enchanted a camera to take his photo during a transformation (they had wanted Remus to see himself as Moony) and it had worked.

Remus still had a copy of the photo today (it was one of his most treasured possessions). For Remus the photo was a reminder of the friendship he had shared with them, and how important they had been to him (and he to them) it reminded Remus of his pack, and of himself and who he was (both as a man and a wolf). The wolves in Harry's sketchbook were dead ringers for Moony, it was clear that Harry had retained the 'imprint' of Remus and Moony. This was a clear sign that Harry was indeed part of Moony's pack, and it meant the world to Remus.

Remus looked up into his cub's big green eyes and nodded, "Thank you Harry. This means more to me than I can ever say."

Harry smiled weakly back at Remus and turned to Daisy and Dudley, "Uncle Remmy, I want you to meet the rest of my family. This is my brother Dudley."

Dudley stepped forward and held out his hand, "Pleasure to meet you sir."

Remus shook it, "The pleasure is mine Dudley."

Harry grinned and gestured to Daisy, "and this is _our daughter_ Daisy."

Remus bent down to look the girl in eye level and said, "Hello."

Daisy grabbed Harry's hand and said, in a matter-of-fact voice, "Wolfie likes you."

Remus starred at Harry, who explained, "Dudley and I practically raised Daisy and when she was a baby she used to call me Papa, but as she got older people started asking questions so I taught her to call me Wolfie."

Remus' eyes watered as he bent down to meet the little girls eyes, "Well I like him very much as well."

Daisy titled her head back and forth before saying, "You're nice."

Harry and Dudley both burst out laughing at this as Alastor and Poppy came forward. As the boys got control of their giggles Remus said, "Thank you." which of course set Harry and Dudley off again. Eventually Harry settled down and walked forward once more to ask Remus the question he'd been waiting to ask since he'd heard the man was coming, "Will you tell me about my parents?"

Remus sat down on the grass and said, "I would be more than happy to."

Harry sat next to him with Dudley and Daisy on one side and Alastor and Poppy on the next. Remus looked out onto the grounds and said, "I've thought long and hard about what I would say to you when I would get this chance, and after some soul searching I decided to tell you everything."

Harry looked curiously as Remus explained, "It starts with my being bitten, as a child my father became indebted to a werewolf named Fenrir Greyback." Remus grimaced at the name as though it left a bad taste in his mouth, "Greyback bit me deliberately, I was very small boy at the time, and the bite nearly did kill me. I managed to survive, but it was a close call. My parents didn't know what to do, at the time there was no cure (even now there isn't one) and I was left on my own. My transformations at the time were brutal and I never thought I would be allowed into Hogwarts because people wouldn't want a werewolf at school with their children." Remus nodded as he looked towards the school saying, "then Dumbledore became Headmaster and he said that as long as we made special considerations there was no reason I couldn't come to school."

Remus pointed to the Whomping Willow, "That tree was planted because I came to school, Dumbledore had the shrieking shack built for me, there is a tunnel under the willow that leads to the shack. Once a month every month Poppy." Remus pointed to the matron who rested her hand gently on his arm in comfort, "Would take me to it and press a knot on the tree that froze it then lead me underneath so I could transform. As I said my transformations were brutal, werewolves are naturally inclined to bite someone or something during transformations and since there were no people around I scratched and bit myself. People heard the shouts and thought they were hearing particularly violent ghosts, Dumbledore encouraged the rumors and even to this day (when the house has been quiet for years) people are still afraid of it. Despite all that I was having a wonderful time. I had made three great friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew."

Remus smiled wistfully as he said, "I will never forget the first time I met your father James, I was wondering around the Hogwarts express looking for a place to sit and the next thing I knew this scrawny figure raced past me laughing his head off. I pressed myself against the wall to avoid being run over and I saw James going past with Lucius Malfoy chasing after him. Lucius is a pureblood, from an old wealthy family who dislikes everyone that doesn't hold with his ideals. Your father knew this, when Lucius asked James to befriend him James' answer was to hit Lucius with a tearing hex that split his trousers, then topped it off with a stinging hex right to the same area."

Everyone laughed as Remus continued, "I will never forget the sight of Lucius Malfoy running, down the halls of the train, clutching his broken trousers and swearing at your father while his red rear end was on display for all to see."

Harry and Dudley completely lost it at this description they collapsed onto the grass punching it with their fists as they laughed. Remus grinned, "Yes well, eventually James doubled his way back and I saw Lucius was coming around the corner, James hadn't spotted him yet and Lucius might have gotten him, but I didn't want that to happen so I grabbed James by the arm and pulled him into the loo. James was mad, but when he saw Lucius go by he thanked me and offered to have me come and sit with him. The two of us made our way to a compartment and that was when we met Sirius Black. Like Lucius, Sirius was from a wealthy pure-blood family, but he hated all the pure-blood nonsense, he came to congratulate James for his prank and the two of them hit it off like nothing I have ever seen before. They were like brothers and completely inseparable, it didn't take long before the three of us became very close friends, and then we met Peter Pettigrew."

Harry felt a slight shudder at the sound of this name, but couldn't understand why. Remus continued, "Peter was in the same year of Gryffindor as the rest of us, and at first we didn't really know him very well, but he would often hang around us. Peter was smaller than James and Sirius, and he didn't possess the natural strength that I have as a werewolf, so he was an easy target for bullies (which he well knew) so he stayed close to us. Peter followed us around a bit like a lost puppy at first, he cheered your dad and Sirius on as they tried out for quidditch, and he was always sort of just following around in our footsteps and trailing after us. It didn't take long before Peter got sort of wrapped into our group, he become some sort of odd combination of a little brother, cheerleader, and human mascot."

Remus smiled sadly as he said, "Once the four of us sort of came together we became a solid group, we were always getting into trouble and causing pranks. Your mother Lily got mad and told us off once and said we were a bunch of Marauders, but we didn't take offense to it. In fact it was the exact opposite, we liked the phrase so much we began to call ourselves by the same name. I was so happy and relieved to have such good friends, even though my transformations were unpleasant, the rest of my life felt perfect. The biggest problem was keeping my condition a secret from my friends. The noticed my frequent absences, and I came up with a lot of silly excuses, I told them my mother was ill and all this rubbishy nonsense, but soon enough they deduced the truth."

Remus took a deep breath as his face became pained, "I should have told them myself, I felt immensely guilty at lying to them and absolutely terrified that I would lose them as friends, but that didn't happen. Instead James, Sirius, and Peter did the most incredible thing they could for me, they became animagi."

Alastor and Poppy looked up in shock with a startled, "What?"

As Harry, Dudley, and Daisy asked, "what's an animagi?"

Remus explained, "Annimagi is the plural for the term animagus, and an animagus is a witch or wizard who can transform themselves into an animal. It is a rare gift, and not everyone can do it, but it is a powerful trait. Animagi have to typically study under a master and register with the Ministry of Magic, but the three of them didn't. James, Sirius, and Peter all studied hard and became animai, it was difficult for Peter who had always struggled with particularly complex magic, but James and Sirius were two of the brightest students in the year and they managed to help Peter master the transformation along with themselves. Every full moon they would sneak out and join me in the Shrieking Shack and suddenly the whole of Hogwarsts and Hogsmead was open to us. We would sneak out at night and explore the woods, village, and other secret passages and hiding places around us."

Poppy interrupted, "Remus John Lupin, What were you thinking?! That was incredibly dangerous, wandering around at night without the wolfsbane potion! Good God, you could have given the others the slip and bitten someone, and if that had happened you would have been executed by the Ministry."

Guilt riddled Remus' face as he said, "I know, and I am sorry, I owe a deep apology to Albus as well. There were near misses as well, we laughed about them later, but they were quite close a few times. We each took on a nickname to reflect our other forms. I was called Moony, James was called Prongs (as he could change into a stag), Sirius was called Padfoot (he could turn into a huge black dog), and Peter was called Wormtail (he could change into a rat). We should have done more to worry about the concerns of running at night and what could have happened, but we didn't take the risk seriously, we were carried away in our own cleverness and didn't really care. As time went on we created an object called the Marauders Map which, which shows all the secret passages and tunnels of Hogwarts and where everyone is at all times."

Alastor jumped up, "Ah HA! That's how they've been doing it!"

The others turned as Alastor's good eye gleamed, he explained, "The Weasley twins are constantly sneaking around the school without getting caught and I'll bet that map of yours is how they've been doing it."

Remus said, "I can't be certain, but it is certainly likely. May I get back to the story?"

Alastor sat back down as Harry began to play with Daisy who was starting to fidget. Remus said, "during school your Mum and Dad actually didn't get along well. Lily thought James was an arrogant little toe-rag (which wasn't untrue) and James was so busy trying to impress her that he usually made himself into more of an ass in the process."

Harry snorted as Remus continued, "In fact Lily was a very good friend of Severus Snape, who is the potion's master here at Hogwarts in case you didn't know, but around fifth year they had a falling out. " Remus sighed heavily as he said, "James attacked Severus after our O.W.L. standard tests and Lily intervened, but Severus lost his temper and insulted her. That argument broke their friendship and as James' ego slowly deflated he and your mother became a couple. After Hogwarts James and Sirius joined the auror core (being a werewolf I'm not allowed), I started studying to be a teacher. Peter was looking into joining the Ministry and getting into politics, and your mother Lily went on to gain a mastery in Potions."

Harry gapped as Remus nodded, "oh yes she was very talented, Lily was top student in Charms and Potions, and when she and Severus got together they achieved wonders. In fact together the two of them competed in a national potions competition and became the youngest to ever win by inventing the calming potion, which is still used by Mediwitches and Mediwizards to this day. The two of them were quite inseparable for a while. After the falling out Severus went dark, he tried to make apologies, but Lily simply wouldn't accept it. She had seen Severus getting more and more involved with students who grew up and joined with Voldemort, she thought that the incident with James was the straw that broke the camels' back. I personally, think it was loosing Lily that truly pushed Severus over the edge."

Harry looked up in shock, "Wait, so you're saying Professor Snape worked for Voldemort during the war?"

Remus nodded as Harry felt his stomach drop, while Dudley gave a shocked, "WHAT?!" Harry had been a little nervous and uncertain around the potions master before now, but after hearing this he wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. Remus seemed to sense Harry's thoughts and said, "Harry, I think you should know that before I came to talk to you today I got Severus' permission to tell you all of this."

Now it was Harry's turn to give an indignant, "What?"

Alastor came over and sat next to them as Remus said, "Yes Harry, you see I wanted to tell you the entire truth, but Severus' story is so connected with it all that I couldn't tell you everything without including his part, and I didn't want to do that unless he said it was o.k. so Alastor and I contacted him and he gave his blessing."

Harry spluttered as Dudley asked, "But if he worked for Voldemort, how do you know you can trust him now?"

Alastor said, "Because I was there the day Severus came back from the dark side, Poppy and I have been there with him every day since he returned and we know who he really is. Poppy in particular, she's known Severus since he was a child (she was one of the few adults in this castle Severus trusted when he was young) and she knew him well enough to know when he was lying or not, and so do I."

Alastor sighed as he explained, "You see Harry, and Dudley, Severus joined the Death Eaters because he and his mother where abused by Severus' muggle father due to their magical abilities. Severus' childhood was very much like yours Harry, and he had no real escape from it."

Remus suddenly looked truly sad, "And that was mostly our fault, you see when Severus came to Hogwarts he had a difficult time making friends outside of Slytherin house because of the way we treated him. As I told you, James and Sirius were two of the most popular and well-liked boys in the school, and since they didn't like Severus, pretty much everybody else at school treated him like dirt as well. Lily was the only friend Severus really had here at school. Severus got caught up with the Death Eaters because he was in Slytherin house, and because he thought learning dark spells would help defend against his father, and because he was afraid of what would happen if he didn't. You see Death Eaters have always had a very severe, 'if you're not with us you're against us' policy and anyone who fits in the 'against' category would find themselves a target of the Death Eaters. Severus was already being targeted by the four of us, and many other students, he couldn't risk becoming hunted by his own house mates on top of everything else, so he went along with it, but your mother kept him from completely going over, then when Severus lost Lily's friendship….."

Remus trailed off, but Harry was able to finish, "Professor Snape figured that everyone already thought the worst of him, and he had nothing else to lose so why bother?"

Remus and Alastor nodded as Harry pulled Daisy into a hug and grabbed onto Dudley, if anyone could understand that type of thought process it was him, Harry knew better than anyone what it was like to be treated terribly for something you had no control over. Harry knew that if he'd lost Dudley or Daisy there was a good chance he might have ended up falling into a similar situation himself.

Alastor, Remus, and Poppy all seemed to sense Harry's thought process and Poppy continued, "Severus came back to the light for the same reason he left, your mother Lily."

Harry looked up as she continued, "You see Harry the year you were born there was a prophecy spoken by a seer that said, 'the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born to those who have thrice defied him' this child was said to be born as the seventh month dies, and you were one of two boys born at the end of July. Voldemort assumed that you were the one the prophecy spoke of and set out to destroy you."

Harry starred blankly at them, he wasn't sure how much more information he could take in, but at the same time he was so riveted he couldn't stop listening. Poppy, Alastor, and Remus (for their part) had discussed this issue in depth and they had all decided, that even though Albus would highly disapprove, Harry needed to hear the truth. Poppy continued, "Severus, was devastated that Voldemort was going to go after Lily. He had been dissatisfied with the Death Eaters and their ways before that day. Once he'd seen what they were really all about it was enough to put him off it entirely, but he hadn't been able to mount the strength or resolve to leave, but knowing Voldemort was going after Lily was too much. What's more Severus felt immensely guilty because he had been the one who had related the prophecy to Voldemort in the first place."

Harry jerked his head up, anger burning inside him, "He did?"

Poppy sighed, "Harry, Severus didn't know what it would lead to, he was desperate to prove himself as a Death Eater, and affirm for himself that he had made correct decision regarding joining the Death Eaters, and that he wasn't throwing his life away. Severus proved himself to Voldemort, but as for everything else, he realized the truth of who Voldemort and the Death Eaters were, and the path that they would lead him down, he realized it wasn't where he wanted to go or who he wanted to be."

Alastor picked up the story, "Severus came to Hogwarts and told Albus everything, he begged Albus to help Lily, Severus swore an allegiance to Albus and agreed to serve as a spy during the war. In return Albus told your parents about the danger."

Harry interrupted, "But Voldemort came anyway, so Snape must have lied."

Remus shook his head, "No Harry, Severus didn't lie, Sirius did."

Harry looked up and Remus explained, "when your parents learned of the danger they went into hiding, they went under what is called the Fidelious charm, which is a complex piece of magic where the location of a specific building is hidden within a specific person or 'secret keeper' unless the secret keep voluntarily agrees to give the location, Voldemort could have been sitting in front of your parents porch and never found their home. James elected Sirius to be their Secret Keeper, but Sirius betrayed them. We had suspected for a while that there was a spy amongst us giving information to Lord Voldemort, but none of us ever suspected Sirius. However, it was him, less than a week after Sirius became the Secret Keeper Voldemort attacked and your parents were killed. Peter found out and went after Sirius, he confronted Sirius in a street full of muggles, Peter shouted, 'Lily and James Sirius how could you?!' Then Sirius took out his wand and blasted the street, 13 people were killed (Peter included) then Sirius did something I never expected, he laughed. Just stood there and laughed, and when the Ministry of magic arrived Sirius went along with them without any sort of struggle still laughing his head off."

Remus shook his head, "I couldn't believe it, sometimes I still have trouble believing it you know, one of my best friends betrayed another, and the other two were dead. I was devastated. After you went to your aunt and uncle." Remus turned to Harry, "I couldn't keep in touch, Albus invoked an ancient magic, as long as you reside where your mother's blood is present you would be protected by Voldemort from a set of blood wards. Albus also created a fidelous charm with himself as secret keeper over Privet Drive, these combined magics made it impossible for anyone to find the home or contact you without Dumbledore telling them where you were. Poppy was able to find out because Albus gave her the information, but I couldn't be told. It was too risky if too many people knew your location. What's more I knew Petunia's hatred of magic, I thought it would be safer (and easier for you) if I maintained my distance. And to be completely honest Harry, I was in no shape to keep in contact with you after the war. My four best friends were gone, Moony was in agony, and I wasn't much better. It took years before I was able to recover from my depression and be able to function normally again. It hasn't been easy, but I managed, I wanted to see you again, but I was afraid. So much time had passed, and I had no idea what you had heard about me from your aunt or anyone else, so once again I let my cowardice win out and kept my distance. I am sorry Harry."

Harry said, "I understand Uncle Remmy."

Remus smiled at the term and said, "Harry there's something else you should know, when your parents married Sirius was their best man, and when you were born they made him your godfather, a title he still holds today because of some odd legal snafu."

Harry felt himself start to shake, this was a lot to take in all at once, to learn that his parents had been betrayed by a friend, to learn that one of his teachers was not only a former servant of Voldemort, but also someone partially responsible for it all, and to learn that the man who betrayed his parents was his godfather, it was too much. Harry searched for something matter-of-fact to ask and came up with the only reasonable thing he could, "What happened to Black?"

Remus said, "He was sent to Azkaban (the Wizarding prison) and he is still there to this day."

Harry nodded as he felt himself start to shake again, Dudley moved forward as he, Alastor, and Poppy pulled Harry into a hug. Harry instantly started to cry, he cried for the parents he never knew, he shouted angrily about the man that had betrayed them, he felt angry at his father and his father's friends for their actions against Severus, and mostly he felt entirely confused and overwhelmed. Daisy for her part started crying as well, she didn't like seeing Wolfie so upset and it was bothering her as well. The two of them continued to cry and the others rocked them back and forth. Harry never once released his hold on Daisy (who remained seated in his lap), and Daisy never released her arms from around Harry's neck. Eventually they both cried themselves to sleep.

Poppy tried to separate them gently, but it was no use, Daisy wouldn't release her hold on Harry, and every time Poppy tried to get Daisy to let go the small girl whimpered. Finally, Remus said, "If you will allow me?"

Poppy nodded as Remus bent down and picked Harry and Daisy up in his arms, as a werewolf he had greater physical strength than the average person and found it relatively easy to take on the excess weight. Remus carried the two children back to the castle while Dudley came behind looking at Poppy and Alastor accusingly, "why'd you have to tell Harry all that for?"

Alastor sighed, "because he needed to hear to truth, so much of what all of you have been through happened because you were kept in the dark, and that mustn't be allowed to continue. What's more, you have all entered a new world that offers you a number of opportunities, but also comes with a myriad of new dangers. If you are going to make the correct decisions for yourselves you must understand the reality of the situation. Believe me, we took no pride in doing that, and it wasn't any easier for us to decide to tell Harry those things knowing how he might react, than it was for Harry to hear them."

Dudley looked back and saw Poppy and Alastor leaning heavily on each other, like himself, they had tear tracks down their faces. As Dudley starred he was hit with a sudden realization, the two of them cared about both of them, and were doing what they thought was best for Harry, Dudley and Daisy, even if it meant telling the three children some painful truths. Dudley was still blistering for how upset Harry was, but at the same time he couldn't help feeling a slight sense of awe and respect as he looked on, no one had ever taken their best interests at heart. Even Dudley's own parents had only ever done what they thought was best for themselves or their reputation/public image not for Dudley. This realization allowed Dudley to accept that while living here wouldn't be easy for any of them, it was what was best for all of them.

Dudley said, "Alright, I suppose I can understand that, and I think you're trustworthy, but if any of you do anything to break that trust. We'll all leave, and I can promise you that if anything happens to Harry or Daisy I'll do everything I can to make your lives utterly miserable. And I know Harry will do the same. Daisy means too much to both of us for any of that."

Alastor nodded, "I would expect nothing less of you."

Poppy smiled, "Neither would I."

Remus carried Harry and Daisy back to their quarters where Alastor gave the password, Remus smiled at their room and placed Harry and Daisy gingerly into Harry's bed (which was the bigger of the two) as Poppy reached down to pull the covers over them Harry opened his eyes and blearily said, "Aunt Poppy."

Poppy felt a fist squeeze her heart at the term and said, "Yes dear?"

Harry asked, "Can I talk to Professor Snape tomorrow?"

Poppy smoothed his forehead as she gave him a gentle kiss, "Well that's up to Professor Snape, but I don't see why not."

Harry nodded, "good, there's still a lot to say." Then he dropped back off.

Poppy walked back, "there is indeed." It took quite a while before any of the adults went to bed that night, and no one's sleep was particularly restful, but they all knew this day had sparked a new beginning for them all, and tomorrow would bring even more.

a/n, that's all for now. Sorry it's been so long, but I'm working at a new job (which I hate with a passion) that comes with 60 hours a week so spare time is not something I have in great supply right now. I'll try to update when I can, I haven't abandoned this story or any other, please just try to bare with me.


	16. Of Houses and heritage

Harry had trouble sleeping that night, he had a dream about a giant dog chasing after him, but once the dog reached Harry he didn't attack the dog simply started sniffing at Harry then it walked away. Harry followed the dog down a long narrow alleyway. Harry ran after the dog going faster and faster and when they got the end of the alleyway the dog started barking crazily at something. Harry looked down and heard a scurrying sound, like a rat or a mouse, but no matter how hard he looked Harry couldn't see the little beat. The dog continued to bark then it trotted over and began rubbing its head against Harry's side whining as it did so.

Harry looked down at the dog and said, "I'm sorry I don't know what you want." The dog continued to whine as it occasionally turned to the scurrying sound and barked, but no matter how many times the dog did it Harry still couldn't figure out what the dog wanted. When Harry awoke he felt slightly disoriented, there was something warm in the bed with him and Harry saw that Daisy had crawled in and was lying in front of him. Harry gently ran a hand through her tangled hair and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Daisy shifted and woke up, she looked curiously back at Harry, "do you feel better Wolfie?"

Harry crinkled his forehead in confusion, "What do you mean sweetie?"

Daisy cuddled her Winnine the Pooh and said, "You were making sad noises, at night, I taught (a/n this is a purposeful spelling error) you were having a bad dream."

Realization dawned on Harry as his eyes widened, he must have been whimpering in his sleep, and Daisy had come to sleep with him to help him feel better. A deep feeling of warmth rushed through Harry, it meant a lot to him that Daisy had been so worried about his well-being. It showed how much she cared, Harry knew Dudley would have done the same if he had heard, but obviously Dudley's bed was too far away from Harry's. Harry gave Daisy a strong hug, "I feel a lot better sweetie, thank you."

Daisy beamed at him and then said, "Wolfie, I gotta potty."

Harry snickered and took Daisy to the bathroom, once she was done Harry took out one of the magical books Alastor and Poppy had bought for them and sat Daisy down on the floor to look through it. The book would read itself to Daisy and the pictures moved, so she loved it dearly. Harry went to the bathroom then showered and changed, he was a little nervous about seeing Professor Snape today. On the one hand, Harry wanted the chance to connect with his mother's former best friend and find out what the Professor could tell him about his Mum (and also apologize for what his father and his father's stupid friends had done to the Professor when they were younger), but on the other hand he was afraid the potions master would simply dismiss Harry and refuse to have anything to do with him.

Harry threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he would change later so he could make a good impression on Professor Snape, then he headed outside and collected Daisy. By the time Harry had done this Dudley was awake and climbing down from his lofted bed. Dudley scratched his head and yawned, "morning." Sleepily.

Harry said, "morning." Quietly.

Dudley starred at him, "What's wrong?" As usual Dudley was instantly able to sense Harry's mood.

Harry sighed and said, "I had a really weird dream last night, and I'm worried about meeting with Professor Snape today."

Dudley said, "Harry, I know you want to know more about your parents, but you have to remember Professor Snape isn't the only one who can tell you about them. If he says no, he says no and you just have to accept that."

Harry sighed heavily, "I know, but it's not just about getting information about my Mum from him. I want to apologize for what Sirius, my Dad, and Peter did to him when they were young. I know what it's like to be treated like dirt for something you can't control, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone. It's hard to believe that my dad was this arrogant, bullying, little toe rag, just like Piers, and I feel like if I don't find a way to make that up to Professor Snape then he's going to carry it around his whole life. I know what that does to you Dudley." Harry sighed heavily as his eyes starred at the muraled wall, "Even though we're here now, there's a lot of things from the Dursley's I can't let go of (and I don't know if I'll ever be able to let go of it) and it's hard. I want to help take some of those feelings away from Professor Snape."

Harry was surprised when instead of offering him some kind of reassurance, Dudley walked over and smacked him upside the head, "Ow, Dudley what was that for?"

Dudley crossed his arms in front of his chest, "to knock some sense into you. Harry, what happened to Professor Snape wasn't your fault. Your Dad's the one who did it and he's the one who should have apologized for it."

Harry interrupted, "But he didn't."

Dudley raised a finger, "exactly, _he_ didn't apologize, and that was his mistake, but it isn't your job to fix his mistakes, and it isn't your job to save everybody on the planet. If Professor Snape agrees to let the past go then that's great, but if he doesn't then that's his problem not yours, and you shouldn't be freaking yourself out over it. One way or another it's his decision and your father's actions. You simply have to say to yourself, 'I did all that I could possibly do, and there wasn't anything more that I couldn't have done' and then accept that and move on with your life. You can't spend all your time worrying about and trying to fix your parents mistakes. Believe me I know, you know how I felt about the way my parents treated you two, and I always did everything I could to help you both, but I never tried to reverse what my parents did or make-up for it because I know I can't. My parents did something awful, but their mistakes aren't my mistakes and if I spend all my time trying to make up for something I didn't do then I'm going to waste my life because of them and they aren't worth that. Even though your dad wasn't the same as my parents it's the same idea. As good or bad as he was your Dad isn't worth you spending your life undoing the damage he caused or trying to live up to his legacy. You are not James Potter, you are Harry Potter and you have to make your own path."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment then he threw his head back and laughed, Dudley was right, Harry couldn't spend his life trying to make-up for other people's mistakes and screw-ups, he'd drive himself crazy trying. Harry would offer Professor Snape an apology for the past and try to make some kind of bond with the man, but if he didn't succeed then he couldn't let that drive himself mad. Harry would have to simply accept the Professor's decision and move on with his life (whichever direction that ended up being).

Daisy asked, "what's funny Wolfie?"

Harry kissed her on top of the head, "Uncle Dudley, he is absolutely right."

Dudley puffed himself up and said, "Well of course I am." Smugly.

Harry stuck his tongue out and Dudley said, "Oh, very mature."

Harry shrugged, "Whoever said I had to be mature all the time?"

Dudley shook his head, "No one, and I'm glad to see you're easing up."

Harry said, "Thanks Dud."

Dudley walked off to the bathroom while Harry took Daisy out for breakfast, he would change her clothes after they ate in order to avoid a double change later (another lesson he had learnt well at Privet drive), Harry stepped out to the kitchen and found Remus, Poppy, and Alastor waiting for them. They were drinking coffee and sitting at the table. Harry sat down and put Daisy in her chair, he looked at the table and his eyes widened. There was an entire bowl of fruit, pitchers of orange juice and milk, muffins, bacon, and several types of eggs.

Harry served Daisy up some scrambled eggs with bacon and half a cinnamon muffin, then cut up her apple and gave her some milk. Harry looked around cautiously before Alastor said, "go ahead and eat whatever you like Harry." Harry looked curiously at them before digging in, despite the fact that he knew things were different here at Hogwarts it was still a reflex for him to either wait until he had been served or told he could eat, or wait until everyone else had eaten and take what was left.

Harry grabbed several different kinds of fresh berries out of the fruit bowl, a pumpkin muffin, a few poached eggs, some bacon, then poured himself a glass of milk and a glass of juice. Harry drank the juice and found that it had a sweeter taste to it than he was used to. Remus noticed his confusion and said, "It's pumpkin juice not orange juice."

Harry nodded, "Thanks Uncle Remmy."

Harry sprinkled chives onto his eggs and started to eat, a moment later Dudley came in and took some sunny side up eggs, bacon, a banana muffin, and some juice and milk as well. As they dug in Alastor, Poppy, and Remus started to eat as well. As they ate Harry asked, "when will be going to see Professor Snape?"

Alastor answered, "at ten, Severus has an important early morning meeting he couldn't miss. Until then we thought we'd show you three around the castle some more so it's easier for you to get around when classes start."

Harry swallowed, "alright, what's the meeting for?"

Poppy snorted, "That is Professor Snape's business and not yours. If he wishes to tell you he can, but we will not."

Harry blushed slightly, "Sorry."

Remus added, "It's alright Harry, it's natural you would be curious, especially with everything you've just learned. You just have to remember to take care with how you exercise that curiosity."

Harry smiled at him and dug back into his breakfast with renewed gusto.

Hpddhpddhpddhpdd

Severus stepped through the floo into the overly austentacious Malfoy Manner sitting room. Like all pureblood families, they had their family tapestry displayed on the main wall, but this one was done in silk with gilded thread that shown in the early morning light. There were Wizarding portraits of Malfoy family ancestors hanging on the walls, each family member was dressed in the finest clothes of the time they had lived naturally, the leather sofa and matching chairs with lion clawed feet stood in front of him, but Severus did not sit down.

There was a loud crack and a moment later the Malfoy family house elf appeared in front of him, "good Morning Master Snape Sir, you is welcome to Malfoy Manner. Would you like Dobby to go and father Master Malfoy, Mistress Malfoy, or Young Lord Malfoy to the sitting room?"

Severus answered, "Master Malfoy."

Dobby bowed low, "Right away sir."

The elf disappeared with a crack and a moment later a teas set with scones and biscuits appeared on the lacquered oak table. Severus still did not sit down, he waited until Lucius arrived then stepped forward and shook hands with his old school yard ally.

Lucius smiled at the sight of him, "ah Severus, wonderful to see you as always please sit."

Severus took a seat on one of the chairs and poured himself some tea. Lucius took some himself, and buttered a scone as well, "Tell me Severus, what brings you to my home today?"

Severus took a sip of his tea and choose his words carefully, "I'm here on an interesting matter Lucius, regarding the Potter boy."

Lucius instantly sat up in his seat, "Ah yes, I had hear about the young man's new circumstances and I say I find the situation quite interesting, I believe it could be advantageous to the right people."

Severus had to keep from nodding, he had suspected as much it was why he'd come here in the first place. Severus knew that Lucius would see the truth of Harry's situation as a possibility to get his hands on the boy, and he knew he had to stop Lucius in his tracks right now.

Severus nodded, "Yes I assumed you would be aware of the situation, and that you would be interested in taking a becoming personally involved."

Lucius took another sip as a typical smirk spread across his lips, "Well of course, after all the situation has made placed Dumbledore in a very poor light, and after all the young man is of a distinct pure-blood family. Despite his mother's less than ideal heritage he is still the heir to one of the wealthiest and most well-entitled families in the Wizarding world. Young Mr. Potter is also well-respected and highly influential to the Wizarding world, in the right hands and with the proper upbringing he could become a truly spectacular young man."

Severus added the unspoken thought Lucius was obviously leaning towards, "And he would bring a number of fantastic benefits to whatever kind soul was generous enough to open their home to this poor, abused, orphan boy."

Lucius actually chuckled at this, "That is what I have always liked best about you Severus, you've always been able to see the great benefits and possibilities available in any situation. You have the great gift for analyzing the many different paths that can be opened to us all by opportunities like this."

Severus choose his next words carefully, "Thank you Lucius, it is always nice to speak with someone who has a decent intellectual capacity. None of the staff at Hogwarts are capable of seeing things the same way you do, it can be most tiresome at times."

Lucius said, "I'm sure Severus, but I promise you, some day I will arrange it so that you receive all the rewards you deserve. I promise you Severus, and if you help me get my hands on the Potter boy all of that will come much faster."

Severus said, "Of course Lucius, I would be more than happy to help. Although I must say I am surprised that you would be so willing to take the young man in given his circumstances. Being raised by muggles, by the son of a Mudblood." Severus cringed at calling Lily that disgusting name, he hadn't said that word in regards to her since the day he'd lost her friendship, but he knew he had to, he knew he had to keep as true to the pureblood path as he could to make this work.

Lucius turned slightly more somber, "Yes, it is true, the young man's circumstances are unfortunate, but with the right education and a proper environment it will be possible to move past that. His maternal heritage is 'unfortunate', but his titles, lands, and moneys can certainly compensate for that, and the opportunities he brings are far too tempting to simply walk away from just because of that."

Severus nodded, "Yes, I agree, but I never expected you of all people to agree to take in a half-blood child and two mudbloods to boot."

Lucius looked up, his face showing shock, "What?"

Severus continued in a conversational tone, "didn't you know Lucius, when the Potter boy was living with his muggle relatives his aunt had a daughter who is a mudblood. Apparently the muggles hatred of magic extended even to their own child, they rejected the little girl and gave her into Mr. Potter's care. When Mr. Potter's cousin found out he was afraid of being rejected as well and turned to Mr. Potter. He and Mr. Potter swore a blood oath to be there for each other and protect and look after each other, this oath also extended to the little girl as well. Mr. Potter magically adopted both of them. Which means that they can not be separated from one another, whoever takes Mr. Potter in must also take in the two mudblood children he adopted."

What little color Lucius had in his face drained as his face dropped in shock, "What?" he said again now sounding truly disgusted.

Severus pressed, "Yes Lucius if you were to take the Potter boy in then you would also be taking in his two mudblood cousins. Which means Draco would be in constant contact with three children who come from undesirable backgrounds and bloodlines."

Lucius put his tea down and studied Severus carefully, "there is no way to separate them?"

Severus said, "I'm afraid not Lucius. The magic is ancient and binding, as you well know, there is not way to break such a bond without killing all of those involved." Actually the bond could be broken if only Daisy and Dudley were killed, but Severus was never going to say such a thing to Lucius, e knew better than to ever set such a thought into the ruthless power mad man's mind."

Lucius' face turned angry, Severus could see how furious he was at all his beautiful plans for Harry and what the boy would bring to the 'great' Malfoy family crumbled into dust. Lucius cursed, "Damn. If it was just the Potter boy that would be one thing, his money, fame, lands, and title do enough to make up for his poor background to bring him in as a ward or foster child, never an official member of the family naturally."

"Naturally." Severus agreed.

Lucius continued, "But he would have been a member of this household, I could have accepted him, but to take in two more children who have no proper background or upbringing. I can not accept two such children into my household, I could never abide Draco associating with such low-bred riff-raff and I know Narcissa would never allow such a thing either."

Lucius sighed heavily, "It is a shame though, the boy could have brought so much to our family, it is a shame, but we simply can not allow two mudblood children in our house, it simply would not be acceptable. Ah well, perhaps there might be another way, I could talk to Draco and see if he could make an effort to befriend the boy. Perhaps given time he could be separated from his unpleasant relations."

Severus could see the gears turning in Lucius' mind as he stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Yes, yes that might be just the thing. Have Draco reach out a hand in friendship to the young man, a child like that who was abused and mistreated would be inclined to accept offers of friendship and comradery. Draco could ingratiate himself to the Potter boy and slowly edge him over to our ways and our methods of thinking. Given time the boy will surely see that associating with two pieces of mudblood trash will only harm his future and his prospects. Once he walks away from them himself the Potter boy will undoubtedly need someone new to connect with, someone who can offer guidance and compassion to his plight of loosing another family in his tragically harsh life. Yes, I believe that will be the best option for all of us." Lucius jerked himself out of his thoughts and looked back to meet Severus' eyes, "thank you for informing me Severus, if I had taken the boy in it would have been a truly grievous mistake on my part, you have saved me from making a truly damaging decision for myself and my family, and I thank you for that my friend."

Severus put his tea cup down, "I am sorry Lucius, but I assumed you were already aware of the extent of the boys' situation."

Lucius stood up and held out a hand, "Thank you for coming and telling me Severus you are a true friend."

Severus shook Lucius' hand, "You are welcome my old friend. And I hope that your plan turns out well, I assure you that I will do all I can to support the cause that lives strongest in me."

Lucius placed a second hand over the first, "I know you will Severus, you always have, do what you can to cultivate the relationship between Draco and the Potter boy, help Draco as he goes off to Hogwarts."

Severus said, "Of course, Draco is my godson and I will always do my best to guide him onto the right path and to keep him on that path."

Lucius said, "Thank you." Again and Severus bid his goodbyes as he left through the floo. The second Severus arrived back in his rooms he showered, no matter how long he had known Lucius, meeting with the other man always made Severus feel as though he needed to wash of a coating of scum, he knew Lucius planned to have Draco try to befriend Harry, but he also knew that it wasn't likely to succeed, but he would do all he could to make sure Harry was careful around Draco. He didn't want to dissuade a friendship between the two boys, he knew that such a relationship could lead his godson off of his father's chosen path, but at the same time Severus would be damned if he would left Lily Evans' son end up a death eater.

Once he was cleaned up and changed Severus headed out into his rooms, he knew that Harry and his family would be by soon, and he honestly and truthfully wasn't sure what to expect when the young man arrived.

Hpddhpddhpddhpddhpdd

Harry rocked back and forth on his heels as he stood in front of the portrait guarding the potions masters rooms. The portrait was a powerful looking wizards with chestnut colored hair, who wore silver and green robes and had a large black snake wrapped around his shoulders. Harry studied the portrait carefully as Alastor walked forward and said, "We would like to speak to Professor Snape please."

The man nodded and walked out of the portrait, Harry turned around curiously, "why didn't you just give the password?"

Alastor said, "Because Severus appreciates his privacy."

A moment later the portrait swung open and Professor Snape stood there giving them all a penetrating gaze, "Good morning."

Alastor replied, "Good morning."

Severus turned his gaze to Remus, "Lupin."

Remus replied, "good day Severus."

Severus said, "Good day Poppy."

Poppy smiled, "Good morning Severus, good to see you."

Severus gave a small grin and turned to the children, "good morning to you Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, and Ms. Potter."

Daisy giggled while Dudley and Harry said, "Good morning Professor."

Severus stepped aside and said, "Won't you come in?"

They all filed in and looked around, the Potion Masters rooms were done in a nice bronze color, there was a dark blue sectional couch sitting in front of the fire, and a matching pair of chairs on either side, the walls held what Harry recognized as Van Gogh and Monet. Harry assumed they were reproductions, he knew originals would have cost a fortune. Harry couldn't help feeling slightly surprised by how warm and cozy everything looked. From what Harry had seen of the Potions Master thus far, and from the fact that the man lived in the dungeons, Harry had expected the rooms to be colder and more austere.

Professor seemed to understand exactly where Harry's thoughts were leading him and said, "not what you were expecting?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I thought, I mean Alastor mentioned how you were the head of Slytherin house, and how that house is really big on tradition and such so I thought…"

Harry trailed off realizing he sounded kind of rude, "I mean, it's nice, it really is, but I just thought it would be more…" Harry trailed off again as he blushed deeply in embarrassment, this was not going how he had wanted it to go.

Severus however did something totally unexpected, he chuckled, "It's alright I do understand, most people would expect my rooms to look more Victorian in style, almost like something from the muggle film Sherlock Holmes. Please sit down."

They all took a seat, and before Harry could lose his nerve he decided to just get it over with and say what he'd come here to say, "Professor?"

Professor Snape looked up and Harry swallowed hard, "I talked to uncle Remy the other day, and he told me about how my Dad and the others treated when you were younger, and what happened with my mum."

Severus glared daggers at Remus, but Harry just kept plowing ahead, "And I want you to know that I'm sorry."

Severus snapped his head back to Harry as the young man continued, "I'm sorry my Dad and his friends treated you the way they did, no one deserves to go through that (believe me I know). I'm sorry my mum never accepted your apology for something you snapped at her in a fit of temper, and I'm sorry that Dumbledore didn't do more to help you out when you were a student here, he's the Headmaster and that's his job. I want you to know, I'm not like my Dad, I don't think that people should be teased, or tormented, or mistreated because they believe different things then I do, I don't think it's o.k. to act like an ass to impress someone, or just because you have nothing better to do, and I don't think anyone should go out of their way to make other people feel bad about themselves, to feel small and weak and helpless."

Harry's voice choked as he continued, "To make you feel like everyone else thinks it's there right to treat you badly, even if they don't know, even if they've just met you, even if all they know about you is the stupid rumors other people say. Like you've got no one to turn to, and no real safe place to go, nowhere you belong, not even your own home. No one should make you feel like you have no friends, and the few times you actually manage to meet someone who you think could be a really good friend, you end up losing them because they're so afraid of what other people will say or do to them because of you that they don't want to take the risk, or because they find out other people don't really like you that much, they hear all the rumors and they suddenly decide (even if they've known you for a while and know those things aren't true) that it isn't worth it to keep your friendship or even try to find a way to make things work for you. No one should have to know that, to feel that way and no one should have the right to treat other people like that."

Harry felt himself start to shudder as a rush of his worst memories came back with full force, it had been so long since he'd felt that completely alone. After Harry had been given Daisy his life at Privet Drive had gotten better, he'd bonded with Dudley, he'd made real friends, he hadn't felt as totally cut-off as he'd felt when he was small. However, Harry still hadn't forgotten how hard those days had been, he still hadn't forgotten what it was like to be the 'freak' he still hadn't forgotten the new boy who'd come to their school when he was 7 (David).

David and Harry had become friends right away, and stayed friends for almost a month, but then David had found out how other people thought about Harry and turned on him instantly. David had gone from being Harry's friend to another one of his tormentors in one awful day. Harry also remembered Luca, the quiet little girl in their class at school who everyone always teased because she always had her nose stuck in a book. She and Harry had hidden in the library one day during recess, Harry had been hiding from Dudley's gang, and Luca had been avoiding the other girls in class for almost the exact same reason. The two of them had talked the whole time, and even made a few jokes and found they had a few things in common.

Harry had thought that maybe they could be friends, but then she had said that couldn't happen. Separately, they were a target, together it would have been suicide, Luca had said she would never tease or mistreat Harry because she knew how it felt herself, but she also said she couldn't risk being his friend. Luca and David, remembering them, even after all this time, still broke Harry's heart. In the movies, and t.v. shows, and books there was always that one kid who was the outcast the outsider (a lot of time the story even turned out to be about them), but no matter how bad things were for the kids in those stories they always had that one friend.

That one friend that they got along with, that didn't treat them like other kids did, that one friend who stuck by them no matter what and helped the kid get through it, but Harry had been so badly mistreated and mistrusted by the others in Privet Drive, he had been so thoroughly hated by Dudley and the others kids (and his aunt and uncle) that Harry hadn't even been allowed to have that one friend until much later that he should have had it.

Severus reached over and grabbed Harry's hand, when Harry looked up Severus nodded in understanding, of all the things he'd expected when the boy had come down here today, he hadn't expected this. Severus had never expected to look into those deep green eyes (oh so like his beloved Lily) and to see himself starring back from behind them. Severus took a deep breath, "Harry you have nothing to apologize for, what happened wasn't your fault. Your father is the one who tormented me, and your mother.' Severus took a deep breath and said, "Harry, losing her was hard, but I understand why she walked away from our friendship, and I honestly can't blame her one bit. You have done nothing wrong, and I will not hold you responsible for their actions against me. Not now and not ever."

Severus had never expected to hear himself say those words, but as he did he knew they were true. Harry grinned brilliantly, "Thank you sir. This means a lot to me, I didn't expect, I was afraid you might just turn me out."

Severus said, "To be honest with you Harry, I never expected to hear myself say those words. Before you came to school I was fully prepared to dislike you. I wrongly assumed that you would be just like your father, but now that all of this has happened, now that I have seen you for who you truly are, I know that isn't true. You are not James Potter and I can not hold you responsible for his actions, and if I do I will end alienating you forever. I will also end up causing more damage to myself, and that is something that I do not want, and it's not any way to honor your mother or her memory, or what her friendship meant to me. I never expected for James Potter's son." Severus no longer said the phrase with the sense of loathing he had always used previously when talking of James, "To remind me so much of myself, but you do, and I promise you I will do all I can to help keep you from repeating the mistakes your father and I made when we were young. I would like very much to be a part of your life."

Harry grinned, "I'd like that to." Then he looked back at Dudley, "You're the second person who told me today that I can't make up for all my parents mistakes, so let's agree to leave the past in the past and try to move on."

Severus held out a hand and they shook, "Agreed."

Harry bit his lip, "Professor, Uncle Remy said he'd tell me more about my parents, and I'd like to hear some more about my Mum from you as well if that's o.k."

Severus nodded, "Most definitely."

Harry lunged forward and hugged the older man, everyone else (except Daisy and Dudley) looked like they'd just walked through nearly headless Nick at the sight), but Harry and Severus didn't care. As they pulled back Severus said, "I think that's enough emotional upheaval for one day, so how about we wait for another time to talk about Lily."

Harry sat back up and said, "Yeah, I think I can wait a little longer."

Severus replied, "good. So how are you three finding the castle?"

Harry stumbled a little at the change of conversation, but he knew that Professor Snape was right, talking about his mom would be too much for both of them right now and it was better to stick to a more neutral topic. Soon Harry, Dudley, and Daisy were all talking about the things they'd seen and done so far, all the things they were learning about magic and the Wizarding world, and the things they were learning from their books.

Severus being Severus couldn't help quizzing them on what they were learning, asking them about details in casting charms, and the correct wand movements to use when performing complex transfiguration, and of course the correct properties of plants and their uses in potions. Severus was amazed at Harry's inherent knowledge of plants and their care, he had a feeling the boy would be quite adept at Herbology and Potions given the right guidance and encouragement.

As the conversation continued Severus asked, "So which houses do you hope to be sorted into?"

Harry took a bite of the pumpkin muffin he was eating and swallowed then said, "I'm not really sure, I mean Ravenclaw would be challenging, and Gryffindor is the house both my parents where in, but I kind of feel like know that I know more about them I want to forge my own path. At the same time I don't want to walk away from Gryffindor because they were in it, because that be the same as choosing Gryffindor because they were in it (even though I know we don't get to choose). Hufflepuff, would probably be alright, but I'd be worried about it because people say Hufflepuff house doesn't get a lot of glory and if I got sorted into it people might think I was their best hope for that glory and I don't want that."

Severus prompted, "And what about Slytherin?"

Harry felt his stomach drop, he was nervous about Slytherin house. He knew that Voldemort had come from there, and remembered Hargid saying some of the worst witches and wizards had come from there, and he also remembered the boy from Madame Malkins and his insistence on being sorted into Slytherin.

Severus again seemed to sense Harry's thoughts and said, "You're uneasy about Slytherin because the dark lord was in it and because many dark witches and wizards came from their aren't you?"

Harry nodded starring fixatedly at his shoes. Severus said, "Harry look at me."

Harry raised his head and met the Professor's eyes, "Harry it is indeed true that the Dark Lord was from Slytherin house, and it is also true that many dark witches and wizards came from Slytherin, but many of the most well-known and well-respected witches and wizards came from their as well. There is a potion that is used to treat Lycnthropy (Werewolfism) called the Wolfsbane potion, and it was invented by a potion master who came from Slytherin. He has saved a countless lives, and eased the suffering of hundreds of people because of his invention. There was a Slytherin witch who went on to become the first ever female Minister of magic and helped draft new laws to improve the rights and well-being of magical creatures in our world, and reduce the control that pure-blood families have always held in our government. Another witch from Slytherin worked the Gringotts the wizards bank, and she helped to establish new banking procedures and improve goblin/Wizarding relations. In fact she was directly involved with ending the last goblin rebellion forty years ago."

Harry looked up in amazement, "Really?"

Severus nodded, "Really. Witches and wizards from Slytherin house have founded well-known charities, one even helped co-found St. Mungo's hospital for Magical Maladies and injuries. Others have dedicated themselves to service of the law and working to fight the dark side. It was a Slytherin student who helped Alastor revise the training of the auror corps before he retired." Alastor nodded his agreement as Severus continued, "Boys do you remember what Mr. Ollivander told you when went to get your wands?"

Harry thought, "He said the wand chooses the wizard."

Severus nodded, "Yes it does, and something similar can be said for school houses. Your school house helps shape where you go, but it doesn't make you who you are. Rather you make your house what it is and what it will be, an regardless of what house you're sorted into, it is your decisions and your actions that will matter most in the end remember that."

They both nodded and Dudley said, "Honestly, I don't really know what house I'll be sorted into. They all sound great, but none of them really stick out as being 'me' you know?"

Severus said, "I do understand, many students feel the same way. Some students come into school certain they'll be sorted into a specific house (usually one that their family has a connection to) and others come in terrified of being sorted into a house with a poor reputation like Slytherin or Hufflepuff. I have seen students cheer for joy at being sorted into the 'right' house and seen them break down completely from being in the wrong house. I have seen students nearly destroy themselves trying to live up to a family' name, or trying work their way out of the reputation of their house. In the end I think the best thing for any student is to come in and hope they find a house where they can be accepted for who and what they are, and then do their best to make that house their own and allow their skills to compliment their house and their house mates and at the same time allow their house and their housemate to help that students find their way and reach their truest potential, and as long as you do that then you will succeed here."

Harry awed by the Professors words and he could see that Dudley felt the same, "Thank you sir."

Severus said, "You're welcome Harry, and remember it."

Harry walked forward and shook Professor Snape's hand, "I would be honored to be sorted into your house sir."

Severus replied, "and I would be honored to have you there."

Dudley came forward next and said, "Sir, learning I have magic and adjusting to all this has been hard. Harry and I are getting used to living in a completely different world to the one we knew. We are literally starting over at the very beginning with all of this, and it's scary, and honestly I'm not sure what I'm doing to do or where it all will take me, or how I'm going to adjust to all this new stuff, but I promise, no matter what happens I'll never forget what you just said to me."

Severus shook Dudley's hand as well, "thank you Mr. Potter, and I want you to know that I can see you have the makings of a truly great wizard." He turned back to Harry, "You both do."

Then he turned to Daisy, "And you, young lady will make a spectacular witch."

Daisy giggled and buried her face in Harry's neck as she sat on his hip. Alastor stood and said, "well I think we should be going now, thank you for seeing us Severus."

Severus replied, "always pleasure Alastor. Poppy, please let me know if you need any further assistance with potions or treating students."

Poppy said, "I will, and remember Severus my door is always open to you as well."

Severus gave a small smile, "I will, and I appreciate it."

Remus came forward last, "Good seeing you Severus. I wish you the best."

Severus said, "thank you Lupin, perhaps we can find a way to make some sort of truce with each other for young Mr. Potters' sake."

Remus looked pleased at the idea and said, "I would like that very much." They all left and as they walked back to their quarters Harry couldn't help continually glancing back at the portrait and remembering all he had just learned. He knew that the Potions Master had just taught him one of the most important lessons he'd learned since coming to Hogwarts and somehow felt Professor Snape would continue to teach him the things he needed to learn the most as he continued his education and he couldn't be happier. Before they turned the corner Harry could have sworn he saw the man in Professor Snape's portrait, and his snake, wink at Harry as he left.

a/n well that's all for now, I'm going to try to update more, next chap Dursley trial for sure and possibility of the sorting any opinions on school houses speak now (although I already have a feeling of where I'm going to go). P.S. this will be a Snape mentors Harry story fic, but not a Severitus or Snape adopts Harry fic, I do love those stories, but I want to go a different route for this. Please review.


	17. Family court

The next few days passed quickly for the three of them, Harry, Dudley, and Daisy spent most of their days exploring the castle and learning their ways around. Thanks to the combined efforts of Alastor, Severus, and Remus they had all learned a number of easy short-cuts and secret passages throughout Hogwarts. Poppy had complained about how the three of them were going to create a new generation delinquents to wreak havoc throughout the school, but all three men had pointed out that it was crucial for the children to know numerous ways of getting around school as possible in order to be prepared to make a quick escape in any situation. Aside from their time getting to know the school the three of them also spent time with Hagrid, and Dudley and Harry studied their school books.

Harry awoke one morning to find Poppy sitting at the breakfast table alone, Harry looked at her curiously as he sat Daisy into her chair (Poppy and Alastor were working on getting Daisy used to having other people looking after her, but she was still naturally connected to Harry) Harry asked, "Where's Al?"

That was the other thing, Alastor had given all three children permission to use Poppy's nickname for him since Alastor was such a mouthful. Poppy swallowed and answered, "At the Ministry, they contacted us about your relatives."

Harry's face instantly paled and his legs lost their strength as he sank into the chair, he couldn't help panicking at the statement. Harry's mind instantly went to the worst place possible, they were going to send all three of them back, the Dursley's had escaped from prison and were going to come after them, Marge and Vernon were coming to stay with them. Poppy could see Harry's fear and she walked over and grabbed his hands, "Harry look at me, look at me Harry." Harry's eyes met hers and she said, "Breathe slowly in through your nose and let it out through your mouth."

Harry took several deep breaths as Dudley came in, "HARRY! What's wrong?"

Poppy turned to Dudley, "Dudley, Harry Alastor had gone to the Ministry to discuss the situation of the Dursley's. Now I want you both to know that you are not going back to those monsters under any circumstances. The reason the Ministry contacted us is because the Dursley's court date has been chosen for the 28th of August. It will be fairly simple, each of you will go in, you will be given veritisserum and questioned by an attorney (who you will meet later today) then Vernon and Petunia's lawyer will question you and then the same will be done for your aunt and uncle."

Harry titled his head, "Why are they just using truth serum? Is that normal for a Wizarding trial?"

Poppy shook her head, "Unfortunately not, usually a Wizarding trial is almost identical to a muggle one, both parties give testimony and then the judge or jury give a verdict. However, because Petunia and Vernon have already confessed under veritisserum, and because of the circumstances of your case, the Ministry is doing things slightly differently."

Harry nodded in understanding as Dudley asked, "so we each go in and testify by ourselves then?"

Poppy sighed, "Yes, that's a part of the process. You see, traditionally in any trial a person goes in a testifies on behalf of one side or another. In cases where you have a group of people accused of a crime, or making accusations against someone else Wizarding law states that each person testifies independently so they don't just repeat what the others have said."

Harry jerked his head up, "but couldn't a group of people just talk to each other before a trial and come up with some story so they wouldn't have to worry about memorizing what someone is saying while you're sitting there in court sweating bullets and worried to death you're going to be sent to jail or something."

Poppy snickered as Daisy laughed, not understanding what was funny, and said, "That is very true Harry, but it is an older law in the Wizarding world, it dates back to the middle ages when conspirators would be captured and questioned separately in order to determine the truth of the conspiracy and exactly who was involved."

Harry shook his head at this, and Poppy continued, "Once the trial is over the verdict will be read. There will be a separate trial at two days later regarding Marjorie Dursley."

Harry felt his heart sink once more, "Aunt Marge?" Dudley groaned at the idea, obviously he didn't like the idea of staying with Marge anymore than Harry did.

Poppy said, "Yes she is trying to gain visitation rights."

Harry blinked, "visitation rights, not trying to be our guardian."

Poppy shook her head, "No, she won't be able to gain guardian ship even though she is a blood relative to Daisy and Dudley. Marge is an older, single woman, with a demanding career that requires a great deal of her time and money and while her home has a lot of land, the house itself is fairly small. Any of these would make her a less than ideal candidate for taking guardianship of three children, but all three combined make it nearly impossible. Also, I believe that Minister Fudge is incredibly reluctant to grant Ms. Dursley custody given what occurred with Vernon and Petunia."

Harry titled his head back as he felt his head throb slightly, he was grateful that they wouldn't be living with Marge, but frustrated at the idea of having to go visit her on a regular basis. Dudley meanwhile looked sick at the idea, ever since he'd connected with Harry Dudley had come to see the truth about his entire family including his aunt Marge. Harry had hoped that coming to Hogwarts would sever all ties they had with all three Dursley's. Harry knew that Marge won't be fighting for visitation rights for him (in fact she'd probably be fighting for the opposite), but on the other hand Harry is terrified of the idea of letting Daisy be with aunt Marge without him there. Harry knows that Dudley would protect Daisy through thick and thin, but Harry can't stand the idea of leaving Daisy alone with Marge for so long.

Harry groaned and said, "What else do we have to put up with?"

Poppy said, "The Minister is also concerned about determining your guardianship. Now, since you have no living relatives the ones with the closest tie to you, legally, are Andromeda and Theodore Tonks. Andormed is Sirius Black's cousins and she and Ted have a daughter, Nymphadora, who's a seventh year here at Hogwarts."

Harry's hair bristled at the name Sirius Black, "I don't want to live with his family."

Dudley pushed as well, "It doesn't seem to make much since for the Ministry to take us away from Vernon and Petunia and then put us with two people whose closest living relatives are convicted felons.

Poppy sighed, "Boys Andromeda and Ted are not like Sirius or Bellatrix, they are good people."

Harry pushed, "but we still don't know them."

Poppy said, "I know Harry, that's why Al and I are working on getting custody of you."

Harry grinned as his heart leapt while Dudley practically leapt out of his seat as they both said, "Really?"

Poppy grinned back, "Really. There are many people in the Ministry who owe Alastor favors, and it should be possible for us to gain full custody of all three of you. Albus and Severus are also going to pull some strings and I've got a few friends in Wizarding family services, as well as some dirt on a few high ranking officials. Between all of us it should be more than enough."

Harry felt ready to fly at hearing this, and judging by the grin on Dudley's face he felt the same way. The two of them launched themselves at Poppy and pulled her into a hug. Daisy didn't really understand what was going on, but since everyone was hugging she naturally joined in and started to laugh. Poppy hugged back and they all went back to their food. Alastor came back just after lunch with news, "Well, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that those disgusting muggles are most likely to end up in Azkaban for the rest of their lives, the bad news is that the Minister absolutely refuses to strip Marjorie Dursley of all rights to the three of you without a full trial."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Alastor sighed heavily, "Because he wants to look like he's doing his job. The truth about your relatives and your lives there has put the Ministry, and the Minister himself, in a very bad light. People are already making accusations of incompetence and gross negligence on the Minster's part, and Dumbledore's as well for that matter, there are many in the Ministry and in the public who are already beginning to whisper about impeachment and possible resignation. However, Fudge himself is the type who will fight to the death to keep his position. Fudge likes his power, he's the type of idiot who won't admit he's wrong until a house falls on him, and sometimes even that isn't enough, Fudge is trying his best to do damage control regarding your situation. Fudge wants to make it look that what happened to you was an isolated incident and that the Ministry isn't run by a bunch of incompetent nitwits who don't know their wands from their waste coats."

Alastor snorted and said, "It'd probably be easier to prove the existence of intelligent life on other planets. Still, Fudge wants to make himself look good so he's not taking all of Ms. Dursley's rights away until she receives a trial, and he's arranged for Madame Bones to be the judge at Petunia and Vernon's trial." Seeing their confused looks Alastor explained, "Amelia Bones is a highly respected member of the Wizengamot, she does not have any direct ties to Dumbledore or Fudge so she is impartial. Madame Bones also has a strong reputation for being tough, but fair. This makes her a nearly ideal candidate for overseeing the trial and deciding the punishment for your relatives. Because Ms. Dursley's case will be through Wizarding family services someone else will oversee her trial, but that's for later."

Harry bit his cheek, "do you think Fudge will be impeached?"

Alastor said, "Not likely."

Dudley wrinkled his brow in confusion, "Why not?"

Alastor, "Because of Lucius Malfoy, he uses his money and his family's position in the wizarding world to increase his own power and standing. He likes having Fudge as a Minister because Fudge is such a dense idiot that it makes it easy for Lucius to manipulate him. Therefore, Lucius wants to keep Fudge around."

Harry nodded in understanding, "so Lucius Malfoy is going to use his power and connections to keep Fudge in office so he still has a puppet as the head of the Ministry."

Alastor nodded, "Exactly."

Dudley groaned, "Great, anything else?"

Alastor turned to them both and said, "Yes, Lucius has a lot of connections inside and outside of the Ministry, people who owe Lucius favors, or who he can easily frighten or bribe into doing what he wants, so remember to keep your eyes open. Constant vigilance."

As Alastor finished Poppy smacked him upside the head, "ALASTOR! You're going to make hem scared to walk out the door. For goodness sake." Poppy turned back to them, "Harry, Dudley, I won't lie to you, Lucius is as dangerous as Alastor said, and you should be careful around him, but you don't need to start looking over your shoulder with every single person you meet. Over vigilances is just as dangerous as being oblivious."

Alastor rolled his eyes, "I don't want to make you afraid, but you need to know what you're getting into. It's the only way to be prepared to face the problems that will eventually arise."

Poppy gave an irritated huff as Alastor said, "well anyways, Ms. Dursley's trial will be later, and the main reason I was contacted regarding Petunia and Vernon was to discuss their situation. The Minister has decided, in another attempt to make it look like he is actually vaguely qualified for his job, to liquidate the Dursley's assets and split it evenly between the three of you."

Harry's eyes widened, "Wow, everything?"

Alastor nodded, "Everything, bank accounts, houses, cars, all of it."

Dudley looked amazed, "so we get all of that?"

Poppy said, "Yes, everything the Dursley's own will be liquidated and put into three accounts that will be held in trust for you until you turn 17."

Harry's brain was swirling at hearing this, he was so use to being flat broke, to scrounging through the newspapers for coupons, working three different jobs at once to get enough for himself and Daisy, and buying pretty much everything second hand. Being in the Wizarding world and having access to his parents money was incredible for him, and now having this on top of it all was a complete shock.

Dudley asked, "Why are they doing that, is it just more of Fudge trying to make himself look good?"

Poppy snickered as Alastor tilted his head, "Partially, but also because it is part of the restitutions the Dursley's are required to make. The Dursley's owe money to all of you, but Harry and Daisy specifically. You see when Harry was sent to live at Privet Drive Dumbledore arranged a fund to help your relatives afford to keep you in their home. The Dursley's used the money to pay for their own expenses instead."

Harry's eyes widened, "The Dursley's got money to keep me?"

Poppy said, "Yes Harry, a portion of the money your parents left you was set aside to pay for your needs while you lived with them."

Harry felt rage boil inside him as he shouted, "Vernon always complained about how expensive it was to keep me and how grateful I should be that they were willing to take on the extra burden of paying for another kid and all this time they were getting paid for it?!"

Daisy started to cry and Harry instinctively picked her up, "Sorry, Pumpkin, I didn't mean to scare you."

Daisy said, "No like yelling Wolfie."

Harry leaned his head against Daisy's, "I know Pumpkin, I know." Daisy didn't like yelling because of Vernon, and Harry personally couldn't blame her. Dudley wrapped his arms around both of them as Alastor and Poppy stood up and grasped a shoulder on each boy.

Poppy spoke first, "I am sorry Harry, the Dursley's were truly awful people. "

Harry said, "The money we're getting from them won't be enough, there isn't enough money in the world to pay for everything that happened in that house."

Poppy said, "I know dear, I know."

Alastor added, "They will never hurt you, or anyone else again. I promise you that, and I never break my word."

Harry nodded as he held Daisy close to himself and started to sing his mother's song, even though he had only learned the lyrics recently, Harry still remembered them with ease. The rest of the day passed relatively quietly, Hagrid invited them down to his hut for tea and they all spent an enjoyable afternoon playing with Fang. However, Harry wasn't able to completely rid himself of the dark thoughts that swirled in his head and that night his dreams were plagued with being forced back to Privet Drive forever.

Hpddhpddhpddhpddhpdd

Eventually the day of the Dursley's trial arrived. The night before was nerve wracking for Harry, he kept tossing and turning in his sleep, he was anxious, restless, and terrified all at once. Harry kept getting up and pacing back and forth across the floor. Eventually Dudley climbed down from his bed and said, "Want to play chess?"

Harry gave him a weak grin and nodded, the two of them padded quietly into the sitting room and grabbed Al's Wizarding chess set. Al and Poppy had both explained the difference between Wizarding chess and muggle chess to both boys, Harry and Dudley were both decent players, but since Al was, well Al, his chess men had a hard time trusting anyone. Still, Harry and Dudley had gotten to know them well enough that the chess men were sort of o.k. with following their orders. Harry put a silencing spell up and the set and they started to play, of course they both should have known better than to try to get one over on Poppy and Al. They had only gotten a few moves into the game when the door to Al and Poppy's bedroom opened and they both stood there. Poppy wore a deep blue dressing gown and had her arms crossed over her chest, while Al stood there in a grey bathrobe with his eyebrow raised and the fingers of his right hand tapping angrily on his left arm.

Harry and Dudley both froze as Harry winced and Dudley blushed. Al growled, "Well, care to explain yourselves?"

Harry sighed, "I'm sorry Al, it's my fault. I couldn't sleep, and I woke Dudley up. He wanted to make me feel better so he offered to come out here and play chess with me, it won't happen again and I'm willing to accept my punishment."

Without another thought Harry stood up and removed his night shirt so he was standing there in only his pajama bottoms, he walked over to the wall next to the fireplace and lent against it with his arms above his head as he tensed his body for the blows to come. Dudley's voice came from behind, "Harry didn't wake me up, I just couldn't sleep and I heard Harry pacing so I asked him to come out here and play chess with me."

Harry heard the clunking of Alastor's wooden foot as he walked over to where Harry was standing. Harry closed his eyes and clenched his teeth as he waited for the first blow to fall, he just hoped Al wouldn't use his wand, Harry had read about some particularly vicious curses in some of his DAD books and he really didn't fancy experiencing them first hand. However, Alastor didn't hit Harry instead he gently rested a gnarled hand on Harry's right shoulder and said, "Harry, you don't have to do that. Remember I promised you that Poppy and I won't hit you if you do something wrong. Now come away from the wall before you catch a chill son."

Harry felt his heart warm a little at the term son, he knew Al just meant it the way most people did when they called someone 'kid' or 'buddy' but he honestly didn't care. Harry walked back to the couch and sat down as Al handed him his shirt, "Harry, I told you before that neither of us will ever hit you, and I stand by that. Let me also assure you that no matter what you do we will never hex use or use magic to hurt you in any way. Now, you two really need to sleep, so let us help you with that."

Without another word Al walked over to the kitchen and Harry and Dudley turned to see him pulling out a pot and a few other ingredients. Harry blinked in surprise, "I didn't know you could cook."

Alastor snorted, "I do have a few basic culinary skills. As I have said time and time again you need to be prepared to face any situation that may come up, which means I need to be able to prepare my own meals. I can't say I particularly enjoy cooking, but I can do it. However, that doesn't really matter because I'm not making food right now."

Harry and Dudley starred curiously at Alastor as Poppy walked over to the tall cabinet where she kept a healthy supply of potions, ointments, and various tinctures to help treat any injuries any of them might receive. She grabbed two potions and came back saying, "Boys, I know you probably didn't think staying up was that bad, but you both need to rest. Imagine what could have happened if you had gone to the trial tomorrow looking exhausted and having difficulty concentrating because you hadn't slept properly. If either of you is having a problem you need to come and let one of us know. You know you can use the talismans to communicate across the rooms if necessary."

Alastor nodded as Harry and Dudley both blushed slightly. The talismans were small oval shaped blue crystals that were placed around the rooms and could be used to communicate to anyone within them. All you had to do was touch a crystal and call a persons' name then the crystal nearest them would glow and make a deep set humming noise so that no one had to worry about accidentally disturbing anyone's privacy or having any difficulties contacting anyone else. Alastor was working with Severus and Remus to create crystals that could be carried with a person in order to allow anyone to communicate with anyone else they wished no matter the distance, but they hadn't gotten it quite right just yet.

As Harry and Dudley sat on the couch they heard the rattling of Alastor in the kitchen and Harry hung his head as he said, "Sorry Poppy, I just didn't think about going to you. I'm just so restless right now, and I'm so used to not having anyone besides Dudley around to help with anything that it's just a reflex for me not to ask."

Poppy sighed, "I know, and we'll work on it."

Dudley blushed, "I just didn't think about using the crystals, I just wanted to help Harry."

Poppy nodded as Alastor walked over saying, "understandable." As he held two steaming mugs which he handed to both boys, Harry and Dudley looked down and saw two cups of hot cocoa.

Harry sniffed deeply and gasped, it smelled delicious! Harry took a sip and his eyes widened, "This is amazing, there's cinnamon in it and something else, something sweeter." Harry took a much longer drink as Dudley did the same.

Alastor said, "Honey, the recipe is a family secret, I'll teach it to you later."

The two boys sat drinking their cocoa feeling the warmth from the drink running through their bodies. Harry instantly felt his body relax a little as he settled himself deeper into the cushions. Once they had both finished their drinks Alastor waved his wand and the cups cleaned themselves and went back to their place in the cupboard. Poppy came forward and said, "Here, it's a mild sleeping potion that will help you sleep without being as strong or as dangerous as dreamless sleep."

Harry was already beginning to feel drowsy, but he took the potion anyways. Poppy and Alastor walked Harry and Dudley back to their room and Poppy tucked Dudley into the bed while Alastor did the same for Harry (he couldn't managed the ladder that lead to Dudley's bed with his physical condition). As Harry felt the covers pulled up around him he felt a sense of deep comfort and reassurance wash over him, somehow he knew that things were going to be alright.

Harry woke a later than usual the next morning, of course for Harry anytime later than 6am was later than usual, and looked around to see Daisy's bed empty. Harry instantly shot up and looked around for her. Logically Harry knew Daisy was safe in their rooms, but he was so used to having her with him whenever they were at 'home' that he couldn't help feeling nervous when she wasn't right next to him as always.

A moment later his fears where quieted as Daisy came out of the bathroom wearing her p.j.'s, her strawberry blonde hair sticking up in every direction. Harry smiled at her, "did you get up all by yourself?"

Daisy smiled as she walked over, "Yes, I a big girl now Wolfie."

Harry kissed her head, "Yes you are." Harry felt a thrill of pride go through him along with a sharp feeling of remorse, it was true Daisy was getting older and that meant she was going to need Harry less and less as time went on. Harry got up and relieved himself then went out and gave Daisy some coloring crayons and a book while he took a shower. He came out and found Dudley climbing down from his bed as Daisy built a tower with a pile of toy blocks that changed color as you made them higher and higher. Daisy laughed as the tower turned half red and half bright orange making it clash horribly.

Harry sighed as he pulled on a pair of jeans and t-shirt while Dudley did the same. Harry let Daisy pick out a simple pair of purple shorts and a brown shirt then helped her get dressed. The three of them would have to wear something nice for the trial, but it wasn't until later in the day and Harry knew better than to let Daisy eat anything whilst wearing nice clothes.

They all went out and found the usual collection of breakfast food. Harry saw Dudley grab and egg white omelet and some fruit while Harry took his potion and dished himself up a Belgian waffle with some bacon. Even after being away from the Dursley's for nearly a month Harry still found it a little strange to be able to eat whatever he wanted without having to worry. Daisy wanted a waffle to so Harry took one for her and added some butter and powdered sugar to the top with some fruit on the side.

Finally, the hour of the trial arrived and they all floo'd to the Ministry, Poppy went first and caught Daisy as she came out of the fireplace so Daisy wouldn't fall and get hurt again. Harry and Dudley came out next, both stumbling spectacularly and making several Ministry member glance at them in turn, then Alastor came out. Harry looked around the room, they were in a large open atrium surrounded by dark walls that gave the entire space a foreboding look to it. In the center of the room was a large statue of a witch and a wizard, around them stood a centaur, a mermaid, and a house elf looking awestruck at the witch and wizard. However, what had captured the attention of the three children was that almost everyone standing in the atrium was starring at them, but for once it wasn't Harry they were looking at it was Alastor. Most stood there silently while other dashed quickly out of sight. Alastor for his part simply glanced around the room and walked over to the rest of them. Alastor put a hand and Harry and Dudley's shoulders while Poppy lead Daisy over to walk in front of the two boys so she could walk alongside Alastor.

As they walked through the atrium everyone remained quiet, a few people nodded respectfully at Alastor, who returned the gesture, but most of the others simply scurried quickly out of the way. Alastor lead them over to a desk where a Ministry witch sat, she had brown eyes and short blonde hair. She stiffened in fear when she saw them and stammered, "Wand checks please."

Alastor and Poppy both handed over their wand while Harry and Dudley did the same. The witch took their wands and examined them, then returned the wands and handed them all badges. Harry and Dudley pined them on while Harry put Daisy's badge on her. Alastor lead them over to what looked like an older hotel elevator, complete with cage door.

Alastor lead them in and Harry saw several other people inside, a few men and women, all carrying in ages from 30-60. As the doors closed several paper airplanes came soaring in and all three children raised their heads to stare as Alastor chuckled, "inter-departmental memos, they used to use owls, but the mess was terrible."

Alastor wrapped an arm around Harry while Poppy did the same for Dudley and Daisy, a moment later the elevator jerked and Harry would have face-planted into the floor if it hadn't been for the arm around his shoulders. The elevator moved back and Harry got the feeling he was riding on a rollercoaster as they were thrown back. Daisy laughed while the others in the elevator simply held on, a few looked genuinely sick, after several moments they arrived at a lower level that was even darker than the upper rooms, but as Harry looked around he saw windows on the walls. What's more the windows reflected sunny scenes, one showed a tropical beach, while another showed a forest field of animals and flowers.

Daisy pointed, "look Wolife, they made flowers grown underground."

Poppy and Alastor chuckled as Poppy explained, "actually Daisy, it's a charm on the windows, there's a special department here at the Ministry that decides what kind of weather and scenes people see."

Alastor piped up, "personally, I'd like to see a little more variety. All they seem to do is sunshine and flowers, why not reflect the bottom of the ocean, outterspace, or the arctic, something interesting you know?"

Poppy rolled her eyes at him as they came to a set of black circular doors with gold doorknobs in the middle of them. Standing in front of one of them was an older woman with graying hair who had a monocle in one eye. Alastor walked up and shook her hand, "Hello Amelia."

Amelia said, "always a pleasure to see you Alastor, everything is ready."

Alastor nodded, "thank you Amelia, Daisy, Dudley, Harry, this is Amelia Bones she's a member of the Wizengamot and an old friend of mine."

Harry and Dudley said, "Hello" politely as Daisy asked, "What's the glass in your eye for?"

Harry and Dudley both snorted as Amelia answered, "It helps me see things. Now come on, there are several people waiting for all of you."

Amelia opened the door for them and they all walked in, they arrived in a small room with a set of plain wooden benches lined up behind two stands. It looked kind of like a small muggle court room, except everything was in black and the only people around were Ministry officials dressed in dark or maroon colored robes. As Harry skimmed the room he felt relief at not seeing either of the Dursley's but his stomach dropped when he saw three figures standing close together in the center of the room, one was an older man with dark hair that was turning grey, his face was round, and his head was covered in a lime green bowler hat. Harry knew him from Alastor's descriptions, he was Cornelius Fudge Minister of magic, the figure on his right was a man Harry had never seen before, but also recognized immediately.

The man was a tall imposing figure with an angular face and long platinum blonde hair, Lucius Malfoy. The third figure was a woman, short and squat with a face like a toad, she wore a disgustingly bright green bow on top of her head and when she smiled at the three of them Harry felt a shudder go through himself. Even though this woman hadn't said a word to him Harry knew he didn't like her, there was something wrong about her.

Alastor saw his look and said, "Dolores Umbridge, Senior undersecretary to the Minister, no-good bigot, climbs political ladders and has grubbed her way into a position that might allows her to do things within Ministry without people realizing how much she's got her stubby little hands into, she's just as dangerous as Malfoy so be careful. In fact, I'd say she's a bit more dangerous than Malfoy, Lucius is a ass, but he's a shrewd bastard, not the type to be easily controlled by his emotions, usually thinks things through before he acts. Umbridge, on the other hand has a mind like an infant, I want it my way and I want it right now, and if I don't get it I'm going to make your life as miserable as possible. Whatever happens while we're here, make sure none of you is alone with her under any circumstances. Stay as far away from her as you possibly can without being obvious, understood?"

Harry and Dudley nodded while Harry instinctively held Daisy closer, Harry could feel Daisy tensing slightly in his arms and bent down to kiss her head. Daisy continued to shudder at the sight of the two people, but before she started to outright cry Minister Fudge stepped forward and sent sparks up with his wand, "This session will now come to order, we are here today for the case of Mrs. Petunia Dursley and Mr. Vernon Dursley vs. Harry James Potter, Daisy Ann Potter, and Dudley Vernon Potter. Mr. And Mrs. Dursley are charged with child abuse, child neglect, child endangerment, depraved indifference, assault, and criminal negligence. Bring forth the accused"

The Dursley's were lead in by four burly men wearing dark robes that Harry recognized as belonging to Aurors. The four men all looked grim faced and serious, the Dursley's for their part looked paler and thinner than Harry remembered, obviously imprisonment had had its effect on them, Petunia was wearing a pale green dress she had often worn for hosting tea parties with the ladies society, and Vernon wore a simple blue suit that he had often donned for board meetings at Grunnings.

Vernon and Petunia were lead over to a bench and sat down on it with the aurors standing around them. They starred straight ahead at Fudge and the other Witches and Wizards sitting behind the benches and didn't look anywhere else. Harry wasn't sure if they were doing this because they were too shocked be the sight of so many witches and wizards, or because they were too afraid to make eye contact with Harry, Dudley, and Daisy. Fudge continued, "We will began with the testimony of Ms. Daisy Potter, all other parties except Mrs. Poppy Pomfrey will be asked to step out."

Alastor took Harry and Dudley outside the room where they waited while Daisy testified, Harry began to pace back and forth in front of the room as Dudley nervously bounced his legs up and down on the floor. Alastor sighed and said, "I know this isn't easy for you, but this is the way it has to be. Daisy is safe in there, Lucius and Umbridge are a nasty pair, but I guarantee you that Poppy can be nastier, and neither of them is stupid enough to go against my wife. Even if they were dumb enough to attack Poppy, they certainly wouldn't do so in front of the Minister of Magic and half the Wizengamot. Daisy will be fine."

Hpddhpddhpddhpddhpddhpdd

Back in the courtroom:

Daisy sat behind the witness stand and waited as Poppy stood beside her, a healer from St. Mungo's came forward and held up a dropper filled with truth serum. Daisy shied back, but Poppy said, "It's alright, it won't hurt you." and Daisy opened her mouth, the healer placed three drops on Daisy's tongue and stepped back.

After a moment Amelia Bones asked, "Can you hear me?"

Daisy answered in a flat voice that was very different from her own, "Yes."

Amelia pressed, "what is your name?"

Daisy answered, "Daisy."

The healer nodded and Fudge took over, "Ms. Potter, we would like to ask you about your experiences living with Mr. and Mrs. Dursely."

Daisy said, "I don't know what sperience means."

Several members of the Wizengamot chuckled as Fudge said, "We want to know what it was like for you there. Did Mr. and Mrs. Dursley take good care of you?"

Daisy answered, "they didn't take care of me Wolfie did."

Amelia asked, "Who's Wolfie?"

Daisy turned to her, "Wolfie is my papa, he tooked care of me for as long as I member, but I call him Wolfie."

Poppy spoke up, "If I may, Wolfie is what Daisy calls Harry, apparently she called him Papa when she was a baby, but Harry was afraid it would bring awkward questions so he told her to call him Wolfie instead."

The others all raised their eyebrows in shock, but Fudge went on, "When you say 'Wolfie' took care of you what do you mean?"

Daisy answered, "Wolfie changed my diapers when I was a baby, he took care of me when I was sick or hurt, he brought me food and clothes. All Mutter and Fadder did was sometimes give me presents, but most of the time they just yelled."

"Yelled?" Amelia asked in a pensive voice.

Daisy trembled, "Yes, they yelled all the time, they were always angry and always shouting, and I never knew why. Sometimes after they yelled Wolfie got sick, or he was sore for a while, or he would move slower."

The others eyes narrowed at this and Fudge asked, "Did Mr. or Mrs. Dursley ever hit you?"

Daisy shook her head, "No they just yelled all the time."

Fudge asked, "Did they ever lock you outside?"

Daisy shook her head again, "No."

Amelia asked, "How did they treat you?"

Daisy said, "they only had me around when I there were other people there. Wolfie always tooked care of me, if there were other people around Mutter and Fadder would carry me or talk about me, but if there weren't they just acted like I wasn't there. They never wanted me around, they never held me or wanted me around they just let Wolfie and Unca Dudley do everything."

Fudge nodded as Amelia said, "I believe that is enough."

Poppy walked over and helped Daisy up as she walked away Daisy shook her head and practically ran out of the room. As soon as she was outside Daisy ran right to Harry who wrapped her in a hug as he asked, "Are you alright?"

Daisy hugged him, "they just asked me about Mudder and Fadder. That was it."

Harry sighed in relief as Dudley went into the room with Poppy, Harry lifted Daisy up onto his hip and started pacing again, only this time he was rubbing Daisy's back and singing 'Hey Jude' as he did.

Hpddhpddhpdd

Courtroom:

Dudley walked into the courtroom and kept his eyes on Poppy as he headed to the seat Daisy had just been in. Dudley felt like if he looked at his parents he would completely lose it. Dudley sat down and the same healer that had administered Daisy's potion gave him one as well. Unfortunately Dudley had looked over as the healer stepped back and met his parents' faces. The blank/terrified expressions they'd worn before were gone and now they were starring at Dudley with a look of complete disappointment and utter betrayal. Dudley had heard the term 'knife in the gut' more times than he could count, but he'd never really seen anyone who made him think of that phrase, but looking at his parents now he understood how 'knife in the gut' looked.

Dudley felt guilt rise up, but he told himself, 'it's not my fault, I didn't betray them, they betrayed me, they failed all of us.' As the healer stepped back Amelia Bones spoke, "Can you hear me?"

Dudley heard himself answer, but it felt more like a conversation he was listening to then something he was actually saying, "Yes."

Amelia Bones continued, "Can you tell us your name and age?"

"Dudley Vernon Potter, 11."

Fudge asked, "Dudley, would you please tell us what your life was like in Privet Drive?"

Dudley answered, "My parents always spoiled me, they gave me everything I always wanted whenever I wanted it no matter what. I don't remember when Harry came to live with us, but for as long as I can remember Mum and Dad hated him and they didn't want anything to do with him, and I took after them."

Dudley swallowed, "I was always mean to Harry, my friends and I beat him up for fun, I always took food from him. Whenever mom made food for us I would take whatever he really liked. I made sure he didn't have any friends at school, and I was as awful to him as possible." Dudley's voice had gone quiet as he spoke, he could feel tears falling down his face, now he didn't feel so separate from what he was saying.

Dudley continued, "If things had stayed the same, Harry and I probably would have hated each other forever, but then Mum got pregnant with Daisy. I didn't want her to have another baby, I was used to getting all the attention and everything in the house and I didn't want to lose that or end up playing second fiddle. I even suggested Mum put Daisy up for adoption, but she hit me when I said that. I can't say I blame her for it, I had that one coming. When Daisy was born everything was fine, Mum and Dad showed her off to the neighbors, they took care of her, they loved her like crazy. I was jealous, but I kind of got used to having Daisy around."

Dudley paused, "then weird things started to happen, one time when Harry was getting shampoo to give to Mum for Daisy's bath, the bottle started floating through the air. Harry started screaming there was a ghost in the house." Several members of the Wizengamot chuckled at this and Dudley went on, "weird things kept happening to Daisy, she would clap her hands and sparks would come out, and other strange things. Mum and Dad started spending a long time talking to each other, then one day I came home and they were waiting for me in the kitchen. Mum had been crying, and Dad looked like he'd seen a ghost ten times over. Mum told me to sit down, she said she had something important to tell me."

Dudley's face went white as he remembered, "I thought something had happened to my Aunt Marge, you know that she had gotten sick or hurt or something like that, but that wasn't it. Mum and Dad said that Daisy was a freak just like Harry, they said that they had noticed strange things about her and they had tried to explain it all away, but they knew it was true. They told me that Harry was going to be taking care of Daisy from now on, and that they wanted me to stay away from both of them, they didn't want Harry to turn me into a freak to. I remember that I just sat there not saying anything, I don't think I would have known what to say even if I could have managed to talk. I was so shocked, I didn't understand, I didn't know why they didn't want Daisy anymore, I didn't see what had happened. What scared me the most was that I didn't know what made her a freak. I know this sounds weird, but Mum and Dad had always called Harry a freak, and that's how I always saw him, he was a freak and we were normal and that was that, but with Daisy things were different. Daisy had been normal, Mum and Dad had loved her, then they said she was a freak just like Harry. I didn't understand what made her a freak, and when I thought about it I realized that I didn't really understand what made Harry one either, it was the first time I had ever really thought about or realized that."

Dudley had gone pale as he talked, "My parents told me, that they knew this must be hard for me, that they knew I didn't understand, but that someday when I was older I would see that they had done what was best for me, that I would become the type of man they would be proud of because I understood the kind of boundaries that have to exist in this world to keep everyone safe."

Dudley paused as his body shook unable to speak anything but the truth he continued, "Even now, all these years later, I still feel terrified thinking of those words. It scares me to know that they loved Daisy so much, and then they just stopped for no reason, at least that's how I saw it. I didn't know Daisy had magic, I didn't know what made her a freak. When I realized that I didn't understand what made Daisy a freak I also realized I didn't really understand what made Harry a freak either and I didn't know if I could become one or not. I was terrified my parents would decide I was a freak to, that they would just push me away like they did Daisy. I didn't know how to stop it, so I went to Harry and talked to him. He did something my parents never did for me, he promised me that he would always be there for me no matter what happened. That the two of us would be a family along with Daisy, and that he would stand beside me regardless, he made me feel safe. We swore a blood oath to do that, to be a family for each other and for Daisy."

Dudley swallowed, "After that I stuck my lot with Harry and Daisy, I got a paper route to help him pay for the things he needed to buy for Daisy. I tended his wounds whenever Dad beat him, and that happened a lot, I helped take care of Daisy, and left my old 'friends' behind and started standing up for Harry when people tormented him."

Amelia prompted, "you talked about beatings, would you explain that please?"

Dudley sighed, "My father always hit Harry, he's been beating him for as long as I can remember. I don't know if the beatings got worse as Harry got older, or if I just wasn't paying attention before Harry and I got close and didn't notice how bad the beatings were, but after Harry and I got close I saw how nasty they were. My father usually used a cane or a hit belt to beat Harry, but sometimes his fists as well. The beatings with the cane left welts on Harry's bottom and legs, he would usually sleep on his stomach and put ice on his rear, but he would always be sore afterwards. The days after the beating he would be hobbling around, limping and looking rather sorry for himself, he always said the worst were the days when we had school after getting a beating, sitting in the seats was hard for him."

The Wizengamot looked angered as Dudley continued, "the beatings with the belt were worse, Father always went hard on Harry, and the wounds went deep. Probably the worst beating Harry ever got was when this kid at school named Piers was chasing Harry with a bunch of his 'friends'. I used to hang around with those kids, but I stopped when I realized what jerks they were. Anyways, Piers and his friends went after Harry one day at school, and Harry ran away from them, he was trying to escape and used magic to put himself on the school roof. Father was furious, I have never seen him so angry. Harry told me to pick Daisy up from day care and keep her out of the house for as long as possible. I remember coming home that night, we ate dinner and then I settled Daisy in and checked on Harry."

Dudley's face went white as his voice started to shake, "I walked into my 'second bedroom' the room my parents had given me to put all my junk in, and I saw Harry lying on the bed. There was blood everywhere, for moment I thought he was, I thought he might be dead, but then he coughed and I knew I had to help him fast. I ran downstairs and filled bowl of water with some soap, I cleaned his back, and put honey on it. I knew the lashes had to be treated so they didn't get infected, and Neosporin or something like that wouldn't work, so I used honey because we had learned in school that's what people used in the middle ages and stuff before there were antibiotics and things like that. I put honey all over Harry's back, as I did I felt this tingling in my fingers that I didn't understand, but now I know it was magic. That was something that happened a lot when I was with Harry and Daisy or helping them, I would get this tingling in my fingers and they would calm down or get better faster. Once the honey was on I wrapped Harry's back and cleaned him up as best I could. Harry slept through the night and most of the next day so I took care of Daisy."

Dudley paused again as he said, "My parents asked why I was looking after Daisy, and I told them it was because Harry was sick, but they said he was using me. They said that my father hadn't done anything wrong, that the only way to deal with 'freaks' like Harry was to use a firm hand, that my father had done what was right and one day I would understand that. That's when I realized it."

"Realized what?" Madame Bones prompted.

Dudley answered, "Realized that my parents are completely insane."

Petunia and Vernon looked absolutely shocked at hearing this, but Dudley just kept going, "Being with Harry had helped me move away from the how my parents had raised me. They always let me do whatever I wanted, but after I got with Harry and Daisy I started to see the truth of things and changed my ways. I stopped beating up on the smaller kids at school, I started working hard at school and doing my best instead of half-assing things and barley scarping by with passing grades. I stopped eating junk food constantly and went on a diet, but despite all that I still felt a connection to my parents, after that day I lost any former respect I had for my parents and basically walked away from them. The beatings that Harry got were usually for doing magic or if Daisy misbehaved, when my father got mad at Daisy for doing magic and such he would want to take it out on her, but Harry always took it instead."

Dudley shook his head, "In fact, most times Harry would either piss father off purposely to avoid Daisy being hit, or Harry would remind Father that Daisy was his responsibility so that whatever she did wrong was Harry's fault. Harry did everything for Daisy, he changed her diapers, and fed her, he even bought everything she needed. Harry got part-time jobs working for people in the neighborhood to pay for food and diapers and stuff and I got a paper route and convinced my parents to let me start a recycling center at the house to help him get extra money. Harry managed to scrap by, but it was never easy. We never knew that Harry or any of us had magic then we started getting those letters. My father tried to stop us from leaning the truth and coming to Hogwarts, but in the end it didn't work. Harry and Daisy are the only ones that I really consider family anymore, I don't want anything to do with my parents. In fact, I don't really think of them as my parents anymore and I hope I turn out better than they were."

Dudley stopped and the members of the Wizengamot were all looked shocked, several shook their heads in disgust, and a few were crying. Petunia was sobbing into Vernon's shoulder and Vernon had turned his usual furious shade of purple. Dudley shuddered at his father's face as Vernon snapped, "THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! ABSOLUTELY OUTRAGEOUS! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT WHATEVER WAS IN THAT BLASTED DRINK YOU _BLOODY FREAKS_ GAVE MY SON IT HAS SOLIDIFIED WHATEVER FREAKISH TRICK THAT DRATTED POTTER BOY USED TO TURN DUDLEY AGAINST US IN THE FIRST PLACE! I WON'T HAVE IT! HE IS MY SON AND I WANT HIM BACK AS HE WAS RIGHT THIS INSTANT DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

One of the aurors, a tall black man, muttered a spell and Vernon instantly stopped talking. His mouth was still moving, but no sound was coming out, Petunia was crying harder and harder. Eventually Cornelius Fudge said, "Mr. Dursley you will keep your thoughts to yourself, this is a court of law not a debate. You're son has not been put under any spell or enchantment to alter his behavior, we have checked to ensure it, as for the liquid we gave your son it was a truth serum and nothing more. You and your wife both took it upon your arrival at Hogwarts and I am sure you would be aware of any adverse effects it may have. You have no one but yourselves to blame for your sons feelings, and if you ask me you are more than deserving of them."

Dudley spoke up, "excuse me Minister?"

Cornelius Fudge turned to Dudley, "Yes Mr. Potter?"

Dudley turned to his parents and said, "I want you both to know that I loved you very much once, and I'm sorry things turned out like this. I wish it could be different, I wish we could have been a real family, but I can't let you hurt Harry and Daisy anymore and I won't."

Vernon and Petunia looked at Dudley in sheer shock as Cornelius Fudge said, "Thank you Mr. Potter, that will be all. You are dismissed."

Dudley walked out of the courtroom and Poppy walked over to him and put an arm around his shoulder. Dudley leaned into it, feeling as though Poppy were the only thing truly keeping him upright at this point. As soon as they were outside Dudley walked over to Harry, Harry wrapped an arm around Dudley and said, "You look like Hell."

Dudley gave a weak smile as his legs gave out and he slowly slumped to the floor, "I feel like that old sheet of yours that you scrappped out of the dryer after it finally fell apart."

Harry snorted as he shifted a sleeping Daisy onto his hip, "Well it could be worse, you could feel like you just spent the day as a punching bag for the giant squid." Dudley snorted, pretty much all of the adults they had encountered since coming to school had warned them about the giant squid that lived in the lake. Alastor came over to them as Poppy held out a calming potion that Dudley drank without a moments' hesitation. Poppy sat down next to the children while Alastor sat on the other side, they wrapped their arms around the trio as Dudley finally broke down and cried, it had been harder than he'd anticipated. Testifying had left Dudley feeling truly drained, it had awakened all the old emotions of those experiences.

As they sat there like that Harry felt dread welling up inside him, he didn't want to go into that room, but he knew that he would have no choice in the matter. Sure enough before they'd really had the opportunity to deal with it Harry was called in. Harry was hesitant in leaving Dudley and Daisy, and Poppy could see it, "Harry I know it's hard, but you need to go in now. Al will take care of them."

Harry bit his lip nervously, despite Alastor's gruff manner Harry had come to trust the older man (something that was not easy for a young man whose chief abuser had been another grown man), but at the same time Harry couldn't help feeling torn. Harry trusted Alastor, but he didn't want to leave Daisy and Dudley alone, and he didn't want to go in that room after seeing how it affected Dudley. Alastor leveled his gaze with Harry and said, "you've got to go son, I'll look after um for you, I give you my word nothing bad will happen to them while you're gone."

Harry nodded and walked into the courtroom next to Poppy, as he came in Harry saw Umbridge sitting several chairs down from Lucius Malfoy. Umbridge gave Harry what she probably thought as a reassuring smile, but it ended up looking like a twisted grin that just made Harry feel worse. The Dursley's sat in their seats looking angry and shocked, Harry nervously sat in the seat Dudley had just left and clenched the edges with white knuckles as he was given truth serum.

After a moment Amelia Bones asked, "Can you hear me?"

Harry answered, "Yes."

Amelia asked, "what is your name and age and where do you live?"

Harry answered, "Harry James Potter, 11, Hogwarts."

Amelia nodded as Fudge asked, "Mr. Potter please tell us about your life and experiences with the Dursley's during the time you lived on Privet Drive."

Harry answered, "My aunt and uncle never wanted me living with them, and they made sure I knew it every minute of every day I was in that house. When I first came to live with them I didn't have a bedroom for the first seven years I lived there. My aunt and uncle kept me in a broom cupboard under the stairs where I slept on an old mattress."

The Wizengamot members gasped in horror and shock as Harry continued, "I also didn't have any clothes of my own, just Dudley's old hand-me-downs. My aunt and uncle never fed me properly, they would give me the left-over scraps after dinner or small things like a lump of cheese and some bread for dinner. A lot of times I wouldn't be able to sleep because my stomach hurt so bad, so at night I'd sneak out of my cupboard and steal food from the kitchen. A few times when it got really bad I ate old food or took things out of the garbage, it was the only way I could get something to eat. My aunt and uncle blamed me for everything that went wrong in the house. If Dudley got a bad grade or a bad report it was my fault, if Vernon had trouble at work it was my fault, if aunt Petunia had a problem with one of her neighbor groups it was my fault. Whenever something bad happened my uncle would beat me, sometimes he'd use his fists, sometimes he'd hit me with his shoe, mostly he'd beat me with an old cane that belonged to my aunt Marge or his belt."

Harry swallowed hard as he went on, "The worst punishments came from when I used magic. I didn't know that I was a wizard and that all the weird things that happened around the house, like things breaking or stuff floating around, was magic. My aunt and uncle always called me a 'freak' and said the strange things that happened were caused by that. They wanted Dudley to stay away from me so he wouldn't catch my 'freakishness'. My aunt and uncle made themselves as 'normal' as possible they never did anything or talked about anything that was unusual, in fact if I ever even said the word 'magic' I would get my mouth washed out with soap, or get a beating."

Harry paused and said, "Dudley took after his parents, he hated me and everything to do with me, he and his gang would beat me up for fun. They made a game out of it called 'Harry hunting' they made sure I never had any friends of my own and I had gotten used to the idea of spending my life isolated and friendless, but everything changed when Daisy was born."

Harry gave a weak smile, "When Aunt Petunia found out she was pregnant, she was thrilled. She had me paint the guest bedroom pink as a nursery for Daisy. When Daisy was born aunt Petunia was gushing and showing her off to the neighbors, but as Daisy got older strange things started to happen. One time a shampoo bottle floated through the house and I ran away from it screaming because I thought it was a ghost."

The Wizengamot chuckled weakly at this, "Aunt Petunia said it was me and locked me in my cupboard for it, but other weird things kept happening around Daisy, sometimes when she clapped there would be sparks, and sometimes things would break or float around her. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon argued about it constantly. Finally, one day they just gave Daisy to me, Petunia said Daisy was a freak like I was, that it was my fault and so I had to take care of her from now on."

Harry's voice shuddered as his eyes widened in fear, "I was scared out of my mind, I didn't know a thing about babies or what I was supposed to do. That first night was rough, I changed Daisy's diaper three different times in one changing because I kept interrupting her in the middle of the process. Dudley came home and aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon told him to stay away from both of us from now on. Dudley was scared, he didn't understand what made Daisy a freak and he was afraid they would decide he was one to. Dudley said he wanted to help me from now on, we swore a blood oath to treat each other as brothers form then one. Dudley helped me figure out how to get everything Daisy needed, he got a paper route to help me pay for things, and I put up signs to do cleaning and yard work, and stuff like that for people. During the winter we sold cookies, and later the recycling business helped as well, but I still had to be careful."

Harry licked his lips as he said, "I clipped coupons and bought as much of our clothes and stuff as could second hand. I made sure neither of us ever starved by getting food that would stay good a long time, like peanut butter or granola bars, and keeping it hidden in our room."

Amelia prompted, "I thought you said you lived in a cupboard?"

Harry nodded, "I did, but after I started taking care of Daisy I moved into her nursery and it became our room. I did everything for Daisy; fed her, clothed her, paid for her birthday parties and presents. It was never easy raising a child alone when I was only eight, it has been hard and frustrating and wonderful, and I wouldn't trade it for anything, but Daisy being a witch made things harder. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon were furious that Daisy had magic like I did and they became even harder on me than before. Uncle Vernon was more likely to beat me for something that happened than he was before Daisy, and he always used more force or would go longer. The worst was when Daisy would use magic, one time at a birthday party she stopped a cake from hitting the ground and uncle Vernon got furious. I thought he was going to hit Daisy."

No one failed to notice the terror in Harry's voice as he continued, "I couldn't let that happen so I told Vernon to hit me instead, I said that because Daisy was my responsibility everything she did wrong was my fault. From then on whenever Daisy did magic or got into trouble Vernon would beat me for it. It was hard, but I would rather it was me than her. However, with Dudley things weren't as bad, he would help me take care of my wounds, and I could have friends now. I met these two guys at school named Scott and Franklin and the four of us became great friends. Dudley actually arranged things with them to give me my first birthday party when I was nine. They took me to the park and we played soccer and ate cake, it was great. First time I ever got real presents for my birthday, every year after that they had a party for me and we'd get each other Christmas presents."

Amelia asked, "You said you were beaten often, what was the worst one you ever received?"

Harry went white, "one time some of Dudley's old friends jumped me. I tried to run away and ended up on the school roof. I must have used magic to put myself there, uncle Vernon was furious. When I got home he beat me with his belt until I couldn't move. When Dudley came home he cleaned me up and wrapped my wounds, he saved my life."

Harry shook his head, "The other beatings I got were like that, but less serious.  
Uncle Vernon would hit me with his belt or the cane, or a shoe, or his fists and Dudley would help clean me up afterwards. I had a plan worked out for how to get out of the house, when I turned 18, I was going to apply to college and also apply for custody of Daisy. I knew uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia wouldn't care or fight against my getting custody so we would leave. I would get a real job and raise Daisy alone, just like I had been for the last three years before, but everything changed when the letters started coming for Dudley and I. Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia tried to keep the letters from us, but that didn't work either. Hagrid and Professor Dumbledore came to use and told us we had magic and things have gone from there."

Madame Bones asked, "Harry you said you never knew anything about magic or the magical world?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, I never knew I had magic or that magic was real, I wasn't allowed to say the word, and I was lied to all the time about who I am and who my parents were. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon told me that my parents died in a car crash; that they had gotten drunk and gone out one night, and then got killed. Aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon said that I had gotten my scar in the same accident, so their story was that my parents had gotten drunk and gotten into a wreck while I was in the back in my car seat. Aside from that they never talked about my parents except to say that they were both freaks just like me who got what they deserved. They said my dad was an unemployed deadbeat and that my mum ran off with him and basically threw her life down the toilet. They told people in the neighborhood that I was some mentally defective delinquent, most people believed them, but after a while people saw that it wasn't true. Because I started buying my own clothes and putting on weight from buying my own food people stopped being suspicious of how I was treated. Some people noticed Petunia never had birthday parties for me, but she said it was because my parents were Jehova's Witnesses and didn't believe in celebrating birthday parties."

Fudge asked, "Did Mr. and Mrs. Dursley ever discuss your grandparents?"

Harry shook his head, "They never talked about them or my parents, they didn't keep any pictures of my family in the house. I didn't know what my parents looked like until Dudley found some pictures of them and gave them to me for an Easter present. I wanted to know more, but I didn't have the time to find anything out about them and didn't know where to look in the first place so I simply learned to live without knowing anything. Living on Privet Drive I always learned to deal with the situation as it was, I took care of as much as I could whenever I could, I dealt with things as they came and did everything I could to stay on top of the situation I was facing, it was the only way I got by in that house."

Madame Bones was about to dismiss Harry when Lucius Malfoy spoke up for the first time, "Do you hate muggles?"

Harry said, "No." Without a moments' hesitation.

Before Amelia could reign Lucius back in he asked, "Why not?"

Harry gave a weak chuckle, "Because my mother was a muggle-born, so's my brother, and our daughter. Franklin and Scott are both muggles and they're my best friends, I never would have gotten by without help from them and Scott's brothers, and Franklin's sister Fin is Daisy's best friend. Also, I know that not all muggles are like Vernon and Petunia, saying all muggles are like them is like saying all Wizards are exactly like Voldemort."

Everyone gasped at the sound of Voldemort's name, but Harry kept going, "I don't hate muggles, and even if things hadn't turned out the way they had I don't think I would have started hating muggles, at least I hope I wouldn't have.

Everyone in the room starred at Harry in amazement as Madame Bones nodded, "Very well Mr. Potter you may go."

Harry walked out with Poppy and sat back down with Dudley and Daisy as soon as he got outside. Once he had left Vernon and Petunia were given truth potion and then questioned then the same way she had at Hogwarts.

Madame Bones asked, "Now Mr. Dursley I would like to talk to you about your nephew Harry Potter. How do you feel about him?"

Vernon scowled, "I hate that miserable little freak, from the moment he arrived in our house he's been nothing but trouble to all of us. Always using his freaky little powers to make things happen, making things fly through the air and disappear. It's unnatural, my wife and I tried to take him in hand, to make him normal and keep him from doing that awful freaky stuff, but nothing worked. The boy is a freak and then he went and contaminated our daughter."

Everyone in the room, including Dumbledore and Snape, looked truly shocked and disgusted, Madame Bones got a hard angry look in her eyes and Kingsley Shacklebolt (who had come to act as one of the guards for the Dursley's felt like he wanted to tear this muggle into pieces. Madame Bones continued in a short clipped voice that did very little to hide her anger, "What do you mean contaminated your daughter?"

Vernon snapped, "that boy turned our daughter into a freak just like him, he made her into an unnatural monster. It was all his fault, Daisy was a perfectly normal baby until he got involved in things and made her like him, it was all his fault."

Madame Bones pressed, "And what did you and your wife do when Daisy showed signs of magic?"

Vernon said, "It was the boy's fault she turned out that way, so he should be the one to clean up the mess. The boy made her a freak like him so we made her his responsibility. It was what was necessary."

Madame Bones looked furious, Snape felt ready to spit fire, and Kingsley glared angrily at them as Madame Bones continued, "And how old was Harry when you placed Daisy in his care."

Vernon thought for a moment, "I think he was 8, I never paid much attention to him or his age, but yes, 8."

Madame Bones asked, "and how old was Daisy when this happened?"

Vernon said, "three months."

Everyone else gasped, as Madame Bones continued, "Before this had you ever mistreated your nephew?"

Vernon scoffed, "Never, little brat had it coming every single time."

Madame Bones asked, "had what coming? How did you discipline your nephew and what did you discipline him for?"

Vernon said, "I gave him what he deserved, whenever he did something freaky or made a mess or caused trouble I would give him what he deserved. Freaks like him need to be handled with a strong hand, hard force is all that will get through to them and teach people like that how to behave normally. Even with all we did it wasn't enough."

Madame Bones asked, "So you beat Harry?"

Vernon said, "yes."

"More than once?"

"Yes."

Madame Bones looked truly irate, "Did you ever deny him food or shelter?"

Vernon said, "We'd lock him in his cupboard or his room without food for certain periods of time. It was necessary. We never locked him outside of the house or anything like that. He always had a roof over his head and clothes on his back, and the food he deserved in his mouth. I think that is more than enough to be expected considering we never wanted him in the first place, and we weren't even asked to take him in when you gave him to us. You just left the little brat on our door step without so much as a by-your-leave. We didn't have any way of getting in touch with you people to see about trying to send him back or anything like that. Personally it doesn't seem to me like any of you like him all that much either."

Madame Bones pressed, "Have you ever beaten Daisy?"

Vernon said, "No."

Madame Bones asked, "Have you ever beaten your son Dudley?"

"No."

Madame Bones nodded and Severus administered the antidote as Cornelius stood, "Vernon Dursley, you are here-by under arrest for child abuse, child neglect, depraved indifference, and child endangerment. Severus if you would please administer the truth serum to Mrs. Dursley."

Kingsley placed a binding spell on Vernon while Severus gave Petunia Veritusserum, Madame Bones questioned Petunia quickly, "Mrs. Dursley, did you agree to place your daughter in the custody of your eight year old nephew or did your husband force you to do so?"

Petunia tried to fight the potion, but it was useless, "I agreed, I was upset when I realized what Daisy was. I never wanted my daughter to be a freak and I couldn't handle it. Vernon said it was Potter's fault and that Potter should fix it, I was upset at first, but I came to see it was the truth so I agreed."

Madame Bones asked, "Did you know that your husband was beating your nephew?"

"Yes."

Madame Bones looked furious, "Did you ever try to stop your husband from beating your nephew?"

Petunia said, "No, Vernon is right, that type of punishment is the only thing that can get through to freaks like Harry and the only way to teach him to behave properly."

Madame Bones pushed, "Have you ever struck your nephew?"

Petunia said, "I've slapped him a few times, and spanked him once or twice, believe me he had it coming. He knocked into a table and broke my favorite picture frame, he burned our dinner, he took things from Dudley."

Madame Bones asked, "What did he take from your son?"

Petunia said, "Food, it wasn't enough that I gave the greedy little brat his own lunch he had to take Dudley's food as well."

Madame Bones' eyes flashed, "what was Mr. Potter's lunch?"

Petunia answered, "a peanut butter sandwich."

"What else had Mr. Potter eaten that day?"

"nothing."

"What else did you give him besides a sandwich?"

"Nothing"

Madame Bones asked, "have you ever struck your daughter Daisy?"

"No."

"Did you ever hit your son Dudley?"

"No"

Madame Bones said, "I believe that is enough."

Once they were done Fudge called Harry, Dudley, and Daisy back in with Poppy and Alastor. As soon as all five of them were back in the room Fudge said, "Vernon and Petunia Dursley rise."

Vernon and Petunia stood and Fudge said, "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley you have hear by been found guilty of criminal negligence, child abuse, child endangerment, depraved indifference, and a number of other crimes regarding the raising of these three children, you are hear-by stripped of all familial rights regarding Mr. Harry James Potter, Mr. Dudley Vernon Potter, and Ms. Daisy Ann Potter, you are sentenced to spend the rest of your natural lives in Azkaban prison for crimes committed against Wizarding children, all of your assets will be seized and placed in a trust for the children when they come of age. Aurors take them."

As the aurors moved forward and took Vernon and Petunia out Petunia started screaming, "NO, NO, IT WASN'T OUR FAULT!" She pointed at Harry, "IT'S HIM, IT'S THAT FREAK, IT WAS ALL HIM, WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG HE DID!"

Vernon simply turned stone faced to Dudley and said, "you have betrayed your mother and I, you have thrown away everything we fought so hard to give you and denied everything we have taught you, as far as I am concerned I have no children."

Dudley gave him a cocky smirk, "that is the best news I think I've heard all day." And turned back to the rest of them saying, "Let's go home."

Alastor nodded, "Sounds perfect." And they did without a moments' hesitation, as soon as they got home Alastor made them hot chocolate again and they all sat down on the couch for a drink, Harry felt himself relax a little, it had been a long and tiring day, but at least now it was over and they could move on to the next bit of insanity they would have to face.

a/n, that's all for now, sorting for certain in the next chap, and we will see Tonks as well, sorry it took so long but there was a family issue that had to be dealt with.


End file.
